L'année de la dernière chance
by Elynsos
Summary: Angleterre, septembre 1997 : une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Il y a Harry, aidé par Dumbledore et ses amis, qui continue la chasse aux horcruxes, il y a Drago Malefoy dont la loyauté balance, il y a la guerre qui gronde au dehors…et au milieu de tout ça, il y a Hermione, qui a son propre combat à mener.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon alors je vais essayer d'être rapide : ceci est ma première fanfic (que j'ose publier en tout cas ^^) donc comme tout le monde, je fais appel à votre indulgence !**

 **Quelques petites infos : je suis l'histoire originale jusque vers la fin du tome 6, il y a donc quelques petits changements, le principal étant que Dumbledore n'est pas mort, le reste vous le découvrirez je pense au fur et à mesure.**

 **Tout ce qui est en italique exprime des souvenirs ou des pensées des personnages.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez )**

 **Ps : bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout sort de l'esprit génial de J.K. Rowling !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Hermione posa son front contre la vitre froide en soupirant.

Elle serra les dents à s'en faire mal.

Elle s'était jurée de ne pas pleurer.

 _\- Je ne vous cache pas que vous êtes ma première patiente atteinte de cancer miss Granger. Vous êtes déjà allée consulter les médecins moldus n'est-ce pas ?_

 _La jeune fille hocha la tête et à l'invitation du jeune docteur de Ste Mangouste qui était venue l'accueillir, elle s'assit tandis qu'elle-même prenait place derrière son bureau :_

 _\- Vous savez peut-être qu'en général, la magie naturellement présente dans le corps des sorciers combat et annihile toute trace de tumeur, reprit le docteur, votre cas est très rare mais pas unique je vous rassure._

 _\- Vous pouvez me soigner ?_

 _C'était tout ce qui importait._

 _\- Nous avons un traitement, beaucoup moins lourd que celui des Moldus, en particulier pour les cancers du sein, lui assura la jeune femme avec un sourire bienveillant. Je sais qu'ils pratiquent la…chimiothérapie ? – Hermione acquiesça – pour notre part, il s'agit surtout d'un traitement à ingérer, à base de pilules et de potions._

 _Hermione ne disait toujours rien mais un poids dans son cœur était parti en s'entendant assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune intervention chirurgicale à pratiquer. Après une seconde de silence, le docteur poursuivit doucement :_

 _\- Il y aura bien sur des effets secondaires…ne vous inquiétez pas, vous garderez votre jolie chevelure – Hermione sourit faiblement sous le compliment – mais le traitement entraînera des nausées, des malaises soudains et naturellement une très grande fatigue._

 _La jeune femme esquissa un sourire :_

 _\- Ma cousine est encore à Poudlard miss Granger, elle est une de vos plus ferventes admiratrices et c'est notamment par elle que je sais que vous êtes une légende du surmenage. Alors je me permets de vous le demander…ne vous tuez pas au travail._

 _Hermione faillit répondre que de tout ce qui pouvait la tuer en ce moment, les études étaient loin d'être en tête de liste. Mais elle ne voulait pas être désagréable ou mettre qui que ce soit mal à l'aise, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'un petit rire :_

 _\- L'année des ASPIC ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ?_

 _\- J'ai bien peur que non. La fatigue augmentera les risques que vous vous perdiez conscience à n'importe quel moment. Vous devez absolument vous ménager._

Le bruit du passage de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef qui s'ouvrait tira la jeune fille de ses pensées. Elle détacha son regard du paysage et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Drago Malefoy qui venait d'entrer.

De tous les problèmes qu'elle avait cette année, la cohabitation forcée avec l'odieux Serpentard était en bonne place. Mais elle mentirait en disant qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Malefoy était arrogant, hautain, méchant, très probablement mangemort depuis les évènements de l'année dernière – même si lors des réunions de l'ordre du phénix cet été, Dumbledore et Lupin, qui se voulaient toujours aussi impartiaux, ne cessaient de répéter qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve – mais il n'était certainement pas idiot. Lors des cours qu'ils avaient eus ensemble au cours des six années précédentes, Hermione avait bien constaté qu'il était excellent élève et la découverte de sa nomination dans le Poudlard Express deux jours plus tôt avait été moins une surprise qu'une fatalité à laquelle elle s'était résignée.

Cela faisait une bonne minute qu'elle fixait sans le voir son homologue, ce que celui-ci ne se priva certainement pas de faire remarquer en lançant d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé :

\- Granger, si tu baves sur la moquette, tu nettoies après.

La jeune fille détourna la tête sans répondre. Deux semaines après le début du traitement, elle pouvait déjà voir que le Dr Jones n'avait pas menti. La fatigue se faisait sentir, et sans être insurmontable, Hermione avait décidé de garder son énergie pour des choses plus importantes que des disputes stériles avec le Serpentard.

Cependant, une partie de la journée de Drago était consacrée à énerver la jeune fille par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Aussi fut-il assez vexé par son absence de réaction. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle lui aurait lancé une réplique acide au visage et ils auraient démarré une joute verbale que Drago ne pouvait se défendre d'apprécier.

\- Et merde Granger, t'es pas devenue sourde en plus ? T'avais déjà l'air suffisamment ahuri comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- Tu me fatigues Malefoy. Lâcha seulement la Gryffondor en passant devant lui sans un regard avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Quiconque aurait regardé le visage de Drago à cet instant n'y aurait vu que la plus pure indifférence, mais à l'intérieur, l'irritation s'était faite sentir.

Il s'effondra sur le canapé en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu changer. Dès qu'il avait reçu sa lettre lui annonçant qu'il était nommé préfet-en-chef, il avait su que son homologue féminin ce serait elle et personne d'autre. Et malgré les jérémiades et la colère qu'il avait affichées en public, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction à l'idée des disputes qui les attendaient et de toutes les réflexions qu'il pourrait lancer à la Gyffondor sans la présence insupportable du balafré et de la belette.

Alors il avait clairement été surpris, sinon déçu, du manque total de réaction lorsqu'une fois arrivés dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, il avait immédiatement jeté des piques à la face de la Gryffondor qui s'était contentée de lui lancer un regard torve avant de monter dans sa chambre. Exactement comme maintenant.

Drago poussa un soupir exaspéré.

 _Cette année va être encore plus chiante que prévu._

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione inspira profondément et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall avaient été informés de son état, et la directrice des Gryffondor lui avait bien sur immédiatement proposé de mettre son colocataire au courant. Elle devait se douter que la cohabitation ne serait pas de tout repos et souhaitait sans nul doute aider Hermione mais celle-ci avait refusé net.

 _Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir._

Oh non, hors de question que Malefoy la regarde avec la satisfaction de la savoir malade, ou pire, avec pitié. Il y avait déjà bien assez de monde pour ça.

La jeune fille se remémora avec une boule dans la gorge sa conversation avec les garçons, au retour de Ste Mangouste. Elle s'était rendue au Terrier dès la fin du mois de juillet, après avoir lancé sur ses parents le sort le plus difficile et douloureux de sa vie, et avait assisté, presque insouciante malgré les circonstances, au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Et puis les résultats des examens qu'elle avait passés dans un hôpital londonien après des douleurs à la poitrine étaient arrivés. Elle avait prévenu Molly, puis menti à Harry et Ron, pour s'éclipser de la maison. Après la visite de deux cancérologues moldus qui s'étaient montrés très inquiets devant le cas d'une jeune fille de 17 ans atteinte d'un cancer du sein, Hermione s'était décidée à aller voir les sorciers.

Et elle avait su qu'il fallait prévenir ses deux meilleurs amis.

 _\- Te revoilà ! Lança Ron lorsqu'Hermione passa la porte du Terrier en fin d'après-midi._

 _La jeune fille croisa le regard de Molly qui lui envoya un sourire empli de compassion._

 _\- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire où tu étais ? Poursuivit Harry qui faisait machinalement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts._

 _\- On peut parler ? Demanda doucement Hermione en faisant un signe de tête vers le jardin._

 _Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent dans un même mouvement et suivirent leur amie près de la mare._

 _Elle leur fut reconnaissante de ne pas parler et elle attaqua immédiatement :_

 _\- Je reviens de Ste Mangouste._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire là-bas ? S'enquit Ron en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Il n'arriverait même pas à imaginer. Hermione savait qu'il aurait besoin d'explications, le Dr Jones lui avait bien rappelé – ce qu'elle savait par ailleurs – que les sorciers tombaient rarement malades, jamais aussi gravement en tout cas._

 _\- J'ai un cancer du sein._

 _Si le visage d'Harry se décomposa en l'espace d'une seconde, Ron avait juste compris le mot « sein » et il haussa un sourcil à la fois amusé et anxieux. Puis le rouquin vit la tête que faisait son meilleur ami, et l'anxiété l'emporta définitivement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il donc, la gorge nouée._

 _\- C'est…une maladie, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, imitée par ses amis, les Moldus la connaissent bien, mais elle est extrêmement rare chez les sorciers parce que la magie les en protège…en général. – elle inspira profondément – j'ai une…une sorte de boule dans la poitrine. Si on ne fait rien, elle va grandir et elle finira par me tuer._

 _Ron ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour crier, mais Hermione le stoppa d'un geste de la main et reprit aussitôt d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :_

 _\- Je ne vais pas mourir Ron. Les Moldus soignent déjà ça plus ou moins bien et même si les médicomages n'y sont pas souvent confrontés, ils ont un traitement._

 _Elle sentit une grosse boule monter dans sa gorge. Bon sang, non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure._

 _\- Ce n'est…qu'un mauvais moment à passer, poursuivit-elle d'une voix brisée, je serai toujours là, pour vous, pour mes études, pour la chasse aux horcruxes…_

 _\- Quels sont les effets secondaires du traitement ?_

 _La jeune fille regarda Harry qui, calme mais les sourcils froncés, la fixait, une main sur son menton._

 _Hermione se demanda s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux leur mentir. Ils étaient déjà si protecteurs en temps normal, ça allait devenir encore pire si elle leur…non. Le regard d'Harry la dissuadait de toute tentative de duperie._

 _\- Nausées, malaises et beaucoup de fatigue, avoua-t-elle alors à contrecœur._

 _\- Hermione…, soupira Harry avec le ton de celui qui va vous expliquer que vous ne pouvez pas aller jouer avec les autres enfants dans la cour parce que vous avez attrapé un rhume._

 _\- Non ! le coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Je t'arrête tout de suite, je viendrai avec vous lors de chaque mission hors de Poudlard ! – elle émit un petit rire nerveux – je ne sais même pas pourquoi on en fait toute une histoire ! Ce n'est rien qu'un petit cancer, je ne vais pas mourir, dans un an il n'y paraîtra plus et…_

 _\- C'est nous qui t'arrêtons Hermione, intervint Ron, tu ne seras clairement pas en état pour des missions sur le terrain. Ca te mettra en danger et les autres également – elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait surpris – ne fais pas ton étonnée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si tu t'évanouis au beau milieu d'une bataille ? Tu es la première à nous rappeler qu'on ne peut pas s'encombrer de quelqu'un qu'il faut surveiller et protéger en permanence._

 _\- Mais je veux vous aider ! gémit Hermione._

 _Elle avait conscience de se comporter comme une enfant. Mais se voir ainsi rejetée lui faisait davantage mal au cœur que ne le ferait jamais sa maudite tumeur._

 _\- Tu nous aideras, la rassura Harry, il y aura des tonnes de choses à chercher à la bibliothèque, et même dans Poudlard. Dumbledore est persuadé que certains des horcruxes qu'il nous reste à trouver sont dans l'école même._

 _\- Tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie avec les bouquins, sourit Ron, et puis tu es la meilleure personne pour y trouver des informations. Tu ne seras pas inutile Hermione._

 _Elle hocha la tête sans grande conviction. De toute façon, elle se doutait qu'une fois qu'ils sauraient toute l'histoire, ses amis ne la laisseraient plus aller courir la campagne avec eux à la recherche des horcruxes._

 _Ils se relevèrent tous les trois et c'est dans un même mouvement qu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

 _\- On reste ensemble, comme toujours, chuchota Hermione au creux de leurs cous._

 _\- Comme toujours, répondirent-ils dans un même murmure._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit était presque noire mais il fallut qu'elle cherche sa vieille montre pour avoir une idée plus précise.

20h05.

 _Oh merde ! Le dîner !_

Après avoir refusé la proposition de ses amis de les accompagner dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons de l'été, Hermione leur avait promis de les retrouver dans la grande salle à 20h. Se levant vivement, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, constata avec soulagement que Malefoy était absent – ça lui épargnait au moins un couplet de méchancetés – et partit en courant.

Elle était à bout de souffle en arrivant dans la grande salle, mais elle repéra rapidement Harry et Ron qui mangeaient en compagnie de Dean et Seamus.

\- Désolée, je me suis endormie ! Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant entre Ron et Seamus qui s'écartaient pour lui faire une place.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Harry, tu as assez dormi au moins ?

\- Oui, oui.

Si Dean et Seamus trouvèrent cette question étrange, ils eurent la délicatesse de ne pas le faire remarquer. Hermione n'avait effectivement fait part de ses problèmes qu'à un minimum de personnes : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Et ils la traitaient déjà suffisamment comme une infirme – Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'en gros, de par la rareté de la maladie, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'on la croie au bord de la mort – pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'alerter plus de ses proches.

\- Alors de quoi vous parlez ? S'enquit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Je racontais à Dean et Seamus ce qu'on pensait avoir découvert avec Dumbledore cet été à propos des horcruxes, on se disait que…

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Glapit la jeune Gryffondor en jetant des regards soupçonneux autour d'eux.

\- Bah quoi, on fait partie de l'A.D., se renfrogna Seamus, vexé, on a le droit de savoir, non ?

\- Bien sur que oui mais pas ici ! Bon sang les garçons, on est dans la Grande Salle avec…avec n'importe qui ! il suffit qu'une personne mal intentionnée vous entende…

Harry s'apprêtait à protester mais Dean répondit avant lui :

\- Non, elle a raison. C'est pas prudent…on a pas été très malins.

\- Personne n'est malin à côté d'Hermione, grogna Ron en se servant du jus de citrouille.

Mais son amie put voir qu'il dissimulait mal son sourire.

Soudain, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu inquisiteur de Drago Malefoy de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle déglutit légèrement et se concentra sur ses pommes de terre. Ron et Seamus, de son côté de la table, suivirent son regard et froncèrent les sourcils en même temps en surprenant le Serpentard qui, pris sur le fait, se tourna vers Blaise Zabini assis à côté de lui.

\- Ca va avec Malefoy ? Demanda Ron d'une voix où suintait la rancœur.

\- Il m'embête un peu, avoua Hermione, mais ça va. Je l'ignore de toute façon, alors il finira bien par se lasser.

\- S'il te fait quoi que ce soit, tu nous le dis, grimaça Seamus en serrant le poing autour de sa fourchette, mangemort ou pas, on ira lui faire sa fête !

Harry et Dean hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et Hermione, plus émue qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer – d'ailleurs elle se trouvait un peu trop émotive en ce moment… – éclata brusquement de rire :

\- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les quatre ! Mes chevaliers servants !

\- A ton service ! Plaisanta Dean avec un clin d'œil.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire avant d'envoyer un regard reconnaissant à leurs deux amis.

Parce qu'ils avaient l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'Hermione Granger n'avait pas ri.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon, j'ai conscience que ce premier chapitre est un peu court (ça me paraissait beaucoup plus long sur Word !) de plus, c'est vraiment une introduction :) je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais (mais gentiment hein ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 2 avec de nouveaux personnages notamment ; il sera un peu plus long que le premier et vous donnera une idée de la taille que devraient avoir les prochains chapitres :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Maxine 3482 et Rose Caldin qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce qu'elles avaient pensé du 1er chapitre, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favori et en follow !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **PS : je m'excuse par avance mais étant encore novice sur ce site, je n'arrive pas enregistrer les espaces entre les paragraphes donc je me suis contentée de lignes entre les paragraphes principaux mais le tout fait un peu bloc, désolée ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva sans enthousiasme. Elle se dirigea vers le tiroir en bas de son armoire, fermée par une clé et un sortilège et y saisit une des innombrables fioles qui s'y trouvait. Chaque fiole contenait cinq portions à prendre dans la journée, le matin, en milieu de matinée, à midi, dans l'après-midi puis le soir. Elle déboucha le flacon et en avala un peu avant de grimacer. Le Dr Jones l'avait prévenu, mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'immondice du goût. Elle but un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout puis fila sous la douche en espérant que cela la réveillerait un peu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle en sortait, un peu plus fraîche et habillée. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour prendre ses livres avant de descendre petit-déjeuner, la porte de l'autre chambre s'ouvrit.

Elle vit avec stupéfaction une jeune Serdaigle en sortir, reboutonnant son chemisier à moitié ouvert, les cheveux en bataille, l'air pas très frais mais un air de ravie de la crèche sur le visage. Et derrière elle, Malefoy, fier comme un paon, vêtu d'un unique caleçon, qui s'étirait avec délectation.

\- Tiens Granger ! Sourit le jeune homme avant de bâiller à gorge déployée.

Hermione se demanda si la nausée qui montait était due au médicament où alors à la pensée de l'acte qui avait occasionné le gloussement hystérique qu'émit la jeune Serdaigle avant d'envoyer un regard enamouré à Malefoy…que celui-ci ne lui retourna certainement pas et c'est donc avec une moue déçue qu'elle s'en alla en trottinant.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle rêv…non cauchemardait, mais la voix de Malefoy la ramena rapidement à la réalité :

\- Alors Granger, bien dormi ?

Il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chances qu'elle ne réagisse pas à celle-là.

Et ça ne rata pas.

\- Non mais tu déconnes ! Explosa la Gryffondor en pointant du doigt le passage par lequel s'était éclipsée sa conquête. On est pas là depuis dix jours que tu t'envoies déjà en l'air avec une fille dans _notre_ appartement ?!

\- Quoi, ses gémissements t'ont empêché de dormir ? Railla le jeune homme.

\- Ca va pas être comme ça toutes les nuits quand même !

\- Qui sait…, bâilla Drago, mais tu sais, si tu te sens seule, tu es libre de nous rejoindre.

Hermione ouvrait déjà la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique de son cru mais soudain, sa tête se mit à tourner et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'effondra lourdement au sol, sous le regard à la fois surpris et dédaigneux de Malefoy qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil, baissant la tête au rythme de sa chute.

\- C'est pas vrai ! grogna-t-il. Eh Granger, c'était une blague !

Il soupira et s'accroupit près de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus. Il poussa sa tête à l'aide d'un unique doigt comme on touche prudemment un objet trouvé par terre, espérant qu'elle se réveillerait et qu'il pourrait se moquer d'elle et de sa pudibonderie. Mais voyant qu'elle restait immobile, il fit la moue et se contenta de la soulever pour la mettre sur le canapé.

\- Granger ! Appela-t-il de nouveau.

Aucune réaction. Il la secoua un peu.

\- J'espère que t'es pas morte ! poursuivit-il en se redressant. C'est pas que ça me dérangerait mais le balafré et la belette vont trouver le moyen de tout me mettre sur le dos et j'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment…

\- Une sang-de-bourbe en moins pour toi…

Ces mots avaient été soufflés tandis que la jeune fille papillonnait des yeux. Drago recula d'un pas, les mâchoires serrées. Il ne riait plus du tout.

Il se contenta de lâcher d'une voix hargneuse :

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries Granger et bouge de là.

Puis, sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, il s'en alla dans la salle de bains dont il claqua violemment la porte, achevant de ranimer Hermione qui porta la main à sa tête. Elle s'était demandée quand arriverait le premier malaise. Et de toutes les hypothèses, celle de s'évanouir devant Drago Malefoy n'était pas sa préférée.

Loin de là.

* * *

Hermione ignora royalement son colocataire durant toute la journée. Même quand il la fixa avec un air goguenard durant tout le cours de potions.

Le soir, elle passa plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque et c'est alors qu'elle en sortait qu'elle sentit une chaleur dans sa poche et elle découvrit sur le gallion de l'A.D. qu'Harry avait prévu une réunion après le dîner dans la salle sur demande. La jeune fille sourit et se hâta vers la grande salle.

Elle y retrouva Ginny et Parvati qui discutaient à voix basse. Elle s'assit à côté d'elles et demanda aussitôt en se servant de la salade :

\- Vous avez vu ?

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt Ginny.

\- Tu as une idée de ce dont il veut nous parler ? demanda Parvati à Ginny avec curiosité. Je veux dire, c'est la première réunion depuis...

\- Aucune idée, soupira la rouquine, je l'ai à peine vu aujourd'hui, il est tout le temps fourré chez Dumbledore. C'est ridicule, je deviens jalouse d'un homme âgé de plus de cent ans.

Ses amies se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas rire et elles se terminèrent leur repas en s'efforçant de parler d'autre chose.

En sortant de la grande salle, elles croisèrent Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones qui se dirigeaient comme elles vers les étages. Echangeant un regard entendu, les trois Poufsouffle ralentirent le pas pour laisser passer les Gryffondor devant eux et prendre de l'avance.

Elles ne rencontrèrent presque personne durant leur ascension et le septième étage semblait vide.

\- C'est bête qu'on n'ait pas tous une carte du maraudeur, fit remarquer Parvati en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule tandis que Ginny passait trois fois devant le mur.

Hermione lui répondit par un faible sourire et elles entrèrent rapidement par la porte qui venait d'apparaître.

Elles pensaient être en avance mais pourtant, il y avait déjà du monde. Harry discutait à voix basse avec Dean et Neville tandis que Ron et Seamus semblaient expliquer quelque chose à Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot. Cho, Luna et Padma patientaient sur des coussins un peu plus loin, et cette dernière se leva en apercevant les trois Gryffondor.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais eu le message ! lança Padma à sa sœur en s'approchant.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? S'enquit Ginny en les regardant.

\- Non, on vient d'arriver. On attend encore beaucoup de gens ?

\- Lavande ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Parvati. Et Ernie, Susan et Hannah étaient juste derrière nous.

Justement, ils entraient en compagnie de Lavande et des frères Crivey. Harry attendit que Justin Flinch-Fletchley et Michael Corner arrivent à leur tour pour rassembler tout le monde. Ron et Hermione s'étaient tout naturellement postés à côté de lui et lorsqu'Harry fit l'erreur de proposer un siège à son amie, elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Bonsoir à tous, déclara précipitamment le jeune homme pour échapper à son regard noir, je sais que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de réunion mais je suis heureux de voir que presque tous les anciens membres sont là.

Il se tut un instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis poursuivit d'une voix ferme :

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile d'épiloguer sur le contexte actuel. On sait tous ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Mais vous devez savoir que depuis l'année dernière, Dumbledore et moi avons trouvé le moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Définitivement.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par des cris de surprise et de triomphe de la part de ceux qu'Harry n'avait pas encore mis au courant – tous en fait à l'exception de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et des garçons de son dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! demanda aussitôt Cho les yeux brillants.

Harry les regarda d'un air grave.

\- J'imagine que personne n'a entendu parler des horcruxes ?

Dix minutes, beaucoup de questions et des cris de stupéfaction plus tard, Harry avait expliqué la situation à tous les membres de l'A.D. Lavande avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche à plusieurs reprises et Dennis Crivey avait légèrement verdi. Quant à Luna, elle n'avait rien exprimé pendant la totalité du discours mais Hermione avait bien vu que ses grands yeux clairs avaient perdu leur apparence innocente teintée de douce folie.

\- Alors il nous reste quatre horcruxes à trouver ? Lâcha finalement Ernie.

\- C'est ce qu'on pense, oui, répondit Harry, il aurait été difficile pour Voldemort d'en faire plus de six…le problème est de les identifier.

\- Jusqu'ici, ceux qu'on a trouvé semblaient être en lien avec la famille de Voldemort, poursuivit Hermione, son journal intime – Ginny ne put s'empêcher de frissonner – la bague de son grand-père et le faux médaillon de sa mère qui aurait également appartenu à Salazar Serpentard.

\- Vous pensez que c'est le cas de tous les horcruxes ? demanda Anthony Goldstein.

\- Pas forcément, reprit Harry, mais il est clair que les horcruxes n'ont pas été choisis au hasard, de même pour leur cachette.

Dennis Crivey, le plus jeune du groupe se mit à bomber le torse pour lancer d'une voix forte :

\- Dis-nous ce que tu attends de nous Harry !

Tout le monde sourit mais ils ne s'en tournèrent pas moins vers Harry en quête d'une réponse. En effet, quel était le but de cette réunion ?

\- Merci Dennis, répondit Harry qui avait clairement du mal à se retenir de rire, eh bien d'abord, si vous êtes d'accord, je souhaiterais que nous reprenions les entraînements de l'A.D…avec Rogue en DFCM, je me méfie – Hermione leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Quand allait-il enfin se défaire de sa méfiance envers leur exécrable mais loyal professeur ? – Et puis…on a besoin de toute l'aide possible sur les horcruxes. Je sais que vous avez d'autres choses à faire et je ne vous demande pas de passer vos soirées sur le problème mais si vous avez des idées, un peu de temps pour aller à la bibliothèque…

\- Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation pour travailler dans sa bibliothèque personnelle dès que je le souhaite, déclara Hermione, si de temps en temps l'un de vous veut m'accompagner…

\- Bien sur ! sourit chaleureusement Cho. Moi en tout cas je veux bien !

D'autres approuvèrent bruyamment et Hermione dut leur faire comprendre gentiment qu'elle ne pourrait emmener qu'une personne à la fois. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se rendre à quinze chez le directeur sans attirer les soupçons.

Harry leva les mains pour faire cesser le vacarme et conclut :

\- Gardez un œil sur vos gallions pour le prochain entraînement. Et entre temps n'oubliez pas, à l'extérieur de cette salle, nous ne sommes pas amis, enfin, je ne vous empêche pas de vous voir mais il y a des risques pour qu'Hermione, Ron et moi soyons surveillés alors le mieux pour les non-Gryffondor est de prétendre que nous ne sommes que de simples connaissances.

Tandis que tout le monde hochait la tête, Hermione avait buté sur sa dernière phrase et elle regardait ses deux meilleurs amis avec stupéfaction. Ron lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait devoir attendre la fin de la réunion pour des explications.

Après s'être assuré que chacun était reparti sans problème vers sa salle commune, Harry vérifia une dernière fois la carte du maraudeur avant de sortir dans le couloir avec Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière n'attendit pas longtemps avant de chuchoter furieusement :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de surveillance Harry ?!

\- Dumbledore et moi n'en sommes pas surs à cent pour cent, la calma le jeune homme, mais c'est fort possible.

\- Toi d'accord mais pourquoi moi ? Ou Ron ?

\- Parce que tout le monde sait que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et qu'il n'y a rien que je sache que vous ne sachiez également.

\- Mais qui nous espionnerait ?

\- Des élèves, des jeunes mangemorts ou des mangemorts en devenir en tout cas. Dumbledore a catégoriquement refusé de contrôler les hiboux mais je reste persuadé que Voldemort a des espions qui lui envoient des informations sur Poudlard, sur Dumbledore et sur nous.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle se sentait soudain terriblement fatiguée.

\- Tu crois que Malefoy en fait partie ?

\- J'imagine, soupira Harry, en tout cas il est clair qu'il faut le tenir à l'œil.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué de suspect ? Demanda Ron.

\- A part qu'il a déjà commencé à exploiter _toutes_ les fonctions de son lit, non.

Ron grimaça tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Les frasques de Malefoy n'étaient un secret pour personne mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, cette année, il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de se chamailler avec le Serpentard comme les années précédentes. Alors il pouvait bien s'envoyer en l'air avec la moitié de Poudlard, tant qu'il n'en profitait pas pour les recruter dans les rangs de Voldemort, il s'en foutait comme du premier tee-shirt de Dudley.

\- Garde-le simplement à l'œil, conclut le Survivant en soupirant derechef, et si tu vois quoi que ce soit…

\- Je vous préviendrais, assura Hermione.

Dans leur entreprise de surprotection, ses deux amis refusaient qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit de « fatigant ». S'occuper de Malefoy s'il s'avérait aussi dangereux que d'habitude était classé dans cette catégorie et au premier signe, ils étaient prêts à mettre Hermione de côté pour prendre le relais.

Bon, évidemment, ils ne l'avaient pas présenté comme ça…

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent calmement. Très en avance sur ses devoirs – et le programme mais elle avait refusé de le dire aux garçons de crainte qu'ils ne se moquent d'elle – Hermione en profitait pour se reposer. Enfin, se reposer à sa façon. A savoir se mettre au lit avec une pile de bouquins sortis discrètement de la bibliothèque de Dumbledore et tenter de trouver des informations pour éliminer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Elle évitait Malefoy autant que possible mais à vrai dire, il n'avait plus trop l'air d'humeur à l'agresser. En fait, Hermione trouvait même qu'il avait mauvaise mine. Il avait l'air préoccupé et de ce qu'elle savait, il n'avait pas eu d'autre visite nocturne.

Harry quant à lui passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'ils discutaient beaucoup, se plongeaient parfois dans la pensine…Ron l'accompagnait quelquefois.

Le jeudi soir, alors qu'Hermione rentrait à l'appartement des préfets après le dîner, elle trouva Drago sur le canapé, fixant le feu en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

C'est presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle lâcha :

\- Malefoy, tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as une petite mine ces jours-ci.

Il eut l'air aussi surpris qu'elle et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant le piège ou la pique dissimulée. Voyant qu'elle attendait vraiment une réponse, le jeune homme se leva et s'enfuit dans sa chambre en la gratifiant d'un « t'occupes Granger » qui lui fit serrer les dents. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle essayait d'être gentille avec ce petit con !

Elle partit se coucher et ne vit donc pas Drago se faufiler dans le passage pour sortir.

Le Serpentard attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans le cloître lorsqu'une silhouette mince s'avança dans la lumière de la lune.

\- C'est pas trop tôt.

Pansy Parkinson envoya un sourire au jeune homme et alluma une cigarette avant d'en tirer une profonde bouffée.

\- Arrête de râler Drago. Tout le monde n'a pas un appartement privé. J'ai du attendre que Crabe et Goyle quittent enfin la salle commune pour m'éclipser sans attirer les questions.

\- Et Blaise ?

\- Et Blaise sait parfaitement où je suis, cesse de le prendre pour un idiot. Mais il est assez mature pour ne pas piquer une crise comme une ado de treize ans qui voit sa BFF copiner ailleurs.

Elle tira une autre bouffée et vint s'asseoir face à son ami, adossé à une colonne.

Drago la regarda un instant sans rien dire et c'est elle qui brisa le silence :

\- Alors ?

\- Je pense que je vais le faire.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Ca va faire des mois que j'y pense. Alors non, je ne serai jamais totalement sûr mais c'est le moment ou jamais. Plus j'attends, moins ils me feront confiance.

\- Et s'ils ne veulent pas de toi ?

\- Ce serait compréhensible en même temps. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si Potter se pointait soudainement en te demandant où signer pour devenir mangemort ?

\- Ce serait drôle.

Mais son absence de sourire démentait ses paroles. Pansy poussa un profond soupir et posa une main sur celle de Drago.

\- Je veux seulement être certaine que tu ne vas pas le regretter…

\- Oh, il y a très probablement des moments où je vais le regretter. Ricana le jeune homme. Quand il va falloir communiquer avec le Balafré autrement qu'à coups de _sectumsempra_ …

\- Qu'il faudra être aimable avec la Belette et toute sa tribu de rouquins…, poursuivit Pansy.

\- Ou quand je devrais faire comme si Londubat n'avait pas une tête de con. Acheva Drago.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Pansy se pencha vers l'extérieur pour écraser sa cigarette dans l'herbe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

La jeune fille se redressa lentement. Depuis que son ami d'enfance, entraîné par les événements de l'an passé et la multitude de doutes qu'ils avaient apportés, avait décidé de trahir son camp, il avait également essayé de les convaincre, Blaise et elle, de l'imiter. Pansy avait lâché un non catégorique, mais elle savait que Blaise était plus partagé. La célèbre Mrs. Blazini était connue pour choisir le coté sécurité dans la vie. Après le décès de son dernier mari, elle avait préféré se ranger dans le camp des Mangemorts, mais il y en avait peu qui croyaient à sa sincérité.

Drago la regardait toujours. Pansy lui envoya un sourire las :

\- Tu es plus courageux que moi, tu sais.

\- On m'a donné beaucoup de qualificatifs mais jamais celui-là, fit remarquer le jeune homme pour plaisanter.

\- Tu es courageux, mais tu es aussi mort de peur.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle avait raison, bien sur. Pansy avait souvent raison.

Elle poursuivit :

\- Tu as peur et tu as envie que je te tienne la main pendant que tu vas t'excuser auprès de tes petits camarades pour toutes les crasses que tu as pu leur faire – Drago grimaça, il détestait quand elle prenait ce ton paternaliste, d'autant plus pour lâcher la vérité – mais je ne suis pas ta mère Drago, si tu veux vraiment le faire, tu dois le faire tout seul.

Elle lui reprit la main et la serra un peu avant de conclure avec un mystérieux sourire :

\- J'arriverai sans doute un peu en retard, alors ne m'attends pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'Hermione sortait des toilettes des filles pour se rendre en cours, elle s'arrêta un instant devant une fenêtre pour tenter d'arranger un peu sa tignasse - ça ne marchait jamais mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer d'essayer ! Elle remarqua à peine que quelqu'un venait se placer à ses côtés.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à tes affaires Granger.

Le ton était indifférent mais Hermione sentit tout de même son cœur faire un bond magistral dans sa poitrine en voyant Pansy Parkinson lui tendre son flacon. Celui qu'elle pensait avoir correctement remis dans son sac après avoir bu sa deuxième portion de la journée.

Elle aurait sans doute du la remercier mais la peur la fit plutôt lui arracher la fiole des mains en glapissant :

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?!

\- Dans les toilettes. Répondit la jeune Serpentard, toujours aussi stoïque en la regardant enfouir vivement le flacon dans sa poche. Tu l'avais laissé tomber sous le lavabo. Tu as de la chance, la plupart des gens ne savent pas ce que c'est.

Ces derniers mots tombèrent sur Hermione comme des rochers de onze tonnes chacun. Elle releva vivement la tête et s'efforça de prendre un air naturel :

\- De quoi est-ce que tu…

\- Ma mère a eu un cancer il y deux ans. Lâcha Pansy pour couper court à toute tentative de mensonge.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Désolée » ? Ca paraissait un peu surfait.

« Tant pis pour elle » ? Oh elle n'était pas méchante à ce point là.

Ne rien répondre lui semblait un peu grossier.

\- Désolée, je ne savais pas…, s'entendit-elle dire finalement.

Pansy haussa les épaules :

\- Personne ne l'a su. Chez les sorciers et plus encore chez les Sang-Pur, la maladie est considérée comme une terrible faiblesse. Ma famille ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'être pointée du doigt.

Hermione essayait de ne pas penser à l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle était tout de même en train de discuter – plutôt normalement d'ailleurs – avec Pansy Parkinson. Serpentard, probablement affilée aux Mangemorts, amie de Malefoy et elle en passait…

Et pourtant. La voix de Pansy n'avait plus le fiel qu'elle avait contenu toutes ces années auparavant. Bon bien sur, elle n'était pas particulièrement amicale non plus, elle était même un peu brusque, mais elle discutait calmement, comme avec quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rencontrer et sur lequel elle n'avait pas encore d'opinion.

\- Alors un conseil, poursuivit Pansy qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa réflexion, ne le dis pas à n'importe qui. T'es peut-être née moldue mais tu restes une sorcière et beaucoup de gens ne te regarderont pas de la même façon s'ils l'apprennent.

La jeune Gryffondor tiqua sur l'appellation.

\- Tu m'as appelée… née-moldue ? Plus de sang-de-bourbe ?

\- J'ai grandi et j'ai appris à me faire ma propre opinion comme tout le monde, répondit Pansy qui ne put se défendre d'un petit reniflement dédaigneux cependant, les théories ringardes et les conneries sur la pureté du sang, c'est plus trop mon truc.

\- Hum…tu t'appelles bien Pansy Parkinson ?

Hermione s'en voulut presque d'avoir dit ça et d'ailleurs, aussitôt après, elle se mordit la lèvre. Pansy quant à elle esquissa un petit sourire cynique :

\- Quoi, ça t'étonne que je ne te crache pas au visage ? Surtout en ce moment alors que les gens comme toi sont pourchassés dans toute l'Angleterre ?

\- Oui un peu.

\- J'ai changé Granger. Te fais pas d'illusions, j'ai pas plus envie de devenir amie avec toi que toi avec moi mais contrairement à ce que toi ou tes potes pouvaient penser, à Serpentard on n'adhère plus tous aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres et puis…

Elle soupira.

\- Enfin bref, tu m'as comprise – Hermione sourit doucement et hocha la tête – tout ça pour te dire de faire gaffe avec ton traitement ! reprit-elle brusquement comme si elle avait peur d'être prise en flagrant délit de gentillesse. C'est cher ces conneries.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Hum…et ta mère, ça va mieux ?

Pansy la regarda un instant avant de répondre :

\- Ca va. Mais je te préviens, tu vas en chier Granger. T'as déjà du commencer à sentir les effets. Ca va être de pire en pire. Pour l'instant t'as pas encore eu trop de malaises et…

\- Comment tu sais ça ? la coupa vivement Hermione.

Pansy haussa un sourcil comme si c'était évident et la Gryffondor laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé en secouant la tête :

\- Malefoy…

\- T'as le balafré et la belette, moi j'ai Drago. Répliqua simplement Pansy. D'ailleurs il se demande ce que tu as.

\- Tu as l'intention de lui dire ?

\- Il y a un an j'aurais couru le faire. Maintenant non. Mais Drago s'étonne parce que tu ne réponds plus à ses réflexions, alors qu'apparemment il multiplie les provocations.

\- Ca oui…, soupira Hermione.

Pansy haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Il savait pour ma mère donc à ta place, j'essaierai d'être un peu plus réactive, sinon il ne va pas tarder à faire le rapprochement.

\- Merci du conseil. Il est vraiment la dernière personne que je voudrais mettre au courant.

Pansy esquissa un sourire un rien diabolique.

\- Je ne voudrais pas non plus que mon pire ennemi sache ce genre de choses !

\- Drago n'est pas mon pire ennemi, rétorqua tout naturellement la jeune fille.

A ces mots, la Serpentard éclata de rire et se retourna pour s'en aller.

\- Ne lui dis jamais ça, ça lui ferait de la peine ! Plaisanta-t-elle avant de disparaître au détour du couloir.

 _Alors ça, si je m'attendais…_

C'était probablement la conversation la plus étrange qu'Hermione avait eu depuis des mois.

Au moins.

* * *

Encore agitée par cette étrange rencontre, Hermione traîna avec le cours d'arithmancie et arriva légèrement en retard en cours de potions mais Slughorn ne dit rien et elle s'installa sans un mot à la table de Ron et Harry qui lui avaient gardé une place. En s'efforçant de ne croiser le regard ni de Pansy et encore moins de Malefoy qui discutait à voix basse avec elle.

Alors qu'elle sortait son chaudron, Ron se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle s'efforça de sourire.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'arrives _jamais_ en retard en cours, fit remarquer Harry comme si c'était évident.

La jeune fille soupira puis tout en continuant de sortir ses ingrédients pour la potion qu'ils devaient préparer, elle souffla :

\- Vous devez me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Même pas à Ginny ou Dumbledore…personne, d'accord ?

Les garçons échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête.

Hermione leur raconta alors la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Pansy. Son histoire eut l'effet escompté. Harry et Ron n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

\- Parkinson ? Répéta Ron lorsqu'elle eut fini en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressée qui mélangeait sa potion.

\- Je sais, soupira Hermione, à un moment je me suis même demandée si ce n'était pas quelqu'un sous polynectar. Mais c'était bien elle...je crois. Seulement elle était…pas sympathique mais moins hostile.

\- Après avoir soutenu sa mère durant sa maladie, elle a peut-être de la compassion pour toi, suggéra Harry tandis qu'ils coupaient leurs racines.

\- On parle de Pansy Parkinson ! rappela Ron.

\- Il y a autre chose, poursuivit Hermione sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son ami, elle m'a appelé « née-moldue », et elle m'a plus ou moins dit qu'elle ne croyait plus à toutes ces histoires sur la pureté du sang. Et d'ailleurs…même Malefoy fait la grimace dès que je prononce le mot sang-de-bourbe.

Là, ses amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Fais attention Hermione. Peut-être que Pansy te ment pour se rapprocher de toi, obtenir des informations sur l'ordre…

\- Et comment aurait-elle su ce que contenait mon flacon ?

\- Elle en avait sans doute déjà vu…

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non, écoutez, elle avait l'air sincère. La maladie de sa mère, son changement…elle n'a aucune envie de devenir amie avec moi, elle me l'a dit.

Le regard de Ron s'assombrit. Hermione s'obstinait à voir le bien partout et la rédemption chez tout le monde, c'était une de ses qualités. Mais Merlin savait que ça pouvait se retourner contre elle.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'on ne les écoutait pas avant de lâcher d'un air grave :

\- Ecoute Hermione, pour autant qu'on sache, Parkinson pourrait très bien être un mangemort à la solde de Voldemort. Je te rappelle qu'on sait de source sure qu'il a des informateurs au sein de l'école, à savoir des élèves. Alors je t'en prie, fais attention.

\- Et s'il te plaît, réduis tes contacts avec elle et Malefoy au minimum, ajouta Ron. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance et on ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Hermione faillit répondre que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas prévu de revoir Parkinson pour se boire un verre avec elle mais elle hocha mollement la tête et se concentra sur sa potion. Elle savait qu'elle devait tenir compte de l'avertissement de ses amis mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. N'aurait-il pas suffi à Pansy de lui lancer un _imperium_ pour obtenir des informations ? Même si cela n'aurait probablement pas fonctionné puisqu'Hermione avait appris comme tous les membres de l'ordre à résister au sortilège impardonnable, cela ressemblait davantage aux mangemorts que de faire amie-amie avec l'ennemi, espérant qu'elle révélerait les secrets de l'ordre lors d'une soirée pyjama.

Hermione mélangea sa potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en poussant un profond soupir. Peut-être que le traitement lui embrouillait l'esprit après tout, ou faisait baisser sa vigilance.

\- Ah miss Granger, je ne suis jamais déçu avec vous !

La Gryffondor leva la tête vers le professeur Slughron qui se penchait vers son chaudron où la potion avait pris une belle couleur bleue comme prévu. Elle sourit faiblement et retourna à sa préparation. Elle inspira profondément et l'odeur de la mixture lui emplit les narines.

 _Super, j'ai envie de vomir maintenant._

* * *

En fin de journée, Hermione méditait encore sur le problème Parkinson en revenant à ses appartements. Et aux conseils qu'elle lui avait donnés sur Malefoy.

Qui buvait un verre sentant le whisky à dix kilomètres, affalé sur le canapé.

Hermione aurait voulu ne pas réagir mais là…elle se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel et continua à avancer.

\- Un problème Granger ?

Bon, elle l'avait peut-être un peu mérité.

Elle plaqua son sourire le plus hypocrite sur son visage et se retourna vers son colocataire qui la regardait d'un air morne.

\- Nooon, du tout…tu te bourres la gueule à cinq heures du soir, moi ça me va ! – si ça peut te permettre de me foutre la paix, marmonna-t-elle ensuite entre ses dents pour elle-même.

\- Pardon ? Répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard.

\- Rien.

\- J'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir tellement emmerdé ces derniers jours !

\- Et je remercie le Ciel tous les soirs pour ce répit bienvenu !

\- « répit bienvenu » ? l'intello de service en aurait-elle marre de se tuer au travail ?

\- Quel rapport ? Et puis ça te va bien de dire ça, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, tu passes presque autant de temps que moi à la bibliothèque !

Bon, même si elle savait qu'il en utilisait la moitié pour draguer les filles et les peloter entre les étagères…mais il travaillait aussi beaucoup, elle le savait, même s'il tentait de le cacher sous son masque de séducteur du dimanche.

La jeune fille était tellement occupée à réfléchir – et à tenter de trouver sa prochaine pique aussi – qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'évanouissait.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle recula instinctivement la tête en réalisant que Malefoy était assis près d'elle, la fixant de son regard bleu métallique.

\- Bon, à table Granger.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dis-moi ce que t'as.

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer :

\- De quoi est-ce tu parles Malefoy ? Grimaça-t-elle en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé où elle avait encore atterri « par miracle ».

\- Du fait que t'es amorphe depuis la rentrée, que c'est pas parce que tu fais disparaître toutes les traces dans la salle de bain que je t'entends pas vomir, et que c'est la deuxième fois que je te ramasse sur la moquette. T'es en cloques ou quoi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de Malefoy, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le Serpentard recula immédiatement devant cette proximité :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ah bah non, je suis pas aveugle, constata-t-elle en reculant, tu es bien Drago Malefoy.

\- Bravo, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Au fait qu'on n'est pas _amis_ ! Asséna Hermione en se levant. Je ne te dois rien. Et certainement pas des explications.

\- Ca m'arrache la bouche de le dire mais on habite ensemble Granger, je suis un peu concerné ! Lança Malefoy dans son dos.

\- Absolument pas. C'est pas parce qu'on est forcés de cohabiter que je vais te balancer ma vie intime. Si ça te soule tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à me laisser par terre la prochaine fois, je t'en voudrai même pas.

\- C'est bien ça le problème.

Hermione allait s'éloigner lorsque son colocataire la prit violemment par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner. La jeune fille referma aussitôt ses doigts sur sa baguette dans sa poche et le foudroya du regard :

\- Lâche-moi _immédiatement_. Articula-t-elle froidement.

Il obéit mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui montrer qu'il n'abandonnait pas.

Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. S'il voulait qu'elle se montre agressive, il allait être servi.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ?! Ca t'énerve que la petite sang-de-bourbe t'ignore ?! Tes réflexions ne sont plus aussi drôles si je ne réponds pas ?!

\- Peut-être bien mais y a pas que ça qui me dérange. Parce que pour que Pansy me dise, je cite « n'emmerde pas trop Granger, elle a pas besoin de ça en ce moment », ça doit être quelque chose de gros.

La jeune fille se força à conserver un air naturel. Et merde mais qu'est-ce que Parkinson était allée lui raconter ?! Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle garderait son secret et Hermione avait été assez bête pour la croire.

Malefoy continuait de la fixer et Hermione prit donc une échappatoire.

\- Tu vas devoir continuer à te poser des questions Malefoy ! Lança-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre.

Elle claqua la porte et la ferma à clé. Heureusement, son homologue ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher mais sa voix goguenarde franchit sans peine les murs :

\- T'aurais pas du me dire ça Granger ! Maintenant, je peux t'assurer que je vais le trouver ton petit secret !

Hermione se laissa glisser contre la porte. Elle retint les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux et la grosse boule qui lui montait dans la gorge. Elle se sentait soudain très déprimée.

De l'autre côté, elle ne vit pas Malefoy pousser un long soupir avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot. Ce n'était pas en se la mettant à dos qu'il allait aboutir dans son projet.

Son _putain_ de projet.

* * *

 **Voilà :) Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? Trouvez-vous que l'histoire avance trop vite (ou au contraire pas assez ^^) ?**

 **Concernant la fréquence de publication, je devrais poster un chapitre tous les vendredis normalement, d'autant que j'en ai déjà quelques-uns en réserve!**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que celui de la semaine dernière puisque malgré près d'une cinquantaine de visites, je n'ai eu qu'une review :/ ( merci encore Rose Caldin ;) )**

 **Bien évidemment, je ne m'attends pas à 10 reviews par jour, mais un avis de temps, c'est quand même encourageant, même et surtout si c'est pour me dire que vous avez trouvé tel ou tel passage mal ficelé ou autre, ça m'aide à m'améliorer :) (bien sur si vous laissez une review pour me dire que tout va bien, je prends aussi ^^)**

 **Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, un samedi, Hermione attendait avec impatience la réunion de l'A.D. le soir venu. Elle espérait bien qu'ils allaient revoir le sortilège _reducto_.

Parce qu'elle avait terriblement envie de détruire quelque chose.

Elle passa la journée en compagnie d'Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus ainsi que Ginny et Luna à Pré-au-Lard. Le parc commençait déjà à revêtir ses couleurs d'automne et Hermione respira à pleins poumons l'air frais alors qu'ils revenaient vers le château.

Un peu en arrière, elle vit Luna ralentir pour se mettre à sa hauteur. La jeune fille regardait d'un air intéressé les arbres avant de déclarer de son habituelle voix rêveuse:

\- J'adore l'automne.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Hermione.

\- On dirait que c'est la saison des Gryffondors tu ne trouves pas ? Toute la nature se transforme en rouge et or.

Hermione n'y avait jamais pensé ainsi. Mais en même temps, personne ne voyait jamais les choses comme Luna. Elle sourit de nouveau :

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- C'est tellement beau. Peut-être que ça t'aidera à supporter ta maladie.

La jeune avala mal sa salive et se mit à tousser. Elle leva un regard effaré vers son amie :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne m'en a parlé et je ne le dirai à personne non plus, la rassura doucement la jeune Serdaigle, mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu es malade, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum…oui.

Elle ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de mentir. Son fameux « secret » ne semblait pas promis à une très belle carrière, tel que c'était parti, dans trois mois la moitié de l'école était au courant et les Mangemorts avec.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Reprit tranquillement Luna dont le regard s'était à nouveau perdu dans le lointain.

\- Je…non. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

\- Je comprends. Mais si un jour tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas forcément l'une des premières personnes à qui tu te confierais mais quand même…

Hermione la regarda avec un léger sourire.

 _Eh bien en fait je crois que si._

* * *

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvaient tous en salle sur demande et se mirent rapidement au travail. Ce fut surtout une séance de révisions, la plupart d'entre eux étant un peu rouillés.

Et c'est là qu'Hermione constata avec panique que la pratique longue et intense de la magie n'était plus possible. Au bout d'une heure, elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru dix kilomètres. Heureusement, elle s'entraînait avec Ginny qui d'un regard comprit le problème. Un autre signe à Harry et le jeune homme demanda à Hermione de bien vouloir passer dans les rangs pour aider les autres tandis que lui s'entraînait avec sa petite amie.

Ce qu'elle fit en retenant à grand peine des larmes de rage.

A la fin de la séance, tout le monde partit par petits groupes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Harry et Ron avec elle. Ce dernier s'approcha avec un sourire contrit et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Il ne lui demanda pas si ça allait, ce dont Hermione lui fut profondément reconnaissante. Ronald Weasley avait une fâcheuse tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat mais l'âge avait apporté sa dose de sensibilité et de tact.

\- Ce n'est pas définitif, lança Harry d'un ton rassurant.

Il sourit :

\- Et puis tu restes la sorcière la plus talentueuse de cette génération.

\- De ce siècle, tu veux dire ! Renchérit Ron qui voyait le sourire pointer sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Elle finit par éclater d'un rire bref.

\- N'importe quoi ! Allez, on y va, on a une grosse journée demain.

Les garçons insistèrent pour la ramener jusqu'à ses appartements mais Hermione refusa gentiment. Si Dumbledore et plusieurs professeurs savaient pertinemment qu'ils avaient reformé l'A.D., tout le monde n'était pas au courant et la rumeur aurait tôt fait de se répandre si Rusard trouvait le trio infernal rôdant dans les couloirs à pas d'heure. Il ne servait à rien que les garçons fassent un détour qui augmenterait leurs chances de faire pincer.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans le passage le plus discrètement possible. Il n'était pas loin de minuit et avec un petit peu de chance, Malefoy était…

\- Décidément Granger, je vais finir par me demander si t'es pas plus rebelle que moi.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et seules les flammes mourant dans la cheminée lui permirent de distinguer la silhouette de Malefoy dans le canapé, une bouteille de bièreaubeurre dans la main.

\- Pas sur, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Je ne suis pas une alcolo, _moi_.

\- Ce qui consoliderait l'hypothèse du bébé. Alors, t'étais où ?

Il parlait si normalement qu'Hermione avait presque oublié qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Mais la moutarde ne tarda pas à lui remonter au nez et elle répondit sèchement :

\- Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre hier que tout ce qui me concernait ne te regardait en aucun cas.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- Ok. Je vais me coucher.

Elle lui passa devant la tête haute et referma un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu la porte de sa chambre. Drago poussa un soupir. Il voulait y aller ce soir. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Il n'y avait vraiment que Pansy pour penser qu'il était courageux.

 _Bientôt._

 _J'y vais bientôt._

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle voulait absolument travailler sur les horcruxes. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avancer d'un iota. La fin de l'été avait été riche en découvertes : après avoir remonté la piste des horcruxes déjà détruits – grâce à des documents fournis très gentiment et très illégalement selon elle par l'ordre du Phénix – et avec les souvenirs de Dumbledore, ils avaient donc établi que Voldemort avait également volé à Hepzibah Smith un autre objet légendaire : la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. De là à en déduire qu'elle s'était transformée en horcruxe depuis, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'ils avaient allègrement sauté.

Mais Hermione s'était vite découragée en constatant que la coupe était introuvable et avait préféré se concentrer sur l'identification du mystérieux R.A.B. qui leur avait gentiment laissé un horcruxe en toc.

Au final, depuis près d'un mois, elle pédalait littéralement dans la semoule. Si Harry et Ron lui proposaient souvent de l'aider, elle refusait gentiment la plupart du temps et se contentait de leur faire part de l'avancée de ses recherches.

La jeune fille alla se doucher, s'habiller, prendre bien sûr son indispensable traitement – qui décidément, était toujours aussi infect ! – et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Pas de trace d'Harry ni de Ron bien sur. On était dimanche, il ne devait même pas être 8h30, Hermione savait que ses amis n'émergeraient pas avant un certain temps. En revanche, elle eut la surprise d'apercevoir Dean qui lui fit un signe de la main :

\- Tu es très matinal, fit-elle remarquer en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Je t'ai entendu dire aux garçons hier que tu te lèverais tôt pour bosser…je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider.

\- C'est très gentil, sourit sincèrement la jeune fille. J'aurais bien besoin d'aide et surtout d'une autre opinion. Je fais du sur-place.

Après leur repas, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et Dean remarqua qu'Hermione ne portait aucune des affaires nécessaires à son travail qu'elle transportait généralement en assez grand nombre :

\- On repasse par chez toi pour prendre tes notes ?

\- Pas besoin, répondit-elle en prenant la direction opposée, tout est chez Dumbledore. Avec le colocataire que j'ai, je n'ai absolument rien laissé dans nos appartements qui puisse nous faire découvrir.

Dean acquiesça d'un air connaisseur et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver à la bibliothèque privée de Dumbledore. Non loin du bureau du directeur, elle en était cependant séparée, ce qui évitait aux élèves de l'A.D. de passer par le bureau à chaque fois.

Hermione vérifia que personne n'était présent dans le couloir puis lança un _silencio_ et prononça le mot de passe qui ouvrit la porte à double battant.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans une salle aux dimensions réduites mais qui compensait avec un très haut plafond. Deux grandes fenêtres donnant sur le lac illuminaient la bibliothèque comportant une galerie supérieure faisant tout le tour de la pièce et à laquelle on accédait par un petit escalier en colimaçon. Au centre de la pièce carrée, une grande table de travail entourée de six chaises et près d'une des fenêtres, un unique fauteuil plus très jeune mais l'air confortable accompagné d'un guéridon. Hermione y imaginait volontiers Dumbledore y rêvassant avec un livre et une tasse de thé.

De son côté, Dean qui n'avait encore jamais pénétré dans cette partie quasi-secrète du château observait la pièce avec admiration. Il est vrai que les boiseries qui la recouvraient du sol au plafond devaient être astiquées quotidiennement par les elfes de maison tant elles étaient brillantes et Hermione dut lui toucher le bras pour qu'il la suive jusqu'à la table.

\- Alors, déclara Hermione en prenant une liasse de notes qu'elle avait prises dans un coffre posé dans un coin, j'ai une liste des livres qui ont déjà été lus pour qu'on ne reprenne pas les mêmes – elle leva le doigt – a priori, tous ceux qui nous intéressent sont dans la galerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je cherche ?

\- Tout ce qui parle de magie noire, de sortilèges interdits, d'immortalité…

\- Que du bonheur !

\- Si tu ne veux pas particulièrement lire, tu peux aussi te pencher sur les problèmes du moment, sourit Hermione – elle fouilla dans ses notes pour en sortir une feuille – voici tout ce qu'on sur la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, elle a été volée par Voldemort en même temps que le médaillon et on a toutes les raisons de penser que c'est aussi un horcruxe.

\- Et où est-elle maintenant ?

\- C'est la question à mille gallions. Tu peux relire toutes les notes qu'on a prises jusqu'ici, nos hypothèses sur R.A.B., et essayer d'en faire de nouvelles…si tu as des idées sur d'autres horcruxes bien sûr, ne te gêne pas.

Le jeune homme lui envoya un sourire crispé. Hermione éclata de rire :

\- Toujours content de m'avoir accompagné ?

\- Bien sur que oui, lui sourit-il en retour, j'ai peur de ne pas être d'une très grande aide mais sait-on jamais ?

\- Ah, il y a quelque chose où tu pourrais nous être très utile, répliqua Hermione en se levant. C'est faire un dessin de la coupe ! J'en ai vu une reproduction dans un livre et pour tous ceux qui viennent travailler, je pense que ce serait bien d'avoir une image au cas où.

-Ca je peux faire !

Une heure plus tard, Dean qui avait terminé son dessin s'acharnait à sortir des idées de sa tête, les yeux rivés sur les notes. Hermione qui en avait un peu marre de s'arracher les cheveux sur ces théories avait un peu honteusement laissé ce travail à son ami et « se contentait » de dévorer tous les ouvrages concernant de près ou de loin la sale petite manie de Voldemort.

Ils étaient tous plus déprimants et terrifiants les uns que les autres et surtout, plus elle lisait, moins Hermione découvrait de choses. Ces derniers jours, tout lui paraissait n'être qu'une répétition des deux ou trois premiers livres qu'elle avait parcourus…

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ? Fit-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.

\- J'imagine que tu y as déjà pensé mais si Voldemort a choisi le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle pour ses horcruxes, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas également utilisé des objets en rapport avec Serdaigle et Gryffondor ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai que j'avais déjà fait le rapprochement, sourit-elle, mais pour l'instant, le seul objet lié à Godric Gryffondor auquel j'ai pu penser est son épée, et depuis le temps que Dumbledore la possède, je pense qu'il aurait remarqué si c'était le suppôt d'un bout d'âme de Voldemort. Et comme je n'avais aucune idée pour Rowena Serdaigle, on avait un peu abandonné cette théorie.

\- Voldemort détestait probablement les Gryffondor lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, alors peut-être qu'il n'a pas voulu « honorer » – il mima soigneusement les guillemets – notre maison en nous dédaignant dans sa sélection.

Hermione eut soudain l'air pensif.

\- Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé de cette façon…mais en même temps, Poudlard ne serait pas vraiment Poudlard sans ses quatre maisons, pas vrai ? Y compris Gryffondor.

\- C'est peut-être l'idée que Voldemort se fait de Poudlard ? Suggéra Dean. Son école idéale, sans Gryffondor.

\- Mm…oui pourquoi pas, mais dans ces cas-là, quel serait l'objet lié à Rowena ?

\- Aucune idée, admit le jeune homme en souriant. Mais ça vaudrait le coup de demander aux Serdaigle !

\- C'est sur qu'on a rien à perdre ! soupira Hermione. Je leur enverrai un message pour qu'on se retrouve cet après-midi.

Elle se pencha sur sa lecture mais releva quand même un instant la tête pour taquiner son ami :

\- Tu vois que tu peux te rendre utile !

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Hermione délaissa Harry, Ron et leurs camarades de dortoir qui avaient réussi à s'entre-motiver pour aller à la bibliothèque travailler sur leur devoir d'histoire de la Magie…à rendre pour le lendemain. Hermione les regarda partir en secouant la tête, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Au moins certaines choses ne changeraient jamais !

Elle devait repasser à l'appartement prendre sa cape, le temps s'étant sensiblement rafraîchi ces derniers temps et se dépêcha de monter les étages pour ne pas être en retard.

Elle n'entendit rien en pénétrant dans le passage mais s'aperçut en arrivant dans la salle commune qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Malefoy était assis sur le canapé et une jeune Poufsouffle qu'Hermione reconnut pour être une sixième année se tenait assise à califourchon sur lui. Sa queue de cheval n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, le haut de son chemisier était déboutonné et elle était absorbée par ce qui apparut à Hermione comme un examen buccal très…intense.

Les deux protagonistes s'arrêtèrent un instant en entendant quelqu'un arriver et Hermione lança froidement à la jeune fille :

\- Dégage de là avant que je ne te mette une retenue.

La Poufsouffle fit la moue, mais voyant que le Serpentard n'intervenait pas, elle se releva en soupirant et s'en alla non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à la Gryffondor qui l'ignora royalement.

Drago passa ses deux bras derrière sa tête et étendit ses jambes sur la table basse :

\- Serais-tu jalouse Granger ?

\- Oh oui, absolument Malefoy ! répondit-elle d'un air distrait en attrapant sa cape posée sur un fauteuil. Je me consume d'amour pour toi, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Si, un peu.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé mais quand elle se redressa, le Serpentard se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Si tu voulais prendre sa place, il te suffisait de demander, souffla-t-il contre son visage.

\- J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes conneries. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en le foudroyant du regard.

Elle déglutit lorsque le jeune homme s'empara d'une mèche pour la faire couler le long de son doigt.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir interrompu ? Tu aurais pu te contenter de prendre ta cape et de t'en aller. Tu serais déjà en chemin…

\- Les appartements des préfets sont interdits aux personnes extérieures, s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix peu convaincante. Que tu amènes tes amis passe encore, mais que tu transformes ce salon en bordel, je ne l'accepterai pas.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, murmura le jeune homme en se penchant dangereusement près de sa gorge.

Hermione secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce crétin s'amusait à la mettre mal à l'aise et non seulement ça marchait, mais en plus elle était en retard !

Aussi inspira-t-elle profondément avant de le repousser brusquement d'une main :

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Gronda-t-elle avant de s'écarter.

Malefoy la regarda s'en aller. Son sourire avait disparu et il entendit une petite voix dans sa tête. Cette petite voix très énervante qui répétait « Oui Drago, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. Il était peut-être encore temps de rattraper la Poufsouffle.

* * *

Hermione revêtit sa cape et se hâta le plus discrètement possible chez Hagrid. Lorsque le garde-chasse lui ouvrit la porte, elle constata que tous les Serdaigle de l'A.D. étaient déjà présents. Elle fit abstraction de sa mauvaise humeur et pénétra dans la maisonnette en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Désolée, lança-t-elle en ôtant sa cape, vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

\- On est arrivés séparément, expliqua Cho tandis que Padma regardait avec incrédulité l'assiette de biscuits/cailloux qu'Hagrid venait de poser à côté du thé. Et non ne t'inquiète pas, les premiers sont arrivés il y a un quart d'heure à peine.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? demanda Terry Boot qui tentait de faire abstraction de la gueule baveuse de Crocdur sur sa cuisse.

\- Dean a eu une idée et je voulais vous en parler. Commença Hermione avant de prendre place autour de la table.

Elle remercia Hagrid lorsque celui-ci rajouta une tasse à son intention et attendit qu'il lui ait versé du thé avant de revenir aux cinq Serdaigle qui la regardaient avec attention.

\- Etant donné que le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard est un horcruxe et que nous sommes surs à 99% qu'il en est de même pour la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, Dean m'a rappelé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que des objets liés à Serdaigle et Gryffondor n'aient pas aussi été choisis. Le problème est de les identifier et c'est là que vous pouvez m'aider…auriez-vous la moindre idée de l'objet lié à Rowena Serdaigle qu'aurait pu utiliser Voldemort ?

Les Serdaigle échangèrent des regards d'interrogation pendant un instant. Padma se mordillait la lèvre en réfléchissant tandis que Terry et Michael Corner échangeaient des hypothèses à voix basse. Finalement, c'est la voix fluette de Luna qui s'éleva en premier :

\- Pourquoi pas le diadème de Rowena ?

\- Un diadème ? Répéta Hermione qui sortit immédiatement un calepin pour commencer à griffonner dessus.

\- Oui, il appartenait à notre fondatrice.

\- C'est une bonne idée Luna, lâcha maladroitement Cho. Mais il est perdu…depuis des siècles maintenant.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que ce tordu de Jedusor n'est pas parvenu à mettre la main dessus ! grommela Hagrid qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

\- Hagrid a raison, approuva Hermione. J'ai déjà lu quelques trucs à propos de cet objet, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant – décidément, elle allait demander au docteur si le traitement avait pour effet secondaire de lui réduire le cerveau en bouillie ! – Il est emblématique de Serdaigle et si Voldemort voulait un objet en rapport avec cette maison, c'est celui-ci qu'il aurait choisi.

\- A supposer qu'il l'ait trouvé, lança Anthony. Je suis désolé, reprit-il alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, mais c'est une hypothèse à envisager.

\- Bien sur que oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix apaisante, mais c'est aussi une piste à suivre et je vais me pencher dessus, voir si je ne peux pas trouver des idées quant aux endroits où Voldemort aurait pu le cacher.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui saurait peut-être où il est.

Le silence se fit alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient d'un air stupéfait vers Luna qui sirotait tranquillement son thé.

\- Pardon ? Articula Hermione.

\- Helena Serdaigle. Répondit simplement Luna.

\- La Dame Grise ? S'étonna Terry.

\- Le fantôme de Serdaigle ? Reprit Hermione. Oui bien sûr, elle a volé le diadème à sa mère n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, puis elle a été tuée par le Baron Sanglant que Rowena avait envoyé pour lui ramener sa fille qu'elle voulait voir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Expliqua Luna de son habituelle voix rêveuse. Mais Helena avait caché le diadème. Il est perdu depuis ce jour. Mais Tom Jedusor a très bien pu la convaincre de lui en révéler l'emplacement.

Hermione hocha la tête. De ce qu'elle savait, par Harry et d'autres personnes de confiance, Tom Jedusor ne manquait pas de charme et il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit parvenu à séduire Helena Serdaigle.

\- Encore faudrait-il pouvoir l'approcher ! Lança Padma. De tous les fantômes de Poudlard, je crois bien qu'on a le moins concerné ! On ne la voit presque jamais et pour tout dire, elle n'a pas l'air assez engageant pour qu'on ait envie de parler avec elle.

Ses camarades acquiescèrent mais Luna protesta doucement :

\- Elle est juste très timide. Je discute parfois avec elle et au fond elle a bon cœur.

Hermione n'en revenait pas et elle sentit que ses mains tremblaient presque d'excitation. Qu'elle avait donc été idiote de s'entêter à travailler seule ! Si elle avait proposé aux autres membres de l'A.D. de l'aider, c'était surtout parce qu'Harry et Ron l'avaient encouragée à le faire, elle préférait généralement travailler en solitaire – notamment parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle avançait bien plus vite – mais à peine demandait-elle de l'aide que c'est limite si un horcruxe ne lui tombait pas du ciel !

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais présenter Harry à la Dame Grise ? Demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

Luna hocha la tête en souriant et dit simplement :

\- Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Helena.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle était prête à l'appeler Sainte Déesse du Divin Firmament si le mystérieux fantôme pouvait à les aider.

* * *

Une fois passé l'enthousiasme des premières heures lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée chez les Gryffondor pour prévenir Harry de la nouvelle, Hermione réalisa que cela risquait de prendre un peu plus de temps que ce qu'elle avait cru au premier abord.

La Dame Grise était sans doute l'un des fantômes les plus introuvables de Poudlard et Luna expliqua qu'il lui arrivait de la croiser lorsqu'elle se promenait le soir – lorsqu'il n'y avait pas trop de nargols, expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement à Ron qui avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe – mais que c'était alors toujours Helena Serdaigle qui l'abordait. Il fallait donc attendre la prochaine rencontre « fortuite » entre les deux jeunes femmes et chacun au sein de l'A.D. eut l'occasion de tester son niveau de patience.

Hermione constata assez vite et sans surprise que celui d'Harry était particulièrement bas.

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy sortit du cours de potions en bousculant violemment ce crétin de Londubat qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir mais ne réagit pas._

 _Le jeune homme n'attendit même pas ses amis et se dirigea vers le parc avec humeur. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Deux heures coincé dans une classe avec les Gryffondor lui avait donné la migraine._

 _Mais comment elle fait ? Songea rageusement le jeune homme en donnant un coup de pied à un caillou qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin._

 _Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment cette miss-je-sais-tout de Granger avait, encore une fois, pu briller en cours de potions ! Potter était étonnamment bon cette année mais c'était une nouveauté et Drago le soupçonnait de se reposer entièrement sur son bouquin à moitié déchiré dans lequel il avait aperçu des notes en grand nombre. Alors que cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger était peut-être la meilleure élève de l'école, et ce dans toutes les matières, et ce depuis la première foutue année ! Drago en était venu à se demander si elle n'était pas une sorcière adoptée par des Moldus. A ses yeux, c'était la seule explication qui faisait sens. Les sang-de-bourbe n'étaient pas vraiment des sorciers, ils étaient des erreurs de la nature, ils ne devraient pas avoir de baguette et certainement pas être encouragés à utiliser leurs médiocres capacités en magie en allant à Poudlard !_

 _Drago se répéta mentalement les paroles de son paternel pour se calmer. Il ignorait pourquoi la réussite de Granger le mettait dans un tel état de rage…enfin si, il le savait, c'est parce qu'il détestait ne pas comprendre._

 _Et qu'il apprendrait plus tard qu'il détestait plus encore avoir tort…_

 _Le jeune homme finit rapidement la cigarette qu'il avait allumée pour calmer ses nerfs et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure. Il avait autre chose à penser. Le maître lui avait donné une mission._

 _Et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la mener à bien._

Drago fixait sans les voir les cendres rougeoyantes de la cheminée depuis un petit moment. Il secoua soudainement la tête et poussa un grognement. Les souvenirs de l'an passé le tourmentaient beaucoup trop ces temps-ci, il allait finir par s'acheter une pensine.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa aller contre les coussins du canapé. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ces souvenirs et les cauchemars qui les accompagnaient certaines nuits le faisaient culpabiliser ou le confortaient au contraire dans sa décision.

Le jeune homme finit par se lever et sortit de sa poche la potion pour un sommeil sans rêves qu'il avait volée un peu plus tôt à l'infirmerie. Avec un peu de chance, cette nuit, ses démons ne viendraient pas le visiter.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements pour déposer quelques affaires avant le déjeuner, Hermione se heurta violemment contre quelqu'un et le livre qu'elle avait en mains tomba sur le sol.

\- Désolée, marmonna la jeune fille en se baissant pour ramasser son ouvrage.

\- Bon sang Granger, tu pourrais regarder où tu marches !

Reconnaissant la voix, Hermione se redressa rapidement pour regarder Pansy Parkinson qui soupirait.

\- Ah…salut.

Pansy la regarda en haussant un sourcil et Hermione ne put que lui envoyer un sourire crispé. Depuis leur discussion de la semaine dernière, elle avait du mal à balancer des saletés à la tête de la Serpentard, d'autant que celle-ci ne l'avait pas attaquée.

Pansy semblait assez mal à l'aise en fait et elle lança d'un ton dégagé :

\- Ca va ?

\- Euh…oui, oui.

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Elle ne lui posait pas la question pour s'entendre répondre le « oui, oui » poli qu'on sort aux gens qui n'en ont rien à faire. Bon, non pas qu'elle se soucie véritablement de la Gryffondor mais Pansy s'était tellement impliquée dans l'épreuve qu'avait traversée sa mère qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rester totalement indifférente.

\- Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais Granger.

Hermione la regarda un instant puis soupira :

\- Pas fort. J'ai des nausées tous les matins et j'ai encore fait un malaise.

\- Drago l'a vu ?

\- Il était là quand je me suis réveillée, répondit Hermione qui se rappela justement qu'elle avait deux mots à dire à la Serpentard, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu es allée lui raconter ? Il m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de moi !

\- Je lui ai juste dit de te laisser un peu tranquille.

\- J'apprécie l'intention ! siffla la jeune fille. Mais maintenant, il est déterminé à découvrir mon « secret » !

Pansy haussa les épaules.

\- Il finira par le découvrir tu sais. Faire le lien entre tes symptômes et la maladie de ma mère ne va pas lui prendre très longtemps. D'ailleurs je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore fait le rapprochement. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être obtus parfois, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa de parler comme ça de ton petit ami ! fit remarquer la Gryffondor avec cynisme – enfin, son petit ami polygame…

Pansy lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

\- Petit ami ? Ca va pas la tête ? Drago est mon _meilleur_ ami, on a été élevés ensemble. Bien sur, nos parents rêveraient qu'on se marie mais franchement, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais, on est beaucoup trop proches pour…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, furieuse de sa propre franchise.

\- Oh et puis pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ! grogna-t-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle. Et merde, on nous regarde.

C'était vrai. Des élèves, en particulier des Serpentard, s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir et observaient les deux jeunes filles d'un air soupçonneux.

Pansy envoya un sourire ironique à Hermione :

\- Bon, il faut sauver les apparences, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte, regarde devant toi sang-de-bourbe ! tu dois quand même savoir marcher à ton âge, non ?!

Et elle s'en alla d'un air digne sous le regard surpris d'Hermione qui poussa un profond soupir avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Mais tout en marchant, tête baissée, elle esquissa un sourire.

* * *

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle rentrait après le dîner, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de constater l'absence de son encombrant colocataire – elle avait même tendu l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Et pour cause, le Serpentard se trouvait à l'autre bout du château, en train de se dandiner devant une porte.

Drago hésitait depuis plusieurs minutes à frapper à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il était déjà venu jusque là la veille, mais avait tourné les talons quelques mètres avant et était retourné rapidement d'où il venait.

Il avait quand même essayé de tuer Dumbledore l'année dernière, et à plusieurs reprises – le directeur avait fini par découvrir l'auteur de ces lamentables tentatives – et même si le vieux sorcier n'avait pas l'air du genre rancunier, le Serpentard savait qu'à sa place, il lui aurait bien balancé un _doloris_ ou deux.

\- Pourquoi t'entres pas Malefoy ? Tu as l'intention de te statufier ?

La voix bourrue qui lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte fit presque sursauter le jeune homme et il se décida enfin à tourner la poignée et à pénétrer dans le bureau.

Il lui semblait bien avoir reconnu la voix qui l'avait interpellé mais Drago se raidit tout de même en apercevant la personne à qui elle appartenait. Maugrey Fol-Œil était assis en face de Dumbledore qui, les mains croisés, l'observait avec bienveillance, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Le Serpentard n'avait pas oublié la petite métamorphose dont il avait été victime en quatrième année et même s'il savait à présent que ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey qui lui avait lancé ce sort, il se défiait toujours du vieil auror.

\- Bonsoir Drago, déclara finalement Dumbledore en se levant. Tu souhaitais m'entretenir de quelque chose ?

\- Hum…oui.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Maugrey qui n'avait pas bougé et Dumbledore se tourna alors vers lui et dit simplement :

\- Je vous reverrai bientôt Alastor.

L'auror émit un grognement inintelligible et lança un regard méfiant à Drago qui s'efforça de ne pas ciller. Il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose et encore moins de grand monde mais il savait reconnaître un pouvoir supérieur lorsqu'il en voyait un. Et même s'il était plus fort que la grande majorité des élèves de cette école, il avait conscience de ne pas pouvoir écarter un auror comme Maugrey d'un simple coup de baguette.

Dumbledore attendit que Maugrey s'en aille en claudiquant pour désigner le siège qu'il venait de quitter :

\- Je t'en prie Drago, assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. La méfiance naturelle que lui avait inculquée son père avait du mal à partir. Il ne comprenait pas comme le directeur pouvait être aussi…aimable avec lui.

Dumbledore s'assit à son tour mais ne dit rien. Et Drago comprit qu'il attendait qu'il parle.

 _Super._

Il inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau :

\- Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que je suis…hum…désolé d'avoir…enfin d'avoir essayé de vous tuer l'année dernière…plusieurs fois.

\- Je n'y pensais même plus.

\- Ah.

Bon sang, il allait épuiser ses réserves d'humilité et de politesse pour deux mois au moins !

C'est un peu moins nerveusement que Drago poursuivit :

\- Je veux changer.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit Dumbledore d'un air tranquille, pourrais-tu être un peu plus précis ?

\- Je veux combattre Voldemort.

Le vieux sorcier croisa ses mains contre ses lèvres dans un signe d'intense réflexion. Il ne souriait plus. Drago soutint longuement son regard bleu qui semblait le sonder sans hostilité.

Finalement, Dumbledore se redressa :

\- Puis-je connaître tes raisons ?

\- Suis-je obligé de vous les donner ?

\- Pas immédiatement non, mais tu comprendras que nous devrons te soumettre au _veritaserum_.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je n'ai rien…enfin, plus rien à cacher.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers son phénix qui somnolait sur son perchoir. Il lui caressa les plumes d'un doigt distrait et reprit :

\- Et que voudrais-tu faire exactement ?

 _On y est._

\- Je sais qu'il n'y aucune raison pour que vous me fassiez confiance, déclara-t-il en se redressant sur son siège, et je sais qu'il faudra que je fasse mes preuves, mais je suis prêt à vous aider comme je peux et à accomplir n'importe quelle mission que vous me donneriez.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore laisse échapper un petit rire sans méchanceté :

\- Tu as répété cette phrase n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh…oui, soupira finalement Drago tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient, une bonne dizaine de fois.

\- Tu as bien fait. Elle est assez convaincante.

Dumbledore revint s'asseoir.

\- Nous te ferons passer le test sous veritaserum demain soir. Si tu es sincère et que tu veux véritablement rejoindre la lutte contre Voldemort, nous te mettrons au courant de certaines choses.

\- Hum… « nous » ?

\- Je sais que vos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe, mais tu comprendras certainement qu'Harry soit présent.

\- C'est une blague ?! il me déteste ! _veritaserum_ ou non, il ne me fera jamais confiance !

\- Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit, il faudra faire tes preuves…bonne nuit Drago.

Le Serpentard comprit que c'était la fin de leur discussion et il se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte cependant, il se retourna à demi et prit son courage à deux mains pour lâcher :

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? Sourit Dumbledore d'un air innocent.

\- Pour m'avoir écouté, pour ne pas m'avoir directement traité de menteur, pour ne pas m'avoir balancé par la fenêtre…enfin, vous voyez quoi.

\- Oui, je vois. A demain Drago.

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs sombres pour retourner à l'appartement des préfets, Drago inspira plusieurs fois le plus lentement possible, histoire de bien intégrer les évènements.

 _Je suis un traître._

Il releva à moitié la manche de son uniforme pour regarder son bras tatoué. La marque des Ténèbres était presque un pléonasme. Tout le monde savait que son père était un mangemort et un intime de Voldemort. Et qu'en tant que fidèle fils, il s'efforçait de suivre ses traces.

 _Plus maintenant. Parce que je suis un traître._

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de venir parler à Dumbledore.

En revanche, quand Voldemort avait tué sous ses yeux des moldus qui n'avaient commis d'autre crime que celui d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et quand un peu plus tard, son père l'avait frappé pour en avoir fait la remarque, il n'avait hésité que quelques secondes avant de décider qu'il ne serait plus jamais au service de Voldemort.

 _Service._

Cela l'avait toujours agacé, humilié d'être un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il y avait son père si fier de lui, toute sa famille qui comptait sur lui…et puis la peur. Oui la peur de s'opposer au plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, la peur de mourir…c'était facile pour les autres, lui il n'avait pas eu le choix, on avait planifié son destin avant même qu'il ne naisse. On avait choisi pour lui le camp du mal. Sous peine de mort.

Certains appelleraient ça de la lâcheté, lui il appelait ça de la survie.

Et Drago Malefoy n'aurait _jamais_ honte d'avoir eu envie de vivre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des préfets, Drago vit qu'Hermione s'était endormie sur le bureau, la tête reposant sur son devoir de métamorphose.

Mais le bruit du tableau se refermant derrière lui la réveilla soudainement et elle releva la tête, le parchemin collé à sa joue.

Drago saisit la perche :

\- Très sexy Granger.

\- Ah c'est toi…, grommela-t-elle en décollant la feuille.

\- Qui d'autre ? Tu attendais quelqu'un peut-être ? Tu t'es enfin trouvé un mec ?

\- Ce que t'es con. Contrairement à toi, mon projet de dernière année n'est pas de visiter tous les lits de Poudlard.

\- Ca te ferait pas de mal pourtant…et pour ton information, j'étais avec Dumbledore.

Le Serpentard fut assez satisfait en voyant la stupéfaction se peindre sur le visage de sa colocataire. Il arrivait difficilement à la surprendre.

Cependant, il savait que c'était idiot d'avoir dit ça. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui hurler à la figure qu'ils risquaient fort de se retrouver dans le même camp et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir de l'honneur et un semblant d'amour-propre, elle ne le croirait pas.

D'ailleurs, Hermione haussa un sourcil d'un air un peu hautain :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire désabusé en secouant la tête et Drago comprit qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il essaya d'ignorer la colère qui montait en lui à la simple pensée qu'Hermione Granger, la miss parfaite, le prenait pour le pire individu sur Terre après Voldemort, et il s'en alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Il s'adossa un instant contre la porte et serra les dents.

D'abord il allait se battre pour le bien et _ensuite_ il _essaierait_ de devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Certains d'entre vous trouvent sans doute que ça avance très vite, surtout du côté de Drago mais je voulais rentrer rapidement dans l'histoire et s'ils ne vous ont pas totalement ennuyé, je vais essayer de mettre plus de flash-back de Drago pour expliquer comment il en est arrivé là dès le mois de septembre (les prochains flash-back devraient être plus vivants que celui là ^^)**

 **Je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard de publication mais il y a eu une petite coupure d'électricité chez moi vendredi midi et ça vient tout juste de revenir à la normale donc je me dépêche de mettre ce chapitre en ligne ^^ Bon, comme d'habitude, impossible de savoir ce que vous en pensez puisque je n'ai pas vraiment de retour (à l'exception de Maxine que je remercie pour son petit commentaire ^^) mais je suppose que ceux qui continuent de lire apprécient quand même un petit peu l'histoire donc voilà la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain soir, Drago sortait de la grande salle pour remonter dans ses appartements lorsqu'un petit Serpentard de deuxième année s'approcha de lui pour lui fourrer un papier entre les mains avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de lui lancer une réplique agacée qu'il disparaissait déjà au détour d'un couloir. Il se contenta de déplier le papier et lut les quelques mots qui couraient élégamment sur le papier :

 _Drago,_

 _Si tu es toujours décidé, retrouve-moi à 20h dans mon bureau. Je pense que miss Granger n'a pas besoin de savoir pour le moment._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _PS : apporte-nous donc un paquet de chocogrenouilles, j'en suis particulièrement friand._

Drago haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. C'était supposé être une façon discrète de lui donner le mot de passe ?

Finalement, il haussa les épaules et se remit en marche vers les appartements des préfets. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans le passage après avoir donné le mot de passe au vieux savant – qui avait cessé de lui demander de ses nouvelles, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne lui répondrait pas – et ne s'étonna pas de découvrir Hermione penchée sur un parchemin, son manuel de métamorphose ouvert à côté d'elle.

D'ailleurs, elle ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner à son travail. Drago la regarda un instant avec un petit sourire amusé. Depuis qu'il l'avait découvert à la rentrée, il n'avait jamais compris son besoin compulsif de tout faire en avance. Lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque sur un ton ironique, elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle préférait être prévoyante.

\- Il y a un problème Malefoy ?

Drago reprit ses esprits et secoua la tête d'un air agacé en réalisant qu'il fixait sans la voir sa consœur depuis un certain temps. Elle aussi était irritée par ce regard acier qui semblait la passer au scanner.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant avant que Drago, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne détourne la tête. Il était bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous de toute façon et il était seulement venu déposer ses affaires. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre pour balancer son sac dans un coin et revint dans la salle commune qu'il traversa à grandes enjambées, espérant l'atteindre avant que la curiosité maladive de la Gryffondor ne l'atteigne, lui.

\- Tu vas encore chez Dumbledore ?

Le ton hésitait entre une indifférence feinte et un cynisme latent. Et honnêtement, Drago aurait bien voulu lui balancer un « ça ne te regarde pas Granger » mais cela équivalait presque à un assentiment et si le directeur ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit au courant pour le moment, il respecterait son souhait. C'était la moindre des choses étant donné que le but était de gagner sa confiance.

\- Non Granger. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait suffisamment exaspérée pour être convaincante. Je vais voir Pansy. Ca te pose un problème ?

Il savait par sa meilleure amie que les deux jeunes filles entretenaient une relation bizarre – si tant est qu'il puisse appeler ça une relation… – et il comptait là-dessus.

Et en effet, Hermione rougit très légèrement et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Amuse-toi bien. Lâcha-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour se pencher sur son devoir.

Son confrère ne la gratifia pas d'une réponse et seul le bruit du passage qui s'ouvrait lui indiqua qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

* * *

Cette fois, Dumbledore était seul lorsque Drago pénétra dans le bureau du directeur. Il devait discuter avec les portraits de ses prédécesseurs puisque Phineas Nigellus lui lança un regard approbateur avant de déclarer :

\- Je vois que vous accueillez de nouveau mon arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils. Vous m'en voyez ravi.

\- Merci Phineas, sourit brièvement Dumbledore avant de revenir à lui. Bonsoir Drago.

Il se contenta d'incliner la tête et vint s'asseoir en face du directeur, mal à l'aise. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps puisqu'un instant après, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

\- Entrez, lança Dumbledore d'une voix claire.

Drago savait de qui il s'agissait mais il ne put empêcher colère et rancœur de monter en lui lorsqu'Harry Potter franchit le seuil du bureau.

Harry en revanche, n'était pas préparé à se retrouver face à son ennemi et la stupéfaction fit rapidement place à un froncement de sourcils :

\- Bonsoir Professeur…que se passe-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir t'asseoir avec nous ? proposa Dumbledore d'un ton jovial en désignant le siège jouxtant celui de Drago. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Harry hésita un instant puis finalement s'approcha du bureau et prit place dans le fauteuil, non sans l'avoir ostensiblement écarté de celui de Drago qui lui envoya un sourire grimaçant. Avant de regretter sa réaction. Il savait comme tout à chacun que Dumbledore écoutait avec attention les opinions du Balafré. Il serait probablement le plus difficile à convaincre alors autant éviter de se tirer une balle dans le pied dès maintenant.

\- Bien, déclara Dumbledore en croisant comme de coutume ses mains sur lesquelles il appuya son menton. Harry, je voudrais que tu écoutes jusqu'au bout ce que je vais te dire. Au passage, j'apprécierais messieurs qu'il n'y ait ni cris ni insultes et encore moins de baguettes sorties dans mon bureau. Suis-je clair ?

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard menaçant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Bien, répéta le directeur. Harry, M. Malefoy est venu me voir hier soir. Il souhaiterait rejoindre notre cause et combattre Voldemort. – Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un seul regard de Dumbledore le fit se raviser – je l'ai prévenu qu'il devrait passer sous _veritaserum_ pour nous assurer de ses motivations. M. Malefoy sait qu'il va devoir prouver sa loyauté et il est prêt à accepter jusqu'au travail le plus simple pour gagner notre confiance. Et je pensais le mettre avec miss Granger. Cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que le travail qu'elle accomplit n'est pas dur ni remarquable bien au contraire, ajouta précipitamment le directeur en attrapant le regard surpris de Harry. Mais il est à Poudlard et assez simple à accomplir au niveau de la sécurité. De plus, M. Malefoy est sans doute bien plus informé sur la magie noire que Miss Granger et je pense qu'il pourra lui apporter une aide précieuse.

Drago avait eu le même air stupéfait qu'Harry à l'entente de la proposition de Dumbledore. Lui et Granger, travailler ensemble ? Bon sang, ils étaient déjà forcés d'habiter dans les mêmes appartements et maintenant, il voulait rallonger le temps où ils devaient se côtoyer ?

\- C'est une blague ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers Harry qui avait lâché ces trois mots d'une voix très calme mais où couvait une colère à peine voilée.

Dumbledore, sans se départir de sa tranquillité coutumière, répliqua seulement :

\- Merlin sait que j'apprécie toujours une bonne plaisanterie mais il m'arrive très rarement de « blaguer » sur un sujet aussi sérieux Harry, je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Pourquoi ne pas passer directement au _veritaserum_ ? lança précipitamment Drago. Histoire d'éviter les questions inutiles et de gagner du temps.

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, sourit Dumbledore en se levant.

Il sortit soudainement sa baguette et lança un sort à Drago dont la tête s'affaissa sur sa poitrine comme une poupée de chiffon.

Harry avait bondi sur ses pieds et il lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- M. Malefoy est, comme tous les membres de sa famille, un excellent _occlumens_ , déclara Dumbledore, si nous lui faisons ingérer nous-mêmes le _veritaserum_ , il aura pris la potion inconsciemment et nous avons ainsi plus de chance d'éviter…des petites cachotteries.

Il alla chercher un flacon dans une armoire et le tendit à Harry tandis que lui-même balançait la tête du Serpentard en arrière pour lui ouvrir la bouche. C'est non sans une certaine satisfaction qu'Harry versa la potion dans le gosier de son ennemi. Il mourrait d'envie de poser des questions gênantes, intimes à Malefoy, d'en tirer des réponses avec lesquelles il pourrait se venger de lui. Mais d'une part, il était conscient que ce n'était franchement pas le moment et puis c'était à Dumbledore de mener l'interrogatoire.

Le directeur lança un _enervatum_ sur Drago qui secoua confusément la tête avant de lever des yeux voilés vers eux.

\- Que…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Quel est ton nom ? attaqua immédiatement Dumbledore.

\- Drago Lucius Malefoy.

\- Es-tu un mangemort ?

\- Oui. Voldemort m'a apposé la marque des ténèbres. Mais j'ai décidé de quitter son service cet été.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais des doutes depuis un certain temps. Depuis l'année dernière, quand j'ai reçu la marque. Je n'étais plus aussi sur de la théorie sur la pureté du sang que m'avait enseigné mon père. Et lorsque j'ai vu que Voldemort blessait et tuait des innocents…lorsqu'il a tué le professeur Burbage…

Il inspira profondément, comme si faire cet aveu lui coûtait.

\- J'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas devenir comme ça, et que je ne voulais pas du monde que Voldemort mettait en place. Alors j'ai surmonté ma peur de le voir me tuer ainsi que toute ma famille et je suis venu vous voir pour me battre dans l'autre camp.

\- As-tu l'intention de changer de camp après nous avoir rejoints pour donner des informations à l'ennemi ou es-tu un espion à la solde de Voldemort ? continua Dumbledore, imperturbable.

\- Non.

\- Souhaites-tu véritablement te battre à mes côtés, ceux d'Harry et de tous les autres ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre aux côtés du balafré ou de la belette – Harry se raidit et serra les dents – mais je sais que c'est nécessaire alors oui.

\- Et Hermione ?! lâcha soudain Harry, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Hermione Granger est l'une des personnes qui m'a fait changer d'avis sur la pureté du sang sorcier, répondit tranquillement Drago comme s'il lisait un manuel, elle est née-moldue et elle est pourtant la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

\- Est-ce que tu la martyrises ?! poursuivit férocement Harry avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu reprendre la parole.

\- Moins qu'avant. Ce n'est plus amusant puisqu'elle ne réagit plus. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle et je suis déterminé à trouver ce que c'est.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais j'en ai envie. Peut-être que je m'en soucie.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il dodelina de la tête, comme s'il menait un combat intérieur. Dumbledore se décida à intervenir et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sans élever la voix cependant :

\- Harry, si tu as terminé avec tes questions d'ordre personnel, peut-être pourrions-nous en revenir à des sujets plus sérieux ?

\- Je…oui…désolé Professeur, je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Préfères-tu attendre dehors que nous ayons terminé ?

\- Non, je veux rester, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Harry venait de comprendre qu'il avait franchi la ligne. Il avait passé tant de temps avec Dumbledore, à parler presque d'égal à égal, qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'il restait le directeur de Poudlard et lui un élève.

Dumbledore n'insista pas et il en revint à Drago qui semblait attendre sagement qu'on lui pose des questions :

\- Ton père sait-il que tu as décidé d'abandonner les Mangemorts ?

\- Non.

\- Ta mère ?

\- Non plus, mais je pense qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose. Elle a vu que j'avais changé cet été et à plusieurs reprises elle m'a dit des choses qui m'ont fait penser qu'elle savait et même qu'elle ne désapprouvait pas…dans un sens.

\- As-tu l'intention de faire part de ta décision à tes parents ?

\- Non.

Harry écoutait à présent les questions et les réponses d'un air distrait, mais sans quitter Malefoy du regard. Il se rappelait avoir ressenti une certaine pitié pour lui l'année précédente.

Mais maintenant…il avait du mal à identifier ses sentiments envers le Serpentard. Une partie de lui le détestait encore et le détesterait probablement toujours, mais il était également saisi par le doute. Il se remémora la scène qu'il avait surprise l'an passé. Malefoy sanglotant, faisant part de ses peurs, sa peur de mourir et de voir sa famille mourir avec lui. La même peur qu'il venait de confesser quelques minutes plut tôt.

Harry se demanda s'il aurait changé de camp, s'il se serait battu aux côtés de Voldemort, si celui-ci tenait entre ses mains la vie de ses parents, de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny ou encore de Sirius ?

Bien sur, sa conscience lui hurla aussitôt une réponse négative. Il n'était pas comme le Serpentard, glissant, lâche, peureux…

La voix de Dumbledore résonna alors dans son esprit : _l'amour est ta plus grande force Harry._

Mais Drago n'avait pas pu faire cela par amour pour les siens…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il demandé de venir ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander son avis ?! car jamais il n'accepterait que Drago Malefoy intègre l'ordre du phénix. Jamais il ne parviendrait à lui faire confiance !

\- Bien, je crois que nous avons entendu tout ce que nous voulions savoir, conclut finalement Dumbledore, tirant Harry de ses pensées, à moins que tu n'aies d'autres questions sur miss Granger, Harry ?

Le jeune homme ne savait trop s'il devait rire de cette plaisanterie ou adopter un air penaud devant ce rappel à son petit écart. Il décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté :

\- Des tonnes Monsieur, mais je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.

\- Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Sourit Dumbledore comme s'il venait de lancer une bonne blague.

\- Êtes-vous sur qu'il n'a pas menti ?

\- Eh bien, je pense avoir atteint un niveau assez honorable en légilimancie, et il me semble que le jeune Malefoy ne nous a rien caché.

Harry retint un sourire. Décidément, il avait le sens de l'euphémisme. Un « niveau honorable »…alors qu'il était sans doute l'un des plus grands _legilimens_ du monde sorcier.

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur Drago et lui lança un second _enervatum_.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se redressa comme s'il venait de se réveiller brusquement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés et souffla :

\- Je…je viens de passer sous _veritaserum_ ? Alors ?

\- Alors après ce petit interrogatoire, je n'ai pas d'objections particulières à ton intégration…progressive, déclara Dumbledore. Harry ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le Gryffondor qui inspira profondément. A chaud, il avait bien envie de répondre qu'il préférerait encore habiter en colocation avec Bellatrix Lestrange que de laisser Drago Malefoy se battre à leurs côtés. Mais il savait qu'il devait passer au-delà de ses griefs personnels et faire preuve de « sagesse ». Hermione lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait gagné en maturité quelque semaines plus tôt et Harry ne pouvait nier que cette simple phrase lancée en l'air – ou peut-être pas tant que ça, Hermione disait rarement des choses anodines – lui avait fait particulièrement plaisir.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'entendit répondre d'une voix qu'il espérait calme et ferme :

\- Mis à part mes sentiments personnels, je ne vois pas de véritable obstacle à ce que Malefoy nous rejoigne. Mais ! reprit-il d'une voix forte. Professeur, si je puis me permettre, je veux que son intégration se fasse pas à pas. Je ne veux pas de lui sur le terrain pour le moment et j'estimerais plus sage de faire des tests réguliers sous _veritaserum_.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama aussitôt Drago en bondissant sur ses pieds. Ca va pas Potter ?!

\- Seulement avec le professeur Dumbledore, continua Harry, imperturbable, comme ça tu seras sur que personne ne profite de la situation. Mais tu as dit que tu voulais gagner notre confiance Malefoy, et je serais plus enclin à t'accorder la mienne si je savais que tu passes ces tests.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- C'est ton choix Drago, répondit le directeur, je ne suis pas contre la proposition d'Harry – par mesure de sécurité, je suis sur que tu comprends – mais la décision finale te revient.

\- Et si je refuse, vous ne m'accepterez pas, c'est ça ? Grogna le Serpentard, l'air amer.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il finit par soupirer.

\- Bon, d'accord.

\- Merci, sourit Harry avant de lancer sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tu vois, je me sens déjà moins méfiant.

Drago lui répondit par un rictus ironique qu'Harry se fit un plaisir de lui retourner. Aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe. Ils n'étaient plus _véritablement_ ennemis mais ils ne s'aimaient pas, ça au moins c'était clair.

Dumbledore ne disait rien, les observant derrière ses lunettes demi-lune, et Harry comprit qu'ils allaient bientôt prendre congé.

\- J'ai tout de même une question, lança-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur, vous avez sérieusement l'intention de le mettre avec Hermione ? Elle le déteste probablement autant que moi, il l'a traité de…de vous-savez-quoi pendant six ans !

\- J'ai changé.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, acquiesça Dumbledore, et miss Granger a l'avantage d'être une fille. Comme la plupart des personnes de son sexe, elle a davantage de maturité et de lucidité que la gent masculine au même âge et je suis sur qu'elle comprendra que la résistance passe avant tout.

Drago et Harry avaient rougi furieusement en entendant Dumbledore vanter les mérites des filles au détriment de la prétendue maturité qu'Harry pensait pourtant avoir acquise.

\- Et que fait Granger ? S'enquit finalement Drago.

\- Elle travaille à la bibliothèque pour trouver des informations sur le cœur même de la résistance.

\- Qui est ?

\- Miss Granger t'expliquera cela à merveille.

\- Je peux lui en parler ? Dès ce soir je veux dire ? Demanda à nouveau le Serpentard alors qu'ils se levaient tous les trois.

\- Non pas tout de suite, répondit Dumbledore en les accompagnant vers la porte. Harry, je te laisse le soin de rassembler l'A.D. le plus tôt possible pour leur faire part de l'intégration de M. Malefoy afin qu'il puisse se mettre au travail le plus tôt possible. Et de t'occuper de miss Granger. Bien que je ne doute pas qu'elle restera professionnelle, il vaut mieux lui annoncer la nouvelle en _douceur_.

Le regard lourd de sens qu'il avait échangé avec Harry n'avait nullement échappé à Drago qui attendit qu'ils aient quitté le bureau et soient sortis dans le couloir pour lancer d'un ton qu'il ne cherchait même plus à rendre dégagé ou faussement indifférent :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Granger ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Potter. J'habite avec elle je te rappelle. Elle arrête pas de s'évanouir, de vomir et apparemment elle est trop crevée pour répondre à mes réflexions…ça veut pas dire que je la martyrise ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Harry s'avancer vers lui d'un air menaçant. Et puis en plus, tu as parlé de missions « sur le terrain » dont Granger est apparemment exclue ! et elle a beau être un rat de bibliothèque, je doute qu'elle accepterait de vous laisser la belette et toi vous mettre en danger sans elle.

\- Tu ne sais rien sur nous ! vociféra Harry. Ni sur Hermione !

\- Elle ne peut pas être malade j'imagine ? Marmonna Drago d'un air pensif comme pour lui-même. C'est extrêmement rare chez les sorciers…

Harry éprouvait une sorte d'intense satisfaction à voir Malefoy se démener à percer un secret dont lui-même connaissait le contenu. Mais en entendant le mot « maladie », il dut se faire violence pour ne rien laisser transparaître de son trouble et s'éloigna du Serpentard :

\- Je te ferai savoir quand est-ce que l'A.D. se rassemblera. En attendant, fiche la paix à Hermione !

Drago le regarda partir avec un sentiment de frustration teinté d'agacement.

 _Compte là-dessus Potter._

* * *

Harry avait bien conscience qu'il devait informer Hermione le plus tôt possible de leur léger changement de situation. Déjà que lui-même arrivait à peine à maîtriser sa fureur, alors il n'osait pas imaginer comment celle qui avait peut-être le plus à se plaindre de Drago Malefoy après lui allait réagir.

Exposer la situation à Ron le lendemain matin n'avait déjà pas été une partie de plaisir. Il avait d'abord fallu attendre que son meilleur ami cesse de rire, puis défendre Dumbledore et la confiance qu'il avait en lui contre la méfiance et la colère du jeune Weasley. Harry se demandait parfois même si la haine des Malefoy n'avait pas été implantée dans ses gènes…

Seul Ron était pour le moment au courant. Et Harry s'était vaguement demandé si c'était une bonne idée lorsque son ami passa la totalité du cours de potions à lancer des regards plein de fiel à Malefoy qui avait l'air de se demander quel était son problème.

Les deux amis s'étaient mis d'accord pour prévenir Hermione le soir même. Puis, ils se chargeraient d'en faire part aux membres de l'A.D. Harry avait donc donné rendez-vous à Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande – et à son grand désarroi, à Malefoy à qui il avait fallu aller parler entre deux étagères de la bibliothèque, par peur qu'on ne le voie avec le Serpentard.

Il avait hésité à faire venir Ron qu'il soupçonnait d'être capable de se jeter sur Malefoy à la moindre provocation, mais son meilleur ami ne lui laissa pas le choix :

\- On sera pas trop de deux pour lui expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis…en voyant que je te fais confiance, ça pourrait la convaincre.

 _Espérons_ , songea le Survivant qui tripotait machinalement la carte du Maraudeur. _De toute façon, sans Hermione, on n'ira pas bien loin._

* * *

Le soir venu, Hermione se rendit donc dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry voulait apparemment avoir une discussion sur l'A.D. et c'est donc sans appréhension qu'après être passée trois fois devant le mur en pensant à son ami, elle ouvrit une petite porte qui donnait sur une espèce de minuscule salon avec quatre fauteuils entourant une petite table. Harry et Ron en occupaient deux…et Drago Malefoy le troisième.

Mue par un réflexe de panique, Hermione sortit aussitôt sa baguette. Ses amis étaient peut-être sous _imperium_ , peut-être même s'agissait-il de quelqu'un d'autre sous Polynectar !

Immédiatement, Harry se leva, mains en l'air pour la rassurer, tandis que Drago poussait un soupir exaspéré.

\- Hermione, calme-toi.

\- Quelle est la boisson que tu ne me feras jamais boire ?

\- Du café ?

La question était idiote, elle-même s'en rendait compte. Mais c'était la première qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il suffisait de l'avoir regardé le matin dans la Grande Salle.

\- Quel a été le moment le plus difficile de toute ma vie ?

\- Bon Hermione, arrête là, c'est nous ! soupira Harry.

\- Dans ces cas-là, réponds.

\- Lorsque tu as du jeter un sortilège d'oubliettes à tes parents ! lança Ron. Allez, viens t'asseoir maintenant, il faut qu'on te parle.

Drago avait haussé les sourcils en entendant Ron et il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui, plus calme, rangeait sa baguette. Ainsi, miss-je-sais-tout avait abandonné sa famille pour se consacrer toute entière au combat contre Voldemort ?

Le jeune homme resta impassible, mais au fond, il ne pouvait se défendre d'un rien d'admiration envers la Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

Elle prit le fauteuil à côté de Malefoy et le traîna ostensiblement quelques mètres plus loin, plus proche de celui d'Harry et Ron qui soupiraient. Comment allaient-ils convaincre leur meilleure amie d'une chose qu'eux-mêmes avaient du mal à avaler ?

Drago de son côté, esquissa un sourire cynique :

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Granger. Je trouvais qu'on ne passait pas assez de temps ensemble, alors j'ai proposé une soirée poker à Potter et Weasley et comme il manquait un joueur, bah…AÏE !

Hermione avait tout bonnement ôté sa chaussure pour lui balancer en pleine tête. Et elle visait plutôt bien.

\- La question ne t'était pas destinée. Reprit-elle calmement, sans se soucier de la bosse qui pointait déjà sur la tempe du Serpentard.

\- Mais t'es malade, ma parole !

Elle retint un sourire tout en lançant un _accio_ sur sa chaussure.

Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point…

\- Malefoy a rejoint notre cause.

Hermione, Ron et Drago se tournèrent en même temps vers Harry qui avait lâché sa petite bombe d'une voix aussi calme que possible. Il croisa un instant le regard de Ron qui s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

C'était raté pour la délicatesse.

Mais au moins, Hermione n'avait pas fait de crise cardiaque, ni ressorti sa baguette. Ron se demanda si elle allait éclater de rire comme il l'avait fait, mais elle resta de marbre. La jeune fille aussi aurait bien aimé s'esclaffer bêtement. Mais elle n'avait jamais été très forte pour le faux-rire alors elle se contenta de fixer son ami :

\- Pardon ?

\- Il s'est rendu chez Dumbledore il y a deux jours, expliqua Harry. Il a décidé de quitter Voldemort et il est passé sous _veritaserum_. Dumbledore a décidé de lui faire confiance…

\- Et Potter aussi, ne l'oublions pas ! intervint Drago en levant un doigt docte.

\- On t'a pas sonné ! marmonna Ron.

\- Disons que je fais confiance à Dumbledore, reprit Harry. Et comme il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, on s'est dit que Malefoy pourrait…

\- Attends ! l'interrompit Ron en levant une main. On va attendre un peu pour la suite du programme, laisse-lui le temps de digérer.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas tort.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione qui les regardait d'un air neutre. Elle lança un regard noir vers Malefoy :

\- Qui est-ce qui me dit qu'ils ne sont pas sous _imperium_ ?

Drago poussa un profond soupir tout en se remémorant brièvement les paroles de Dumbledore. Tu parles de maturité !

\- Potter, dit-il alors. Frappe Granger.

L'intéressé le foudroya du regard. Ca commençait à bien faire.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis sérieux. Frappe Granger.

\- Et je suis sérieux, c'est toi qui vas t'en prendre une si tu la fermes pas.

C'est avec un sourire triomphant que Drago se retourna vers Hermione. Elle grimaça, puis poussa un profond soupir et regarda Harry et Ron.

\- Que Dumbledore ait avalé ce ramassis de conneries, je peux le comprendre, vu qu'il croirait à la repentance de Bellatrix Lestrange elle-même – Drago retint une grimace. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, sa tante était complètement barrée alors bon… – mais que toi, Harry, tu l'aies cru, et que Ron, tu aies suivi le mouvement…je n'en reviens pas.

\- Il est passé sous _veritaserum_ , plaida Ron.

\- Ce qui prouve juste qu'il est excellent en occlumancie, ce qu'on savait avant de découvrir qu'en plus, il ment comme un arracheur de dents !

Son expression fit froncer les sourcils à Ron et Drago, perplexes tandis qu'Harry esquissait un sourire malgré lui. Avant de se reprendre et de préciser :

\- Dumbledore le lui a fait ingurgiter alors qu'il était inconscient. Et il est un _legilimens_ bien supérieur à Drago, il n'a perçu aucune trace de mensonge.

Hermione serra les dents. On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait de Dumbledore, mais Voldemort lui-même n'aurait pas nié qu'il excellait dans cet art. Fouiller dans l'esprit noir et tortueux de Drago Malefoy n'avait effectivement pas du être bien compliqué.

La jeune Gryffondort sentait bien que ses trois compagnons attendaient qu'elle parle mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Cela lui paraissait un peu gros à avaler. Drago Malefoy combattant Voldemort ? C'était à ses yeux une contre-vérité. Elle préférait croire que le ciel était vert, c'était déjà moins stupide que ce que ses amis lui racontaient. Il était indéniable que le jeune Serpentard n'était pas lui-même depuis quelque temps mais elle avait juste espéré qu'il était victime d'une intoxication alimentaire ou d'une bonne grosse déprime…pas qu'il préparait sa reconversion d'ex-mangemort désormais défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

Drago vit bien que les réflexions de sa colocataire étaient parties pour prendre des heures si personne ne l'interrompait. Alors il se leva et lança :

\- Granger, viens, on rentre.

\- Pardon ?

\- On n'a pas vraiment fini Malefoy, grinça Harry.

\- Pour le moment, si. Je voudrais lui parler en privé.

Hermione ne put pas s'en empêcher et lança avec un soupçon d'ironie :

\- Etant donné que tu as sorti à la même chose à Romilda Vane l'an passé avant d'aller la tripoter au rayon créatures magiques de la bibliothèque, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie de te suivre.

\- T'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucune chance que notre conversation se termine de la même façon. Mais tu as besoin d'être convaincue alors je vais te convaincre.

\- De pire en pire…

Le Serpentard poussa un profond soupir :

\- Bon ça va Granger, t'es lourde avec tes blagues salaces. Ca fait rire personne.

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu vexée. Mais c'est vrai que ses pitreries avaient arraché à ses amis davantage de regards indignés que d'éclats de rire. Alors elle se leva et envoya un sourire à Harry et Ron qui se redressaient à leur tour, l'air incertain.

\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne ? Demanda gentiment Ron.

\- Non, ça devrait aller…je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de me débarrasser du corps.

\- T'es vraiment hi-la-rante Granger ! grommela Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, amène-toi.

Elle n'était peut-être pas à mourir de rire, mais cette fois, Harry et Ron avaient esquissé un sourire…rêveur.

* * *

Les deux préfets-en-chef n'avaient pas prononcé un mot tout au long du trajet qui les ramenait vers leurs appartements. Hermione, tête baissée, s'efforçait de suivre le rythme de Drago, et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son avant-bras droit. Elle se demandait si c'était le genre de tatouage qui partait au laser…

 _En supposant qu'il soit sincère, ma fille._

Oui, bien sur, songea-t-elle en secouant la tête pour chasser cette petite voix insupportable qui s'immisçait parfois dans ses pensées, en supposant que Malefoy n'était pas un espion à la solde des Mangemorts qui allait les vendre à la première occasion, conduisant à leur mort à tous.

 _\- Hortus_.

La voix de Drago prononçant le mot de passe lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Le tableau se fendit d'un joyeux « j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un ! » avant de leur ouvrir le passage. ( _hortus_ signifie jardin en latin)

Une fois dans leur salle commune, ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes, et c'est Drago qui se décida à briser la glace.

\- T'en veux une ? Proposa-t-il en sortant un paquet de cigarettes.

La jeune Gryffondor le regarda d'un air interdit puis soupira :

\- Oh et puis pourquoi pas…

Elle ne fumait pas. Enfin quasiment pas. Elle avait du prendre une trentaine de cigarettes dans sa vie. Elle avait testé avec Ginny l'an passé et bien qu'elle ne soit pas fan du goût, elle trouvait cela assez relaxant dans certaines situations.

Et là, la situation exigeait clairement une petite dose de détente.

Elle ne fit pas remarquer à Drago que fumer à l'intérieur – et même dans l'enceinte de l'école – était probablement interdit. Déjà parce que le Serpentard s'en moquait surement comme de son premier balai et puis parce qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'interdiction expresse de fumer des cigarettes moldues dans le règlement de l'école.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Drago lui tendit silencieusement son briquet.

\- Tu les achètes où ? Demanda-t-elle un peu bêtement en lui rendant l'objet pour qu'il allume sa propre cigarette.

\- Je ne sais pas toi mais personnellement, je vais dans un tabac.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas de consommer des trucs moldus ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle en expirant une longue bouffée. Décidément, elle était déterminée à le pousser dans ses retranchements…

Il décida d'être honnête – après tout, il allait falloir s'y mettre.

\- Sans moldus, il n'y aurait pas de sorciers, répondit-il finalement, alors ils ont bien du faire quelques trucs utiles.

Hermione lui jeta un regard torve. La réponse avait un fond plutôt gentil mais restait paternaliste et un rien méprisante.

\- Si tu veux, on peut continuer à discuter de mes, pardon _nos_ , sales petites manies, reprit Drago, ou on peut parler de choses plus sérieuses.

\- Justement, je ne sais pas encore si c'est sérieux ou non, répliqua Hermione du tac au tac. J'essaie déjà de digérer le fait qu'on discute presque normalement.

\- Tu sais qu'à un moment, il va falloir me faire confiance.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une seule question : pourquoi ?

Il la regarda longuement et finit par secouer la tête en soupirant :

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'aller raconter tous mes états d'âme au Balafré ou à Weasley.

\- On verra si je le juge utile.

\- T'es vraiment chiante !

\- Peut-être mais moi, personne ne doute de mes motivations. Alors ?

Drago décida de fixer son regard sur le feu qu'Hermione avait rallumé d'un coup de baguette. Ce serait plus facile que de voir ses yeux sur lui, perçants, tentant de déterminer comment il avait pu s'acheter soudainement une conscience pendant qu'il lui déballait ses pensées intimes.

 _Rien ne t'oblige à lui raconter ta vie, bon sang ! C'est pas elle qui décide._

Cette pensée s'insinua un instant dans son esprit mais Drago la repoussa avec agacement. Hermione Granger avait voix au chapitre, Potter l'écoutait et tout le monde écoutait Potter – dont selon lui la plupart des idées devaient venir de la jeune fille, vu qu'il n'avait rien dans le ciboulot. Parfois il se demandait si Granger ne partageait pas son cerveau avec les deux boulets qui lui servaient d'amis… – et à tout prendre, il préférait raconter sa vie et son revirement, plus-que-suspect il en était conscient, à sa colocataire.

\- Au début de l'été dernier, mon père m'a ordonné de les accompagner dans un petit village du sud de l'Angleterre…

Hermione sursauta presque en entendant sa voix désincarnée. Il avait été silencieux un long moment et elle-même avait fini par se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, poursuivit le jeune homme, avec toute sa clique. Il y avait une centaine de Moldus qui faisaient la fête. On a tous sorti nos baguettes et… ils ont commencé à les tuer.

Hermione déglutit. Oui, elle s'en souvenait, les infos moldues n'avaient parlé que de ça pendant des semaines avant de conclure à un empoisonnement. Dans le monde sorcier bien sur, personne n'avait été dupe.

\- Les Moldus se sont enfuis, reprit Drago qui s'était arrêté un instant, et ils leur ont tous couru après. J'ai mis un moment à les suivre. On ne m'avait prévenu de rien et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on s'en prenait à des Moldus perdus au fin fond de la campagne. Et puis soudain, Dolohov est revenu vers moi et m'a violemment poussé en m'ordonnant de tuer autant de Moldus que je le pourrais.

\- Combien ? Souffla Hermione.

Il consentit enfin à tourner les yeux vers elle et serra les mâchoires avant de répondre :

\- Deux…je crois. Un vieil homme et un autre plus jeune, mais je me demande si mon sortilège ne l'a pas raté.

Hermione retint à grand peine un reniflement méprisant. Elle était sure qu'à force de se le répéter, il était parvenu à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait tué le jeune homme. Ca devait lui donner bonne conscience…

\- Je n'avais jamais tué personne auparavant, reprit le Serpentard. Je m'attendais à…je ne sais pas, quelque chose…mais au final, je n'ai rien ressenti, comme si j'étais anesthésié – il inspira profondément avant de continuer – il ne restait plus grand monde et j'en ai profité pour m'écarter. Je crois que j'avais envie de vomir. Et c'est là que je suis tombé sur une mère et son fils. Ils étaient cachés derrière un buisson, le gosse devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et sa mère avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, sans doute pour qu'on ne l'entende pas pleurer.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer et des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils avaient du avoir tellement peur…

\- La mère m'a regardé sans rien dire. Enfin, on s'est regardés pendant un long moment. Elle avait vu ma baguette et elle arrêtait pas d'y jeter des petits coups d'œil, comme pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas la brandir…j'aurais pu les sauver. Ils sont morts à cause de moi.

\- Tu les as tués eux aussi ? Murmura Hermione, emplie d'effroi.

\- Non. Mais si je n'étais pas resté planté devant leur cachette comme un idiot, mon père ne serait pas arrivé. Il ne m'aurait pas poussé en avant en m'ordonnant de les tuer, en m'insultant quand il a vu que je ne bougeais pas. Et le Seign…Voldemort ne serait pas arrivé et il ne les aurait pas tués devant moi. Il n'a même pas cillé. Et puis il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a balancé une gifle en me traitant d'idiot.

Le jeune homme tira une bouffée de sa cigarette en secouant la tête, en proie à ces souvenirs manifestement douloureux. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait été facile de lui lancer qu'il n'avait qu'à désobéir, ne pas tuer ces Moldus. Mais il suffisait de plonger dans l'histoire moldue justement pour connaître le pouvoir des ordres…après tout, combien d'Allemands n'avaient agi comme ils l'avaient fait soixante ans plus tôt « que » parce qu'on leur en avait donné l'ordre ?

Mais déjà, Drago reprenait son récit :

\- Lorsque nous sommes rentrés au manoir, j'ai demandé à mon père à quoi rimait cette boucherie et je me suis pris ma deuxième baffe de la soirée. Mon père ne m'avait jamais frappé. Il a hurlé que j'étais son fils et que par conséquent, je n'avais pas le droit d'être une mauviette, que j'étais là pour obéir aux ordres, pour « servir le Maître », que tout dépendait de mon attitude dans les mois à venir. Ma mère est arrivée et m'a dit d'aller me coucher, sans doute pour éviter que je ne m'en reprenne une…

Plongée malgré elle dans l'histoire, Hermione en avait oublié de fumer sa cigarette et celle-ci était presque éteinte lorsqu'elle en aspira une bouffée, un peu longue d'ailleurs puisqu'elle toussota.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, soupira Drago en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, j'avais été naïf. Je pensais que nous nous en prenions à nos opposants, aux hybrides, aux sang-mêlé…

\- Aux nés-moldus. Compléta doucement la Gryffondor.

\- Mais pas qu'on s'attaquait à des Moldus qui, somme toute, n'avaient rien fait, continua Drago sans tenir compte de son intervention. Qui ne connaissaient même pas notre existence…j'ai songé à ce que serait le monde quand – oui, à l'époque, je pensais « quand » – Voldemort triompherait. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était un monde de merde. Un monde de mort où régnerait un seigneur des ténèbres obsédé par sa propre gloire, entouré de laquais comme moi qui étaient censés se réjouir d'avoir annihilé ou au mieux asservi 90% de la population mondiale.

Alors qu'Hermione jetait sa cigarette dans le feu, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je crois bien que c'est cette nuit là que j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas d'un monde pareil. Et que le seul moyen de l'éviter était de me battre dans l'autre camp.

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de soutenir son regard. Elle était terriblement confuse. Il était tellement plus simple de le détester, de le considérer comme un crétin influençable et cruel.

\- Un jour, j'ai lu une phrase taguée sur un mur de Londres, reprit Drago qui lui-même n'en revenait pas de lui raconter ça, « Soyez le changement que vous voulez voir dans le monde »…j'ai envie de suivre cette maxime.

Sa colocataire faillit se plaquer une main sur les yeux et ricaner.

Drago Malefoy citait Gandhi ? Non mais on allait où, là ?!

\- Tu trouves ça stupide ? l'interrogea le Serpentard qui avait bien vu la commissure de ses lèvres se relever légèrement.

\- Du tout. Répondit-elle franchement. Mais c'est juste amusant de t'entendre citer un célébrissime résistant moldu…et pacifiste.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Mahatma Gandhi. Il était indien et il a lutté contre le colonialisme anglais.

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant puis il releva la tête vers elle avec un étrange sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'il a gagné ?

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Bon, ce chapitre était très centré sur Drago mais on devrait retrouver plus de personnages au chapitre suivant :) Si vous avez quelques secondes de temps libre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en lâchant une petite review ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine et merci de continuer à lire !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 5 pour tous mes petits lecteurs invisibles ! Bon, une review (merci kikibenz29) pour presque soixante lectures, c'est un peu déprimant mais je ne perds pas espoir de recevoir un peu plus d'avis un jour ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione dormit très mal cette nuit là.

Tout en se retournant dans son lit, elle repensa à l'étrange conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son ennemi peu de temps auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé après que Drago ait raconté son histoire. Hermione avait fini par se lever, lui avait juste dit qu'elle devait y réfléchir et, bien sûr, en parler avec Harry et Ron, et puis elle était partie se coucher.

Elle était terriblement partagée. Une partie d'elle lui hurlait à tue-tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Malefoy, que ce n'était qu'un plan destiné à infiltrer un mangemort au sein de l'Ordre, qu'ils le regretteraient tous un jour…et puis il y avait cette petite voix qui avait été frappée par l'histoire du jeune Serpentard, qui lui rappelait que Dumbledore avait donné son accord, qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, que tout le monde pouvait changer…

Mais justement, tout le monde pouvait-il changer ?

Ce n'est que vers 4h du matin qu'Hermione, épuisée, sombra finalement dans un sommeil tourmenté.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, elle fut soulagée de ne pas croiser son colocataire. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire et leurs habituelles disputes lui auraient paru inappropriées vu les circonstances.

Harry et Ron étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle. Hermione soupira à l'idée de la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle s'assit calmement tandis qu'Harry lui servait du thé et que Ron prenait un toast beurré dans son assiette qui en état remplie pour le lui proposer :

\- C'est censé me mettre de bonne humeur avant que vous ne m'assailliez de questions ? s'enquit-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Complètement, avoua Ron. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Renchérit Harry.

\- Tu penses qu'il est sincère ?

\- Eh Tic et Tac ! laissez-moi le temps d'en placer une ! Les coupa Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait agacé mais que son sourire amusé démentait.

Les garçons cessèrent de parler et attendirent sagement que la jeune fille boive une gorgée de thé. Dean et Seamus les saluèrent de loin mais ne firent pas mine de les rejoindre. Les trois amis s'étaient mis en bout de table, assez éloignés des autres Gryffondor pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Les membres de l'A.D. avaient fini par comprendre ce que cela signifiait : ils voulaient être seuls pour parler. S'ils avaient envie d'être avec les autres, ils s'asseyaient au milieu. Chacun avait fini par s'en accommoder et seule Ginny se froissait de temps en temps même si elle avait bien conscience de ne pas faire parti du Trio, le fait d'être la sœur de Ron, la copine d'Harry et l'une des meilleures amies d'Hermione la rendait parfois perméable aux subtilités déployées par les trois amis pour rester entre eux.

\- Bien, reprit finalement Hermione en reposant sa tasse. Alors, j'ai discuté avec Malefoy hier soir. Je n'ai pas eu à le tuer ni à le frapper aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître et…je pense qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il soit sincère.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry avait l'air déçu par sa conclusion. Sans doute aurait-il préféré pouvoir brandir les réticences d'Hermione pour s'opposer à l'entrée du Serpentard dans l'A.D.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils étaient en guerre et il n'était plus en deuxième année, il était assez grand pour mettre ses différends de côté lorsqu'il le fallait…enfin, il l'espérait.

\- De toute façon, Dumbledore a déjà donné sa bénédiction, non ? poursuivit Hermione. Je ne vois pas ce que mon avis aurait changé.

\- Tu es celle qui as passé le plus de temps avec Malefoy depuis la rentrée, expliqua Ron. Il t'a paru changé ?

Hermione hésita quelques instants.

\- Oui et non. Il lui arrive encore de se montrer parfaitement insupportable mais comme Parkinson, il n'a plus l'air de vouloir entendre parler des Sang-de-Bourbe et de tout ce qui concerne la pureté du sang…et il a franchement mauvaise mine en ce moment.

\- Ca ce n'est pas notre problème, grogna Harry en mordant rageusement dans un muffin. Hum…et sinon il y a encore un petit truc que Malefoy ne t'a peut-être pas dit…

Son amie haussa un sourcil.

\- Dumbledore voudrait qu'il travaille avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Dumbledore, et je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce coup là, ne veut pas que Malefoy participe à des opérations…disons délicates avant qu'on ne soit un peu plus sûrs qu'il n'est pas un espion. Et puis il pense que ses connaissances en magie noire et autres saloperies peu recommandables pourraient nous aider dans nos recherches.

\- D'autant qu'il côtoie les Mangemorts et Voldemort depuis qu'il a appris à marcher, renchérit Ron, il aura peut-être vu ou entendu des choses intéressantes.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Oui, ça paraissait logique. Ils n'allaient pas envoyer immédiatement Malefoy sur le terrain alors autant le refiler au rat de bibliothèque…

\- Je comprends, dit-elle finalement. J'en parlerai avec lui tout à l'heure.

Ron hocha sombrement la tête comme si elle parlait de discuter du lancement d'une bombe nucléaire. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer avant de reprendre dans un profond soupir :

\- Maintenant, il faut l'annoncer à l'A.D.

\- Ca va être comique, ça, grogna Ron. Faudra retenir Seamus, je voudrais pas qu'il lui mette un poing dans la gueule, enfin si je voudrais bien mais ça ferait un peu désordre et puis…

\- On a compris Ronald. Le coupa Hermione en souriant. Si vous voulez, je m'en occupe.

\- C'est vrai ?

Harry n'avait même pas opposé un refus de politesse. Après Ron et Hermione, il ne se sentait pas le courage de défendre à nouveau l'intégration de Malefoy alors qu'il rêvait de le noyer dans le lac.

Hermione confirma sa décision d'un hochement de tête et Harry tendit la main pour prendre la sienne.

\- Ca va toi en ce moment ? Le traitement n'est pas trop dur ?

\- Si, mais je m'y fais. Répondit-elle franchement. Je travaille un peu moins longtemps, je me couche plus tôt et je sais que mes nausées ont quasiment toujours lieu au réveil.

Elle ignora la grimace qu'esquissèrent inconsciemment ses amis. Après tout ils avaient demandé.

\- Quand est-ce que tu revois le docteur ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Dans une quinzaine de jours. Dumbledore m'a autorisé à utiliser sa cheminée pour me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

\- Non, ça risque d'être assez long, il y a des examens à faire, ne vous embêtez pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? Insista Harry.

\- Absolument. On a bien d'autres choses à s'occuper cette année que mes petits problèmes.

\- Ne dis pas ça, lui reprocha doucement Harry.

Hermione se força à sourire. C'était bien plus dur au quotidien qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer mais elle avait décidé depuis longtemps qu'il était hors de question que sa maladie interfère avec _leurs_ vies. Ni avec celle de qui que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'Hermione revit Malefoy, alors qu'il rentrait à l'appartement des préfets après ses cours. En pénétrant dans la salle commune, le jeune Serpentard aperçut sa colocataire qui le regardait calmement, assise sur le canapé, un livre fermé posé à ses côtés. Il songea à l'ignorer. Il n'était pas franchement d'humeur à se faire insulter. Pansy lui avait annoncé qu'elle commençait à fréquenter Stephen Jones, un Serdaigle de septième année et c'est sans vraiment y réfléchir qu'il avait pris l'intéressé entre quatre yeux pour lui déballer un discours surprotecteur qui se concluait plus ou moins par : « si tu la fais souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit, je vais tellement t'éclater la gueule que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas. » ; après coup, il avait été un peu agacé par sa petite action d'éclat et commençait à se dire que ça n'avait pas été une excellente idée. Alors se disputer avec miss je-sais-tout n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grommela-t-il de sa voix la moins désagréable possible en s'affalant sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle.

\- Dumbledore veut qu'on travaille ensemble.

\- Apparemment.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Malefoy, je suis encore moins enchantée que toi. Je voulais juste qu'on mette au point quelques petites choses.

\- Parce que tu es d'accord ?

Il avait l'air surpris. A l'instar de Potter, il pensait que la Gryffondor refuserait à cor et à cri qu'il approche de ses chers bouquins – et d'elle tout court d'ailleurs. Alors l'entendre lui dire tranquillement qu'ils devaient « mettre au point » certaines choses l'avait étonné, oui.

\- Si Dumbledore t'a mis avec moi, c'est qu'il a ses raisons, expliqua simplement Hermione. Mais que les choses soient claires : on _travaille_ et c'est tout. On va se mettre d'accord sur des horaires, auxquels tu auras l'amabilité de te tenir, et pendant ces périodes de _travail_ – Drago grimaça, si elle pouvait arrêter d'appuyer sur ce mot comme s'il était un cancre de dix ans, ça l'arrangerait – tu seras sérieux, tu ne feras pas le pitre, tu…

\- Bon, arrête là ! la coupa finalement le jeune homme qui n'y tenait plus. Je ne suis ni un enfant, ni un idiot. T'es peut-être terriblement intelligente Granger mais ça ne fait pas des autres ou de moi des débiles mentaux. Arrête un peu de te croire au dessus des autres. Comme tu l'as dit la dernière fois, je suis parfaitement capable de travailler, même avec toi.

Hermione avait rougi lorsqu'il l'avait accusé d'orgueil. L'arrogance était un défaut qu'elle détestait et que Drago Malefoy, entre tous, lui en fasse le reproche l'emplit de honte. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Elle s'apprêtait à balancer quelque chose qui aurait ressemblé à des semi-excuses lorsque son colocataire poursuivit avec un sourire ironique :

\- Et je promets de ne pas essayer de te peloter entre les étagères. Non pas que je dirais non mais…

\- Et voilà ! – merde, sa voix était peut-être un peu trop triomphale, là. – C'est exactement le genre de réflexions dont j'aimerais que tu te passes pendant qu'on recherche un moyen de vaincre Voldemort.

Ses derniers mots firent disparaître son sourire et il s'assombrit en pensant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Granger avait le chic pour vous ramener les pieds sur terre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête :

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Alors quand est-ce qu'on ferait ça ?

\- Le soir, après le dîner ? Ca me parait être le plus pratique pour tous les deux.

\- Si tu le dis.

Hermione lui lança un regard torve. Il avait intérêt à être motivé, il était hors de question qu'elle se traîne un boulet.

Mais Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant sans rien dire puis, gênée par ce regard bleu qui l'observait tranquillement, Hermione détourna la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Bon, euh, autre chose, j'ai dit à Harry que je m'occuperais d'annoncer ton…intégration à l'A.D.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je crois qu'il en a un peu marre de défendre une cause en laquelle il ne croit pas vraiment, vois-tu.

Drago serra les mâchoires et Hermione regretta un instant ses paroles. Elle n'était pas aussi méchante d'habitude mais bon sang, il avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds !

\- Bref, reprit-elle précipitamment pour qu'il ne remarque pas son embarras, la prochaine séance aura lieu demain soir. Je t'y emmènerai. Ce serait bien que tu ne te battes avec personne…

\- Je ne suis pas un animal Granger.

\- Je sais, mais tu ne seras pas accueilli à bras ouverts et je ne voudrais pas que tu t'énerves si certains membres perdaient eux-mêmes leur calme.

\- Et de qui suis-je supposé avoir le plus peur ? S'enquit Drago d'un ton goguenard. De ce gringalet de Londubat ou de ce minus de Finnigan ?

\- Ne commence pas à les insulter ! Je te rappelle que tu vas devoir te battre à leurs côtés.

\- Evite de me le rappeler.

\- Tais-toi. Tu me laisseras parler, tu éviteras de répondre aux provocations et tu te feras discret.

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange en soupirant :

\- Ca va être dur à avaler pour beaucoup de monde, crois-moi…

* * *

Ca s'était plutôt bien passé, jugea Hermione en se couchant le lendemain soir. Sans la réflexion d'Ernie MacMillan sur le père de Malefoy et la réplique de ce dernier sur le physique de Mrs MacMillan qui avait forcé les garçons à retenir Ernie lorsqu'il avait fait mine de se jeter sur le Serpentard, ça se serait même très bien passé.

Bien sûr, il faudrait du temps avant que tout le monde n'accepte la présence d'un ancien mangemort. Il y avait des pincements de lèvres et des regards noirs tout au long du petit discours qu'Hermione avait préparé pour annoncer la venue d'un nouveau membre. Seule Luna semblait trouver la présence de Drago naturelle et elle était la seule qui avait accepté de s'entraîner avec lui après. Hermione l'avait observé du coin de l'œil.

Il se battait bien. Trop bien même.

Et encore, avait-elle songé en le regardant lancer un sort sur Luna qui le contra sans trop de difficultés, elle était sûre qu'il se retenait.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis lorsqu'une jeune fille à l'air furieux entra en trombe dans la grande salle, bousculant violemment un Poufsouffle de troisième année au passage.

Les élèves commençaient à murmurer et les Gryffondors se désintéressèrent donc tout naturellement de leur repas un instant pour lever les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Ron en voyant Harry et Hermione se dresser sur leur banc.

\- Apparemment quelque chose de plus intéressant que nos têtes, devina Ginny qui était à côté de lui et se retourna.

La jeune fille en question était Pansy Parkinson et elle se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Elle ouvrit soudainement la bouche et Hermione jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs. Heureusement qu'il était déjà assez tard et que tous les enseignants avaient quitté la salle pour aller préparer leurs cours. Les éclats de voix n'étaient pas particulièrement bien tolérés.

\- DRAGO MALEFOY !

Hermione se rappela que la jeune Serpentard avait une voix particulièrement stridente. Neville grimaça à ses côtés, en portant une main à ses oreilles.

Mais l'exclamation de Pansy avait au moins eu l'avantage de désintéresser tout le monde de son petit-déjeuner. On se levait pour mieux voir et les Gryffondor ne regrettèrent pas d'avoir fait l'effort.

Parce qu'une fois plantée devant celui qui n'était pas forcément son « meilleur ami » à l'instant même, Pansy lui flanqua une gifle monumentale et retentissante, qui occasionna des « oh », plus stupéfaits qu'indignés parmi les spectateurs.

\- CA, C'EST POUR AVOIR CRU QUE TU POUVAIS TE MÊLER DE MA VIE AMOUREUSE ESPECE DE SALE PETIT TROLL ! S'égosilla-t-elle avant de repartir comme elle était venue, la tête haute.

Une vague de rires parcourut la grande salle et quelques applaudissements se firent entendre. Pliés en deux, les Gryffondor se soutenaient à peine.

\- C'était absolument génial ! souffla Ron entre deux rires.

\- Vous croyez que si on la paie, elle pourra le refaire ? S'exclama Seamus dont l'idée souleva des cris d'approbation parmi leurs compagnons.

\- Du calme les garçons, sourit Hermione.

Elle n'allait pas se mentir, elle aussi avait beaucoup apprécié la scène, mais peut-être pas de là à se rouler par terre. Elle jeta un regard vers la table des Serpentard.

Drago Malefoy était resté bouche bée pendant un instant, tandis qu'à ses côtés, son soi-disant « ami » Blaise Zabini ne se privait pas pour rigoler aussi fort qu'un Gryffondor. Puis, l'air digne, le jeune homme se leva et quitta la salle sous les rires, voire même quelques quolibets parfaitement puérils – dont Hermione dut admettre sans fierté qu'ils provenaient majoritairement de Ron et Seamus, que la scène avait manifestement mis de bonne humeur pour la journée.

* * *

L'histoire se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et à 10h, toute l'école était au courant. Dean disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aurait volontiers filmé la scène s'il avait eu une caméra – cette petite déclaration lui permettait alors d'expliquer ce qu'était une « caméra » – et on ne comptait plus les élèves se lamentant d'avoir raté un tel spectacle. Et tout le monde remarqua bien qu'en cours de métamorphose, McGonagall avait félicité Pansy plus chaleureusement que de coutume pour son devoir.

Hermione avait regardé avec une tendresse amusée Harry et Ron se ressasser la scène durant la moitié de la journée. La chasse aux horcruxes était tellement éprouvante que la jeune fille se demandait parfois s'ils ne manquaient pas un peu leur dernière année. Alors les voir s'esclaffer comme deux étudiants normaux pour une blague idiote lui faisait du bien.

Et elle promit à de nombreux Gryffondors de vérifier si son colocataire avait une marque.

* * *

Drago de son côté était furibond. Après, savoir s'il était plus furieux de son humiliation publique du petit-déjeuner ou du fait que sa meilleure amie lui en veuille, il n'en était pas encore là. Pour le moment, il s'était contenté de sécher tous les cours de la matinée – et avait déjà reçu un message de son parrain sous-entendant que s'il récidivait, pendant ses cours en tout cas, il entendrait parler du pays – et se contentait donc de frapper généreusement dans un coussin lorsque Blaise s'introduit dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef.

\- Salut mon pote…

Il avait essayé d'adopter un air dégagé mais gommer toute la jubilation dans sa voix, c'était trop lui demander. Et Drago ne manqua pas de le remarquer puisqu'il le darda d'un regard noir avant de grogner :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Apparemment te pourrir encore plus la journée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis venu te donner les devoirs. Tu sais, ceux que nous ont donnés les profs…en cours…ce matin.

\- Ouais bon ça va, j'ai compris.

Blaise sourit et déposa un bout de parchemin sur une table avant de s'affaler majestueusement dans le canapé.

\- Je te préviens, si t'es venu pour te foutre encore de ma gueule, je te pète les dents, le prévint Drago en envoyant le coussin contre un mur.

Celui-ci atterrit plus précisément sur le portrait d'un ancien préfet-en-chef qui protesta à grands cris. Les deux amis l'ignorèrent et Blaise répondit :

\- Oh, ça va. C'était drôle !

\- Ca dépend du point de vue.

\- A part du tien, je t'assure que c'était drôle.

Drago s'effondra dans un fauteuil, l'air boudeur.

\- Ecoute mon pote, on sait tous que n'importe qui d'autre serait probablement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, reprit Blaise plus calmement, mais c'est Pansy. Et la seule raison pour laquelle t'es en rogne, c'est parce que tu sais qu'elle te fait la gueule.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut beaucoup ?

\- Ca dépend, t'as fait quoi ?

\- Elle flirte avec Stephen Jones depuis un petit bout de temps. Je suis juste allé lui expliquer que s'il lui venait à l'idée de lui faire du mal, il se pourrait que je le transforme en pulpe sanguinolente.

Blaise était à deux doigts d'éclater – encore – de rire. Mais il se retint à grand peine et se contenta de faire la moue :

\- T'es vraiment con.

\- Je sais, mais l'idée avait l'air bien juste avant que je le coince.

\- J'imagine, oui. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller t'excuser.

Drago mima l'indignation – bon, ok, peut-être pas si feinte que ça… :

\- Un Malefoy, _s'excuser_ ?

\- C'est Pansy donc on sait tous les deux que tu le feras.

\- Le pire c'est que t'as raison.

\- Ca m'arrive souvent.

\- Crétin.

\- C'est pas moi qui me suis mêlée de la vie amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.

Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire tordu.

\- La ferme.

* * *

Drago retrouva Pansy dans la soirée. Ils s'installèrent sans un mot entre les colonnes du cloître et la jeune fille alluma tranquillement une cigarette en attendant que son ami brise le silence.

Drago commença à fumer à son tour. Il avait besoin de se détendre, car s'il y avait bien une situation qu'il détestait, c'était de se disputer avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Pansy, je suis désolée de m'être mêlée de ta vie amoureuse, lâcha-t-il finalement après deux bouffées.

C'était pathétique. On aurait dit un texte appris à l'avance et récité sans conviction.

Pansy avait l'air de penser la même chose puisqu'elle se contenta de lever un sourcil, l'air de dire « va falloir faire mieux que ça ».

\- Bon, ok, je n'aurais pas du aller voir Jones ni me prendre pour ton père. Mais je tiens à toi et je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il était au courant des conséquences…au cas où il te ferait du mal.

\- T'es grave.

\- Je sais.

\- Je crois que tu lui as fait peur en plus, poursuivit Pansy, la voix rendue rauque par la bouffée qu'elle aspirait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je sais pas, on dirait. Mais il n'a pas pris ses jambes à son cou, au moins.

\- Alors peut-être qu'il en vaut la peine, conclut simplement Drago.

Il sourit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de longs discours ou de phrases dramatiques et grandiloquentes. Il s'était excusé, elle avait daigné lui répondre, c'était bon. Leur dispute était terminée.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Le silence ne les gênait pas.  
Lorsque Pansy ouvrit son paquet pour prendre une deuxième cigarette, Drago laissa échapper un rire bref :

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te calmer sur la clope ?

\- Oh tais-toi, j'ai pas pu en prendre une seule pendant les vacances, si Maman le savait, elle me tuerait.

\- Ca peut se comprendre.

\- J'imagine.

\- Comment elle va ?

Pansy s'installa plus confortablement contre sa colonne avant de répondre :

\- Mieux.

\- C'est bien.

\- Tu l'as dit. J'en ai été témoin et je ne souhaite ça à personne. Les nausées, la fatigue, les malaises… Drago ?

Le jeune homme s'était figé en entendant ses mots. Des souvenirs, des questions et des réponses s'emboîtaient soudain dans sa tête comme un jeu de Tetris.

 _Les nausées, la fatigue, les malaises… oh le con !_

Il releva brusquement la tête et son regard croisa celui de Pansy. Qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il en était.

\- Drago, attends une minute, tu…

Elle parlait dans le vide.

Il était déjà parti.

* * *

Drago avait couru tout le long du trajet le séparant de l'appartement des préfets-en-chef. Arrivé devant le tableau, il lança le mot de passe en coup de vent et se rua dans le passage.

Comme de coutume, Hermione était attablée au bureau devant la fenêtre, accompagnée d'une pile de livres. Lorsqu'elle entendit le passage s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et regarda avec surprise Drago qui déboulait dans le salon en soufflant comme un bœuf.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Pourquoi…tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Lâcha le jeune homme alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! hurla Drago en se redressant.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! cria Hermione à son tour en se levant.

\- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ?! je parle de ton cancer ! rugit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. Je parle du fait que tu es malade et en danger de mort !

A ces mots, Hermione avait pâli et elle dut s'appuyer sur la table derrière elle.

 _Il allait bien finir par l'apprendre._

Mais elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle avait imaginé plusieurs fois comment cela se passerait lorsqu'il découvrirait son secret et dans la plupart de ses hypothèses, il lui lançait un sous-entendu acide à un moment où elle ne s'y attendrait pas, de préférence en public. Il n'était pas censé venir lui hurler à la figure comme si elle avait oublié de le prévenir que Pansy était à Sainte-Mangouste depuis trois jours et qu'elle était la seule à le savoir.

Hermione se reprit vite. Compte tenu de la réaction du Serpentard, elle allait sans doute pouvoir étouffer l'affaire et ils n'auraient plus jamais à en parler.

\- Ce que tu peux être dramatique quand tu t'y mets Malefoy, lança-t-elle alors avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux. Je ne suis pas en danger de mort.

\- Je sais ce que tu as et je sais ce que ça fait.

\- Mon cancer est moins grave que celui de Mrs Parkinson. Je n'ai jamais risqué quoi que ce soit, j'ai un traitement et je serai guérie dans quelques mois.

Drago semblait s'être calmé et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour darder un regard noir sur elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Au risque de me répéter : parce que nous ne sommes pas _amis_ Malefoy.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ennemis.

\- Nous ne sommes _plus_ ennemis, nuança Hermione, disons que c'est en cours de progression. Mais il n'y a que très peu de monde qui sait que je suis malade et tu es bien l'une des dernières personnes que je voudrais mettre au courant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était idiot.

\- Pourquoi ? Articula-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui d'un air menaçant. Mais parce que pendant six ans, tu t'es appliqué à faire de ma vie un enfer ! Tu t'es moqué de moi, tu m'as insulté, tu as été un parfait _connard_ ! je t'ai tellement détesté si tu savais ! le fait que tu te sois enfin rendu compte que tu étais du mauvais côté et que tu aies changé de camp ne signifie pas qu'on va soudainement devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! non mais à quoi tu t'attendais Malefoy ?!

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait de lui dire ça, de lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure, de lui dire combien elle l'avait haï.

Mais elle aurait du se douter que le jeune homme ne l'écouterait pas bien tranquillement. Elle avait réussi à le mettre en colère aussi.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu espères Granger ?! répliqua-t-il férocement. Des excuses peut-être ?!

\- Et pourquoi pas ! ce serait la moindre des choses !

\- EH BIEN D'ACCORD ! JE M'EX-CU-SE !

Surprise, tant par la violence du ton que le contenu de ses mots, Hermione recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu t'excuses ? Répéta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait bien prononcé ces mots.

\- Oui, je m'excuse ! je sais parfaitement que j'ai été infect et je ne mentirai pas en te disant que je ne pensais pas toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites parce que je les pensais ! depuis ma naissance, on m'a inculqué le mépris des gens comme toi et j'ai soigneusement répété les mots de mon père parce que j'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient _vrais_ ! j'étais un gosse, on était tous des gosses, mais toi… toi tu étais, tu es, la meilleure élève de cette école et ça me dépassait ! comment une née-moldue pouvait-elle meilleure qu'un sang-pur ?!

Il inspira profondément et reprit plus calmement sous le regard de la Gryffondor, interdite :

\- Il m'a fallu de longues années pour comprendre que la magie n'avait rien à voir avec le sang et que de toute façon, le sang n'était rien d'autre qu'un liquide bourré d'hémoglobine qui coulait dans nos veines ! et ça m'a pris plus longtemps encore pour surmonter ma peur et me détacher de Voldemort et de ma famille ! parce oui, peut-être que pour vous il est évident que j'aurais du abandonner mes parents depuis longtemps mais il s'agit de mon père et de ma mère ! tu n'as jamais essayé de te mettre à ma place ! tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! ce sont les gens qui m'ont élevé et qui m'ont aimé et savoir que je vais devoir me battre contre eux me rend malade ! pour moi, je n'étais pas du côté du mal, j'étais seulement avec les miens !

Hermione restait silencieuse. Parce qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Jeter le sort d'oubliettes à ses parents avait également été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle avait eu à faire dans sa vie. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy comme à des parents. Ni à Drago Malefoy comme un fils aimant.

\- Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance, reprit Drago d'une voix morne en fixant la moquette, vous avez toutes les raisons de penser que je suis…je ne sais pas un espion ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je ferai ce qu'il faudra et tu verras que je suis de votre côté. Je ne dis pas que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Mais je me bats pour le bien à présent.

Hermione déglutit légèrement. Bon sang, qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy prononcerait ces mots, ne serait-ce que quelques mois auparavant ?

\- Et pour information…je ne te déteste plus. Enfin plus vraiment.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, grogna Hermione pour se donner une contenance.

Elle était mal à l'aise. Ils avaient crevé l'abcès, celui qui était là depuis trop longtemps. Mais si elle savait parfaitement comment se comporter envers le Drago Malefoy arrogant et méchant, face à son clone honnête et doté d'un semblant de morale…ce n'était clairement pas la même chose.

\- Je sais, soupira Drago, le fait que j'ai changé de camp ne signifiait pas pour moi qu'on devait faire copain-copain et je n'avais aucune intention de changer mon comportement envers Potter, Weasley et toi à la rentrée. Mais maintenant qu'on va travailler ensemble, surtout toi et moi, j'en ai marre. Je ne veux pas dire qu'on va se faire des sorties à Pré-au-Lard entre potes ! dit-il précipitamment en voyant le regard sceptique de la jeune fille. Mais je pense qu'on pourrait passer à des relations plus…cordiales.

\- Tu crois qu'on y arriverait ?

\- Il suffit que chacun y mette du sien.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Et puis de toute façon, tu n'es pas vraiment en état de te disputer avec moi.

Hermione soupira et elle leva un doigt menaçant en direction du jeune homme :

\- J'aimerais mettre une chose au clair. Je ne suis _pas_ mourante. Ok, je suis morte de fatigue, je fais des malaises mais je suis loin d'être une infirme alors ne commence pas à me traiter comme une petite chose fragile, ça pourrait m'énerver.

Drago éclata de rire.

\- Je t'ai déjà pris pour beaucoup de choses Granger. Mais jamais pour une petite chose fragile.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine :) bon, en finissant de relire ce chapitre, je me suis dit que certains en avaient peut-être un peu marre qu'on soit sur la reconversion de Drago depuis deux-trois chapitres...rassurez-vous, on va avancer un peu maintenant que notre Serpentard préféré a réussi à s'incruster !**

 **J'en suis arrivé à la fin des chapitres pré-écrits donc j'espère avoir fini un truc correct pour la semaine prochaine, mais il sera peut-être un peu plus court :/**

 **Je suis comme toujours ouverte à vos avis, plaintes, complaintes et idées en tout genre si vous ressentez un besoin irrépressible de les exprimer, et à la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors tout d'abord, j'ai bien l'impression que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic (plus de 75 pour ce chapitre si les statistiques ne me mentent pas ^^) donc merci à tous, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :)**

 **Je remercie particulièrement Maxine3482 et Rose Caldin qui ont toujours la gentillesse de me laisser leurs impressions ainsi qu'Eury qui m'a également laissé une review cette semaine ! :)**

 **Ce sixième chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, j'en suis désolée, je travaille beaucoup en ce moment avec la fin de l'année qui arrive et un mémoire ne s'écrit pas tout seul donc je risque d'avoir un peu moins de temps libre mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer mon rythme de publication hebdomadaire !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Dumbledore avait accepté que les séances de travail des deux préfets-en-chef aient lieu dans leurs appartements. Ils seraient les seuls à travailler en permanence sur « la théorie » comme disaient Harry et Ron, les autres membres de l'A.D. ne venant aider que très occasionnellement – tout le monde préférait les entraînements et Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer.

Leur première séance de travail commune arriva finalement deux jours après leur dernière conversation et Hermione traîna un peu des pieds en quittant la Grande Salle. Il allait falloir tout expliquer à Malefoy – même si une partie de son esprit se demandait s'il n'y connaissait pas déjà quelque chose, noir comme il était ! – Harry ayant catégoriquement refusé de le faire sous peine de « lui mettre mon poing dans la figure au cas où il m'énerverait trop » ce que Ron avait par ailleurs approuvé en hochant vigoureusement la tête. L'assurance que Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'Hermione s'en charge avait achevé leur argumentation et la jeune fille avait abandonné ses protestations d'un air résigné.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, Hermione aperçut Malefoy dans sa chambre dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Elle s'efforça de rester neutre et lança :

\- Malefoy tu te rappelles qu'on a du travail ?

Il se leva aussitôt et vint la rejoindre dans la salle commune.

\- Je n'avais pas oublié Granger. Dit-il en s'asseyant à la table de travail. Mais je me suis dit que si j'étais déjà là, tout prêt, tu allais trouver ça bizarre.

Hermione dut s'avouer que ce n'était pas faux. Elle aurait trouvé le Serpentard un peu trop pressé d'avoir des informations.

Chassant ces pensées suspicieuses de son esprit, elle soupira et vint prendre place en face de Drago qui attendait docilement qu'elle commence.

\- Bon…je pense qu'Harry a du te dire que nous avions trouvé un moyen de vaincre Voldemort ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Et quel moyen ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'est un horcruxe ?

\- Non.

Il avait l'air sincère et Hermione en ressentit une pointe de soulagement. La connaissance de ce genre de magie n'était rassurante chez personne.

\- Pour faire court, reprit-elle au bout d'un instant de silence, c'est un objet dans lequel on peut mettre une partie de son âme. Il « suffit » de commettre un meurtre et on peut ainsi déchirer son âme et en entreposer un morceau dans n'importe quel objet. Ainsi on ne peut pas mourir tant qu'un horcruxe survit.

\- Voldemort a fait un horcruxe ?

\- Non, six.

Drago hocha la tête d'un air pensif. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle aurait préféré qu'il ait l'air un peu plus horrifié. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer sa placidité suspecte :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très surpris.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je vis avec des mangemorts et côtoie Voldemort depuis un certain temps. Alors apprendre qu'il a déchiré son âme en plusieurs morceaux en espérant atteindre l'immortalité ne me stupéfie pas, non. Mais si tu préfères, je peux prendre l'air choqué la prochaine fois.

\- Très drôle ! siffla Hermione, irritée. Bon, en attendant tu as les informations principales. Nous recherchons les horcruxes pour les détruire. Lorsqu'il n'en restera plus, il n'y aura plus qu'à s'occuper de Voldemort.

\- Plus qu'à, comme tu dis. Et vous en avez déjà trouvé ?

Hermione se redressa un peu sur sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter la même attitude fiérote que lorsqu'on lui demandait si elle avait eu de bonnes notes à ses examens :

\- Harry en a détruit un dans la chambre des secrets en deuxième année. C'était le journal intime de Voldemort lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Dumbledore en a détruit un deuxième l'été de notre cinquième année, une bague ayant appartenu au grand-père de Voldemort. Et puis Harry et lui en ont trouvé un autre en juin dernier.

Elle se garda bien de faire remarquer que c'était la nuit où Drago avait fait entrer des mangemorts dans l'école mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Ce que le Serpentard dut remarquer puisqu'il s'agitait sur sa chaise, apparemment pas très à l'aise.

\- C'était un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Il semble que Voldemort soit un de ses descendants. Le médaillon avait appartenu à sa mère qui l'avait vendu pour trois fois rien chez Barjow et Beurk peu avant la naissance de Voldemort. Celui-ci a travaillé là-bas après sa scolarité et il a retrouvé le médaillon chez une vieille sorcière, une cliente régulière. Bon, le problème, c'est que l'horcruxe qu'ils ont trouvé n'en était pas un. C'était un faux médaillon, placé par un certain R.A.B. qui possède donc le véritable horcruxe. On n'a pas encore réussi à l'identifier mais c'est en cours.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Lâcha Drago dans un murmure.

Pour le coup, là, il était surpris. Il découvrait des pans entiers du passé de Voldemort, si secret et mystérieux.

\- Deux mots, sourit presque Hermione, Dumbledore et la pensine.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle lui tendit une feuille de papier.

Par réflexe, Drago la prit. De sa petite écriture policée, la jeune Gryffondor y avait rédigé ce qui ressemblait fortement à un contrat dans lequel lui, Drago Malefoy, s'engageait à ne rien révéler concernant les horcruxes à qui que ce soit ne faisant pas partie de l'A.D. ou de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Drago en relevant la tête vers Hermione qui le regardait calmement.

\- Une preuve de ta bonne foi si tu acceptes de signer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je signe ce bout de papier ? Rien ne m'empêcherait de briser ce contrat.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur tactique. Il aurait du se rappeler qu'il parlait à une Gryffondor. Pour elle, le déshonneur de briser une promesse était sans doute déjà une assez grande punition.

\- Les Gryffondor et l'honneur ! grommela-t-il avant de griffonner sa signature au bas du papier. Voilà, tu es contente ?

\- Oui.

Hermione reprit le contrat et le glissa dans ses affaires avec un petit sourire.

En effet, rien n'empêcherait Malefoy de briser la promesse qu'il venait de faire en signant son « bout de papier » comme il l'appelait, mais les effets qu'auraient sur lui une telle trahison ne seraient pas sans lui rappeler Mariette Edgecombe et sa petite défiguration temporaire en cinquième année. Ainsi, si Malefoy parlait et qu'il pensait pouvoir rester parmi eux pour récolter plus d'informations, ils le sauraient.

Hermione faisait confiance à Dumbledore. Mais elle préférait avoir une petite assurance en plus.

Alors qu'elle éparpillait les parchemins sur lesquels s'étalaient ses notes et ses idées, sans cesser de parler, le regard de Drago tomba sur un dessin à moitié caché par une liste d'horcruxes possibles

Il fronça les sourcils et prit le dessin pour le regarder de plus près.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, expliqua Hermione, on est quasiment sûrs que c'est un horcruxe. Mais impossible de savoir où il se trouve, il a disparu depuis que Voldemort l'a volé à la vieille sorcière dont je t'ai parlé, et j'ai beau me creuser la tête, pas moyen de…

\- J'ai déjà vu cet objet.

Hermione cessa brusquement de parler et se tourna vers son camarade avec des yeux ronds.

 _\- Excuse-moi_ _?_

\- Cette coupe. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vue. J'accompagnais ma mère déposer de l'argent pour ma tante Bella dans le coffre des Lestrange et…je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir vu cette coupe sur une étagère.

Hermione tenta de parler mais pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie, les mots avaient du mal à sortir :

\- Je…que…pardon mais est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu sais où se trouve un des horcruxes ?

\- Je crois. En tout cas, c'est là que la coupe se trouvait il y a un mois.

\- Oh putain.

Drago eut presque l'air choqué en entendant Hermione Granger proférer de telles insanités mais sa colocataire s'était déjà levée et elle se ruait vers le passage. Voyant que le jeune homme n'avait pas également bondi sur ses pieds, elle s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder comme s'il était idiot :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ?! Bouge-toi !

\- Je croyais qu'on devait travailler ?

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Malefoy, une information pareille n'attendra pas une seconde de plus, alors BOUGE !

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione avait laissé un message sur les gallions de l'AD à l'intention d'Harry et Ron en espérant qu'ils les verraient. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller les chercher, elle arrivait à peine à rester en place en attendant que l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur ne se découvre.

Dumbledore avait du les entendre arriver puisque, chose exceptionnelle, la porte de son bureau était ouverte.

\- Miss Granger, M. Malefoy…entrez je vous en prie.

\- Professeur ! haleta Hermione en se précipitant vers le bureau derrière lequel il était tranquillement assis, caressant distraitement Fumseck. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle…elle est dans le coffre des Lestrange à Gringotts.

A ces mots, Dumbledore se leva et Drago remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il avait abandonné son perpétuel air de ravi de la crèche et qu'il les écoutait attentivement.

\- Expliquez-moi.

\- Malefoy l'y a vue il y a un mois.

Le directeur se tourna vers le jeune homme qui inspira profondément. Il comprit que c'était l'épreuve du feu. L'ultime trahison qu'il pouvait commettre envers son ancien camp et le premier pas vers l'acceptation dans le nouveau.

Aussi répondit-il d'une voix ferme :

\- J'accompagnais ma mère pour déposer de l'argent dans le coffre de ma tante, répéta-t-il, et je me souviens de cette coupe parce qu'elle était posée sur une étagère en hauteur, tout au fond. Lorsque j'ai demandé à ma mère de quoi il s'agissait, elle m'a simplement marmonné quelque chose sur un bijou de famille des Lestrange et m'a dit de ne pas m'en soucier.

Comme Dumbledore ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il poursuivit :

\- Je suis prêt à tout répéter sous _veritaserum_ Professeur.

\- Et le fait que tu le proposes achève de me convaincre que c'est inutile. Sourit le vieil homme tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel – quand est-ce que tout le monde allait comprendre que cette potion avait un million de failles ! – Je te remercie Drago, tu n'imagines pas à quel point cette information est importante.

Un grand fracas retentit derrière eux et ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Harry et Ron avaient manifestement essayé de passer la porte exactement au même moment et ils s'étaient cassés la figure, entraînant dans leur chute un guéridon sur lequel était posé un vase qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, partagée entre l'amusement et le désespoir tandis que Drago haussait un sourcil dédaigneux. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé, ils n'arriveraient jamais à vaincre Voldemort avec ce duo de bras cassés.

Quant à Dumbledore, il souriait comme s'il regardait une bonne comédie. D'un geste de baguette, il répara le vase et releva la table tout en déclarant :

\- Harry, M. Weasley…approchez, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Les intéressés se relevèrent aussi dignement que possible et s'avancèrent vers le bureau.

\- M. Malefoy a été assez aimable pour nous indiquer l'emplacement de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Harry et Ron tournèrent leurs yeux effarés vers le Serpentard dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé qui aurait volontiers fait sourire Hermione dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? marmonna Ron qui s'attira un regard de reproche de la part du directeur.

\- J'ai vu la coupe dans le coffre des Lestrange il y a environ un mois, répéta obligeamment Drago.

\- Faites-le passer sous _veritaserum_ , déclara fermement Harry qui n'avait pas lâché le Serpentard du regard.

\- T'es lourd Potter ! soupira Drago.

Mais le jeune homme refusa de transiger et Malefoy finit par céder.

Dix minutes, un _veritaserum_ et quelques questions plus tard, les quatre adolescents se tenaient devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci les regarda tour à tour avant de déclarer :

\- Bien. Je vais informer l'Ordre de ce que nous venons de découvrir et nous mettrons sur pied une opération pour récupérer cet objet.

\- Il faut y aller le plus tôt possible ! lança Harry. Ils pourraient le déplacer !

Il jeta un regard noir à Malefoy. Il l'aurait à l'œil. Si quoi que ce soit se passait mal, ce serait pour lui la preuve que le Serpentard était bien ce qu'il le soupçonnait d'être depuis qu'il était venu les voir la bouche en cœur : un putain d'espion.

Malefoy lui répondit par un sourire hypocrite et Dumbledore poursuivit sans tenir compte de leur joute muette :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous lancer dans une telle opération sans un minimum de préparation Harry, tu le sais. Pénétrer dans Gringotts n'est pas une mince affaire, certains diraient même que c'est impossible…

Les élèves lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

\- Mais à cœur vaillant rien d'impossible ! reprit-il d'un ton jovial. Nous trouverons un moyen.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire en entendant le directeur de Poudlard citer un moldu du XVe siècle* tandis qu'Harry et Ron échangeaient un regard incrédule. Drago quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel, retenant à grand peine un soupir. Apparemment, être l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps ne vous empêchait pas d'être complètement fêlé…

*Pour ceux qui se posent la question, cette phrase était la devise de Jacques Cœur, grand argentier de Charles VII ^^

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent, et Hermione s'inquiétait.

Après le gigantesque bond en avant qu'ils avaient fait lors de sa toute première séance de travail avec Malefoy, leurs recherches faisaient du sur-place et l'opération visant à récupérer la coupe dans le coffre des Lestrange n'avait pas l'air d'avancer non plus.

Hermione était de plus en plus faible. Conjuguer ses cours et le travail que demandait la révision des ASPIC aux entraînements de l'A.D. auxquels elle continuait à participer et à ses recherches sur les horcruxes, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester de bonne humeur toute la journée et Malefoy était souvent celui qui bénéficiait de son agressivité en fin de journée, ce qui donnait lieu à des disputes particulièrement bruyantes, auxquelles se mêlaient de temps à autre les portraits des anciens préfets-en-chef sur le mur du salon.

Hermione n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à ne pas être au sommet de sa forme. Si elle n'avait pas beaucoup revu Dumbledore depuis leur discussion sur la coupe, deux semaines plus tôt, elle voyait bien que le vieil homme faiblissait. Il n'était plus que rarement présent lors des repas dans la grande salle et Harry lui avait fait part de son inquiétude concernant le directeur le jeune homme trouvait que son mentor avait perdu son feu habituel et Hermione se demandait si cela avait à voir avec son humeur massacrante.

Car pour couronner le tout, Harry avait changé ces derniers temps, et pas forcément en bien. Il se renfermait, dormait de moins en moins et enrageait de voir que leurs recherches avançaient si lentement. Ron était manifestement la cible de son agressivité et il avait commencé à s'éloigner, passant plus de temps en compagnie de Dean, Seamus et Neville, et Harry s'isolait. Alors Hermione s'efforçait de le voir le plus souvent possible, épuisant sa dose de bonne humeur et de motivation quand elle était avec lui. Elle n'ignorait pas quel fardeau son ami portait sur les épaules et se refusait donc à faire allusion à ses propres problèmes. Même Ginny ne reconnaissait pas son petit ami c'est ce que la jeune Weasley, en pleurs, avait confié à Hermione après s'être disputé avec son petit ami qui lui reprochait apparemment de trop penser à leur histoire et pas assez à leur combat contre Voldemort.

Quant à Malefoy, il suivait le mouvement de mauvaise grâce. Fatigué de la méfiance presque palpable lors des entraînements de l'A.D., il en avait manqué plusieurs, ce qui avait été l'occasion d'une nouvelle dispute avec sa colocataire ils se chamaillaient moins, mais suffisamment pour leur donner parfois l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Cependant, leurs disputes avaient changé de motifs : Hermione lui reprochait d'avoir encore ramené une fille pour la nuit, de s'être engueulé avec Seamus Finnigan lors d'un entraînement, d'être arrogant…de son côté, Malefoy multipliait les réflexions envers Hermione qui, selon lui, se tuait au travail et refusait de l'admettre, préférant jouer aux super-héroïnes que rien n'atteignait. Son entêtement orgueilleux agaçait profondément le Serpentard. Alors lorsqu'elle avait encore perdu conscience, Malefoy l'avait transporté dans son lit et lui avait jeté un sort de sommeil pour qu'elle prenne un peu de repos. Mais cela avait mis la jeune fille hors d'elle et il s'était donc abstenu de recommencer.

Etonnamment, les seuls moments où les deux colocataires pouvaient se parler sans risquer de se disputer, était lors de leurs séances de travail. Hermione avait réalisé que travailler avec Malefoy n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'aurait cru. Le jeune homme prenait manifestement leur tâche au sérieux et il ne se permettait aucune réflexion ni sous-entendus durant leurs séances de travail – bon bien sur, en dehors, c'était une autre histoire... – La plupart du temps, ils lisaient chacun de leur côté en silence avant de confronter leurs théories. Hermione réalisait avec le temps que Drago Malefoy, comme elle le soupçonnait, était intelligent. Il le cachait depuis des années derrière un masque d'arrogance et de méchanceté mais il était intelligent. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il ne l'interrompait jamais et écoutait toujours avec attention ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'Harry et Ron ne faisaient pas _systématiquement_.

Elle n'aurait su dire si ce numéro du bon élève la rassurait ou éveillait au contraire son côté paranoïaque qui cherchait désespérément le piège.

Et puis elle se raisonnait en se rappelant qu'en dehors de leurs séances de travail, Malefoy pouvait toujours se montrer parfaitement exécrable. Le dernier entraînement de l'A.D. avait été l'occasion pour Ron et lui de se balancer une flopée d'horreurs à la figure et Hermione avait refusé d'adresser la parole au Serpentard jusqu'au lendemain, quand leur séance de travail l'avait obligée à communiquer.

* * *

Deux jours après cet incident, Hermione rentra dans l'appartement des préfets en toussant. Drago était en train de fumer une cigarette sur le canapé sauf qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la fenêtre comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois et surtout, ce n'était pas la première de la journée comme elle le constata en avisant deux mégots jetés dans la cheminée éteinte.

\- Malefoy ! protesta-t-elle en agitant inutilement sa main. Tu as l'intention d'asphyxier toute l'école ou quoi ?!

Il ne répondit rien et la jeune fille se dirigea avec humeur vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit, avant de lancer un sort pour purifier un peu l'air. Un préfet-en-chef mort depuis bientôt trois siècles la remercia chaleureusement. Apparemment, ça faisait un petit moment que la fumée embuait son portrait.

Hermione songea à rentrer directement dans sa chambre – qu'elle devrait sans doute aérer également – mais l'air perdu de Malefoy la fit hésiter. Elle avait du mal à ignorer la détresse – ou ce qu'elle pensait en être – lorsqu'elle se présentait devant elle. En première année déjà, elle avait failli ignorer le petit Neville Londubat qui se lamentait sur la perte de son crapaud mais l'avait finalement aidé.

Aussi revint-elle vers le canapé pour se planter devant Malefoy qui lui lança un regard torve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Mis à part le fait que je ne peux pas fumer tranquille et que tu viens d'ouvrir la fenêtre alors qu'il fait pas loin de cinq degrés dehors, tout va bien. Répondit Drago d'une voix morne.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises Malefoy, on est en octobre et il fait encore plus de dix degrés. Et puis je préfère mourir gelée qu'asphyxiée.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu as passé une mauvaise journée ?

Malefoy se redressa un peu sur son séant et poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre :

\- Granger, je sais que je suis celui qui a suggéré qu'on ait des relations plus cordiales mais se raconter nos journées respectives et nos petits secrets en gloussant comme des première année n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête. Alors fous-moi la paix.

Hermione lui lança un regard indigné. Il était schizophrène, elle ne voyait que ça. La veille au soir, il s'était montré parfaitement aimable durant leur séance de travail et voilà qu'il l'envoyait balader comme un chien trop collant. Elle était consciente que leur relation était étrange, carrément bizarre même et qu'apprendre à communiquer un tant soit peu normalement allait prendre du temps mais ses sautes d'humeur commençaient à l'agacer.

\- Pardon d'avoir osé penser que je pourrais t'aider Malefoy ! J'aurais du me rappeler que tu n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne.

\- Tu as tout compris. Maintenant si tu pouvais dégager…

\- Va te faire foutre Malefoy.

\- Si c'est avec toi volontiers.

Hermione ignora royalement sa dernière pique qu'il n'avait même pas agrémenté de sa voix de dragueur du dimanche et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

Dans la salle commune, Drago garda quelques instants les yeux sur la porte avant de soupirer en se traitant d'idiot. Il ne voulait pas être aussi méchant. Enfin si, enfin non, enfin pas vraiment…

Il secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce n'était même pas contre elle qu'il était en colère. Mais s'intégrer dans le camp de ceux qui le considéraient comme un ennemi quelques semaines plus tôt s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. En arrivant, il était persuadé qu'il se ficherait des regards noirs, de la méfiance perpétuelle. Mais en fin de compte, il n'avait pas tenu si longtemps que ça.

Alors qu'il quittait le cours d'arithmancie tout à l'heure, il avait aperçu Dean Thomas et Terry Boot qui chuchotaient en le regardant. Ils avaient éclaté de rire et lui avaient lancé un regard noir avant de s'en aller. Il y a quelque temps, Drago serait allé les voir pour leur demander si l'un d'entre eux avait envie de se prendre un _doloris_ et au pire, leur aurait balancé son poing dans la gueule. Généralement, ça calmait les gens.

Mais maintenant, que pouvait-il faire à part tenter de les ignorer ? Rien évidemment. Mais il était rentré de fort méchante humeur, avait tenté de passer sa colère en fumant une, deux, puis trois clopes. Et lorsqu'Hermione, miss je-sais-tout, leader du parti « haïssons Malefoy » était arrivée, il s'était un peu défoulé sur elle. Alors qu'elle était peut-être la seule qui avait au moins la décence de faire semblant de l'accepter. Oh, bien sûr, elle le regardait toujours avec méfiance, surtout quand il s'entraînait au combat avait-il remarqué et l'incident qui s'était produit avec Weasley prouvait qu'elle défendrait toujours ses amis quoiqu'il arrive.

 _Elle est comme les autres !_ décida finalement Drago en allumant une quatrième cigarette. _Elle me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des salauds…_

 _Saleté de Gryffondor._

* * *

 **Bon, je ne suis pas ultra satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire n'avance pas trop mais je vais essayer de remédier à ça !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et impressions et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors tout d'abord, je vous fais mes plus profondes excuses pour ce retard de trois jours, j'étais dans un endroit sans internet et je viens de rentrer, mais je m'en veux surtout de ne pas avoir prévenu la semaine passée, vu que je suis la première à râler quand les auteurs ne tiennent pas les délais de publication qu'ils avaient donné donc encore désolée ^^ En tout cas, merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire ainsi qu'à Guest (charmant prénom ;p) dont je réponds à la review ci-dessous.**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas bien long, mais en ce moment l'inspiration me fait un peu défaut et sans vouloir me tirer une balle dans le pied avant même que vous n'ayez commencé la lecture, je ne suis vraiment pas ravie de ce chapitre, à l'exception de certains passages...**

 **Sur cette note joyeuse, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Guest : Alors tout d'abord, merci de ta review :) je comprends que tu aies un peu l'idée d'un "bloc" Harry/Ron pour le moment. Même s'ils sont très importants pour moi (après, je ne sais pas si ça se ressent dans l'histoire) ils ne sont pas les personnages principaux et donc forcément, je les fais un peu agir en tandem mais je vais essayer de faire évoluer un peu ça ! Par contre, je suis déçue que tu trouves que mon Harry a l'air idiot :( ce n'était bien évidemment pas mon intention ! J'ai relu les livres il n'y a pas si longtemps et même si on est d'accord qu'Harry est un héros qui reconnait ses erreurs etc. ça reste aussi un garçon "normal" que je trouve personnellement assez impulsif et qui peut se laisser entraîner par la colère. Dans le 7, pendant la recherche des horcruxes, ce n'est forcément un gai luron et il lui arrive d'être franchement désagréable ! Disons que j'ai voulu faire passer dans le dernier chapitre cette petite baisse de régime que j'avais trouvée intéressante dans les livres. Enfin, entre lui et Malefoy, si une espèce de relation plus ou moins positive arrive, je me vois mal la caser deux semaines après que Malefoy ait retourné sa veste ! Harry et lui se sont détestés pendant des années, déjà qu'avec Hermione ça prend du temps alors eux aussi ^^ Voilà, cette réponse est un peu longue mais j'avais trouvé ta review constructive et je voulais y répondre point par point ! En tout cas, merci, et j'espère que tu auras toujours envie de lire après ça ;)**

* * *

Ce matin là, Hermione sortait de son cours d'arithmancie lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur dans sa poche droite. Sortant le gallion de l'A.D., elle vit que Dumbledore leur donnait rendez-vous à son bureau à la fin des cours. La jeune fille rangea précipitamment la pièce et se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry et Ron devant la classe de métamorphose.

Elle eut l'agréable surprise de les voir discuter. Ginny lui avait appris qu'après des jours à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ils avaient eu une formidable engueulade, ce qui était peut-être ce qui leur fallait, songea-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux. Chacun avait lâché ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et ils semblaient discuter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione s'abstint donc de faire mention des derniers jours et leur envoya un sourire :

\- Je viens de voir le gallion ! pourquoi Dumbledore veut-il nous voir ?

\- Je pense que l'opération pour récupérer la coupe se met enfin en place, répondit tranquillement Harry.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on ira à ton avis ?

Harry et Ron se figèrent en même temps et Hermione les vit lui lancer un regard surpris.

\- On ? Répéta Ron.

\- Hermione, il n'est pas question que tu viennes. Lâcha Harry d'un ton sans réplique. On en a déjà parlé.

\- Je me sens très bien, mentit-elle en relevant le menton.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Malefoy.

\- Comment ça « ce que dit Malefoy » ?! depuis quand est-ce que tu écoutes, et crois, ce qu'il a à dire ?

\- Hermione, n'insiste pas s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille rougit furieusement et se promit d'avoir une « discussion » avec le Serpentard. De quel droit était-il allé dire ça à ses amis ?! si elle voulait leur en parler, elle l'aurait déjà fait !

Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour protester à nouveau mais le cours de l'heure précédente était terminé et une flopée de deuxième année de Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor sortirent bruyamment de la salle, l'empêchant de se faire entendre de ses amis qui, par ailleurs, rentraient déjà dans la salle.

Vexée de s'être fait ainsi mouchée avant même d'avoir pu s'expliquer, Hermione s'assit rageusement à côté de Neville qui lança un regard interrogateur à Harry et Ron devant lui. Ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander à sa voisine ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

* * *

Le cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentard arriva après le déjeuner et Hermione descendit sans enthousiasme dans les cachots.

Quoique…en apercevant Malefoy qui discutait avec Blaise Zabini dans un coin, à l'écart des autres élèves attendant pour le cours, elle se sentit un peu plus en forme.

De dos, Drago ne vit pas arriver sa colocataire. Mais il aurait comprendre aux sourcils haussés de Blaise en face de lui qu'il y avait un problème. Hermione le poussa brusquement et il manqua de trébucher. Il se retourna, fou de rage et prêt à en découdre avec celui qui avait la mauvaise idée de venir lui prendre la tête, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant que l'imprudent était sa très agaçante colocataire, qui accessoirement faisait presque deux têtes de moins que lui.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Granger ! Fulmina-t-il sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix – s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'attirerait pas particulièrement l'attention, c'est lui en train de s'engueuler avec une Gryffondor.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! s'écria-t-elle en retour. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que tu avais le droit d'aller parler à Harry et Ron ?!

\- Oh, parce qu'ils étaient pas au courant ? Fit Malefoy en feignant la stupéfaction.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Rien ne t'autorisait à leur parler de ça ! c'est mon problème, mon…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant que Blaise Zabini n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'il les regardait avec un sourire amusé. Hermione se traita mentalement d'idiote. Et si Zabini allait tout répéter à…

\- C'est bon Granger, il est au courant, grogna Drago qui avait compris ses réticences. Et pour ton information, je suis allé dire à Potter que tu étais crevée parce que c'est vrai et que franchement, si tu meurs, ce n'est pas avec leur demi-cerveau que le Balafré et la Belette vont gagner la guerre, alors autant conserver le tien.

Blaise Zabini retint à grand peine un rire. En fait, il ne le retint pas vraiment et lâcha un pouffement bien vite réprimé lorsque Drago et Hermione le foudroyèrent du regard.

\- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, je vous laisse.

\- Pas la peine, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, marmonna Hermione. Malefoy, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Elle s'éloigna et passa la tête haute devant Harry et Ron qui avaient assisté à toute la scène.

\- Elle vient de l'engueuler pour nous avoir parlé de ses malaises ? Fit Ron.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'utile…

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Hermione prit donc le chemin du bureau directorial en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Dumbledore. Si elle parvenait à convaincre le directeur de la laisser accompagner les autres, Harry et Ron s'inclineraient.

Elle repensa brièvement à Malefoy mais écarta sa tête de son esprit en grognant. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle refusait de laisser ses amis aller risquer leur vie sans elle ! ca devait être eux trois, ça avait toujours été _eux trois_. Et l'idée que ses deux meilleurs amis puissent accomplir quelque chose d'aussi important et dangereux sans elle lui serrait le cœur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau, Harry et Ron étaient déjà là. Elle fit la moue, déçue. Elle aurait préféré avoir quelques minutes en tête à tête avec le vieil homme.

\- Miss Granger ! déclara Dumbledore en l'apercevant. Approchez, je vous en prie.

Il s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, songea Hermione en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa main noircie.

\- Comme je le disais à Harry et M. Weasley, reprit le directeur, j'ai prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix de notre récente découverte et nous avons mis sur pied une opération qui devrait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine.

\- D'accord, acquiesça seulement la jeune fille, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks se joindront à Harry et Ron pour pénétrer dans Gringotts et récupérer l'horcruxe.

\- Vous n'irez pas Professeur ?

Dumbledore poussa un douloureux soupir.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé dire cela un jour miss Granger, mais je suis un vieil homme, et cette mission est trop importante pour que j'encombre l'Ordre de ma présence. Croyez bien que je le regrette.

Il posa alors un regard gentil mais ferme sur la Gryffondor.

\- Et quoique vous puissiez en dire, j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez vous y rendre non plus.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais que vous voudriez accompagner vos amis et nul doute qu'en temps normal, vous auriez été d'une aide précieuse. Mais ni l'Ordre, ni moi, ne souhaitons vous mettre en danger plus que nécessaire.

La voix était douce mais le ton sans réplique et Hermione abandonna avant même d'avoir commencé. Harry et Ron l'avaient sans doute prévenu qu'elle protesterait, rendant toute argumentation inutile.

\- Quel est le plan ? Demanda Harry. Comment allons-nous pénétrer dans Gringotts ?

\- Les détails vous seront communiqués dans une semaine, quelques heures avant que vous ne partiez, répondit Dumbledore. Lupin et Tonks n'en savent pas plus que vous, précisa-t-il lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il m'a paru plus prudent de garder jusqu'au dernier moment les détails. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous saviez déjà que vous étiez sous surveillance. Il semble que Voldemort ait décidé d'accélérer les choses et il aurait demandé à des élèves de vous…ralentir dirais-je. Je dois donc vous demander d'être plus prudents que jamais. Ne vous déplacez pas seuls dans les couloirs et, si cela vous est possible, respectez le couvre-feu.

Il prononça ces derniers mots en souriant et si Hermione rougit d'entendre le directeur leur rappeler qu'ils avaient violé – à de nombreuses reprises – le règlement, Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à leur tour.

\- Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas parlé de la coupe à vos camarades de l'A.D., comme je vous l'avais demandé…

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête.

\- De même, gardons votre sortie prochaine secrète. Même pour M. Malefoy, ajouta Dumbledore en regardant Hermione.

\- Bien sûr Professeur.

\- Vos recherches avancent-elles ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Hermione, rougissante d'avoir à admettre ce qui lui apparaissait comme un échec. Nous attendons toujours des nouvelles d'Helena Serdaigle, quant aux autres horcruxes…je n'ai que des théories pour l'instant.

Dumbledore ne paraissait pas déçu le moins du monde. Il remercia Hermione, ainsi qu'Harry et Ron, puis s'excusa d'un air las et les laissa partir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint à l'appartement des préfets, Hermione constata que Drago l'attendait dans leur salle commune. Il avait le regard fixé sur un bout de papier chiffonné, signe qu'il l'avait serré dans son poing.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, Drago lui tendit le message sans un mot. Elle le prit et lut d'un coup d'œil les quelques mots qui courraient sur le papier.

 _Tue la sang-de-bourbe. Ordre du Maître._

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond et elle serra les dents avant de reporter son regard sur Drago qui attendait qu'elle parle :

\- Quand as-tu reçu ça ?

\- Il y a une heure à peine. C'était l'un des hiboux Malefoy.

\- Tu as répondu ?

\- Oui. J'ai écrit que je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'ai l'intention de continuer à leur faire croire que je suis de leur côté aussi longtemps que possible. Alors la prochaine fois que tu veux m'engueuler, évite de le faire au beau milieu du couloir.

Hermione s'empourpra, gênée. Il avait raison, c'était stupide de sa part d'agresser Malefoy devant tous les Serpentard. Même s'ils ne les avaient pas entendus, sans doute avaient-ils trouvé que les deux préfets-en-chef discutaient un peu trop longtemps pour deux personnes qui se méprisaient.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à tenir ta langue, répondit-elle bêtement.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en relisant une nouvelle fois le message.

\- Je le savais.

\- De quoi tu parles Granger ?

\- Dumbledore nous a prévenus que Voldemort avait demandé à des élèves de nous « arrêter ». Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin mais…

\- Et moi je ne pensais pas que Voldemort me donnerait une fois de plus ce genre de mission. Vu comment j'ai foiré la dernière…

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et il ajouta précipitamment :

\- Mais heureusement ! heureusement que je l'ai foirée ! c'est juste que…

\- Je sais.

Elle se leva, le message toujours dans sa main.

\- Il faut que j'aille prévenir Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Serpentard avec étonnement.

\- Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire. Au bout du compte, on sait très bien que c'est lui qu'ils veulent.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle se rendit compte que ça faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans sa maison et elle perdit au moins cinq minutes dans la salle commune à saluer tout le monde.

Finalement, elle demanda à Neville qui travaillait dans un coin :

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Dans le dortoir.

\- Ron est avec lui ?

\- Non, je crois qu'il est parti avec Lavande…, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête et après avoir remercié son ami, elle prit les escaliers en direction des dortoirs. Après quelques mois de rupture l'an dernier, Lavande avait tenté de récupérer Ron. La jeune fille semblait avoir mûri pendant l'été, Hermione savait qu'ils avaient discuté et ils semblaient se remettre doucement ensemble. Elle était contente pour lui. Si pendant plusieurs années, elle pensait avoir des sentiments pour Ron, elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle n'éprouvait à son égard qu'une profonde amitié. Elle avait même poussé la bienveillance jusqu'à glisser quelques conseils à son ancienne camarade de dortoir – comme diminuer les gloussements hystériques…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry était penché sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Hermione savait qu'il lui arrivait de passer des heures à fixer la carte de son père, comme s'il espérait y trouver des réponses.

Le jeune homme leva brusquement la tête en entendant la porte et il sourit en voyant son amie.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione en venant s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

\- Ca va.

La préfète décida de ne pas perdre de temps en préambules et elle lui tendit le message.

\- Malefoy a reçu ça.

Harry saisit le billet en fronçant les sourcils, expression qui s'accentua une fois qu'il en lut le contenu.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Malefoy me l'a donné. Répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

\- Ah…

\- Ca t'étonne ? Il dit que ça vient de son père, enfin en tout cas, du manoir Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a répondu en disant qu'il essaierait. Il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait continuer à donner le change pour le moment. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

\- C'est vrai, admit Harry en se redressant. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous donner quelques infos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il y avait tellement de gens pour lui poser cette question ces derniers temps. Comme s'il avait la réponse.

\- On va faire attention, répondit-il néanmoins, et on va continuer les entraînements.

\- Bien sûr, renchérit Hermione en lui prenant la main. Il a peur Harry, peur parce qu'il sait que tu es capable de le vaincre.

Elle lui serra doucement la main en ajoutant avec un petit sourire :

\- On le sait tous.

* * *

La semaine suivante se passa calmement en apparence, même si le Trio avait du mal à tenir en place. Harry et Ron passaient leurs soirées dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie d'Hermione pour des entraînements supplémentaires. Cette dernière les voulait fin prêts pour leur mission. Enfin surtout Ron Harry n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils, il était le plus puissant d'entre eux et la jeune fille se rassurait en regardant le Survivant lancer des sorts à une vitesse effarante. Et elle se répétait la même chose.

 _Tout va bien se passer_.

Le lundi suivant, en fin d'après-midi, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks arrivèrent à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient fait discrets et avaient emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour parvenir jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Ils étaient tous les deux assez reconnaissables, surtout Remus depuis qu'il était venu enseigner à l'école et Harry craignait qu'un élève ne révèle leur présence aux Mangemorts, ce qui leur aurait sans doute mis la puce à l'oreille.

Hermione les y retrouva juste après son dernier cours. Remus l'embrassa maladroitement sur la joue et Tonks la serra contre elle avant de la tenir à bout de bras pour mieux la regarder :

\- Ca va toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Hermione sentit immédiatement le piège et elle poussa un soupir :

\- Qu'est-ce que Molly vous a raconté ?

\- Que tu étais très fatiguée, sourit Remus. Rien de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Reprit Tonks, un peu anxieuse.

\- Je…rien, le stress, les études, Voldemort, tout ça quoi…, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle vit bien que ses amis n'étaient pas dupes mais elle était décidée à ne parler de sa maladie qu'au moins de personnes possibles, même à ses proches. Elle en voulut un peu à Molly d'avoir trop parlé mais de toute façon, les questions seraient sans aucun doute venues lorsque Remus et Tonks auraient réalisé qu'elle ne les accompagnerait pas ce soir.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne viens pas ce soir, ajouta-t-elle avec regret. J'ai jugé que c'était plus sage…et puis de toute façon Harry et Ron ne m'auraient pas laissée venir, avoua-t-elle finalement en bougonnant.

\- Et ils auraient raison ! dit Remus avec un sourire affectueux. Mais ne te tracasse pas, il n'y aucune raison pour que les choses aillent mal.

\- Comment ça va se passer exactement ? Dumbledore vous a expliqué le plan ?

Tonks prit le temps de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et de se servir une tasse de thé qui était apparue un peu plus tôt avant de répondre :

\- Plus ou moins. Un gobelin va nous aider à nous introduire dans Gringotts.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui, enfin…pas de son plein gré…

Elle avait l'air gêné par cette confidence et Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils :

\- Vous allez le soumettre à l' _Imperium_ ?

\- C'est le seul moyen pour nous d'atteindre la chambre forte des Lestrange, expliqua Remus en soupirant. Seuls les Gobelins savent se diriger dans les souterrains de la banque. Nous n'aurions aucune chance sinon.

Hermione hocha la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle le comprenait. Ils étaient en guerre et elle avait fini par apprendre que parfois, il fallait faire une entorse aux règles.

* * *

Hermione resta avec le couple pendant la soirée. Harry et Ron étaient passés les saluer avant de repartir pour parler avec Dumbledore mais la jeune fille dîna avec eux – les elfes leur avaient apporté discrètement de quoi manger – quoiqu'elle put difficilement avaler quoi que ce soit.

Vers dix heures, Harry et Ron réapparurent. Ils étaient allés se montrer dans la Grande Salle, trouvant inutile d'attiser les soupçons en disparaissant toute la soirée. Les cinq amis sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et se dirigèrent vers un le troisième étage pour y emprunter un souterrain menant à Pré-au-Lard. Ils transplaneraient de là.

Lorsqu'Hermione dut les abandonner devant le tableau dissimulant le passage, elle retint à grand peine ses larmes. Elle souhaita bonne chance à Lupin et Tonks qui entrèrent rapidement dans le passage, sans doute pour laisser Hermione leur dire au revoir.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lança maladroitement Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle tremblait, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de froid ou de peur.

\- Avec Lupin et Tonks, il ne peut rien nous arriver. Sourit Harry.

 _Va dire ça à Sirius._

Hermione se bénit mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé tout haut et elle se contenta de serrer ses amis contre elle en balbutiant des recommandations et des « bonne chance » étouffés.

Et elle attendit que ses amis aient disparu derrière le tableau pour laisser couler ses larmes.

* * *

Lorsque Drago revint à ses appartements après avoir passé une partie de la soirée avec Blaise et Pansy dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il remarqua que la porte de la chambre d'Hermione était ouverte et a fortiori qu'elle n'était pas dedans.

Rendu nerveux par le message qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée et les révélations de la Gryffondor à cette occasion, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ressortit immédiatement des appartements.

A peine dehors, il se mit à courir dans le couloir.

Et se heurta violemment à celle qu'il cherchait, occasionnant des cris de surprise et de douleur d'un côté comme de l'autre.

\- Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione en découvrant son colocataire qui reculait de quelques pas, surpris par l'impact. Non mais ça va pas de courir comme ça ?!

Toute inquiétude oubliée, Drago reprit vite du poil de la bête et répliqua sèchement :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à te balader toute seule dans les couloirs à cette heure là ?! tu cherches les emmerdes ou quoi ?

Il avait d'autres réflexions en réserve mais son agacement s'estompa lorsqu'il vit à ses yeux tirés et son nez rouge que la jeune fille avait pleuré.

\- Hum…qu'est-ce qui va pas encore ? Demanda-t-il maladroitement, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Rien.

\- Oh bon sang…

En un instant, Drago avait compris. Pourquoi la Gryffondor pleurerait-elle si ce n'était parce qu'elle se rongeait les sangs en pensant à ses crétins d'amis qui…

\- Ils le font ce soir, pas vrai ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Grommela Hermione, pleine de mauvaise foi.

\- Ils sont allés à Gringotts.

\- Non. Tenta-t-elle en dernier recours.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et toi tu restes là à te morfondre.

\- Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas allée dire à Harry que j'étais du bord de la mort, j'aurais pu les accompagner ! rétorqua Hermione avec agressivité.

Drago lui lança un regard goguenard.

 _Comme si c'était moi qui avait fait changer d'avis le Balafré…_

Hermione avait repris le chemin des appartements et Drago dut presque courir pour la rattraper.

\- Ils sont partis il y a longtemps ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Surtout à toi.

\- Ah.

Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir et le regard suppliant qu'elle lança au jeune homme le bouleversa l'espace d'un instant :

\- Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose Malefoy. Si jamais tu as décidé de nous trahir…je t'en _supplie_ , pas ce soir.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione attendait ses amis, recroquevillée sur les marches du hall silencieux.

Elle avait bien tenté de travailler dans sa chambre, mais c'était peine perdue. Même rester dans la salle commune à ne rien faire était un supplice. Alors elle était venue là où elle se sentait le plus proche d'eux, là où elle espérait les voir quand ils reviendrait.

Il ne lui restait plus d'ongles à ronger alors elle se triturait nerveusement les cheveux, les enroulant autour de son doigt, les emmêlant, les arrachant lorsque les nœuds résistaient. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge comme un étau. Depuis le départ de ses amis, des images atroces lui traversaient l'esprit, des images cauchemardesques remplies de sang et des cadavres d'êtres aimés.

Elle avait envie de vomir et elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas du au traitement.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée avec eux ? Elle aurait pu les aider, les protéger…

Ca faisait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'ils étaient partis...

Soudain, des pas légers sur les marches de pierre lui firent tourner la tête si brusquement qu'elle se froissa un muscle. La douleur l'étourdit un instant et c'est donc avec une grimace de douleur qu'elle accueillit Drago qui, une couverture à la main, arrivait à sa hauteur.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. En tout cas pas avec lui.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme se contenta de déplier la couverture avec un soupir et de lui en couvrir les épaules. Puis il s'assit une marche au dessus d'elle sans un mot.

Ils attendirent encore longtemps ainsi. Hermione avait cessé de regarder sa montre. La grande horloge au dessus du hall avait peut-être sonné. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Les yeux rouges et piquants à cause de la fatigue, elle se contentait de regarder la grande porte par laquelle devaient revenir ses amis.

Et puis enfin, après une éternité, du bruit, des pas, des voix. Hermione bondit si rapidement sur ses pieds que Drago crut qu'elle allait tomber. Mais non, elle dévala les marches, sauta les cinq dernières et se rua au dehors par la porte entrouverte.

A l'extérieur, une lune blanche presque pleine et un ciel sans nuages permirent à Hermione de distinguer des silhouettes. Alors qu'elle courrait vers eux à toutes jambes, elle reconnut Remus et Tonks à ses cheveux bleus qui brillaient à la lueur de la lune.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi après avoir pris tant de précautions à l'aller, ils revenaient par la grande porte. Mais elle s'en fichait. Et aussi heureuse qu'elle soit de savoir le couple sain et sauf, ce n'était pas eux qui importaient. Pas tout de suite.

Et enfin, elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron et Harry et éclata en sanglots.

Bon, il s'avéra que c'était davantage une crise de nerfs. Son corps était secoué de spasmes, elle gémissait en s'agrippant à eux, leur griffant presque la nuque en les serrant contre elle. Derrière elle, elle entendit Remus chuchoter :

\- Il faut qu'elle fasse moins de bruit…je vous rappelle que vous êtes tous censés être dans vos lits.

Elle sentit Ron hocher la tête sur son épaule gauche tandis qu'Harry, le visage coincé sur son épaule droite lui caressait le dos en murmurant des mots pour la calmer :

\- Hermione, tout va bien…on est là…on n'a rien…

\- Façon de parler…, grommela Ron avant que son meilleur ami ne lui file un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, lui faisant pousser un râle de douleur.

Mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Au fond, elle-même se trouvait ridicule. Mais elle était tellement soulagée, tellement heureuse de les sentir bien vivants contre elle que les larmes ne tarissaient pas.

\- C'est rien. Ce sont ses nerfs qui lâchent.

Harry et Ron qui s'étaient libérés de l'étreinte de leur amie et marchaient avec elle vers le château virent Drago se diriger vers eux.

\- Ca fait des heures qu'elle vous attend. Ajouta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, nota Ron, une simple précision.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall, Hermione put constater que ses amis n'étaient pas entièrement indemnes. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, ils avaient plusieurs entailles sur le visage, le cou, les mains…et du sang à peu près partout.

Elle les serra à nouveau contre elle.

\- Plus jamais…ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareille ! hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Hermione, il faut te calmer, sourit faiblement Harry.

Tout comme Ron ainsi que Remus et Tonks qui marchaient devant pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, il accusait le coup de la fatigue.

\- De ce que j'en sais, ça ne devrait pas tarder…, lança nonchalamment Drago, une émotion pareille, je m'étonne qu'elle ait tenu aussi…ah bah tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !

Ron retint son amie à temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, voilà, je prendrai avec joie toute beuglante m'étant destinée... x)**

 **Pour le chapitre 8, je pense poster samedi dans la journée !**

 **Donnez-moi vos impressions et à la prochaine ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à lire mon histoire et merci à La plume d'or qui m'a ajouté en follow cette semaine :) Voici donc le 8e chapitre, pas grand chose à dire donc bonne lecture !**

 **RAR : **

**Maxine 3482 : Je n'étais pas sûre de t'avoir répondu en privé donc je le fais ici ^^ Merci encore pour ta review, tu es sans aucun doute celle qui m'en aura laissé le plus donc merci d'être présente à chaque chapitre pour me laisser ton avis ou tes impressions, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire ;)**

 **M : Ooooh, merci ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que les reviews enthousiastes comme la tienne ^^ Tu la voulais, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant et que j'aurai de tes nouvelles au fil de l'histoire ;)**

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa première pensée fut pour ses amis.

Elle se redressa avant de passer une main devant ses yeux, aveuglée par le rai de lumière qui traversait les rideaux. Elle chercha à tâtons sa montre et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était plus de midi. Après avoir furtivement songé à tous les cours qu'elle avait raté, ses pensées revinrent vers Harry et Ron et elle se leva rapidement.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la salle commune en chancelant. Drago était assis dans le canapé, un livre entre les mains. Il se leva en l'apercevant.

\- Ca va mieux ? S'enquit-il d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente mais où perçait un soupçon de gentillesse.

\- Tu aurais du me réveiller. Grogna-t-elle seulement.

\- Après la crise de nerfs que tu nous as faite cette nuit, je ne crois pas non. Tu avais besoin de repos.

Agacée par son ton sans réplique et paternaliste, Hermione faillit répondre méchamment mais elle n'avait vraiment envie de se disputer avec le Serpentard maintenant.

\- Où sont Harry et Ron ?

\- Weasley est à l'infirmerie, il a reçu un _doloris_ donc bon…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il n'est pas en train d'agoniser. La coupa Drago avec impatience. Et Potter est passé te voir il y a moins d'une heure avant d'aller déjeuner.

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle était vêtue de l'habituel tee-shirt trop grand pour elle et du short en coton qu'elle mettait pour dormir au dessus de ses sous-vêtements. Son regard s'assombrit et elle regarda Malefoy avec suspicion.

\- Ne t'énerve pas ! prévint celui-ci en levant les mains en l'air. C'est Potter et Weasley qui s'en sont chargés. Je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour avoir pris la liberté de te déshabiller.

La jeune fille ravala une fois encore la colère qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter à la figure et se contenta de demander :

\- Tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- Vu l'heure à laquelle on s'est couchés, moi aussi j'étais un peu trop crevé pour y aller ce matin…et puis il fallait bien que tu prennes ton traitement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas l'air très réveillé, sourit légèrement le jeune homme, je t'ai, on va dire, « ranimé » ce matin et tout à l'heure, juste le temps de te faire avaler ta potion.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Hum…merci.

Il esquissa un geste désinvolte de la main, probablement sa façon de lui dire que ce n'était rien jugea Hermione qui se contenta d'un dernier signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le passage. Elle devait aller voir Ron à l'infirmerie.

\- Granger ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son colocataire, agacée. Il n'allait quand même pas essayer de l'empêcher d'aller voir ses amis !

\- Quoi ? Je vais voir Ron à l'infirmerie, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Ca te posera un problème aussi si tu y vas dans cette tenue.

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit violemment.

Bon, se changer d'abord. Y aller après.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la pensée d'Hermione Granger déboulant en pyjama dans l'infirmerie. La jeune fille lui décocha un regard noir avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Elle avait rarement eu autant envie d'une douche.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione sortait en trombe de l'appartement des préfets et trottait dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie.

Elle croisa Dean et Neville avec qui elle échangea quelques mots tout en marchant avant de les abandonner au détour d'un couloir menant à la Grande Salle.

Enfin, la jeune fille franchit les portes de l'infirmerie. L'odeur familière des onguents et des potions médicinales lui parvint aux narines et elle se rendit compte qu'à eux trois, ils avaient passé un sacré bout de temps ici.

Au fond de la salle, les rideaux étaient tirés. Hermione y découvrit Harry au chevet de Ron, les traits tirés mais bien vivant et apparemment pas trop mal au point. A la limite, Harry faisait davantage peur à voir avec ses bandages et les égratignures sur son visage.

\- Salut…, souffla Ron en l'apercevant.

Il esquissa un bref sourire et Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Encore.

Elle vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit et, tendant les mains, mêla ses doigts à ceux de ses meilleurs amis. Elle essaya de respirer calmement. Ils allaient bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de se remettre à pleurer comme une idiote comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

\- J'ai vraiment passé une soirée de merde hier soir, finit-elle par lâcher dans une vaine tentative de plaisanterie.

\- Si ça peut te réconforter, la nôtre était pas mal non plus ! répliqua Harry tandis que Ron laissait échapper un rire avant de grimacer – ses côtes cassées n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Hermione d'un air angoissé.

\- Au début, tout allait bien, expliqua sombrement son ami, on avait réussi à entrer dans la banque grâce au gobelin – il n'avait pas l'air très fier à l'évocation de ce souvenir et Hermione aussi préférait oublier qu'ils avaient lancé un sortilège impardonnable – même s'il a fallu lui relancer le sort un après qu'on soit passés sous une cascade qui a effacé les effets…enfin bref, on était entrés dans la chambre forte…

\- Heureusement qu'on avait un dessin de la coupe, l'interrompit Ron, parce que je peux dire que les objets rutilants et dorés, c'est pas ce qui manquait !

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire et reporta son regard sur Harry pour qu'il poursuive :

\- Comme dit Ron, la chambre était remplie de bibelots. Le problème, c'est que quand on en a fait tomber un, y a plein de copies qui sont apparues ! et elles ont heurté d'autres objets qui se sont démultipliés à leur tour !

\- Sortilège de duplication, marmonna machinalement Hermione.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit Lupin, oui. Et évidemment, la coupe était au fond. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait mourir étouffés sous les objets. Mais finalement, Tonks a réussi à l'attraper.

La jeune fille aurait voulu se réjouir qu'ils aient atteint leur but mais elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la fin de l'histoire.

\- Sauf que quand on est sortis, des mangemorts étaient arrivés.

A ces mots, Hermione se figea.

 _Si jamais tu as décidé de nous trahir…je t'en supplie, pas ce soir._

Il n'avait pas osé… ?

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle seulement, la gorge nouée.

\- Lupin pense qu'il y avait une sorte d'alarme reliée au sortilège de duplication, expliqua Harry. Ce n'était pas _lui_ Hermione.

\- Oui. Oui, je sais.

Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, songea la jeune fille en y réfléchissant à deux fois. Son visage était parfaitement normal ce matin.

Elle s'en voulut un peu d'avoir douté du Serpentard qui avait été presque gentil la veille au soir et qui faisait clairement des efforts pour prouver sa bonne foi. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, pendant une milliseconde, son cœur s'était arrêté à la pensé qu'elle avait eu tort, qu'il les avait trahis.

\- D'ailleurs Bellatrix était là, poursuivit Harry, et elle avait franchement pas l'air content. On les a combattus. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus que nous.

\- Comment vous en êtes-vous tirés ? Souffla Hermione, un peu prise par l'histoire malgré elle.

\- Avec un dragon.

Hermione écarquilla ses yeux noisette et pour le coup, Harry et Ron esquissèrent un même sourire.

\- Il y avait un dragon devant la chambre forte des Lestrange et d'autres chambres de familles riches, reprit Harry, il est attaché et les Gobelins ne peuvent passer devant qu'en agitant une sorte de cloche qui le fait se recroqueviller dans un coin…

\- Mais c'est horrible ! s'indigna Hermione.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on l'a sauvé, sourit Ron. C'est Harry qui a eu l'idée.

\- On est montés sur son dos et on a brisé ses chaînes. Je me suis dit que c'était le moyen le plus…rapide de sortir, fit le Survivant qui avait l'air un peu gêné, bon le problème c'est qu'il a défoncé la moitié de la banque.

\- C'est Bill qui doit être content à cette heure là, plaisanta Ron.

\- Bref, une fois qu'il est sorti de la banque, on a transplané et on est revenus, voilà.

Ils se turent tous les trois pendant un instant. Ron s'agitait pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable, Harry avait l'air de ressasser les évènements de la nuit dernière et Hermione réfléchissait.

Finalement, elle inspira profondément et demanda calmement :

\- Où est la coupe ?

\- Détruite. Avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

 _Ca, c'est fait._

Elle reporta son regard sur ses amis et sourit :

\- Je suis fière de vous.

\- Hum…et…Malefoy, on en parle ? Demanda soudain Ron en se raclant la gorge.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et Hermione leur lança un regard surpris :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sans lui, on aurait jamais retrouvé la coupe, répondit le Survivant. Je vais le remercier.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ecoute, je ne l'apprécie toujours pas et je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrive un jour mais on ne peut pas nier qu'on a fait un gigantesque bond en avant grâce à lui. Et j'avoue ne pas voir l'intérêt qu'il avait à nous révéler l'emplacement de la coupe.

\- Ca aurait pu être un piège, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Evidemment, mais je ne pense pas, Dumbledore le lui a demandé quand il était sous _veritaserum_ et à moins qu'il n'ait trouvé un moyen de prévenir les Mangemorts entre-temps…

Il secoua la tête et reprit :

\- Non.

\- Vous pourriez le faire pendant la prochaine réunion de l'A.D., en prévenant tout le monde, suggéra Hermione.

Non, sa proposition n'était pas du tout innocente. En remerciant officiellement Drago de les avoir aidés dans la lutte contre Voldemort, Hermione espérait ainsi le rendre un tantinet plus appréciable auprès des autres membres de l'A.D. dont la plupart n'étaient pas décidés à oublier que Malefoy avait fait partie de la petite brigade d'Ombrage en cinquième année.

Harry poussa un profond soupir, pas dupe, mais il acquiesça finalement avec un petit sourire.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour vaincre Voldemort…_

* * *

Hermione fut ailleurs tous l'après-midi. Difficile de se concentrer sur le cours de métamorphose quand elle ne pouvait penser qu'aux horcruxes qui leur restaient à détruire. Le professeur McGonagall parut s'en rendre compte puisque, bien qu'elle ait remarqué son élève qui passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre et à griffonner soudainement sur un bout de parchemin, elle ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Après son cours d'arithmancie en fin d'après-midi, Hermione se força à aller à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir de sortilèges sur lequel elle avait énormément de retard – c'est-à-dire qu'il était à rendre dans une semaine – et ce n'est qu'à 19h qu'elle repassa à l'appartement préfectoral avant de descendre dîner.

Drago était en train de travailler au bureau, tentant d'ignorer les remarques assez régulières que lançait le portrait de Tiberius Gold, un préfet-en-chef mort depuis près d'un siècle, et qui, seul parmi ses confrères accrochés au mur, se permettait de critiquer ce qu'il n'appréciait pas – beaucoup de choses – et d'intervenir dans les conversations quand il le jugeait utile – très souvent.

\- Bonsoir M. Gold, marmonna machinalement Hermione qui avait pris l'habitude de saluer le portrait si bavard.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de l'encourager, et d'ailleurs, il en profita pour répondre joyeusement, s'attirant un regard torve de la part de Malefoy.

\- Bonsoir miss Granger ! comment allez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée j'espère ? Une femme dans votre état…

La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire crispé mais elle avait cessé d'écouter. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Drago et elle oubliaient _en permanence_ , c'est que l'adage « les murs ont des oreilles » n'était jamais aussi vrai que dans les monde des sorciers, et plus encore à Poudlard où il était difficile de trouver une salle sans portraits sur le mur, et donc sans personne pour écouter soigneusement tout ce que vous aviez à dire.

Alors lorsque Drago avait appris qu'Hermione était malade – et le lui avait fait bruyamment savoir – la demi-douzaine de portraits dans la salle commune en avait également été informés, et la Gryffondor s'était retrouvée un soir au beau milieu d'un débat médical, l'une des Préfètes-en-chef accrochées au mur, Demelza Stilton ne manquant jamais de rappeler qu'elle avait été directrice de Sainte-Mangouste ; mais comme elle avait vécu dans les années 40, elle ignorait tout du cancer, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de donner son avis, déclenchant l'intérêt de Tiberius Gold qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire, même s'il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Les quatre autres portraits avaient mollement participé et Hermione et Drago avaient décidé d'aller faire leur ronde pour échapper aux réflexions de Tiberius, un peu misogyne sur les bords, et les hurlements indignés de l'ancienne médicomage.

Toujours est-il que Tiberius, misogyne mais galant selon lui, prenait régulièrement – trois fois par jour – des nouvelles de la santé d'Hermione. L'intention l'avait touchée au début, maintenant, cela commençait à l'agacer.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Tiberius Gold s'était de toute façon tu et Drago se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Comment va Weasley ?

\- Euh…bien ! répondit Hermione au bout d'un instant, un peu surprise malgré elle. Il avait quelques côtes cassées à cause d'une fuite…mouvementée, mais Pomfresh l'a bien rafistolé, il sera sorti demain matin.

\- Ok. Acquiesça simplement le jeune homme avant de se repencher sur son travail.

\- Hum…Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard releva la tête vers elle, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

\- Je…je voulais te remercier personnellement ! dit précipitamment Hermione.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, pour nous avoir donné l'emplacement de l'horcruxe…on aurait jamais deviné où il était sinon.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal. Marmonna Drago.

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Une partie d'elle-même avait pensé qu'il se rengorgerait de ses remerciements et y répondrait avec une ou deux plaisanteries douteuses mais non. Il avait juste l'air…gêné.

\- D'accord. Dit alors Hermione. Eh bien en tout cas, tu nous as bien aidés. Merci.

Elle fit la moue, hésita à dire autre chose, puis partit finalement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- C'était la conversation la plus gênante que j'aie vue de toute ma vie. Déclara Tiberius d'une voix monocorde.

\- Ca vous arrive de la fermer ! grogna Drago en direction de la toile.

Demelza Stilton laissa échapper un ricanement et Tiberius, drapé dans sa dignité, renonça à répondre.

* * *

Impatient d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs amis, Harry avait avancé la réunion de l'A.D. de quelques jours. Si Ginny était bien sûr déjà au courant, Ron et lui n'avaient rien dit à leurs camarades de dortoir et encore moins aux autres, aussi Harry attendait-il avec impatience que la Salle sur Demande se remplisse. Il était d'excellente humeur depuis quelques jours, il avait enfin l'impression d'avancer et même la vision de Drago Malefoy qui entrait à la suite d'Hermione ne suffit pas à atténuer sa joie.

Ernie McMillan lança un regard noir au Serpentard qui le lui retourna volontiers mais Harry remarqua qu'Hermione n'avait prononcé qu'une seule phrase qui suffit à faire se détourner le jeune homme qui décida d'ignorer le Poufsouffle et alla se poster sagement dans un coin de la salle.

\- Bonsoir, déclara Harry une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, merci d'être venus à cette réunion imprévue, elle ne sera de toute façon pas longue mais Ron, Hermione et moi tenions à vous faire savoir qu'il y a deux jours, nous avons détruit un horcruxe.

Il ne s'attendait pas à de tels cris de surprise d'abord, puis de joie de la part de ses camarades. Certains d'entre eux se serraient même dans les bras pour fêter la nouvelle et Ron se demanda ce que ça serait lorsqu'ils vaincraient Voldemort. Il vit Hermione qui remerciait encore Dean pour son dessin de la coupe tandis que Neville et Seamus avaient sauté sur Harry pour le féliciter.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé avant ? Demanda cependant Colin Crivey une fois qu'ils furent calmés.

Dumbledore nous avait demandé de ne rien dire, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je peux vous en parler, d'autant que… – il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête – il y a quelqu'un que nous devons remercier pour nous avoir dit où était l'horcruxe.

\- Qui ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Drago Malefoy.

Ron se demanda si le silence aurait pu être encore plus pesant.

 _Pas sûr…_

Tout le monde s'était tu et se tournait vers Drago qui était pourtant derrière le groupe et essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Celui-ci se racla la gorge en voyant que le monde le regardait et il se redressa tandis qu'Harry poursuivait :

\- Malefoy avait vu la coupe dans la chambre forte des Lestrange cet été et il l'a aussitôt reconnue grâce au dessin qu'en avait fait Dean – Anthony Goldstein donna une claque dans le dos de l'intéressé qui sourit légèrement – nous avons monté une opération avec l'Ordre et y sommes allés.

Sous l'insistance de ses camarades, il dut raconter toute l'histoire, aidé par Ron qui ajoutait des détails ici ou là. Chacun fut impressionné par leur fuite pour le moins spectaculaire même si Harry dut insister sur le fait que Drago n'y était pour rien dans le fait que les Mangemorts les avaient surpris – le Serpentard s'était attiré bon nombre de regards soupçonneux lorsqu'Harry avait parlé du comité qui les attendait à la sortie de la chambre des Lestrange.

Quand il eut fini, le Survivant répéta :

\- Tout cela n'aurait vraiment pas été possible sans Malefoy donc je voudrais le remercier.

La petite foule s'écarta comme un seul homme et Drago qui songea que franchement, il aurait bien aimé être ailleurs, vit Harry se diriger vers lui pour lui tendre la main. Ron l'avait suivi et il vit Hermione un peu plus loin qui l'encourageait du regard.

Drago serra donc la main du Survivant puis celle de Ron dans un silence cependant plus léger qu'avant.

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez gênante pour lui, Luna s'avança vers lui pour lui adresser ses propres félicitations de sa voix éthérée, auxquelles Drago répondit en grommelant, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

 _Si y en a encore un qui vient me faire part de ses bons sentiments, je m'en vais._

* * *

En tous les cas, il y eut définitivement un avant et un après. Que ce fut sincère ou non, Drago remarqua rapidement qu'il récoltait moins de regards soupçonneux et de rires étouffés de la part des membres de l'A.D. Neville Londubat avait même accepté de s'entraîner avec lui à la séance d'entraînement suivante et Drago avait failli répliquer qu'il préférait quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un boulet mais il fut surpris de trouver en face de lui un adversaire moins pataud qu'il ne s'y attendait.

De même, Harry et Ron semblaient moins hostiles à son égard et lorsque Drago était rentré à l'appartement préfectoral un soir et qu'il y avait trouvé Harry et Ron en compagnie d'Hermione, ceux-ci l'avaient salué sans animosité. Bien sûr, ils continuaient de s'ignorer royalement dans les couloirs – autant pour la couverture de Drago que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire – mais le Serpentard trouvait la situation moins pesante cela s'en ressentait dans son humeur vis-à-vis de sa colocataire qui le trouvait étonnamment cordial.

En revanche, du côté des Serpentard, ce n'était pas aussi rose. Si Drago ne se rendait quasiment plus dans la salle commune des verts et argents – y entendre Crabbe et Goyle déclamer leur amour du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant les plus jeunes élèves ébahis lui donnait envie de leur refaire le portrait – Blaise et Pansy avaient les oreilles qui traînaient et faisaient part à leur meilleur ami des doutes que suscitait son inaction concernant Hermione Granger. Drago leur soufflait des rumeurs à faire courir au sein des jeunes mangemorts mais il doutait de plus en plus que sa couverture tienne.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle rentrait des cours en fin d'après-midi, Hermione vit que quelqu'un patientait devant le tableau menant à leurs appartements. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Blaise Zabini qui tentait de convaincre le vieux savant de le laisser entrer, sans succès. Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira un instant en voyant la Gryffondor s'avancer prudemment vers lui.

\- Ah ! Salut Préfète ! Ca va faire dix minutes que j'attends ce crétin de Drago, tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ?

\- On est jeudi, il ne rentrera pas avant une demi-heure environ, répondit la jeune fille.

A force de vivre avec le Serpentard, elle avait fini par mémoriser sa routine et sans connaître le détail de ses activités, elle savait qu'il ne rentrait jamais avant elle ce jour là.

Elle eut la surprise de voir Blaise Zabini lui lancer le genre de sourires que font les enfants lorsqu'ils veulent obtenir quelque chose d'un adulte.

\- Tu ne me laisserais pas attendre dans votre salle commune par le plus grand des hasards ? Ces couloirs sont pleins de courants d'air et je ne voudrais pas attraper froid.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, l'air légèrement amusé.

Elle ne connaissait pas Blaise Zabini. Elle ne lui avait même jamais parlé avant ce jour. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il était le meilleur ami de Malefoy mais elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à lui et s'interdisait donc de porter un trop mauvais jugement sur sa personne. Bon bien sur, dans une foule – ou même une salle de trois personnes… – il n'était probablement pas celui vers lequel elle irait spontanément mais elle ne s'en méfiait pas comme elle avait pu le faire de Malefoy ou Parkinson.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-elle donc avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Elle lança un _assurdiato_ avant de prononcer le mot de passe et le laissa passer devant elle, ce dont il la remercia avec un sourire.

Son caractère semblait à cent années lumière de celui de Malefoy, jugea Hermione en le regardant évoluer dans le couloir menant à leur salle commune. Il avait souri en l'apercevant, s'était montré on-ne-peut-plus poli et n'avait pas fait une seule fois allusion à tout ce qui aurait pu entraîner une confrontation.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Blaise prit place dans un fauteuil et s'étira un instant avant de demander :

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Drago ?

\- Ca se passe.

Elle ignorait qui Drago avait mis au courant de son changement d'allégeance, aussi jugea-t-elle plus prudent de continuer à faire comme si le jeune homme n'était à ses yeux qu'un mangemort à éviter comme la peste.

\- Il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre, admit Blaise de son côté, il faut juste le temps de s'habituer.

La jeune fille faillit éclater de rire et dissimula son hilarité derrière une toux feinte. Blaise la regardait en souriant comme s'il avait parfaitement compris son manège.

\- Et comment se passe sa reconversion ?

Hermione fit la moue. Etait-ce un piège ou savait-il réellement de quoi il en retournait ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant sachant qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis mais elle n'osait pas penser à la réaction de Malefoy s'il apprenait qu'elle avait malencontreusement vendu la mèche.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dégagée.

\- Je suis au courant tu sais. Drago ruminait cette idée depuis quelques mois. Il a même voulu qu'on l'accompagne, Pansy et moi.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas la même expérience que Drago avec tout ça. Lui il est né au cœur du problème si je puis dire. Mes parents sont des Sang-Pur mais ils étaient pas franchement politiques et j'ai été assez préservé pendant mon enfance. C'est surtout en arrivant à Poudlard et en rencontrant Drago que je me suis familiarisé avec ça. Et puis quand mon père est mort, ma mère s'est remariée après un an de deuil, puis il est mort, et elle s'est encore remariée…enfin bref, son 3e mari – l'actuel, hein – est un mangemort. Je ne pense pas que ma mère soit amoureuse, enfin j'espère pas parce que c'est vraiment un con, mais elle a sans doute jugé que c'était mieux de se rapprocher de ce qu'elle voit comme le camp des gagnants.

\- Et toi ?

Blaise releva la tête vers Hermione qui le sondait d'un air réservé.

\- Et toi, reprit-elle, tu penses aussi que c'est le camp des gagnants ? Tu adhères à leur idéologie ?

\- Si j'adhérais vraiment à leur idéologie ma chère Granger, je ne t'aurais pas approchée à moins de cinq mètres, fit remarquer le jeune homme avec un léger sourire, et je ne serais certainement pas en train de discuter avec toi. J'ai pas été élevé comme Drago, je te l'ai dit. Bon bien sûr, on m'a appris qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de sorciers et que, socialement en tout cas, il valait mieux en fréquenter certains que d'autres, mais toute cette histoire de sang, franchement…alors quand je suis en présence de mangemorts, je joue le jeu mais sinon, non, je ne pense pas qu'être née de parents modlus fasse de toi une sorcière inférieure. Tu es même l'exemple parfait pour démontrer le contraire – Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rosir sous ce compliment voilé – après, je ne sais pas qui va « gagner », si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose à gagner, mais je ne vous rejoindrai pas. J'aurais bien trop peur que le connard fini qui me sert de beau-père ne s'en prenne à ma mère si ma trahison se savait.

Il se tut un instant, sans doute pour reprendre son souffle après une tirade qu'Hermione ne pouvait se défendre de trouver étrangement convaincante. Elle se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle ne dépréciait pas le Serpentard. Sans doute était-elle trop naïve – Harry et Ron ne le disaient pas mais il leur arrivait de le penser, elle le voyait bien – mais Blaise Zabini ressemblait à un garçon pas foncièrement mauvais que les circonstances avait amené du mauvais côté.

\- Comment est ton niveau d'occlumancie ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais que Drago nous a rejoints, alors qu'est-ce qui se passera si Voldemort essaie de fouiller ton esprit ?

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines Granger mais je ne passe vraiment mes vacances avec lui…en fait, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, sincèrement surprise. Bon, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, elle voyait mal Voldemort faire des petites soirées avec toute une clique de mangemorts, un verre à la main et prenant des nouvelles du petit dernier. Mais tout de même.

\- J'ai quelques notions d'occlumancie mais par rapport à Drago, je suis une vraie quiche mais mon beau-père n'est pas _legilimens_ et je croise rarement Bellatrix Lestrange qui, de toute façon, ne m'a jamais accordé d'attention. Et Pansy est plutôt une bonne occlumens alors…

\- D'accord. Fit Hermione pour couper court à la discussion, un peu gênée.

\- Blaise ?

Comme pris en flagrant délit, les deux adolescents se retournèrent brusquement vers Drago qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon et les regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le Serpentard dont le regard passait alternativement d'Hermione à Blaise.

La jeune fille nota qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de la voir discuter le coup avec son meilleur ami. Ce dernier en revanche, n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde et il se leva en souriant :

\- Ah, t'es là ! c'est pas trop tôt, je t'attends depuis vingt minutes et Granger a eu l'amabilité de me tenir compagnie.

\- C'est ce que je vois… t'étais pas obligée de le laisser entrer, dit-il à la Gryffondor.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi ! lança le Tiberius Gold, d'une voix hautaine. Ce n'est pas une salle commune ici mais vous faites entrer des étrangers comme dans un moulin !

\- La ferme, vous ! grogna Drago en direction du tableau qui eut l'air profondément offensé.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser dans le couloir, argua Hermione en se levant, mal à l'aise.

Elle lissa inutilement les plis de sa robe et se dirigea vers sa chambre en lançant seulement :

\- Bon, hum, je vous laisse…bonne soirée.

\- A bientôt Préfète ! répondit Blaise, amusé.

Drago la suivit du regard tout le long. Sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, il n'était pas sûr d'être ravi à l'idée que la Gryffondor faisait la conversation à son meilleur ami. Pourtant, Blaise, bien plus ouvert et sympathique que lui, aurait sans doute aidé la Gryffondor à l'accepter, mais cela créait à ses yeux une sorte de lien entre eux, et il n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions qu'Hermione Granger fasse partie de son entourage proche. D'abord Pansy, maintenant Blaise…est-ce que lui tenait la jambe de Potter et Weasley pour discuter quidditch ?

Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas un peu jaloux, sans décerner cependant si cette jalousie provenait du fait que sa colocataire s'entendait avec son meilleur ami, ou du fait que dès leur première rencontre, Blaise était parvenu à parler avec Hermione sans s'engueuler.

\- Hum… ?

Drago reprit rapidement ses esprits. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre qu'avait refermée la Gryffondor et il croisa le regard interrogateur et goguenard de Blaise.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Lança Drago un peu sèchement.

Blaise esquissa un sourire et répondit avec un clin d'œil :

\- De toi, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine :) Que pensez-vous du personnage de Blaise ? trop gentil ? pas assez ? (bon, je serais étonnée que vous ne le trouviez pas assez mais sait-on jamais ^^)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en laissant une review et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Alors tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier .Prince qui m'a ajoutée dans ses favoris, qui m'a mise en follow ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est toujours aussi agréable :)**

 **Cette semaine, un chapitre assez calme, beaucoup de conversations et pas beaucoup d'action mais il en faut bien de temps en temps et même si ça ne se ressent pas forcément, l'histoire progresse à petits pas ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le mois de novembre arriva et avec lui une vague de froid qui encouragea la plupart des élèves à abandonner le parc pour leurs salles communes durant l'heure du déjeuner ou en fin d'après-midi. Hermione qui allait parfois regarder Harry et Ron s'entraîner au stade de Quidditch – Harry avait voulu abandonner au début de l'année mais tant Hermione que Ron et Ginny l'avaient convaincu de continuer à pratiquer ce sport qu'il adorait – avait rapidement renoncé et mettait ces heures à profit pour travailler avec Malefoy, et seule les soirs où lui-même s'entraînait avec son équipe.

Ce soir là justement, Hermione terminait avec satisfaction son devoir de potions lorsqu'elle entendit le passage s'ouvrir. Elle vit arriver Drago, encore en tenue. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et il jeta son balai avec colère.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, hésitant à parler. Il n'aurait pas du revenir avant deux bonnes heures. Elle regarda par la fenêtre il faisait nuit mais le ciel était clair, l'entraînement n'avait pas pu être annulé à cause de la pluie.

\- Hum…vous avez eu un problème ? Se décida-t-elle finalement à demander.

\- Je me suis cassé.

\- Qu…comment ça ?

Drago inspira profondément en serrant les poings, comme s'il essayait de maîtriser sa colère et il articula :

\- J'ai démissionné de mon poste d'attrapeur.

Hermione referma son livre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu…tu adores le Quidditch, non ?

\- Parce que j'en pouvais plus de jouer avec des connards entérinés ! Urquhart passe son temps à faire des réflexions à la con, Crabbe et Goyle sont cons tout court, j'ai craqué et j'ai dit à Urquhart que j'abandonnais et qu'il n'avait qu'à se trouver un attrapeur qui, comme lui, passerait plus de temps à cracher sur les nés-moldus qu'à voler sur son balai !

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit nés-moldus au moins ? Lâcha Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Ce n'est pas très…

\- Je sais plus Granger ! J'ai pas réfléchi au vocabulaire sur le moment, tu m'excuseras !

\- Malefoy, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais ne t'en prends pas à moi, je n'y suis pour rien.

La jeune fille avait fini par savoir que lorsqu'il était en colère, le Serpentard passait ses nerfs sur le premier venu. Après avoir servi de défouloir plusieurs fois, elle en avait un peu marre et avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire.

Drago lui lança d'ailleurs un regard morne et grogna :

\- Je sais.

Hermione savait que cela avait valeur d'excuse et décida de s'en contenter.

\- Et Blaise ? Reprit-elle.

\- Quoi Blaise ?

\- Bah, il est, hum…poursuiveur non ? Il est resté ?

\- Oui.

Il lui lança soudain un regard noir et demanda d'une voix un peu agressive :

\- Et puis depuis quand tu l'appelles Blaise, bon sang ? Vous vous êtes croisés deux fois et c'est bon, vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?

La jeune fille récupéra ses affaires et se leva.

\- Bien. Tu es de mauvaise humeur, j'ai compris, je vais me coucher.

\- Attends, Granger…, soupira Drago en levant mollement la main.

Mais elle l'ignora et partit dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Le jeune homme poussa un léger cri de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans un fauteuil. Il n'avait pas prévu d'abandonner le Quidditch. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux au stade, les joueurs de Serpentard ne se privaient pas pour la plupart de parler des agissements des mangemorts avec joie, multipliant insultes et réflexions sur les nés-moldus et ce soir, il avait bien failli mettre son poing dans la gueule d'idiot de Crabbe.

Alors il était parti. Avec l'amère impression d'avoir fait une erreur.

* * *

Le lendemain était un samedi et Hermione retrouva Ginny à la bibliothèque. C'est donc la jeune fille qui apprit en premier la nouvelle de la démission de Drago.

\- Il a lâché son poste d'attrapeur ?! chuchota la rouquine, stupéfaite.

\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ses coéquipiers.

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas s'il est transformé mais il a clairement changé ! fit remarquer la benjamine Weasley en sortant ses affaires de son sac. Ca va faire plaisir à Ron, ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'équipe de Serpentard ne comptait que trois bons joueurs selon lui : Vaisey, Zabini et Malefoy. Même si Malefoy n'est pas au niveau d'Harry, il se défendait, mais maintenant, ils ne trouveront jamais un remplaçant à la hauteur. Le match Gryffondor/Serpentard va être une partie de plaisir.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête en souriant. C'est sûr que vu comme ça…

Soudain, la jeune fille aperçut justement Blaise Zabini qui venait de s'installer seul à une table un peu plus loin. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se décida à aller lui parler et se leva :

\- Je reviens.

La Gryffondor se dirigea vers les étagères, lâchant un regard lourd de sens en passant devant Blaise qui acquiesça imperceptiblement avant de se lever à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Ginny n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur manège et elle fit la moue.

 _Je me demande si Harry est au courant qu'Hermione parle à Zabini…_

Le Serpentard retrouva Hermione au rayon de l'histoire antique de la magie, généralement vide, d'autant plus un samedi matin. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait puis s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Salut Préfète. Tout va bien ?

\- Malefoy a quitté l'équipe ? Lança-t-elle immédiatement.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

\- Oui. Autant dire qu'on est fichus maintenant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Comme d'habitude, tous les membres de l'équipe viennent de familles de mangemorts alors quand on est tous seuls au stade, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie et balancent toutes les horreurs possibles et inimaginables.

\- Et ? Insista Hermione qui voulait connaître le déclencheur.

\- Bah…Crabbe a fait un sous-entendu comme quoi Drago n'avançait pas beaucoup avec toi…pour te…

\- Me tuer, oui.

\- Drago a rien dit et Crabbe en a rajouté en disant qu'il comprenait parce que s'il était lui, il serait trop dégoûté pour s'approcher d'une sang-de-bourbe. J'ai dû retenir Drago pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur lui.

\- Oh.

\- Heureusement, Crabbe est tellement idiot qu'il a pensé qu'il lui en voulait pour avoir dit qu'il n'avançait pas. Mais Urquhart a demandé à Drago quel était son problème et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a décidé de partir.

Il passa une main dans sa nuque et reprit en grimaçant :

\- Sauf que quand il est parti, les autres ont commencé à dire qu'il était bizarre ces temps-ci.

\- Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

\- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas forcément des crétins congénitaux, répondit Blaise avec un sourire ironique. Drago ne vient quasiment plus dans les cachots, il discute à peine avec certains qui composaient sa clique il y a un an…même Goyle a fini par voir qu'il n'était pas « dans son état normal » – il avait mimé soigneusement les guillemets – alors, oui, je pense qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

\- Ah vraiment ?

Hermione et Blaise se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, un air coupable sur le visage. La jeune fille songea brièvement qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de réagir comme des enfants pris en faute tandis que Ginny Weasley les observait tranquillement, bras croisés et un sourcil haussé.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites à discuter comme deux gosses entre les étagères ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Weasley, grimaça Blaise.

La jeune fille et le Serpentard se faisaient un devoir de ne pas s'apprécier, étant tous deux poursuiveurs et donc rivaux sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ginny lança un regard perçant à Blaise pour lui faire comprendre que malgré l'emploi du pluriel, la question ne lui était pas destinée et Hermione intervint :

\- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi Malefoy avait quitté l'équipe…

\- Et il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé et…

Soudain, Pansy arriva, les toisant d'un œil noir. Hermione vit Mrs Pince passer devant le rayon avec un regard soupçonneux, trouvant sans doute qu'il y avait un peu trop d'élèves intéressés par l'histoire antique de la magie pour que ce ne soit pas étrange.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! siffla la Serpentard.

\- Bonjour, put seulement dire Hermione, s'attirant un regard stupéfait de la part de Ginny.

\- Crabbe et Goyle sont juste derrière moi ! poursuivit Pansy sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Dégage de là avant qu'ils ne te voient !

\- Je suis surprise qu'ils connaissent le chemin de la bibliothèque, commenta Ginny de son côté.

Pansy la foudroya du regard, l'air de dire « c'est pas vraiment le moment, là » et elle se contenta de faire un signe de tête à Blaise qui la suivit sans discuter.

Ginny se retourna vers Hermione qui faisait mine de s'intéresser à _Les sorciers et la mythologie_.

\- Bon, et maintenant tu peux me dire avec combien de Serpentard tu copines en ce moment ?

* * *

Hermione apprit au déjeuner que décidément, Ginny avait du mal à ne pas dire un secret à Harry et qu'Harry en était tout simplement incapable vis-à-vis de Ron. Elle était presque soulagée de constater qu'ils ne l'avaient pas raconté au reste de l'A.D. A voir la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis avec entre eux Ginny dont la moue hésitait entre la culpabilité et la suspicion, elle comprit qu'elle était probablement partie pour une leçon de morale.

\- Décidément Ginny, on ne peut rien te dire, grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as rien dit, Hermione, fit calmement remarquer son amie en se servant de pommes de terre, je vous ai surpris, c'est entièrement différent.

\- C'est vrai que Malefoy a quitté l'équipe ? Intervint Ron.

\- Oui.

\- Génial. Tu me feras penser à le remercier à la prochaine séance de l'A.D.

\- Certainement pas ! s'offusqua Hermione. Il est déjà suffisamment en rogne comme ça, pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'il a dû abandonner un sport qu'il adorait.

\- Il a bien fait.

Hermione lança un regard surpris à Harry qui la regardait calmement.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Si les raisons qu'il t'a données sont vraies, je trouve surtout ça rassurant. Commenta pensivement le Survivant en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard.

Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Malefoy qui haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et le Gryffondor détourna la tête pour revenir à ses amis.

\- Par contre, depuis quand tu es pote avec Zabini ?

\- Harry, je vois qui je veux et de toute façon, on n'est pas « potes » ! grimaça Hermione en mimant les guillemets. On s'est parlés deux fois mais c'est le meilleur ami de Drago alors je voulais juste lui demander comment ça s'était passé.

\- Et il n'aurait pas pu le suivre quand il s'est cassé, son meilleur ami ? Plaisanta Ron. Ca aurait rendu le match de la semaine prochaine encore plus facile !

Ses trois amis le regardèrent un instant dans un silence flottant jusqu'à ce que Ginny pouffe de rire tandis qu'Harry esquissait un sourire. Ca allait lui faire du bien de battre Urquhart et sa bande de sales mangemorts à plate couture.

Hermione les regarda en secouant doucement la tête d'un air désespéré.

\- Oh, ça va, on rigole ! Reprit Ginny en la voyant. Si on ne peut même plus se moquer des Serpentard…d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as dit « bonjour » à Parkinson comme si vous vous connaissiez ?

A ces mots, Harry et Ron plongèrent la tête dans leurs assiettes, trouvant soudain un grand intérêt à leurs petits pois. Hermione leur avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à propos de la mère de Pansy et pour une fois, ils avaient tenu leur langue.

Ginny avait parfaitement remarqué leur manège et elle leur lança un regard noir tandis qu'Hermione faisait un grand sourire innocent.

Elle détestait quand ils faisaient ça…

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Hermione retourna à ses appartements prendre quelques affaires. Elle voyait cet après-midi le Dr Jones et Dumbledore l'attendait donc dans son bureau pour qu'elle utilise sa cheminée, la seule de Poudlard à être connectée au réseau de cheminettes.

Elle espérait que Drago n'y serait pas, pour s'éviter des questions, mais évidemment, c'était trop demander et le jeune homme discutait dans le salon…avec Pansy Parkinson.

 _Génial…_

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers elle quand elle entra et Pansy lui lança un regard noir, comme si elle la tenait personnellement responsable de ce qui était arrivé le matin même dans la bibliothèque.

\- Salut. Marmonna Hermione avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Elle y récupéra un dossier et une fiole qu'elle fourra dans son sac, sa cape, puis ressortit rapidement. Drago haussa un sourcil en la voyant enfiler sa cape et regarda dehors. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau.

\- Tu vas te balader Granger ? Lança-t-il d'un ton un peu goguenard.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer que oui – elle préférait ça plutôt que de lui dire la vérité en fait – mais c'était sans compter sur la toujours très aimable Demelza Stilton qui considérait plus ou moins Hermione comme sa patiente et s'empressa de voler à son secours.

\- Miss Granger a rendez-vous avec le docteur Jones à Sainte-Mangouste M. Malefoy.

Les trois élèves se tournèrent vers elle, surpris, surtout Hermione qui ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé de ça devant elle. La médicomage les fixa un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'ai aussi un portrait dans la salle de réunion des médicomages.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda Malefoy.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avec la mauvaise impression d'entendre un disque rayé. Elle remarqua cependant avec amusement que Pansy avait eu la même réaction qu'elle.

\- On ne va pas recommencer cette conversation Malefoy, répondit-elle finalement. On est colocataires, au mieux camarades, mais certainement pas assez proches pour que je te prévienne dès que je sors.

\- Elle a raison Drago. Intervint Pansy. Fiche-lui la paix.

Agacé de voir les deux jeunes filles se liguer contre lui, Drago se renfrogna et ne dit rien. Mais Pansy reporta son regard sur Hermione pour lancer :

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

La Gryffondor aurait dû s'y habituer mais non, rien à faire. Pansy Parkinson qui lui posait ce genre de questions, ça lui apparaissait encore comme une blague et c'est limite si elle n'attendait pas un petit rire sardonique qui prouverait que la Serpentard n'en avait en fait rien à faire.

\- Euh, non, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle cependant d'une voix égale. J'ai pris mon dossier et une fiole pour faire des tests, comme elle me l'a demandé.

\- D'accord.

Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'elle rajoute quelque chose mais non. Elles se regardèrent un instant sous l'œil stupéfait de Drago qui, décidément, n'arrivait pas à les cerner, puis Hermione les salua d'un geste vague de la main et s'en alla.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Drago s'autorisa un ricanement :

\- Et après c'est avec moi qu'elle a des conversations bizarres !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Hermione se triturait les ongles dans le bureau du docteur Jones. Celle-ci lui avait fait passer plusieurs examens et elle regardait à présent les résultats en faisant la moue. C'est la gorge sèche qu'Hermione attendit qu'elle veuille bien lui faire part de ses observations.

\- Bien miss Granger, soupira-t-elle finalement en reposant le dossier. C'est un bilan assez mitigé.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que j'ai tendance à penser que vous n'avez pas vraiment suivi mes recommandations concernant le repos et l'absence de stress.

Hermione déglutit légèrement.

\- J'ai essayé…

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai reçu quelques messages quelques minutes avant de vous recevoir.

La jeune fille se figea.

\- Des messages ?

\- Oui. Provenant de vos amis. Manifestement, ils me jugent plus à même de vous raisonner et m'ont fait savoir que selon eux, vous aviez vraiment besoin d'y aller plus doucement.

Hermione inspira profondément et vit rouge.

 _Ils n'ont quand même pas osé…_

\- De qui viennent ces messages ? Lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées.

\- Hum…, commença la jeune femme en s'éclaircissant la gorge – elle commençait à se dire que sa révélation n'avait pas été une très bonne idée – j'en ai reçu un de messieurs Potter et Weasley.

 _Oh bon sang, je vais les tuer._

\- Ainsi qu'un de votre colocataire apparemment.

\- En effet. Je cite : « étant donné que Granger n'est pas capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, en tant que docteur, vous arriverez peut-être à lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas en se tuant au travail qu'on va y arriver. »

 _Mais il est fou ! Il ne veut pas écrire clairement « Voldemort » tant qu'il y est ?!_

Le docteur Jones la regarda un instant avec hésitation avant de reprendre :

\- Vos amis essaient de vous aider, miss Granger…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils en auront toujours la capacité après ce soir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans votre vie privée…

 _Ca fait au moins une personne._

\- Mais il est clair que la situation n'évoluera pas si vous ne faites pas des efforts. Je vous l'ai dit et je le répète : vous devez vous ménager. Si vous ne reposez pas votre corps, votre magie aura plus de mal à combattre le cancer, malgré l'aide apportée par le traitement.

Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec son médicomage. Elle prit sur elle et répondit aimablement :

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas l'impression de me tuer au travail. Oui, je suis fatiguée, mais vous m'aviez dit que c'était normal…

\- Avez-vous eu beaucoup de malaises récemment ?

A ces mots, Hermione se remémora l'un des derniers, lorsque Malefoy avait eu la mauvaise idée de prendre une initiative… :

 _" - La prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à faire ça Malefoy, je te balance du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! avait-elle hurlé en se réveillant le lendemain._

 _\- Facile à dire ! Tu t'effondres comme une chiffe molle au milieu du salon et moi je dois gérer ce crétin de Tiberius Gold qui répète en boucle « est-ce qu'elle va bien ? est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » tandis que cette plaie de Stilton me chante les louanges du bouche-à-bouche moldu ! alors, oui, je t'ai mise dans ta chambre ! je ne t'a même pas touchée si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, tu as lévité !_

 _\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Malefoy ! Je parle du sort de sommeil que tu m'as lancé après ça !_

 _\- C'est pas parce que tu te prends pour une super-héroïne que t'en es une Granger ! tu t'es à moitié endormie dans ton assiette hier soir ! t'es malade et t'es censée te reposer alors tu t'es évanouie et j'ai juste…disons prolongé ton sommeil. "_

\- Non, pas tant que ça, répondit finalement la jeune fille. Enfin, parfois je me réveille sur mon bureau pendant que je travaille. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me suis évanouie ou assoupie. La plupart du temps, ils arrivent après une forte émotion.

\- Oui, c'est généralement le cas. Soupira la médicomage. Bien, je veux que vous continuiez votre traitement aux mêmes doses que d'habitude, je ne veux pas augmenter les effets secondaires. Mais j'exige que vous fassiez des nuits de neuf heures minimum.

Hermione se renfrogna. Ca voulait dire se coucher beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du travail qu'elle avait.

\- Je voudrais vous revoir dans deux mois, à la rentrée de janvier. Il faut impérativement que votre tumeur ait diminué. Plus qu'elle ne l'a fait ces deux derniers mois en tout cas.

\- D'accord.

\- Et, miss Granger…ne soyez pas trop dure avec vos amis. Ils prennent soin de vous, c'est tout.

La jeune fille esquissa un mince sourire.

 _Ils vont quand même m'entendre…_

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione réapparut dans le bureau directorial en époussetant sa cape, Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, plongé dans un livre.

\- Vous voilà rentrée miss Granger, sourit-il en se redressant tranquillement. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé ?

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son visage ridé portant les stigmates d'une immense fatigue. Mais elle sourit et répondit :

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Mon bureau a reçu un nombre singulièrement élevé de visites cet après-midi, vous savez.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils puis comprit. Bien sûr, les messages des garçons n'auraient jamais pu arriver aussi rapidement s'ils avaient utilisé des hiboux. Ils les avaient fait passer par le réseau de cheminées !

\- Je suis désolée qu'ils soient venus vous déranger pour ça, lâcha-t-elle avec une moue gênée.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Même si M. Weasley s'est demandé à de multiples reprises si vous apprécieriez le geste.

\- Je pense qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, plaisanta à moitié Hermione.

Le directeur laissa échapper un léger rire, bien vite pris de vitesse par une quinte de toux. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hésita quelques instants puis se lança :

\- Professeur…

\- Oui ?

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous malade ?

\- Oh, je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question miss Granger.

Elle hocha maladroitement la tête.

\- C'est l'horcruxe, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que vous avez détruit au début de l'année dernière ? C'est pour ça que votre main…

\- En effet.

\- Mais n'y-a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire ?

Le vieil homme l'observa un long moment à travers ses lunettes demi-lune, semblant peser le pour et le contre quant à sa réponse. Il soupira finalement :

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Et comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mon état s'empire.

\- Harry sait-il… ?

\- Non, Harry ne sait rien. Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de vous mentir, après tout, n'êtes-vous pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de votre génération ? – Hermione rosit mais ne dit rien – mais je n'ai pas souhaité le dire à Harry et je vous demanderai de garder tout cela pour vous.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et reprit :

\- Sachez seulement qu'il va avoir besoin de vous plus que jamais quand je ne serai plus là…

\- Ne dites pas ça, intervint aussitôt Hermione.

Mais il leva une main pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

\- Personne n'est éternel miss Granger, je le sais mieux que personne. J'ignore exactement combien de temps il me reste, j'ai déjà duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, grâce au professeur Rogue…mais je pars l'esprit tranquille, en sachant qu'Harry est si bien entouré.

Il ne dit rien de plus et Hermione comprit qu'il lui donnait congé. Elle hocha lentement la tête en direction du vieil homme qui sourit et elle s'en alla d'un pas lourd.

* * *

Hermione progressait lentement dans les couloirs. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, elle se doutait qu'il était malade bien sûr, et quelques recherches ciblées lui avaient aussi permis de découvrir que la bague de Salazar Serpentard en était sûrement la cause. Mais l'idée qu'il pourrait les quitter dans si peu de temps – les quitter tout court d'ailleurs – lui donnait des nausées. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été là, comme une figure immuable, un soutien sur lequel ils savaient pouvoir se reposer. Lorsqu'Hermione songeait à Voldemort et à la guerre qui se profilait, elle se disait souvent que, tant que Dumbledore était là, tout irait bien.

Elle songea à Harry qui était si proche du vieil homme. A cette pensée, toute la colère qu'elle avait ressentie envers lui et ses amis en quittant Sainte-Mangouste s'estompa et c'est l'air pensif qu'elle rentra dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter mais c'est quand même avec surprise qu'elle découvrit Harry et Ron assis sur le canapé. La porte entrouverte de la chambre de Drago lui apprit qu'il était sur son lit, mais il s'était redressé en entendant le passage s'ouvrir.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

Et Hermione comprit qu'ils ignoraient que le docteur Jones lui avait parlé de leurs « interventions ».

\- Bien…, commença-t-elle prudemment alors que Drago ouvrait la porte l'air de rien.

Elle lança un regard significatif à Demelza Stilton qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour l'interroger. La médicomage comprit immédiatement et se tint coi.

\- La tumeur a diminué ?

C'était Drago qui avait posé la question. En voyant l'air étonné de Ron, il fut assez satisfait de se dire que, grâce à Pansy, il avait plus de connaissances sur le sujet que le rouquin.

\- Non, soupira Hermione. Le docteur pense que je ne me ménage pas assez…

Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux aux garçons mais ceux-ci étaient manifestement décidés à jouer les innocents.

\- Je me demande bien d'où elle a pu sortir cette idée ! reprit-elle avec la voix d'une mauvaise comédienne.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux garçons pour comprendre et Ron marmonna à Harry :

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on allait se faire griller.

\- Parce qu'en plus, vous espériez qu'elle me ferait la leçon sans me dire que vous vous en étiez mêlés ?

\- On espérait surtout que tu comprendrais que tu dois arrêter de faire comme si tu allais bien. Asséna Drago.

Ron lui lança un regard torve :

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'es là, déjà ?

\- T'es chez moi Weasley, grommela le Serpentard, et contrairement à toi, je vis ave Granger, alors je connais un peu mieux sa routine que toi !

\- Ne prétends pas connaitre Hermione mieux que nous !

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria Harry. On est pas là pour se battre, mais pour soutenir Hermione – il glissa un regard vers Malefoy avant d'ajouter – enfin, Ron et moi en tout cas…

\- Bon, les garçons ! intervint l'intéressée d'une voix ferme. Je sais que c'est moi qui vous ai parlé de ma maladie et je vous suis très reconnaissante de vouloir m'aider, mais franchement, faire ça dans mon dos comme si j'étais une enfant incapable de prendre soin d'elle, je n'ai pas apprécié. Je n'ai aucun problème pour vous demander de l'aide et quand j'en aurai besoin, je le ferai. D'ici là, laissez-moi gérer.

\- Tu ne gères rien du tout, gronda Drago, toujours appuyé au chambranle de sa porte, on a tous vu que t'étais crevée, tu veux tout faire en même temps mais dans ton état, c'est pas possible ! et si tu ne laisses même pas tes amis, t'aider, on ne s'en sortira jamais !

\- D'autant que vous êtes censé la tuer.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le portrait de William O'Connell, un vieil auror mort depuis pas loin de trois cent ans et qui ne se mêlait quasiment jamais aux conversations. Mais il avait l'art de mettre le doigt sur les problèmes.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi les tableaux parlent ici ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Parce qu'apparemment, on n'est pas deux mais huit à vivre dans cet appartement, grogna Drago. Et je ne suis censé rien du tout ! reprit-il d'une voix forte en direction du portrait. Si vous écoutiez plus que ce qui vous arrangeait, vous sauriez que ce n'est pas dans mes intentions !

\- C'est toujours bon à savoir, commenta Harry.

Étonnamment, Hermione n'aurait su dire s'il plaisantait ou non. Mais elle était satisfaite de voir qu'ils avaient changé de sujet. Même si c'était pour passer de sa santé à l'arrêt de mort qui planait sur elle.

\- Mais c'est vrai que ma couverture ne va pas tenir bien longtemps, rajouta le jeune homme à contrecœur.

\- C'était à prévoir, fit remarquer Hermione avec un soupir. On vit ensemble, me tuer n'aurait pas du être bien compliqué.

\- Le problème c'est que si je ne fais rien, d'autres vont s'en charger. Blaise m'a dit que d'autres Serpentard reçoivent des instructions.

\- Quel genre ? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

\- Découvrir ce que vous faites, enfin ce qu'on fait, nous en dissuader. Pour l'instant, je suis le seul à avoir reçu l'ordre de tuer Granger mais j'ai peur qu'avant longtemps, Voldemort mette plus de personnes sur sa liste.

\- Si ça arrive, on s'en occupera. Déclara fermement Harry. En attendant, il faut juste être prudent. On est en sécurité à Poudlard.

Les quatre adolescents échangèrent des regards mornes. Ils avaient tous terriblement envie de croire Harry.

Mais lui-même n'avait pas semblé très assuré en disant ces mots.

* * *

 **Voilà :) Bon, je vous l'avait dit, c'était tranquille cette semaine x) J'avais hésité à mettre la discussion entre Hermione et Dumbledore mais je voulais montrer qu'il s'affaiblissait (parce que oui, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore vivant dans ma version, je n'ai pas oublié qu'il n'était pas censé durer encore dix ans ^^) et qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Cette semaine, voilà le chapitre 10, que j'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé écrire, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ;)**

 **Merci à Casey Jun et Lily-Sana de m'avoir ajouté en follow et en favoris, ainsi qu'à Rose Caldin et Swangranger pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione rêvait.

Elle se trouvait au Terrier avec Harry et les Weasley. Tout allait bien : Molly venait de déposer sur la table un énorme gâteau garni de bougies pour l'anniversaire d'Harry et tout le monde s'apprêtait à chanter quand soudain, Fred, en face de la jeune fille, se mit à hurler.

Elle s'agita dans son sommeil, tendit le bras vers son ami qui continuait de crier comme un dément. Et puis elle comprit que le son n'était pas dans son rêve et elle se réveilla.

Et les hurlements continuaient.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits puis elle se leva en grognant. Les cris provenaient de la chambre de Drago.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, bon sang ?!_

Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit les quelques marches menant à la salle commune et la traversa sous les grommellements des portraits qui avaient également été tirés de leur sommeil.

\- On n'a pas idée de hurler à une heure pareille ! s'indigna Tiberius Gold qu'Hermione ignora avant de frapper quelques coups puis d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Drago.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant son colocataire s'agiter dans tous les sens dans son lit qu'elle comprit qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

Elle hésita un instant mais finit par s'approcher du jeune homme et lui toucha doucement le bras – il s'agitait tellement qu'elle n'osait pas trop s'approcher, par peur de se prendre un coup :

\- Malefoy…Malefoy, réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Le contact contre sa peau sembla ranimer le jeune homme qui se redressa brusquement avant de regarder autour de lui, comme pour savoir où il se trouvait.

\- Tout va bien Malefoy, dit calmement Hermione. Tu as juste fait un cauchemar.

\- Granger ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle sans bouger. Tu es dans ta chambre, à Poudlard.

Essoufflé, le Serpentard poussa un profond soupir et ramena ses genoux contre lui pour y enfouir sa tête un instant. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Hermione resta là, les bras ballants, à le regarder sans rien dire.

Finalement, il releva la tête et marmonna seulement :

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit-elle en réprimant un bâillement – bon sang, quelle heure était-il ? – je voulais juste…

\- T'assurer que j'arrête de gueuler comme un fou.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. Je voulais juste être sûre que ça allait.

\- Ok. Merci.

\- De rien. Bonne nuit.

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde puis Hermione fit un léger signe de tête et sortit en refermant doucement la porte.

\- Merci miss Granger, lança une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Demelza Stilton.

\- De rien, répéta-t-elle machinalement avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle était parfaitement réveillée lorsqu'elle se recoucha. Depuis quand Malefoy avait-il ce genre de cauchemars ? Elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu auparavant, mais elle savait qu'il chapardait des fioles de sommeil sans rêve à l'infirmerie – elle était tombée sur un flacon à moitié vide dans la salle de bains une fois. Il avait dû oublier de prendre sa dose ce soir. Hermione savait que lorsqu'on était habitué à ce genre de somnifères comme l'était Malefoy, l'oublier pouvait s'avérer désagréable.

 _Je me demande quand même bien de quoi sont faits les cauchemars d'un Malefoy…_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione croisa Drago en sortant de la douche. En se rappelant les événements de la nuit passée, elle se sentit obligée de poser la question.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dégagée.

\- Oui, oui. J'avais plus de potion, je croyais que ça irait mais…

\- Avec un sevrage aussi brusque, il y avait peu de chances, lâcha-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son colocataire qui lui lança un regard étrange.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais essayer d'en récupérer aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas tout simplement à Pomfresh ? Elle n'est pas idiote, elle va bien finir par se rendre compte que son stock diminue.

\- Elle le sait déjà. La semaine dernière, j'ai dû lancer toute une série de contre-sorts sur une armoire juste pour un flacon. Mais si je lui demande, elle va vouloir savoir pourquoi j'en ai besoin et j'ai pas franchement envie de lui raconter ma vie.

\- Je comprends. Mais il va bien falloir que tu en parles à quelqu'un.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, enveloppée dans une large serviette qui lui tombait presque jusqu'aux pieds.

\- Va t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid, dit-il brusquement avant de disparaître dans le passage.

Hermione baissa la tête vers sa tenue et haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Elle avait bien compris que Drago n'était pas vraiment ravi qu'elle l'ait surprise à un tel moment, alors qu'il était à nu, en position de faiblesse.

Elle avait tellement de mal à définir leurs rapports que ça lui donnait la migraine à force d'y penser. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ça, c'était clair. Étaient-ils camarades ? Le mot lui paraissait encore trop fort pour décrire le début de cette relation étrange, fragile et empotée qu'ils avaient difficilement construite. Dès que Drago se croyait pris en flagrant délit de gentillesse, il se renfermait aussitôt et Hermione de son côté, hésitait constamment entre l'agressivité et la prévenance. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'à tout moment, il redevienne le garçon qu'elle avait connu pendant toutes ces années, celui qui se moquait d'elle et qui l'insultait. Mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Et les événements de la nuit où Harry et Ron étaient partis chercher l'horcruxe montrait bien que leur relation évoluait… pas vrai ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu insister tout à l'heure mais elle se demanda si ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de glisser un mot à Blaise. Son meilleur ami était sans doute un des mieux placés pour faire parler le Serpentard qui en avait selon elle cruellement besoin.

 _Je pourrais toujours demander à Pansy…,_ songea-t-elle en enfilant son pantalon.

 _Non, pas Pansy. C'est déjà suffisamment bizarre quand on se parle, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche._

La jeune fille finit de s'habiller, avala son traitement puis attrapa son sac et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

La matinée se passa tranquillement. Hermione se concentrait sur ses cours et prenait scrupuleusement ses notes, même en histoire de la magie, seule classe où elle avait l'impression de travailler au beau milieu d'un dortoir.

A la pause de midi, alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait en compagnie d'Harry, Ron et Lavande vers la Grande Salle, des exclamations attirèrent leur attention et ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir.

Neville, Seamus et Dean se trouvaient face à un groupe de Serpentard. De nombreux élèves les entouraient et le Trio dut jouer des coudes pour atteindre le premier rang.

\- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ! beuglait Seamus qu'Hermione n'avait jamais connu pour son sang-froid.

Face à eux, Crabbe, Goyle et Uquhart les toisaient, un sourire cruel flottant sur leurs lèvres.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu Finnigan ! reprenait le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard en détachant ses mots comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Londubat est tellement inutile qu'il ferait aussi bien d'aller rejoindre ses parents…

Dean se mit aussitôt en travers de son ami pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur son adversaire, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Neville, fou de rage, se précipite également vers Uquhart en brandissant sa baguette.

Sans hésiter, Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans le cercle et atteignirent leur ami, juste avant qu'il ne balance son poing sur le nez du Serpentard.

\- Calme-toi Neville, le raisonna Harry. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Hermione parcourut la foule des élèves attroupés autour d'eux. Elle aperçut Drago, Blaise et Pansy qui assistaient à la scène en silence. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment si elle aurait préféré que son colocataire se jette dans la mêlée pour défendre Neville. Probablement pas, c'aurait été avouer qu'il avait changé de camp. Mais elle ressentit tout de même une pointe de déception et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Drago, elle sut qu'il l'avait compris.

\- C'est ça Potter, retiens-le ! ricanait Uquhart de son côté. Si je m'en occupe, il va se retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « _doloris_ » !

Quelques cris d'indignation ou de surprise retentirent en entendant ce sous-entendu à peine voilé et Neville tenta une fois de plus de se dégager de l'étreinte de ses amis.

\- Dégage de là Uquhart ! cracha Ron. Va plutôt essayer de monter sur ton balai, ça t'évitera peut-être de te ridiculiser complètement au prochain match !

La pique avait fait mouche et Hermione vit le visage du poursuiveur rougir pendant un instant. Crabbe et Goyle ne disaient rien mais ils s'étaient rapprochés de leur capitaine avec un air menaçant.

\- A ta place Weasley, je ferais gaffe ! siffla soudain Uquhart. Vous allez bientôt vous rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas de taille face à…

Le jeune homme fut soudain incapable de finir sa phrase et il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Seamus, baguette en l'air, le regardait avec un mauvais sourire.

\- Oups !

La foule autour d'eux éclata de rire en réalisant que le Gryffondor avait lancé un sortilège sur son adversaire, même si la majorité ne savaient pas de quel sortilège il s'assurait. Et pour cause, il s'agissait du sort de bloclang qu'Harry avait découvert dans le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et qu'il avait appris aux garçons de son dortoir, un soir où ils s'amusaient. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser elle-même un sourire et vit que plusieurs Serpentard assistant à la scène avaient aussi l'air de trouver ça drôle, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas esclaffés comme leurs camarades.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La voix sèche fit s'enfuir les élèves en un rien de temps. Rogue s'avançait vers le groupe, l'air furieux et Hermione vit Drago et ses amis s'en aller, entraînés par le flot d'élèves qui avait compris que le spectacle était terminé et se dirigeait maintenant vers la Grande Salle.

\- Potter et sa clique, bien évidemment…, lâcha Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Félicitations, vous avez tous récolté une retenue.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Lavande qui aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Rogue ne l'avait manifestement pas aperçue mais il se tourna lentement vers elle.

\- Tiens, miss Brown… vous les accompagnerez.

\- Mais…

\- Et j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour usage de la magie dans les couloirs.

Après un sourire triomphal lancé au petit groupe, Uquhart, Crabbe et Goyle, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger, s'étaient éclipsés.

\- Vous rejoindrez M. Rusard dans la salle des Trophées, ce soir à 20h, précisa Rogue avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards interloqués et Ron grogna :

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler que Rogue est de notre côté ? Parce que parfois, j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra à ses appartements à la fin de la journée, Hermione ruminait encore les événements de la journée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Rogue puisse faire preuve d'un tel favoritisme !

Ça leur avait pris la moitié du déjeuner pour calmer Neville, fou de rage et blessé, mais plus encore Seamus qui était aussi remonté contre les trois Serpentard que contre Rogue et son sens approximatif de la justice. Le jeune irlandais avait passé tout le repas à lancer des regards noirs en direction de la table des verts et argents ou Uquhart – qui avait malheureusement retrouvé l'usage de la parole – et ses amis ne se privaient pas de ricaner en le montrant du doigt.

Drago travaillait avec Blaise au bureau près de la fenêtre quand elle entra et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Alors ? demanda seulement Blaise sans s'embarrasser d'explications.

\- On est tous en retenue ce soir, marmonna la jeune fille. Enfin, seulement les Gryffondor bien sûr !

Ils ne répondirent rien. Quoiqu'ils disent ne ferait sans doute qu'agacer davantage la jeune fille.

\- En plus, on devait faire notre ronde hebdomadaire ce soir ! ajouta Hermione, encore plus énervée à l'idée que Rogue l'empêchait de remplir ses devoirs de préfète.

\- Je la ferai tout seul, c'est pas grave, répondit Drago. De toute façon, je devais passer à l'infirmerie…

Blaise esquissa un léger sourire mais c'est l'air neutre qu'Hermione hocha la tête avant de s'affaler sur le canapé, l'œil noir.

\- Tu voulais que j'intervienne ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son colocataire. Blaise faisait mine d'examiner son devoir de potions mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il écoutait attentivement.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai vu comment tu m'as regardé ce matin, reprit Malefoy. Tu espérais que j'intervienne ?

\- Non, je… – elle soupira – peut-être, je ne sais pas.

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien.

\- Je sais.

\- Si je veux que ma couverture tienne encore ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, je ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Je sais. Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration et on entendit les mouches voler jusqu'à ce que, une fois n'est pas coutume, la voix de Tiberius Gold se fasse entendre :

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

* * *

Après le dîner, Hermione qui avait pris son repas avec Ginny et les filles de son ancien dortoir quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lavande. Elles cheminèrent en silence dans les couloirs. Si elles s'entendaient plutôt « bien » cette année, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rarement retrouvées seules et chacune hésitait à parler.

\- Hum… ça se passe bien avec Ron ? finit par demander Hermione qui trouvait le silence pesant.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien… il passe beaucoup de temps avec Harry.

Elle se retint de rajouter « et toi » mais Hermione savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Mais maintenant qu'elle était parvenue à s'entendre avec la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas envie de repartir dans des disputes de midinettes aussi lança-t-elle un _assurdiato_ autour d'elles avant de se justifier :

\- C'est à cause de l'A.D. et de… de tout ça, quoi.

\- Je sais. Répondit-elle tranquillement.

Elle avait l'air sincère et Hermione se détendit.

\- Et toi avec Malefoy ?

Ah, la tension était revenue.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, vous vivez ensemble et maintenant qu'il nous a rejoints, vous travaillez ensemble. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux non ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas encore un joyeux luron mais il s'est amélioré.

Elle sourit et ajouta :

\- Bon, en même temps, ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

\- C'est vrai, s'esclaffa Hermione. Disons qu'on arrive à cohabiter et que ce n'est pas trop horrible de travailler avec lui. A côté de ça, il peut encore se comporter comme un crétin congénital, mais de moins en moins avec le temps.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Les deux jeunes filles papotèrent jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la salle des trophées. Hermione était agréablement surprise de se rendre compte que la conversation avec Lavande s'était poursuivie naturellement. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à la connaître _vraiment_ durant toutes ces années et l'avait vite placée dans la catégorie des filles « pas méchantes mais superficielles » ces filles dont Hermione se demandait si elle n'avait pas été un peu jalouse inconsciemment, jalouse de voir que certaines de ses camarades pouvaient se permettre de s'intéresser à des choses aussi futiles que les habits ou les garçons quand elle, son quotidien c'était mangemorts et détraqueurs en folie.

Bien sûr, Lavande était toujours très coquette mais elle avait gagné en maturité et c'est donc en discutant tranquillement que les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient déjà Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Rusard ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, accompagné de miss Teigne qui leur lança un de ces regards qu'Hermione trouvait beaucoup trop expressif pour un chat.

Le concierge prit leurs baguettes puis leur laissa de quoi nettoyer soigneusement tous les trophées de la salle avant de s'en aller en marmonnant sur d'anciens châtiments médiévaux beaucoup plus appropriés.

* * *

La retenue passa beaucoup plus vite et fut surtout plus amusante qu'Hermione ne s'y attendait. Même si le nettoyage des trophées ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, d'abord sur l'A.D. et les horcruxes avant de dévier sur des sujets plus légers. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle regrettait un peu de ne plus être dans les mêmes appartements que ses amis. Elle venait rarement jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor le soir et à part Harry, Ron et Ginny, elle ne croisait les autres qu'entre les cours ou lors des séances de l'A.D. et la gentillesse de Neville, l'humour de Dean et la vivacité de Seamus lui manquaient un peu.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'à 23h passées que Rusard réapparut et leur rendit à contrecœur leurs baguettes après avoir examiné la moitié des trophées pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient brillants comme des sous neufs. Seamus se retint de lui préciser qu'ils avaient amoureusement craché sur les chiffons pour les astiquer au mieux et ils quittèrent la salle en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione quittait ses amis au détour d'un couloir, leur assurant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une garde rapprochée pour rentrer jusqu'à ses appartements qui étaient très proches. Peut-être même croiserait-elle Drago qui devait finir sa ronde à cette heure-ci.

Contre toute attente ravie de sa soirée, Hermione repartit d'un pas léger. Elle avait bien envie de prendre une bonne douche avant de s'enfouir dans son lit.

Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à trois ou quatre couloirs de l'appartement préfectoral, Hermione entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna, l'air soupçonneux, mais ne vit personne. Pas très rassurée néanmoins, elle accéléra le pas, impatiente de voir apparaître le tableau du vieux savant.

Mais le bruit se rapprochait et, refermant ses doigts sur sa baguette dans sa poche, elle finit par se retourner pour faire face à la silhouette trapue qui se tenait au beau milieu du couloir.

 _Goyle_.

Elle était presque soulagée de voir que ce n'était _que_ lui.

\- Salut Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Goyle ? Soupira-t-elle.

Avec une vitesse qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée chez quelqu'un de sa corpulence, Goyle se précipita vers elle et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Elle poussa un léger cri de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta la pierre.

\- Juste faire passer un petit message ! souffla le Serpentard à son oreille.

Elle tenta de le repousser mais il avait une poigne de fer et sa baguette était tombée au sol lorsqu'il l'avait attaquée. Il appuya son bras contre sa gorge et l'air commença à lui manquer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas autant en sécurité à Poudlard que vous le pensez, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu diras à Potter que s'il continue ses magouilles, c'est toi qui en pâtiras. Après ce sera sa petite copine traître à son sang, après ce bon à rien de Weasley…

Hermione suffoquait. Des points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux et elle se débattit désespérément, griffant inutilement la robe du jeune homme qui reprit d'une voix rendue plus forte par la colère :

\- Quoiqu'après tout, tu n'auras peut-être pas le temps de le transmettre, ton message… si Drago n'est pas fichu d'accomplir sa mission, je peux m'en char…

Et puis soudain, de l'air.

Hermione tomba violemment au sol, les yeux en larmes et prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle leva faiblement la tête pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce qui venait de se passer, c'était Drago Malefoy qui, sans baguette ni magie d'aucune sorte, avait foncé sur Goyle qu'il avait projeté au sol. Se jetant sur son adversaire, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage.

\- Arrête ! Lança la jeune fille d'une voix éraillée.

Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas ou avait choisi de ne pas l'écouter. Les coups pleuvaient sur Goyle et Hermione prit peur.

 _Mon Dieu, il va le tuer…_

Elle se leva en trébuchant et se jeta sur le jeune homme.

\- Malefoy, arrête !

En vain, il la repoussa sans ménagement et Hermione songea à appeler à l'aide. Mais sa gorge en feu lui interdisait de crier. Elle ne pensa même pas à utiliser sa baguette se rendrait-elle compte plus tard.

Elle attrapa le bras du Serpentard et s'y accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il parut enfin se rendre compte de sa présence et il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard fou de rage.

\- S'il te plaît Drago…, souffla-t-elle. _Arrête_.

Il la fixa un long moment, les mâchoires serrées. Une veine tressautait sur son front mais Hermione ne le lâcha pas du regard et enfin, après une minute qui lui parut interminable, il libéra sa victime et se laissa tomber en arrière, hors d'haleine.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Goyle et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il semblait inconscient et son visage n'était plus qu'une pulpe sanguinolente. Son œil droit commençait déjà à gonfler et elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu une dent.

C'est à quatre pattes qu'elle alla chercher sa baguette, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva avec difficulté et prononça un sort pour faire léviter le corps de Goyle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Malefoy la regardait sans comprendre, adossé au mur opposé.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, répondit-elle seulement.

\- Ce salaud t'a attaquée ! laisse-le crever, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

\- Non. Il a besoin de soins. On va le déposer devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je ne pense pas que Pomfresh soit déjà couchée à cette heure là.

Son colocataire l'observa un instant puis poussa un profond soupir et se releva en grimaçant parce qu'il s'était appuyé sur sa main blessée.

\- Laisse-moi faire ! grogna-t-il en s'approchant pour abaisser doucement son bras. Tu n'es pas en état de faire de la magie pour le moment et je refuse que tu gaspilles ton énergie pour ce connard.

Elle hocha mollement la tête et le laissa prendre en charge le corps inconscient de Goyle. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Drago se contenta de lâcher le corps de son ancien sbire devant la porte avant de frapper à grands coups puis de partir en courant. Il ralentit en retrouvant Hermione au détour d'un couloir. La porte s'ouvrant et le cri de stupéfaction de Mrs Pomfresh fut tout ce qu'ils entendirent avant de s'éloigner en direction de leurs appartements.

Le trajet de retour se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Hermione gardait la tête baissée, tandis que Drago lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil inquisiteurs. Elle avait l'air tellement… calme. Et puis il se rappela que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'on s'en prenait à elle. Elle avait dû apprendre à gérer, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Hermione aussi glissait des regards vers Malefoy. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Non pas qu'elle fut réellement surprise que Drago l'ait aidée. Mais la violence dont il avait fait preuve l'avait figée sur place un instant. Ils étaient dans le monde sorcier, elle était plus habituée à voir les gens utiliser leur magie, même pour faire souffrir autrui. Et un _doloris_ ne laissait aucune trace… visible. Alors que voir le sang, les bleus, le visage défiguré de Goyle lui avait un peu retourné l'estomac.

Une fois revenus dans leurs appartements, Hermione avisa la main de son colocataire dont les jointures étaient à vif. Elle s'éclipsa un instant dans la salle de bains et revint avec une petite trousse de secours qu'elle gardait au cas où.

\- Assieds-toi.

Drago obéit sans protester et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et elle prit sa main qu'elle tapota avec du désinfectant.

Drago ne dit rien mais poussa un léger cri de douleur.

\- Ne bouge pas, repritHermione d'une voix tranquille, les yeux rivés sur son travail.

Le jeune homme l'observa et pâlit légèrement en remarquant la trace violacée qui commençait à apparaître sur le cou de la Gryffondor.

\- J'aurais dû venir te chercher.

Hermione leva un regard surpris vers Drago qui semblait parler tout seul. Il avait l'air furieux contre lui-même.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua doucement Hermione qui étalait maintenant de l'onguent réparateur en couche épaisse sur ses jointures. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement… j'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Arrête de bouger.

\- Et j'aurais dû le tuer.

Là, le regard d'Hermione se fit dur et elle toisa sévèrement le Serpentard :

\- Certainement pas.

Drago fit la moue mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant une minute, il avait bien vu qu'elle avait eu peur de lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir arrêté.

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle entreprit d'envelopper ses jointures dans un bandage et l'attacha sans trop serrer pour ne pas irriter les blessures avec la gaze. Satisfaite, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains toutes collantes d'onguent. Elle avait besoin de les laver. Et de prendre une douche.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se lever, Drago la retint par le poignet. Il la regarda un long moment puis posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser très chaste, léger, et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à s'écarter.

\- Arrête. Dit-elle gentiment en le repoussant avec douceur.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Elle en profita pour se lever rapidement et s'enfuit dans la salle de bains tandis que Drago se prenait la tête entre les mains.

\- Vous faites vraiment n'importe quoi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le portrait de Tiberius Gold qui venait de parler. Il le foudroya du regard mais retint la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se contenta de détourner les yeux.

Parce qu'au fond, il avait raison.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait à peine dormi. Elle avait passé longtemps sous la douche. C'était plus facile : elle ressentait moins ses larmes sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Si elle s'était montrée parfaitement calme et stoïque après coup, une fois seule dans la salle de bains, elle avait craqué. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un l'attaquait mais ça faisait assez longtemps pour qu'elle ait baissé sa garde, d'autant plus à Poudlard où, comme l'avait dit Goyle, elle se croyait en sécurité. Et puis il y avait une différence entre voir un sort foncer vers vous et sentir les mains de votre adversaire autour de votre cou, de sentir votre oxygène s'enfuir et votre vie s'atténuer.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de bains, Malefoy était retourné dans sa chambre et la porte en était fermée. Soulagée, Hermione s'était dépêchée d'aller se coucher.

Elle avait à peine repensé au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. C'avait été une étreinte brève, sans réel désir, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il l'avait embrassée pour la remercier. Elle avait passé bien plus de temps à ressasser cette scène horrible où le Serpentard avait réduit le visage de Goyle en bouillie. Et à se demander ce qui serait arrivé si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté.

En descendant dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, Hermione hésitait encore à tout raconter à ses amis. La fraîcheur du mois de novembre lui avait permis de s'enrouler le cou dans une écharpe, dissimulant ainsi les traces douloureuses laissées par son agresseur alors elle doutait qu'ils soupçonnent quoi que ce soit si elle gardait ça pour elle.

Mais la voix de la raison lui soufflait qu'elle allait bien devoir leur en parler. Après tout, cette agression ne concernait pas qu'elle. Tous les membres de l'A.D., Harry et Ron en particulier, étaient visés et il fallait qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes.

Mais à l'instant où elle avisa ses deux meilleurs amis, assis au bout de la table des Gryffondor, Hermione sut qu'ils étaient au courant.

Harry avait un air sombre et Ron sa mine des mauvais jours. Elle tourna un instant la tête vers la table des Serpentard mais n'y aperçut pas Goyle. Après ce que lui avait fait Malefoy, il était sûrement toujours à l'infirmerie, pensa-t-elle avec soulagement. Son regard dériva un instant vers Malefoy qui discutait à vois basse avec Blaise. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et si son colocataire resta de marbre, Blaise lui envoya un léger sourire.

\- Hermione ?

Harry venait de l'apercevoir et il se levait pour s'avancer vers elle. Il leva une main hésitante et effleura l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou.

\- Ça va ? put-il seulement demander.

\- Oui.

Sa voix était encore un peu enrouée constata-t-elle.

Elle vit Ron se dandiner sur son siège en attendant qu'ils le rejoignent et elle soupira :

\- Malefoy vous a raconté ?

\- Evidemment qu'il nous a raconté ! gronda Harry en l'entraînant vers le banc pour qu'elle s'assoie. Pourquoi, tu n'avais pas l'intention de le faire ?

\- Si, bien sûr, murmura-t-elle sous son regard accusateur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'arrêter.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et but une gorgée de thé qui lui brûla la gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller finir ce que Malefoy a commencé !

\- Arrêtez avec ça. Nous ne sommes pas _eux_. Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, répondit Hermione d'une voix apaisante.

\- Ça pourrait changer, grommela le jeune homme. Mais crois-moi, il a de la chance d'être déjà à l'infirmerie.

Hermione décida de changer de sujet pour éviter que ses amis ne se montent mutuellement la tête et ne finissent par aller bel et bien visiter le mangemort.

\- Ce qui s'est passé hier prouve qu'on est sur la bonne voie ! déclara-t-elle.

\- Mais aussi que Voldemort devient plus dangereux. Répliqua Harry.

\- C'est vrai, mais il s'affaiblit à chaque fois que l'on détruit un horcruxe. A priori, il ne nous en reste que deux à trouver. On approche du but.

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré, marmonna Harry en jetant des coups d'œil méfiants autour d'eux. Il va faire quelque chose, j'en suis certain.

Hermione le regarda, la gorge nouée, mais ne le contredit pas.

Parce qu'elle pensait la même chose.

* * *

Drago revenait de son cours de métamorphose lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Autre que celle des élèves qui déambulaient dans les couloirs en cette fin d'après-midi.

Inspirant profondément, il se retourna vers les Serpentard qui le suivaient. Uquhart, Crabbe et Vaisey le toisaient d'un regard mauvais, baguettes en main.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? lâcha seulement Uquhart.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit poliment Drago.

\- On sait que c'est toi qui as cassé la figure de Goyle ! lança Crabbe.

\- Crois-moi, si on ne m'avait pas arrêté, j'aurais fait plus que ça. Ce connard a eu de la chance.

\- Tu nous as trahis ! cracha Uquhart. Et ça, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- Ton père va avoir honte de toi ! s'écria Crabbe qui cherchait manifestement quelque chose de méchant à dire.

Malgré le léger pincement au cœur, Drago haussa les épaules. Il était hors de question de montrer quelque émotion que ce soit devant eux.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à leurs attaques, les Serpentard s'approchèrent de Drago. Ils se toisèrent un long moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Uquhart balance un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Drago avant de cracher au sol et de s'en aller avec ses deux acolytes, sous le regard stupéfait des élèves qui passaient.

\- Drago !

Le jeune homme était tombé au sol, une main sur sa mâchoire qu'il faisait doucement bouger pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé, et il releva la tête vers Pansy qui accourait vers lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Drago lança un œil sombre vers le couloir où les Serpentard avaient disparu et il répondit simplement :

\- Ils savent.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà :) alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? S'il y a clairement un niveau de franchi pour Drago qui a perdu sa couverture, la relation entre Hermione et lui a peut-être moins avancé qu'on ne pourrait le penser après ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça progresse quand même ;)**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! j'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Je vois le compteur de lectures monter de plus en plus donc merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic et surtout, merci à tous les reviewers du chapitre précédent, c'est sans doute celui sur lequel j'ai eu le plus de retours jusqu'à maintenant ! donc merci à Maxine3482, prune noire, Swangranger, Rose Caldin, Kim et enfin kikibenz29 :)**

 **Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui se concentre (encore ?) pas mal sur la relation entre nos deux personnages principaux qui décidément, ont du mal à savoir ce qu'ils veulent ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RAR : **

**Kim : Euh, merci pour ta review très flatteuse et très très enthousiaste apparemment ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

* * *

La séance suivante de l'A.D., deux jours plus tard, fut pour le moins animée. Tout le monde semblait au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione et Ron lui avoua qu'ils l'avaient raconté aux autres :

\- Ils doivent savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Hermione ne dit rien. Il avait raison.

Elle ignorait si Harry et Ron avaient également parlé de l'intervention de Malefoy mais quoi qu'il en soit, celui-ci avait l'air un peu plus à l'aise au milieu de ses camarades. Hermione l'avait vu discuter avec Luna – enfin, plutôt l'écouter longuement avant d'essayer de la convaincre d'une voix exaspérée que, non, le Ronflak Cornu n'existait pas ! – qui était pour l'instant la seule à accepter de lui parler, mais personne n'avait fait de mouvement de recul ou ne s'était écarté s'il apercevait le Serpentard à côté de lui.

 _Il y a du progrès…_

Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, Harry vint prendre sa place habituelle devant eux et déclara :

\- Bon, je pense qu'on sait tous ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, maintenant…

Des murmures de colère s'élevèrent dans la foule mais Harry n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit :

\- Je suis d'accord qu'on a sous-estimé la menace. On ne pensait pas que les Mangemorts – il avait soigneusement évité de dire Serpentard, ce pour quoi Drago lui fut reconnaissant – oseraient agir à l'intérieur de l'école. Maintenant qu'on le sait, il va falloir faire attention… tous ! précisa-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte. Ne vous baladez plus seuls dans les couloirs, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables !

\- Bah si, justement…, marmonna Ron pour lui-même.

Seule Hermione l'entendit et elle ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- Et Goyle ? demanda soudain Seamus d'une voix sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On va le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? grommela le jeune homme, approuvé à voix basse par plusieurs camarades.

\- Seamus, tu as vu sa tête, je crois qu'il a compris la leçon.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que sinon, je me ferai un plaisir d'accompagner Malefoy pour une petite piqûre de rappel.

Quelques rires un peu faux retentirent dans la salle et Hermione vit Drago esquisser un sourire amusé. Alors ils savaient. En même temps, Goyle, sorti de l'infirmerie la veille, n'avait pas retrouvé un visage vierge de toutes blessures malgré les soins de Mme Pomfresh, et toute l'école avait pu apercevoir sa figure abîmée, Harry avait donc sans doute dû expliquer à l'A.D. qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Cependant, la plupart des autres élèves en ignoraient la raison et les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur les raisons de l'altercation qui aurait mené quelqu'un à le frapper avec une telle violence. Dumbledore avait fait un discours au dîner et assuré qu'ils recherchaient le coupable qui serait puni avec la plus grande sévérité, Goyle ayant refusé de parler. Hermione était presque sûre que son regard perçant s'était arrêté sur Drago une seconde – ses jointures gardaient encore quelques marques – mais il n'avait rien dit de plus et Hermione avait appris que les tableaux présents dans le couloir qui auraient pu distinguer quelque chose avaient déclaré n'avoir rien vu.

\- Merci Seamus, répondit finalement la jeune fille. Mais comme je te l'ai dit hier et avant-hier – le jeune homme lui envoya un clin d'œil en souriant – ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Harry se tourna vers Luna :

\- Luna, as-tu rencontré la Dame Grise ?

\- On s'est croisées il y a une semaine, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur. Mais je lui ai dit que tu voulais lui parler.

\- Vraiment ? Et elle est d'accord ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait vers moi pour me dire si elle acceptait, où et quand.

Hermione vit Harry serrer les dents. Elle savait qu'il trouvait que les choses n'avançaient pas assez vite et elle savait que le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Mais ils avançaient, ne cessait-elle de lui dire, et bientôt – c'était quand, ça, bientôt ? – Voldemort ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Merci Luna, répondit Ron à la place de son meilleur ami qui réfléchissait. Bon, on s'entraîne ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se mettre par deux. Voyant que Ron s'était mis avec Lavande et Ginny avec Luna – Harry, comme souvent, déambulait entre ses camarades pour les aider – Hermione se dirigea plus naturellement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru vers Drago :

\- On se met ensemble ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Il n'avait jamais fait équipe avec la Gryffondor, pour la simple et bonne raison que d'habitude, elle faisait comme Harry et passait entre les groupes. Le docteur Jones lui avait clairement fait comprendre que se prendre des sorts à répétition n'était pas conseillé alors la plupart du temps, elle restait de côté. Si elle s'entraînait, c'était le plus souvent avec Colin Crivey qui, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, et ses progrès évidents, ne lançait pas encore de sorts assez puissants, et surtout rarement dans la bonne direction. Elle avait parfaitement le temps d'invoquer un _protego_.

Mais résultat, elle n'était pas sûre qu' _elle_ , elle progressait.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en s'approchant d'eux.

\- J'aurais bien voulu m'entraîner.

\- Après ce qui t'est arrivé ? Ca va pas la tête ?

Harry lança un regard noir à Drago, comme s'il était responsable de l'inconscience de son amie. Le Serpentard leva les deux bras en signe de défense :

\- Du calme Potter. Je ne lui ai pas répondu oui et j'allais justement lui dire qu'elle n'était pas censée s'entraîner.

\- J'espère bien. Elle ne peut pas se prendre des _petrificus_ à tout bout de champ.

\- Dites donc, ça vous ennuierait de ne pas faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! intervint Hermione d'une voix forte. Je voudrais m'entraîner. Drago aurait pu m'envoyer des sorts blancs, pour que je travaille mes _protego_.

\- Des sorts blancs ? lâcha Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est comme des balles à blanc, Harry, le sortilège n'aura aucun effet mais je pourrais le voir arriver et m'entraîner à le repousser.

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent sans rien dire. Hermione soupira et expliqua :

\- Ils sont utilisés pour former les Aurors. J'ai trouvé ça en lisant _Les sortilèges méconnus_.

Le fait d'apprendre qu'elle avait trouvé ça dans un livre sembla tout de suite donner plus de sens aux paroles de la jeune fille et Harry hocha la tête, avant de s'écarter d'un pas mais sans s'en aller. Il était curieux de voir ça.

\- La formule est _nichilo_. Déclara tranquillement Hermione.

 _\- Nichilo_ ! lança Drago sans conviction en agitant sa baguette.

Aussitôt un rayon presque transparent sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers Hermione qu'il se contenta de traverser. Harry avait haussé les sourcils, assez impressionné tandis que Drago regardait sa baguette en fronçant les siens.

\- Elle n'est pas cassée tu sais, lança Hermione avec un sourire amusé. C'est normal. Le sort en lui-même n'est pas compliqué à lancer, seules dépendent la vitesse et la précision.

\- C'est super ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Je suis tombée dessus il y a trois semaines à peine. Je voulais t'en parler mais ça m'est sorti de la tête.

\- Ecoutez ! lança Harry à la ronde.

Leurs camarades s'arrêtèrent et Harry décidé de changer l'assignement. Nombre d'entre eux maîtrisaient mal ou même pas du tout les _protego_ et le sortilège d'Hermione leur permettrait de s'entraîner sans craindre un trop-plein de sortilèges offensifs. Enthousiasmés par l'idée, tout le monde testa une ou deux fois le sortilège avant de se remettre bruyamment au travail.

Quant à Hermione, elle se retrouva face à Drago qui, une fois la surprise du premier essai passée, était en position de combat.

\- Alors Granger, voyons un peu ce que vaut ta défense ! lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se positionna à son tour. Sûr de ne pas la blesser avec les sorts blancs, Drago n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller de main morte.

 _On va quand même y aller doucement pour commencer…_

 _\- Nichilo_ !

 _\- Protego_ !

Hermione avait contré le sortilège sans trop de difficultés mais elle comprit que le jeune homme avait été gentil.

La deuxième fois, la jeune fille fut trop lente et le sortilège la traversa rapidement.

 _Bon sang, il est fort ce con._

Au bout de quatre fois à manquer son sortilège de défense, Hermione pinça les lèvres, très agacée. Le sentiment de défaite ne lui était pas vraiment familier. Elle ratait rarement quelque chose.

Elle se rappela que c'était parce qu'elle détestait ça.

\- Bon sang Granger, t'es au courant que ma grand-mère pourrait te battre ? railla Drago. Et au passage, elle est morte !

\- Oh ça va Malefoy, épargne-moi les phrases de coach du dimanche ! grimaça-t-elle en levant de nouveau sa baguette. Vas-y.

 _\- Nichilo_ !

 _\- Protego_ !

 _C'est pas possible d'être aussi rapide !_ songea furieusement la jeune fille qui refusait surtout d'admettre qu'elle-même ne l'était pas tant que ça et surtout que, comme l'en avait averti le docteur Jones, le traitement affaiblissait ses capacités. Drago aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal face à Harry et même Ron lui-même lui aurait donné du fil à retordre.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi rapide ? demanda-t-elle à contrecœur.

Drago avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille était furieuse de ne pas parvenir à lancer correctement son sortilège. Il savait pourtant pour l'avoir vu qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que la majorité des élèves en duel, grâce à son expérience, mais il était clair qu'elle manquait de rapidité.

\- Je ne suis pas si rapide que ça Granger, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Potter est plus fort que moi.

\- Vu son niveau, Harry n'est pas vraiment dans la moyenne.

\- Bon d'accord, mais je ne suis pas si…

\- Mais toi non plus, tu n'es pas dans la moyenne. Je t'ai observé.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne t'es pas contenté de suivre les cours de DFCM. Tu te bats trop bien pour ça.

\- Rogue m'a aidé…, grommela le jeune homme qui n'avait manifestement aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation.

\- Mm… qu'il t'ait donné des cours en potions, d'accord, mais qu'il ait aussi…

\- Bon, ma tante m'a entraîné, d'accord ?! lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix forte.

Le bruit des conversations diminua et quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux pendant un instant. Le jeune homme se renfrogna tandis qu'Hermione comprenait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

Un peu plus loin, Harry les regardait calmement et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Drago qui fronça les sourcils.

 _Je suis sûr qu'il a tout entendu…_

Hermione le fixait sans rien dire, les joues rosies par la gêne.

\- Je ne voulais pas…, commença-t-elle.

\- Je m'en vais, déclara soudain le Serpentard en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir, et moi aussi je pense.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rageur et Hermione se contenta de lancer à Ron qui se battait près d'elle :

\- Ron, je rentre avec Malefoy. A demain !

\- Quoi ? lança le jeune homme qui avait mal entendu, en tournant la tête.

Son inattention permit au sort blanc de Lavande de le traverser – pour la première fois – ce qui aurait dû la faire sauter de joie mais eut le don de l'agacer :

\- Ron !

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle.

\- Tu n'es pas concentré.

\- Euh… si, si. Mais tu n'as pas vu Hermione partir avec Malefoy ?

\- Et toi tu n'as pas entendu leur conversation ? s'étonna Lavande qui n'en avait personnellement pas perdu une miette.

\- Comment ça ?

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être tête en l'air parfois…

* * *

Hermione dut presque courir pour rattraper Drago qui était sorti dans le couloir et marchait droit devant lui.

\- Malefoy ! Malefoy, attends-moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? grommela le jeune homme sans s'arrêter.

Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et lâcha tout en marchant :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Drago avec une incroyable mauvaise foi.

\- Parce que j'ai manifestement ranimé de mauvais souvenirs.

Il haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer.

Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas sa tante, la fanatique et à son avis complètement folle Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ne l'avait pas connu étant enfant et ne l'avait rencontrée que lors de sa quatorzième année, lorsqu'elle s'était échappée d'Azkaban et était venue se cacher chez les Malefoy. La première fois que Drago l'avait vue, elle lui avait fait peur, avec ses tics permanents et sa manie de partir soudain dans des fous rires déments.

Et puis il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence. Sa tante ne le dépréciait pas et elle l'appelait souvent « mon petit Drago » quand elle était de bonne humeur, « mon cher Drago » quand elle était en colère. Et l'été de sa cinquième année, son père lui avait annoncé que Voldemort avait demandé à sa plus fidèle disciple d'entraîner celui qu'il voulait pour futur assassin d'Albus Dumbledore.

Les premières séances avaient été un calvaire. Il n'était alors pas un duelliste chevronné, loin de là, et Bellatrix n'avait cessé de se moquer de lui, de lui hurler dessus, brandissant sans cesser la menace d'un _doloris_ , qu'elle n'avait jamais mise à exécution. Drago savait que sa mère lui aurait sans doute arraché les yeux si elle s'y était risquée.

Et puis, il y avait l'occlumancie. Lorsque sa tante était entrée violemment dans sa tête pour la première fois, Drago avait hurlé. Et ça n'avait pas été la dernière.

D'autant qu'elle se servait de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle s'en servait contre lui, avec délectation, et il avait haï chaque seconde de ces cours bien particuliers.

Il avait travaillé chaque jour pendant deux mois avec sa tante. Prise par ses « obligations » envers le Maître, Bellatrix pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment, parfois même tard dans la nuit, lui faisant cesser toute activité ou le réveillant pour l'emmener dans une pièce du manoir qu'il avait fini par détester, et le pousser chaque jour plus loin.

Alors forcément, il avait fini par s'endurcir, repoussant avec de moins en moins de difficultés les sorts de plus en plus dangereux qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle ne l'entraînait pas de gaieté de cœur, il le savait, elle avait autre chose à faire comme elle le lui faisait parfois remarquer mais le Maître lui avait demandé, alors elle s'exécutait avec ardeur.

Bellatrix Lestrange ne le saurait jamais, mais elle avait fait partie de ceux qui l'avaient fait changer d'avis sur la question du sang. L'entendre en parler lui faisait peur, le dégoûtait même parfois et la folie de sa tante l'avait mis face à sa propre image. Deviendrait-il comme ça ? se demandait-il souvent. Cette espèce de dément fanatique qui ne vivait plus que pour « servir le Maître » ?

Alors, non, Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas sa tante, et il aimait encore moins avouer que c'était grâce ou à cause d'elle qu'il était si bon. Surtout pas devant Potter dont Bellatrix avait tué le parrain, surtout pas devant Londubat dont Drago se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle avait détruit la famille.

Et surtout pas devant Granger.

Parce que, réalisa-t-il avec un mélange d'appréhension et de colère, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle penserait de lui après.

* * *

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la salle commune dans un silence de mort. Hermione n'avait pas insisté, ce dont Drago lui avait été reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'épancher et redoutait la réaction de sa colocataire, craignant son mépris mais plus encore sa pitié. Mais la jeune fille avait compris qu'il ne se confierait pas, aussi avaient-ils rejoint leur appartement sans un mot, perdus dans leurs pensées.

\- Drago…, murmura Hermione alors qu'il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le Serpentard se figea un instant. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom. La nuit où il l'avait sauvé, il s'était rappelé après coup, alors qu'il tentait de dormir, qu'elle l'avait appelé Drago.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui avait foutu une trouille pas possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas remercié… de m'avoir sauvée l'autre nuit.

\- C'est rien.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu m'as sans doute sauvé la vie, ne rends pas ça insignifiant s'il te plaît.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai juste…

\- Merci.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et il déglutit légèrement.

 _Bon sang, si elle reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé après, je me jette par la fenêtre._

\- Je t'en prie, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix blanche.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Hermione esquissa un sourire puis se retourna dans sa chambre.

Et Drago poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

* * *

La dernière semaine de novembre se déroula aux yeux de Drago avec une lenteur insupportable.

Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Même s'il savait que tous ses camarades n'étaient pas affiliés à Voldemort et encore moins à ses idées, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à un groupe de jeunes mangemorts.

Il avait reçu une lettre de son père, sèche, courte, lui ordonnant de cesser cette « trahison », auquel cas il ne le considérerait plus comme son fils. Drago avait profondément inspiré en lisant ces mots et avait tenté de garder en mémoire que le courrier de son père était contrôlé. Qu'il l'ait pensé ou non, il ne pouvait rien écrire d'autre.

Lucius Malefoy aimait son fils. D'une façon parfois un peu brusque et maladroite, mais il l'aimait. Et Drago se raccrochait à cette idée.

Il avait aussitôt brûlé la lettre et n'en avait parlé qu'à Blaise et Pansy. Il redoutait trop la pitié d'Hermione s'il se risquait à la mentionner.

Ses relations avec la Gryffondor le mettaient dans un état qui s'apparentait presque au stress. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis une semaine, n'avaient effectué qu'une seule séance de travail – il avait honteusement évité la seconde en prétextant une immense fatigue – mais le comportement de sa colocataire le mettait mal à l'aise et l'agaçait.

Il savait bien que c'était lui qui avait suggéré qu'ils arrêtent de se sauter à la gorge, mais la jeune fille avait troqué son agacement et son détachement pour quelque chose qui passait presque pour de la gentillesse. Drago savait que c'était pour elle une façon de le remercier de l'avoir sauvée. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait plus vraiment s'il l'avait aidée parce qu'elle était en danger ou parce qu'il rêvait de refaire le portrait de Goyle depuis un certain temps sans doute un peu des deux.

Toujours est-il qu'Hermione s'adressait à lui avec une amabilité qu'il avait du mal à lui rendre. Mais elle ne formalisait pas de ses réponses sèches et ignorait sa froideur. C'était à la fois reposant et profondément irritant.

Et par-dessus tout, ce qui l'énervait, c'était d'avoir découvert à deux reprises Blaise qui l'attendait dans ses appartements discutant tranquillement avec la jeune fille. Il lui arrivait de les entendre rire en arrivant et cette proximité grandissante, il n'en voulait pas. Blaise était plus calme, plus gentil que lui, plus ouvert, il l'avait toujours su. Et surtout moins affilié aux Mangemorts. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu droit à un regard méprisant de la miss je-sais-tout, lui.

Il s'en était ouvert à Pansy – qui elle ne communiquait avec la Gryffondor que par le biais de regards appuyés dans les couloirs, qu'au fond, il trouvait encore plus étranges que les discussions franches de son meilleur ami – qu'il avait retrouvée un soir dans la cloître :

 _\- Non mais je te jure, tu les entendrais glousser comme des première année ! ça me met sur les nerfs, tu peux pas savoir !_

 _Pansy avait pris le temps de souffler un nuage de fumée avant de cendrer sa cigarette dans un coin et de demander avec un petit sourire :_

 _\- Entre nous Drago, de qui es-tu jaloux ? De Blaise ou de Granger ?_

Furieux, il n'avait pas répondu et sa meilleure amie avait fini par changer de sujet.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, Drago rentrait de la bibliothèque, fatigué mais satisfait d'avoir terminé ses devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Il allait pouvoir passer un week-end tranquille et avait prévu d'aller voler un peu, sa démission de l'équipe de Quidditch l'ayant privé de ce plaisir hebdomadaire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il entendit avant même de les voir les rires d'Hermione et de Blaise.

 _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! je vais finir par proposer à Blaise de prendre ma chambre !_

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en arrivant dans la salle de réaliser qu'à côté de sa colocataire et de son meilleur ami qui semblaient rire à une bonne blague se trouvait Ginny Weasley qui les regardait en souriant.

 _C'est décidé, je retourne chez les Mangemorts._

\- Ah, te voilà ! sourit Blaise en le voyant arriver. Il va falloir que tu finisses par me donner ton planning de travail, ça m'évitera de me retrouver coincé avec deux Gryffondor !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'il plaisantait, geste qui eût l'air de choquer profondément Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda le jeune homme en désignant Ginny.

 _\- Elle_ fait comme Zabini, elle est venue voir sa meilleure amie, répondit la jeune Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Il posait juste la question, intervint Hermione d'une voix apaisante.

Sa façon de le défendre agaça Drago à un tel point qu'il eut soudain envie de s'engueuler avec elle.

Mais vraiment.

Une _bonne grosse_ engueulade.

Blaise s'aperçut qu'il était sur le point de s'énerver et il se leva immédiatement :

\- Allez viens Drago, on va faire un tour.

Le jeune homme salua Hermione, lança une réflexion amusée à Ginny qui répondit du tac au tac et ils ressortirent.

Ils marchaient dans le parc depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire lorsque Drago se décida :

\- Elle te plaît Granger ?

Blaise ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce n'était pas son genre de tourner autour du pot, ni de jouer les innocents.

\- Pas de la façon à laquelle tu penses, répondit-il tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

\- Ca veut dire qu'une fois qu'on est passés au dessus du fait que c'est une rouge et or, elle est sympa et très intéressante.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Avec elle oui, là, non.

\- Oui, ça je sais que vous plaisantez, reprit Drago d'une voix un peu plus forte, dès que j'arrive, vous êtes en train de ricaner comme des gosses.

Blaise s'arrêta subitement, forçant son meilleur ami à l'imiter. Il haussa un sourcil :

\- Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous deux, alors pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça que je m'entende bien avec elle ?

Drago serra les dents et lâcha finalement :

\- J'ai pas envie que Granger se lie avec toi, voilà ! je ne veux pas d'elle dans notre cercle, je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de… « liens » avec elle !

Le jeune homme le regarda un instant puis il pouffa de rire :

\- Drago, tu es mon meilleur ami. Hermione Granger, maintenant, c'est au mieux une bonne connaissance. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'entends avec elle que ça va diminuer l'amitié que j'ai pour toi.

\- Ca va, je suis pas une fille non plus.

\- Et moi, je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui pense que ce comportement soit typique d'une fille, répliqua Blaise. Tu as juste la trouille parce qu'une nouvelle personne essaie de rentrer dans ton petit monde.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini avec tes analyses de psychomage à deux mornilles ?

Drago recommença à marcher et Blaise haussa les épaules avant de le suivre.

* * *

Dans la salle commune, une fois que les deux Serpentard eurent disparu, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione :

\- C'est quoi son problème à Malefoy ?

\- Il m'en veut d'être gentille avec lui, analysa tranquillement la jeune fille.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis en train de forcer la barrière et il n'aime pas ça. Je dirais même que ça l'énerve profondément que je reste calme et sympa quand il se montre froid et antipathique. Mais j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez de m'engueuler avec lui pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais comme j'ai pu le croire pendant des années. Il n'est pas véritablement gentil, en tout cas pas avec moi, mais je l'ai entendu parler avec Parkinson ou Blaise. Il est capable de l'être.

Ginny laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Et quoi ? Tu penses qu'à force, il va devenir tout mignon avec toi ?

\- Non. Mais qu'il arrête de se braquer et de me repousser dès que j'essaie d'être sympa, j'espère bien, oui.

La rouquine hocha la tête sans rien dire. Hermione avait dû penser à tout ça pendant un certain temps pour lui sortir une telle analyse. Et sans y croire à 100%, elle était cohérente.

\- Il n'est pas ravi que tu t'entendes bien avec Zabini, pas vrai ?

\- Non, sourit légèrement Hermione. C'est son petit côté égocentrique. Il doit s'imaginer que je parle avec Blaise en espérant l'atteindre.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- J'aime bien Blaise parce qu'il est sympa, Ginny. Même toi tu l'as vu, tu es restée à parler avec nous pendant vingt minutes.

\- Il est drôle, admit la jeune fille. Mais je m'en méfie toujours un peu. Même si je sais qu'il n'est pas véritablement affilié aux Mangemorts, c'est toujours un Serpentard.

\- Tu dis juste ça parce que vous êtes rivaux au Quidditch.

\- Pff… on va les écraser demain ! et je t'interdis de consoler Zabini quand ça arrivera !

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra à l'appartement après le dîner, elle trouva le vieux savant qui pressait un mouchoir contre son nez.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Ce sale petit garnement a recommencé à fumer sa pipe ! répondit le portrait d'une voix étouffée.

La jeune fille ne lui fit pas remarquer que ce n'était pas une pipe mais une cigarette, mais elle constata effectivement que l'odeur de nicotine sentait jusque dans le couloir.

Elle inspira profondément. Drago voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds.

 _Allez, respire ma fille – enfin pas trop, vu l'atmosphère – et reste calme. Tu as décidé de ne pas t'énerver, alors ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur Malefoy a envie de cracher sa bile que tu vas lui faire ce plaisir._

Le tableau s'ouvrit et elle s'engagea dans le passage enfumé.

Drago était assis tranquillement sur le canapé, une cigarette à la bouche, au milieu de ce qui commençait à ressembler à un aquarium. Hermione le soupçonnait même d'avoir lancé un sort pour rendre la fumée plus dense.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec un petit sourire cynique et elle serra les dents.

Elle lança un sort pour évacuer l'air vicié et alla ouvrir la fenêtre sans rien dire.

Puis elle repassa devant son colocataire et s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa chambre lorsqu'une voix furieuse la cloua sur place :

\- Sérieusement ?!

Elle soupira et se retourna vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai enfumé tout l'appartement, même moi j'ai du mal à respirer et tu ne me dis _rien_ ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, même si Merlin sait que tu fais tout pour.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu en as envie !

\- Non. Désolée Malefoy mais je vais continuer d'être le plus sympa possible.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et s'avança vers elle :

\- C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas Granger ! je n'ai pas _envie_ que tu sois sympa avec moi !

Ok. Là, il commençait à l'agacer.

\- Et pourquoi pas Malefoy, hein ?! Dis-moi pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas _nous_ ! explosa Drago. S'engueuler, c'est notre mode de communication ! parce que je t'énerve et que bon sang, toi aussi ! tu m'énerves quand tu traînes avec mon meilleur ami, que tu te persuades que tu es la plus forte alors que tu es malade et fatiguée, que tu prends tes petits airs supérieurs en classe quand tu donnes la bonne réponse, que tu stresses comme une folle avant un examen alors que tout le monde sait que tu vas avoir la meilleure note, et plus encore, tu m'énerves quand tu te montres gentille et compréhensive avec moi !

Voilà qu'il criait maintenant. Hermione ne leur donnait pas trente secondes avant que les tableaux ne s'en mêlent.

Elle le fixa d'un air stupéfait pendant un instant. Puis soudain, secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits et lâcha d'une voix sèche mais calme :

\- Tu es complètement schizophrène mon pauvre Malefoy. Tu demandes à ce qu'on ait des relations, je cite, « plus cordiales », tu me sauves la vie et maintenant quoi ? tu te rends compte que tu as été trop loin et tu tentes de faire marche arrière par peur de t'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre ? Eh bien non ! je ne veux pas faire ça ! je refuse de revenir à notre « mode de communication » comme tu dis, il a changé, et c'est très bien comme ça !

\- Oui, et c'était plus agréable pour tout le m…

\- Taisez-vous Tiberius ! tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense Malefoy ?

\- Non !

\- Tant pis. Je vais quand même le faire. Déjà, je pense que tu as peur ! que tu es mort de peur à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un te connaître ! et en plus de ça, je pense que tu ne t'aimes pas, que tu te détestes même parce que tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner ton passé et toutes les erreurs que tu as pu y faire. Et à cause de ça, tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un puisse voir le bon en toi – elle commençait à élever la voix et Drago songea que, finalement, il avait réussi à l'énerver – mais c'est trop tard ! tu n'avais qu'à pas changer, tu n'avais qu'à rester le petit con arrogant qu'on a tous connu pendant des années et surtout, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser avec Goyle !

Elle avait hurlé cette dernière phrase et, sans un regard pour son colocataire planté au beau milieu du salon, elle rentra dans sa chambre dont elle claqua violemment la porte, faisant tanguer les tableaux qui protestèrent bruyamment avant d'échanger leurs avis sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et la psychologie somme toute compliquée du jeune Serpentard.

Et au milieu de ce vacarme, Drago Malefoy tentait de savoir s'il était plus en colère que jamais ou tout simplement soulagé.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà :)**

 **Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est loin d'être réglé entre une Hermione qui commence à se fatiguer des disputes et un Drago qui n'aime clairement pas le changement ^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et à la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Alors bien évidemment, je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière (et surtout ne pas vous avoir prévenus...) j'étais dans la dernière ligne droite pour la rédaction de mon mémoire, je pensais que j'aurais le temps d'écrire un peu (la fic, hein, pas le mémoire xp) et bien sûr, ça n'a pas été le cas :/ donc voilà, il est maintenant terminé (le mémoire, hein, pas la fic... ok, j'arrête ^^) et je peux donc vous mettre ce chapitre 12 ! Je suis pas ultra-satisfaite du dernier paragraphe que j'ai un peu écrit en 4e vitesse mais j'aime bien le reste et donc j'espère que vous aussi !**

 **Merci à Charliee3216 et maraille qui m'ont ajoutée en follow, Eicka09 pour m'avoir mise en fav et surtout à Swangranger, Kim, Rose Caldin et Charliee3216 pour leurs reviews :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RAR : **

**Kim : Oui, Drago est un peu chiant à freiner des quatre fers, je suis d'accord x) donc j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ;) merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours terriblement plaisir ! :)**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Pansy Parkinson n'aimait pas à Poudlard, c'était le portrait de ce vieux savant fou qui gardait les appartements des Préfets-en-chef. Celui-ci la regardait toujours avec un petit sourire hautain quand elle arrivait devant lui et lui demandait d'ouvrir le passage.

\- Mot de passe ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux ce matin là.

\- Vous me voyez au moins deux fois par semaine ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. Vous savez très bien que je suis une amie de Drago, il n'est pas venu petit-déjeuner ce matin et le match de Quidditch commence dans une heure ! alors laissez-moi entrer !

\- Croyez bien que j'en suis navré jeune demoiselle, répliqua le savant qui n'était pas navré du tout, mais sans mot de passe, je ne puis vous livrer passage. Libre à votre ami de venir vous ouvrir lui-même !

\- Et s'il était malade, hein, espèce de vieux débris tout…

\- Pansy ?

La voix provenait de l'autre côté du portrait et la jeune fille la reconnut comme étant celle d'Hermione.

\- Ah Granger ! c'est pas trop tôt ! tu peux m'ouvrir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Le tableau pivota, découvrant la Gryffondor, apparemment déjà prête pour le match. Elle avait revêtu un pull rouge et des traits vermillons s'étalaient sur ses joues – Pansy ne dit rien, elle-même avait du vert sur la figure.

\- Merci, marmonna Pansy avant de foudroyer le savant du regard.

Celui-ci le lui rendit bien volontiers avant de se détourner pour s'intéresser à la potion révolutionnaire qu'il préparait – la même depuis trois cent ans.

\- Désolée pour le tableau, dit Hermione tandis qu'elles arrivaient dans la salle commune. Il n'est pas toujours très sympathique.

\- Il est con, oui ! bon, où est Drago ?

\- Hum… il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis ce matin. Hier on s'est…

\- Oui, je sais, Blaise m'a raconté.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de te dire qu'on avait enfin eu l'engueulade que Malefoy attendait apparemment depuis une semaine.

Pansy s'offrit le luxe de hausser un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ? Et alors ?

\- Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui, répondit simplement Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur leur dispute. Drago lui en parlerait s'il en avait envie.

\- Il n'a pas dû apprécier, ricana en tout cas Pansy.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Bon, en attendant, son meilleur ami a un match à disputer et il va aller le soutenir. Drago ! s'écria la Serpentard en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, découvrant son meilleur ami toujours au lit.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! qu'est-ce que tu fais encore couché ? s'indigna Pansy en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je te rappelle que le match commence dans une heure !

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller ! grogna Drago tandis que son amie ouvrait violemment les rideaux.

\- Ca, je m'en contrefiche ! Blaise compte sur nous pour le soutenir, alors tu vas te lever, te doucher et t'habiller ! on est partis dans quinze minutes !

\- Fiche-moi la paix Pansy !

\- Dans tes rêves ! il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que tu déprimes juste parce qu'une Gryffondor t'a balancé tes quatre vérités, je te préviens !

A ces mots, Drago fronça les sourcils, se redressa dans son lit et lança un regard noir vers la salle commune.

Heureusement, Hermione avait eu la sagesse de disparaître dès que Pansy avait ouvert la porte, s'épargnant ainsi une réflexion acide du Serpentard sur sa langue un peu trop pendue à son goût.

Constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas déverser sa rancœur sur sa colocataire, Drago se leva en grognant et se dirigea vers la salle de bains sous le regard satisfait de Pansy.

* * *

Hermione retrouva ses camarades de Gryffondor dans les gradins. Ravie de sortir un peu de l'atmosphère étouffante de l'appartement et d'assister au match en compagnie de ses amis, elle embrassa tout le monde sur la joue, riant lorsque Seamus demanda s'il ne pourrait pas en avoir un deuxième.

\- Après le match, quand on gagnera ! répondit joyeusement Hermione en s'asseyant entre Dean et Lavande.

\- De toute façon, sans Malefoy, ils sont morts ! commenta tranquillement la petite amie de Ron – c'était officiel depuis deux semaines maintenant.

\- Zabini est bon, non ? tenta tout de même Hermione par acquis de conscience.

\- Peut-être, répondit Dean, mais il ne risque pas de gagner le match à lui tout seul et de toute façon, le remplaçant de Malefoy ne fera pas le poids face à Harry.

Tout le petit groupe approuva bruyamment et quelques minutes plus tard, le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine les fit se lever en chœur pour acclamer leurs camarades qui entraient sur le terrain.

Malgré l'intérêt très limité qu'elle ressentait pour le Quidditch, Hermione aimait voir ses amis jouer. Surtout Harry. Le jeune homme ne paraissait jamais si heureux ou serein que lorsqu'il était sur un balai et son amie se réjouissait qu'il lui reste encore une activité pour s'échapper un peu de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match se fit entendre, et Hermione se félicita que sa gorge soit suffisamment guérie pour lui permettre de hurler à tue-tête et encourager ses amis.

* * *

Le match avait duré à peine trois quart d'heure, se soldant par une écrasante victoire des Gryffondor, deux cent buts à vingt. Malgré Blaise qui avait marqué deux buts et Crabbe et Goyle – ce dernier avait été hué par les Gryffondor membres de l'A.D. avec une verve qu'Hermione avait trouvée presque gênante – qui s'en étaient donné à cœur joie avec les cognards, le remplaçant de Drago au poste d'attrapeur s'était révélé aussi peu à la hauteur que prévu.

Dans la tribune des vert et argent en face, Hermione avait vu Malefoy, à côté de Pansy qui criait à qui mieux mieux. Le jeune homme avait passé toute la durée du match à marmonner dans sa barbe en regardant les joueurs. Hermione était sûre qu'il se retenait pour ne pas leur hurler des instructions.

Le soir venu, Hermione rejoignit la tour des Gryffondor où une fête avait été prévue pour célébrer la première victoire des rouge et or. La jeune fille avait passé l'après-midi à la bibliothèque et n'avait fait qu'un saut à son appartement pour déposer ses affaires et mettre quelque chose de plus léger que son pull. Elle n'avait pas croisé son colocataire et en avait été soulagée. Si elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'affronter.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était bondée et Hermione se laissa porter par la joyeuse ambiance qui y régnait. Des élèves avaient été faire une excursion aux cuisines et en étaient revenus avec assez de nourriture pour tenir un siège et des tonneaux entiers de Bièraubeurre.

Sans être réellement portée sur l'alcool, Hermione avait cependant demandé au docteur Jones s'il lui serait toujours possible d'en boire durant son traitement. La médicomage lui avait répondu par l'affirmative, non sans lui rappeler d'une voix digne d'un spot télévisé que « l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé miss Granger, ça ne vaut pas que pour les moldus ! ».

Toujours est-il que la jeune fille accepta-t-elle volontiers le verre que Neville lui mit dans les mains. Elle croisa Ron qu'elle serra dans ses bras :

\- Tu as été fantastique ! s'écria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des conversations et de la musique en fond.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à faire grand-chose, avoua modestement le jeune homme. Les Serpentard étaient tellement nuls !

\- Ne dis pas ça, répliqua Hermione non sans un sourire amusé. Blaise a quand même mis deux buts !

\- Tu l'appelles Blaise maintenant ?

Il souriait et Hermione comprit avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas en colère. Elle ne savait si c'était dû à l'alcool ou simplement à l'enthousiasme, mais elle en profita :

\- Il est très sympa, tu sais !

\- Ouais, ouais, je n'en doute pas.

Il l'entraîna dans un coin et poursuivit :

\- Comment te sens-tu ? ça va mieux ?

\- Très bien ! je suis contente d'être avec vous, répondit-elle sincèrement.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne te voit plus beaucoup ici, cette année. Tu nous manques.

\- Vous aussi.

Elle avisa Lavande qui discutait avec Parvati et Padma un peu plus loin.

\- Ca va avec Lavande ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle vit son ami rougir avant de répondre :

\- Oui. Mieux que l'année dernière. Elle a… beaucoup changé cet été. Tu sais que son oncle et sa tante se sont fait attaquer en juillet ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite.

\- Son oncle est marié à une moldue, expliqua Ron en regardant sa petite amie qui éclatait de rire. Elle était chez eux lorsqu'ils ont été attaqués par une bande de mangemorts. Heureusement, l'oncle de Lavande est Auror et il a réussi à les tenir en respect le temps que des renforts arrivent. Mais je crois que ça l'a marqué.

\- Tu m'étonnes…, soupira son amie.

Ron esquissa un sourire puis décida de changer de sujet. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de discussion avec sa meilleure amie, seul à seule.

\- Et toi alors ?

Hermione mit un moment avant de comprendre la question et elle rosit à son tour.

\- Avec les garçons tu veux dire ? Oh bon sang, s'esclaffa-t-elle, j'ai autre chose à faire cette année que de m'occuper de ça !

\- Je me demandais, c'est tout, sourit Ron. Depuis Krum…

Oui, c'est vrai qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu de petit ami depuis Viktor Krum avec qui elle était sortie l'été de sa quatrième année. Mais, entourée de ses amis, elle n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin.

Alors que le volume de la musique augmentait, Lavande vint chercher Ron pour danser et Harry ne tarda pas à inviter Hermione qui accepta volontiers d'aller se déchaîner avec les autres.

* * *

\- Drago ! ouvre-nous avant que je ne détruise ce maudit tableau !

Le Serpentard poussa un profond soupir et alla ouvrir le passage à Pansy et Blaise qui attendaient dans le couloir.

\- Je commence à ressentir de la sympathie pour Sirius Black, marmonna seulement Pansy avant de s'enfouir dans le passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Drago en les regardant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est désagréable ! sourit Blaise. Tu as complètement disparu après le match. Et moi qui attendais que tu viennes me consoler, acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai dû me rabattre sur Pansy, bonjour la galère.

Son amie lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, l'air sévère, avant de se retourner vers Drago qui avait sorti son paquet de cigarettes et lâcha :

\- Vous n'auriez jamais pu gagner. L'attrapeur qu'a trouvé Uquhart…

\- Daniel Hockley, précisa Blaise.

\- Peu importe son nom, vu son niveau, personne ne devrait s'en rappeler.

\- C'est sûr que si tu ne nous avais pas lâchés…

Drago le foudroya du regard et Pansy intervint pour calmer le jeu :

\- Ok, inutile de s'engueuler là-dessus, on est pas là pour ça.

\- Si c'est encore à propos de Granger…

\- Evidemment que c'est encore à propos de Granger. Enfin, c'est plutôt à propos de toi, reprit sa meilleure amie. Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu de ta colocataire mais apparemment, vos rapports te mettent dans un état de tension qui devient franchement désagréable pour ton entourage.

\- Elle veut dire nous, précisa de nouveau Blaise, s'attirant un regard torve de la part de la jeune fille qui poursuivit néanmoins sans broncher.

Drago se renfrogna.

Est-ce qu'on allait lui foutre la paix avec Hermione Granger ? Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller lui déclamer son amitié dans la Grande Salle alors si ses amis pouvaient arrêter de…

\- Selon moi, le plus gros problème, continua Pansy en tirant une bouffée de la cigarette qu'elle avait allumée, c'est que tu ne sais pas sur quel pied danser.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Grommela le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien d'un côté il y a Granger qui apparemment a décidé d'être adorable quoiqu'il arrive, ne me regarde pas comme ça Drago, je n'ai pas dit que _moi_ je la trouvais adorable et de l'autre, il y a toi qui ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être aussi désagréable que d'habitude.

 _Tu parles, si tu savais les efforts que je fais pour ne pas lui hurler dessus…_

\- Alors il va bien falloir choisir : ou vous choisissez de bien vous entendre, _définitivement_ , ou vous revenez à vos rapports « houleux » du début d'année. Personnellement, sans te demander de devenir un distributeur de câlins – Drago grimaça – je ne te conseille pas de recommencer les engueulades à tout va, Granger n'est pas assez en forme pour ça, ça ne sera même plus drôle.

\- Tu as fini ? soupira Drago.

\- Non. Parce que je pense aussi, comme Blaise, que tu as la trouille, de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre et de…

\- Si tu dis t'attacher, je me jette par la fenêtre.

\- Ce n'est pas un gros mot, tu sais. Personne ne te demande de passer tes journées avec elle ou de faire des soirées pyjama – Blaise se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire – juste d'admettre que vous pourriez vous entendre.

\- Mais justement, on ne s'entend pas ! s'exclama Drago. Elle m'agace !

\- Parce qu'elle force les choses en étant gentille ?

\- Non, parce qu'elle est agaçante tout simplement !

\- Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi quand tu t'y mets ! pouffa Blaise. Elle est très sympa cette fille, elle est drôle et elle est intelligente, et après toutes ces années à te coltiner Crabbe et Goyle, un petit surplus de neurones ne pourrait pas te faire de mal.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce dernier point, intervint Pansy. Personnellement, je suis loin d'être fan de Granger mais merde Drago, vous vivez ensemble et si tu ne veux pas te faire jeter de leur petit club à coups de pieds au cul, tu vas devoir arrêter de tester ses limites. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle te balance un deuxième coup de poing, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Qu'elle essaye un peu ! grommela Drago qui n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler _ce jour là_.

Bon sang, l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie après coup. Il aurait préféré que l'affaire ne se sache pas mais Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient empressés de tout raconter à Pansy et Blaise ce dernier avait mis des jours à se remettre de son fou rire.

\- Tu as beau être solitaire et difficile d'accès, il va falloir discuter parce que je sais que tu préférerais avoir de meilleurs rapports avec elle.

\- Pas du tout, répondit aussitôt Drago avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Ta mère et moi on ne te l'a jamais dit, poursuivit Pansy avec un léger sourire, mais dès que tu mens, tu fronces le nez.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione avait oublié qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool. Et que quatre Bièraubeurre suffisaient à la rendre beaucoup plus guillerette que de coutume. Elle avait dansé Harry et tous les garçons de son dortoir, ainsi que Ginny qui lui avait appris une chorégraphie parfaitement ridicule mais qui avait enthousiasmé Luna qui avait absolument voulu l'essayer à son tour.

Vers minuit, Hermione commençait cependant à fatiguer et elle se retrouva à somnoler dans le canapé, juste à côté de deux cinquième année fermement décidés à s'aspirer les amygdales.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux et envoya un sourire éblouissant à Dean qui la regardait, les sourcils.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en s'attardant un peu trop sur le « i ».

\- Ok, rigola son ami, je te ramène.

\- Pas tout seul, souffla-t-elle. Il ne faut pas que tu rentres tout seul après, reprit-elle en bâillant.

Elle était peut-être joyeuse mais pas inconsciente.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Eh Seamus !

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses amis à grands renforts d'étreinte et de bisous, Hermione sautillait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Dean et de Seamus qui ne se privait pas de se moquer d'elle :

\- Allez Hermione, avoue, c'est la première fois que tu es bourrée !

\- Possible ! répondit-elle en riant.

\- L'encourage pas, soupira Dean bien qu'il soit lui aussi plutôt amusé par le spectacle de la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur génération avec un petit coup dans le nez.

\- Vous savez que je vous aime, pas vrai ?

\- Tu l'as déjà dit sept fois mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre, admit Dean.

Ce dernier écouta patiemment Hermione raconter des sottises et Seamus la taquiner bruyamment durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement des Préfets-en-chef. Ils n'avaient franchement pas dû être discrets, songea-t-il en voyant Drago ouvrir le passage – tant mieux d'ailleurs parce qu'Hermione n'avait aucune intention de rentrer. Elle avait réveillé le vieux savant et tentait de lui expliquer, avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable dans cette situation, pourquoi sa potion était « nulle ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? grogna le jeune homme qu'ils avaient manifestement sorti du lit.

\- On ramène la princesse dans sa tour, sourit Seamus, très fier de sa blague.

Il en oubliait d'être désagréable. Lui aussi avait un peu bu et Drago lui apparaissait soudain comme un interlocuteur tout à fait acceptable.

\- Attendez… mais elle est ivre, là ?

\- Ouh le vilain mot ! chuchota Hermione – du moins, elle crut qu'elle chuchotait.

\- Bon, tu t'en occupes ? demanda Dean qui était décidément le seul à être encore en pleine possession de ses moyens. Je dois ramener l'autre catastrophe.

\- C'est moi la catastrophe ?! s'indigna Seamus en portant une main à son cœur.

\- Vas-y, soupira Drago en attrapant sa colocataire par le bras.

Il regarda partir les deux Gryffondor, le grand Dean qui marchait tout à fait droit, et Seamus, plus petit, qui zigzaguait un peu en racontant des bêtises à son meilleur ami.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête et entraîna Hermione dans l'appartement.

\- T'as le droit de boire au moins ? demanda-t-il une fois dans la salle commune.

\- Oui, oui, oui ! chantonna la jeune fille.

\- Va te coucher Granger, grommela Drago. Bon sang, tu vas être bien demain matin.

Mais alors qu'il s'écartait, Hermione enroula soudain ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre elle, posant tranquillement sa tête sur son torse.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te fais un câlin, répondit fermement la jeune fille. Après notre dispute d'hier – Drago se raidit mais elle n'en tint pas compte – je me suis dit que tu n'en avais peut-être pas reçu beaucoup alors voilà.

\- Je te remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. J'ai des parents et des amis qui s'en chargent très bien.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Elle avait toujours la tête posée sur son torse, les yeux fermés et Drago se figea.

\- T'es bourrée Granger, va te coucher, dit-il en essayant de se détacher de son étreinte.

Mais elle était bien accrochée et elle insista :

\- Dis-moi.

Drago serra les dents. Il était fatigué et n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir tout court d'ailleurs.

 _En même temps, d'ici à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne demain matin…_

\- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il finalement. J'avais eu peur pour toi, tu m'avais soigné…

\- C'était pour me remercier ?

\- Oui… on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de remercier les gens, fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Puis elle s'écarta soudain de lui et partit tranquillement vers sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit ! chantonna-t-elle en trébuchant sur les marches.

Drago esquissa un mouvement vers elle mais elle se releva aussitôt et secoua la main vers lui avant d'ouvrir sa porte.

\- N'oublie pas ton traitement !

\- Déjà pris ! entendit-il derrière la porte fermée.

Le jeune homme poussa un énième soupir et retourna se coucher.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se releva le lendemain matin, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et les idées en vrac. Elle se frotta longuement les yeux avant de se redresser dans son lit.

Et de le regretter puisque la fanfare dans sa tête venait de se mettre en marche.

La jeune fille enfila un gros pull au dessus de sa chemise de nuit et elle sortit de sa chambre en grognant.

Pour tomber sur Drago qui l'attendait, assis sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Hermione lui lança aussitôt un regard noir pour le dissuader de toute réflexion mais le Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de se priver :

\- T'as une tête atroce.

\- Merci, je sais, grommela-t-elle en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Le soleil hivernal était un peu trop éclatant à son goût.

Drago lui tendit une fiole.

\- Tiens, bois ça, ça t'évitera d'avoir des cognards dans la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione d'une voix suspicieuse en la prenant.

\- Une potion anti gueule de bois.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies ce genre de choses ?

Le Serpentard ne dit rien et la jeune fille regarda un instant le flacon avant de se décider à en boire le contenu. Elle grimaça. C'était dégoûtant.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Hermione le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou agacé pour une fois, juste sérieux.

Elle s'affala sur un fauteuil.

\- J'ai juste envie d'aller boire un litre de thé et de me gaver de toasts mais vas-y, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Bien sûr que oui Malefoy, répondit tranquillement Hermione, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés en attendant que la potion fasse effet. Il faut tout de même sacrément boire pour en arriver à la perte de mémoire. Comme je ne tiens pas l'alcool, je ne risquais pas d'en arriver à ce point.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit son colocataire se tendre. Soupirant, elle décida de le rassurer tout de suite :

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle, on n'en parle pas.

\- Je ne préfère pas, en effet, admit le jeune homme avec soulagement.

\- Très bien. Bon, et sinon ? Tu ne m'as pas fait asseoir juste pour me demander ça ?

\- Non. Je voulais te parler de la dispute qu'on a eue hier soir.

\- Oh.

Hermione rosit, légèrement gênée.

\- Tu as… raison, reprit aussitôt son colocataire – bon sang ce que ça lui coûtait de l'admettre ! –, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Alors, je vais faire des efforts pour être plus aimable.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Hermione sourit :

\- Et ravie de savoir que tu as deux amis aussi convaincants.

\- De quoi tu parles ? grogna-t-il aussitôt.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait changer d'avis, enfin pas complètement. Blaise et Pansy sont venus ici hier soir, et n'essaye pas de nier, ce n'est pas toi qui fumes ces cigarettes, dit-elle en montrant un paquet sur la table.

Drago était sur le point de répondre mais elle poursuivit :

\- Mais au fond, je m'en fiche. Tant que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme tu l'as fait.

\- Bénéficierons-nous également de ce changement de caractère ? demanda Tiberius Gold d'une voix un peu hautaine, depuis son tableau.

\- Ca dépend, vous vous sentez capables d'arrêter de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ? répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin que seule Hermione aperçut.

L'ancien préfet se redressa dans son fauteuil et déclama théâtralement :

\- Sachez mon bon ami, que tout ce qui se passe au sein de cette demeure me concerne ! depuis des décennies, je veille sur elle et ses occupants, je suis un parangon de sagesse…

\- Et de modestie ! ricana Demelza Stilton.

\- Bon, je vais petit-déjeuner, déclara Hermione en se levant tandis que les deux portraits se lançaient dans une dispute qui promettait d'être particulièrement bruyante.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit seulement Drago.

Hermione eut l'air surpris mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et que de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux – bien qu'il y ait moins de monde que d'habitude en ce dimanche matin – Hermione se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait en compagnie de Malefoy. Malgré le fait qu'ils se séparèrent dès leur entrée dans la salle, ils avaient occasionné regards stupéfaits et chuchotements. Hermione décida de les ignorer royalement et elle rejoignit ses amis qui comataient devant leur petit-déjeuner.

Dean, Ginny et Lavande, frais comme des gardons, lançaient des regards amusés à Neville et Harry qui ne cessait de bâiller en grimaçant dès que des première année passaient en criant à côté d'eux. Ron marmonnait dans sa tasse de thé tandis que Seamus piquait régulièrement du nez, manquant à chaque fois de finir la tête dans ses tartines.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Hermione à la ronde en s'asseyant à côté de Seamus qui se redressa brusquement pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ca va mieux, on dirait ? plaisanta Dean.

\- Oui, Malefoy m'a donné une potion anti-migraine ! d'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir ramenée hier soir !

\- Je t'en prie, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. On a dû courir un peu au retour. Seamus parlait tellement fort qu'il a rameuté Rusard.

L'intéressé marmonna quelque chose sur un _assurdiato_ qu'il avait pourtant lancé à deux reprises, sans qu'il ne fonctionne.

Alors qu'Hermione se plongeait avec délice dans une immense tasse de thé, les hiboux arrivèrent pour distribuer le courrier. Elle savait qu'elle ne recevrait rien aujourd'hui : la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne sortait pas de numéro le dimanche et ce n'étaient pas ses parents qui lui écriraient de là où ils étaient.

Elle ignora donc les enveloppes et autres colis qui tombaient ci et là, non sans un petit pincement au cœur.

En revanche, Ron et Ginny avaient chacun reçu une lettre de leurs parents ils froncèrent en même temps les sourcils au fur et à mesure de leur lecture.

\- Eh bien, ça fait plaisir ! conclut finalement Ginny en reposant la lettre à côté de son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

\- Maman ne veut pas qu'on rentre pour Noël, répondit sombrement Ron en se massant la tempe droite, aucun de nous.

\- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? s'exclama le Survivant.

Passer Noël au Terrier était toujours un séjour qu'il attendait avec joie, et cette année encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Elle dit que c'est trop dangereux, expliqua Ginny. Beaucoup de gens craignent que le Poudlard Express ne soit attaqué et Maman a encore plus peur que les Mangemorts ne tentent de s'en prendre à Harry alors qu'il est hors de Poudlard.

\- Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à y aller sans moi…, lâcha le jeune homme sans trop de conviction.

Ils savaient qu'il dirait ça. Harry avait cette « sale petite manie » de trop penser aux autres et pas assez à lui-même.

\- C'est hors de question, trancha Ginny, de toute façon, Ron et Hermione sont presque autant en danger que toi. Tout le monde sait bien que…

\- Oui, oui, on sait, grommela Ron en mordant rageusement dans une tartine.

Hermione n'avait encore rien dit. Mais à l'instar d'Harry, elle se sentait en fait terriblement triste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir quitter Poudlard pour le Terrier pendant deux semaines. Revoir tous les Weasley, profiter des bons petits plats de Molly et jouir tout simplement de l'atmosphère familiale et bon enfant qui régnait là-bas… savoir qu'ils n'y auraient pas droit cette année lui avait un peu miné le moral.

D'autant que c'était un rappel supplémentaire que la guerre grondait au dehors.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :) Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A priori (je dis bien "a priori" ^^) Drago va arrêter de faire l'idiot mais bon, c'est Drago donc on ne sait jamais ;p**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis toujours ravie d'avoir vos impressions et je vous dis (normalement, cette fois, c'est bon ^^) à la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour (enfin bonsoir) à tous ! Ouiiii, je sais, j'ai du retard, j'en suis désolée, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je ne suis pas ultra inspirée en ce moment ^^' mais bon, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Charliee3216, Swangranger et Kim pour leurs reviews sur ce chapitre :) et également, merci à tous les lecteurs, il y a une étonnante augmentation pour ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RAR : **

**Kim : Ah ah, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on reverra Hermione ivre de sitôt mais ravie qu'elle t'ait plu ;) merci encore pour tes reviews, surtout ne t'arrête pas x) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

* * *

Le mois de décembre se passa dans une ambiance un peu morose. Les attaques des Mangemorts prenaient de plus en plus de place dans les pages de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et Hermione évitait désormais de le lire au petit-déjeuner : découvrir qu'une énième famille de nés-moldus – ou de moldus tout court – avait été attaquée ou que tel sorcier avait disparu suffisait à lui miner le moral.

De leur côté, Ron et Ginny ne cachaient pas leur déception de ne pas rentrer voir leur famille pour Noël. Cependant, après en avoir longuement parlé à un déjeuner et avoir vu la tête d'Hermione qui, elle, n'avait aucune nouvelle de la sienne, ils s'étaient tus et discutaient désormais de ce sujet lorsqu'elle était absente.

Harry passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Dumbledore. Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot et il avait bien vu que le directeur diminuait à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à ses amis, Ron s'était posé les mêmes questions que lui mais Hermione était restée évasive, blâmant le grand âge du vieil homme et s'attirant un regard soupçonneux de la part d'Harry. La jeune fille évitait désormais ce sujet de conversation, de peur que son ami ne lui demande carrément ce qu'elle savait. Elle détesterait lui mentir.

Drago quant à lui venait désormais à toutes les séances de l'A.D. et un soir, Hermione avait eu la surprise – comme beaucoup de ses camarades par ailleurs – de le voir aider Colin Crivey. Bon, il avait un peu élevé la voix lorsque Colin avait failli le toucher avec un sort, occasionnant sans le savoir des sueurs froides chez le jeune garçon, mais Hermione l'avait entendu lui donner d'excellents conseils et elle avait esquissé un sourire en les regardant.

A la mi-décembre, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été prévue, sous haute surveillance avait cependant prévenu Dumbledore alors qu'il était exceptionnellement venu dîner dans la Grande Salle – son absence désormais systématique aux repas avait d'ailleurs fini par soulever des questions chez la plupart des élèves. Des aurors seraient présents pour assurer la sécurité des élèves qui, avec les habitants, seraient d'ailleurs seuls autorisés à circuler dans le village pendant l'après-midi. Hermione avait entendu un Serdaigle se demander pourquoi diable le directeur n'avait tout simplement pas annulé une sortie qui demandait de tels efforts de sécurité mais la jeune fille soupçonnait le vieil homme de faire de son mieux pour que les élèves aient l'impression que la vie suivait son cours. Et puis Dumbledore savait à quel point les élèves appréciaient cette sortie de décembre qui leur permettait souvent d'acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les élèves ne devaient pas se déplacer à moins de trois et un couvre-feu très strict avait été mis en place pour la tombée de la nuit. Hermione et ses amis étaient néanmoins contents de pouvoir sortir un peu du château.

Surtout que beaucoup soupçonnaient que ça risquait d'être la dernière fois avant longtemps.

* * *

C'est donc avec plaisir qu'Hermione prépara son sac après le déjeuner ce samedi. Ses camarades de Gryffondor l'attendaient dans le hall et elle se contenta d'avaler son traitement avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Elle tomba sur Drago, Pansy et Blaise installés dans le salon. Le premier esquissa un léger sourire, la deuxième resta parfaitement neutre tandis que le dernier lança :

\- Salut Préfète.

\- Salut Blaise, répondit-elle en souriant. Bonjour Pansy, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Salut Granger.

\- Vous n'allez pas à Pré-au-Lard ? s'enquit la Gryffondor.

A ces mots, elle vit Drago se renfrogner en regardant ses meilleurs amis.

\- Ces crétins étaient censés y aller, si.

\- On t'aime, tu le sais ça ?! répliqua aussitôt Blaise, provoquant une grimace chez le jeune homme.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec eux ?

\- On ne peut plus se voir Granger ! répondit abruptement Pansy en la foudroyant du regard. Plus en public en tout cas.

\- C'est trop dangereux pour eux, soupira Drago. Officiellement, Pansy et Blaise ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire avec un traître. C'est ce que doivent croire les Mangemorts.

\- Et tu ne peux donc pas les accompagner, comprit Hermione.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Mais rien à faire, elle se sentait un peu mal d'aller passer un après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis alors que pour voir les siens, le Serpentard était obligé de se cacher comme s'il faisait quelque chose d'interdit.

\- Ne commence pas, grogna soudain Drago.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Pansy.

\- Granger ici présente est en train de culpabiliser.

Hermione rougit brusquement et Blaise plaisanta :

\- Et sinon, ça fait longtemps que chacun de vous peut lire en l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un bref regard puis haussèrent les épaules. A habiter ensemble, ils s'étaient finalement côtoyé plus longtemps qu'ils n'auraient aimé l'admettre et oui, ils réalisaient qu'ils se « connaissaient » peut-être mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Hermione avait décrypté avec une étonnante clairvoyance l'attitude de Drago tandis que lui semblait désormais capable de lire ses expressions faciales.

\- Miss Granger, j'ai bien peur que vos amis ne s'impatient.

La voix provenait du tableau de Polly Mackenzie, une préfète-en-chef du XIXe siècle qui avait également été un professeur de potions très réputé et possédait ainsi un portrait dans l'escalier donnant sur le hall d'entrée. C'était une vieille femme qui somnolait la plupart du temps et qui, fatiguée des disputes de ses collègues, préférait son portrait du rez-de-chaussée. Mais il lui arrivait d'intervenir, quoique ce fut la première fois qu'elle le fit de cette façon.

\- M. Weasley suggère de venir vous chercher, poursuivit Polly, sachant que vous n'êtes pas censée vous promener seule…

Le sous-entendu n'était pas très subtil. Si la jeune fille ne se déplaçait plus jamais seule une fois la nuit tombée et les couloirs vides, elle ne prenait pas autant de précautions au beau milieu de la journée.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Drago après s'être éclairci la gorge.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

La politesse et la « gentillesse » dont ils faisaient preuve l'un envers l'autre avaient encore parfois un côté emprunté et maladroit mais Drago faisait des efforts et Hermione lui en était reconnaissante.

\- Bien sûr que si, vous allez l'accompagner, affirma William O'connell qu'Hermione trouvait décidément très bavard ces derniers temps. Vous n'allez pas prendre ce risque, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la guerre, jeunes gens, je vous le rappelle.

\- Bon, allons-y, grommela seulement Drago en se levant, sans laisser le temps à sa colocataire de protester.

Le jeune homme soupçonnait surtout le défunt auror de regretter l'action et les péripéties qu'il avait sûrement connu durant sa vie, et de reporter sur eux ce besoin grandissant d'aventure.

Pansy et Blaise les regardèrent partir sans rien dire, mais ce dernier se tourna vers son amie une fois le passage refermé :

\- Tu crois qu'ils finiront pas devenir amis ?

\- J'espère bien que non, se renfrogna la jeune fille.

\- Pff… jalouse !

\- Evidemment que je suis jalouse, admit Pansy sans aucune gêne, Drago est _mon_ meilleur ami. La seule fille que j'accepterai sera celle dont il tombera amoureux. Autant dire qu'avec Granger, il n'y a pas de risque.

Blaise esquissa un sourire et alluma une cigarette sans rien dire.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Hermione finit par lancer à Drago :

\- Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas aller avec eux à Pré-au-Lard…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai déjà prévu mes cadeaux de Noël.

\- Tu… tu restes aussi à Poudlard, j'imagine ?

\- Je me vois mal rentrer au Manoir, ricana le jeune homme. Oui, je reste ici. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Et puis Blaise reste aussi. Pansy voulait mais ses parents ont insisté pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont lui poser des questions sur toi ?

Drago ne répondit rien. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Et quand Pansy lui avait montré la lettre de ses parents « Tu dois rentrer. C'est un ordre. », il avait passé une mauvaise nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en pensant à ce qu'il se passerait si Pansy se retrouvait face à sa tante ou, pire, face à Voldemort. La jeune fille était une bonne _occlumens_ , mais pas de taille à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il décidait de fouiller dans les méandres de son esprit. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tout se passerait bien, que ses parents n'allaient certainement pas la jeter en pâture aux autres Mangemorts et qu'elle pouvait parfaitement prendre soin d'elle, voilà que c'était à lui de culpabiliser. Par son revirement, il avait mis ses deux meilleurs amis en danger – et il préférait ne pas penser à ses parents.

\- Il y a des chances, répondit-il finalement en fixant le sol. Mais ça va bien se passer.

\- D'accord.

\- Ah ! te voilà !

Les deux colocataires venaient de croiser Ron et Neville qui marchaient dans leur direction.

\- Ca va faire dix minutes qu'on t'attend en bas ! lança le rouquin. Tu avais dit que tu n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

\- En fait, ça faisait à peine cinq minutes, corrigea Neville, mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas rassurés à l'idée que tu descendes toute seule.

\- Tout va bien, j'étais en train de l'accompagner, répliqua Drago.

\- Hum… ouais… merci, lâcha Ron.

Drago faillit lui répondre que ce n'était pas la peine de le remercier puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui, mais il était censé faire des efforts, et cette réplique était clairement désagréable. Alors il se tut et se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules.

\- On se retrouve pour travailler ce soir ? déclara Hermione.

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure, hum… amuse-toi bien.

\- Merci.

* * *

L'arrivée d'Hermione fut accueillie avec des « aaah ! » de satisfaction par ses camarades, et ils se mirent tous en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Sur le chemin, Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait trouver au village pour Noël : sûrement quelque chose sur le Quidditch pour Harry et Ron. A défaut d'être original, elle savait que cela leur ferait plaisir. Quant à Ginny, elle avait lorgné sur un collier à la bijouterie lors de leur dernière sortie et Hermione espérait qu'il serait toujours en vitrine pour pouvoir l'offrir à son amie.

A côté d'elle, Lavande discutait avec Ron. La jeune fille était un peu déçue de rentrer chez elle pour Noël maintenant qu'elle savait que son petit ami resterait à Poudlard. Neville rentrerait également pour passer les fêtes avec sa grand-mère, mais Dean et Seamus avaient prévu de rester à l'école.

Le froid était vif, aussi la petite troupe ne s'attarda-t-elle pas dans les rues et ils se séparèrent rapidement en groupes de deux ou trois pour aller faire leur achats, prévoyant de se retrouver après aux Trois Balais pour se réchauffer autour d'une Bièraubeurre. Hermione partit avec Dean et Seamus. Puisqu'elle ne leur offrait pas de cadeaux, ce serait plus simple. Ron et Lavande partirent de leur côté, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny se rendaient chez Zonko avec Neville.

Si Seamus grogna un peu pour la forme quand Hermione leur suggéra de passer d'abord par la bijouterie, Dean y trouva des bracelets qu'il prévoyait d'envoyer à ses sœurs.

\- Techniquement, je pourrais presque envoyer un paquet vide, plaisanta le jeune homme. Ma plus jeune sœur devient complètement folle dès qu'elle voit arriver un hibou ! il a fallu la calmer parce qu'au début, elle voulait systématiquement l'attraper pour lui donner un câlin et elle se faisait mordre à chaque fois.

\- La pauvre ! s'exclama Hermione, non sans éclater de rire.

\- Mon père est marié à une sorcière depuis vingt ans, ajouta Seamus, mais il n'a jamais réussi à s'habituer aux hiboux. Il sursaute dès qu'il y en a un qui tape à la fenêtre.

Hermione s'apprêtait à raconter la propre expérience de ses parents avec ces étranges facteurs lorsque soudain, des hurlements se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Ils se figèrent un instant, comme les autres clients de la boutique. Cependant, contrairement à la plupart des autres élèves qui avaient reculé vers le fond, ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et s'étaient précipité dehors, ignorant les cris du bijoutier qui leur intimait de rester à l'intérieur.

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement en arrivant dans la rue. Une vingtaine de silhouettes noires et encapuchonnées était apparue et elles n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Des élèves gisaient au sol, la plupart simplement stupéfixés remarqua-t-elle avec soulagement, tandis que les autres couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant, terrifiés. Les mangemorts étaient désormais en plein combat avec les aurors qui étaient accourus dès qu'ils avaient entendu les premiers cris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Seamus, abasourdi. Où sont les autres ?

Contrairement au Trio, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais vraiment retrouvé au cœur d'une bataille. Et il comprenait maintenant ce qu'Harry ne cessait de leur répéter : c'était une chose de s'entraîner à contrer un sort mortel dans une salle de cours, c'en était une autre de se retrouver face à face avec un Mangemort qui ne vous donnerait pas de seconde chance.

\- Il faut mettre les élèves à l'abri, décida Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et ils se mirent à crier pour entraîner les plus jeunes sur la route de Poudlard tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait vers le premier élève à terre.

C'était Colin Crivey.

Il n'était que stupéfixé et Hermione mit fin au sort avant d'aider le garçon à se redresser.

\- Je… j'ai voulu leur lancer un _petrificus_ , balbutia-t-il, encore sous le choc, j'ai levé ma baguette mais… mais…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Colin, dit précipitamment Hermione qui n'avait pas le temps d'écouter les états d'âme de son jeune camarade. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

\- Je… oui… je crois.

\- Très bien. Lève-toi et rentre à Poudlard, tu y seras en sécurité.

\- … Non ! Je veux vous aider !

\- Colin, on a vraiment pas le temps pour ça ! je dois m'occuper des autres ! tu nous seras d'une très grande aide en raccompagnant les plus jeunes à l'école et en prévenant les professeurs – ils étaient probablement déjà au courant mais Hermione voulait lui donner une tâche bien précise – s'il te plaît.

En effet, se sentant investi d'une mission, le garçon hocha gravement la tête et se mit sur ses pieds avant d'aller prêter main forte à Dean et Seamus qui rassemblaient les élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens.

Entre-temps, Hermione avait ranimé deux autres élèves, des troisième année complètement perdus qu'elle avait enjoints à retourner le plus vite possible à l'école.

Malheureusement, les aurors n'avaient pas vraiment pris le dessus. Hermione avait dû invoquer déjà deux _protego_ pour contrer des sorts perdus et bien qu'elle ait entendu un auror envoyer un _patronus_ pour demander des renforts, ceux-ci risquaient de ne pas arriver tout de suite.

\- Hermione !

C'était Ron, suivi de Lavande, qui courait vers elle. Elle se releva après avoir doucement poussé en avant une élève en pleurs pour qu'elle rejoigne ses camarades.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Là ! s'écria Lavande en pointant du doigt derrière eux.

En effet, Harry et Ginny étaient aux prises avec deux mangemorts et, oubliant un instant les élèves perdus dans la rue, Hermione et ses amis se précipitèrent pour leur porter main forte.

Ron avait tourné un instant la tête vers la jeune fille et Hermione sut qu'il hésitait à lui dire de rester en arrière. Mais elle l'avait devancé et elle lança un _stupefix_ au mangemort qui combattait Ginny. Le sort ne fit que le frôler mais eut l'avantage de le faire reculer en constatant qu'il faisait désormais face à deux adversaires.

Alors que Ginny brandissait sa baguette, prête à lancer un autre sortilège, un cri retentit et le mangemort transplana soudainement.

Les aurors du ministère étaient arrivés, de même que bon nombre de professeurs, et un à un, les mangemorts s'étaient volatilisé, prenant soin d'emmener avec eux leurs compagnons blessés ou stupéfixés.

Abasourdis, les adolescents baissèrent leur baguette. La scène avait à peine duré dix minutes.

Les habitants et les élèves réfugiés dans les boutiques commencèrent à sortir prudemment dans la rue. Hermione aperçut Neville dont la manche était déchirée, dévoilant une vilaine brûlure sur son bras gauche, Ginny s'était précipitée dans les bras d'Harry et Ron réconfortait une Lavande encore sonnée.

\- Vous n'entendez rien ? demanda soudain Neville en tournant la tête vers une ruelle.

Tout le monde suivit son regard et c'est Hermione qui s'avança avec lui, baguette levée.

Mais dans l'impasse sombre ne se trouvait qu'une jeune Poufsouffle qui tenait dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'un de ses camarades en sanglotant. Tentant de garder son calme, Hermione se baissa et le regarda plus attentivement avant de prendre son pouls pour être sûre.

Finalement, elle secoua la tête et se pencha vers Neville pour murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

\- Il est mort.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama son ami. Mais… ils n'ont lancé aucun sort mortel… ils…

Soudain, Hermione baissa les yeux et vit qu'un appareil photo moldu était accroché autour du cou de l'élève.

\- Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas prendre le risque de tuer des sang-pur… mais il était sûrement né-moldu et…

Entre temps, le professeur Chourave était arrivé et avec un étonnant sang-froid, elle se baissa vers la jeune fille en larmes qui n'avait pas lâché son ami et dit seulement :

\- Miss Marrow, lâchez-le. Allons, laissez-le partir et venez avec moi.

Hermione pensait qu'elle protesterait, se débattrait, mais elle était encore sous le choc et ne dit rien lorsque le professeur lui détacha doucement les mains du cadavre avant de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

\- M. Londubat, emmenez-la voir Mrs Pomfresh, je vous prie.

Neville hocha gravement la tête et entoura les épaules de la jeune fille pour l'éloigner.

Hermione resta seule avec le professeur Chourave qui contemplait le jeune mort d'un air désolé.

\- Jimmy Knight…, soupira-t-elle.

\- Il était né-moldu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, miss Granger, il l'était.

Elle leva sa baguette pour faire léviter le corps et elles sortirent de la ruelle.

La rue était étonnamment calme. Apparemment, seul un mort était à déplorer et la majorité des élèves avaient été ramenés immédiatement à l'école sous bonne garde. Les habitants étaient rentrés chez eux, à l'exception de quelques commerçants qui s'efforçaient de réparer les dégâts causés par les mangemorts. Hermione rejoignit ses amis, en grande conversation avec les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

\- Ils n'ont lancé aucun sort mortel, racontait Harry lorsqu'elle arriva, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient juste là pour…

\- Je crains qu'ils n'aient été là pour toi, Harry, soupira Dumbledore qui avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Cette sortie n'était pas un secret, ils se doutaient que tu serais là. Les autres élèves importaient peu mais ils avaient sans doute reçu l'ordre de ne pas tuer de sorciers…

\- Ils l'ont pourtant fait, intervint Hermione en inspirant profondément pour refouler ses larmes, Neville et moi avons découvert le corps de Jimmy Knight. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il avait un appareil photo avec les lui. Les mangemorts ont su que c'était un né-moldu alors ils ont su qu'ils pouvaient sans problème le…

Elle se tut un instant, plus touchée qu'elle ne le pensait par la vision du jeune cadavre dans les bras de son amie. Harry lui entoura les épaules et la serra brièvement contre lui.

\- Rentrez tout de suite à Poudlard, décida McGonagall. Il n'est plus question que les élèves quittent le château, même pour se rendre dans le parc. Rentrez immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que les aurors ont attrapé un mangemort ? demanda Harry.

McGonagall le jaugea un instant en silence, semblant se demander si elle pouvait délivrer ce genre d'informations à un élève.

\- Non Potter, ils ont été minutieux. Ils ont pris soin d'emmener leurs blessés pour être sûrs que nous n'aurions personne.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Maugrey Fol Œil qui arrivait près d'eux en claudiquant. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ressentit une vague de soulagement en apercevant le vieil auror, comme si sa présence, alliée à celle de Dumbledore, signifiait que tout allait bien se passer.

\- Vous aviez placé le village sous ma surveillance, Albus, reprit l'auror de son habituelle voix bourrue. Et cette… débâcle… j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

\- Je ne cherche personne à blâmer Alastor, répondit le directeur d'une voix apaisante – ou fatiguée ? Hermione n'arrivait plus vraiment à faire la différence. Je suis celui qui a sous-estimé Voldemort et ce qu'il serait prêt à faire.

Il se tourna vers eux et lâcha seulement d'une voix incroyablement lasse :

\- Rentrez vite à Poudlard mes enfants.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, tout le monde était silencieux. Hermione entendait Lavande renifler tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient en marchant. Certes, elle avait failli pleurer tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant, elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers ses amis car elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils comprennent qu'elle éclate de rire.

Un rire nerveux et silencieux qui secouait doucement son corps – quand elle avait senti la main d'Harry sur son épaule, elle comprit qu'il pensait qu'elle pleurait. Mais non, la situation, la rapidité avec laquelle tout cela s'était passé, le choc… elle avait juste envie d'éclater de rire.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte. Elle venait de réaliser à cet instant qu'elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la gravité de la situation. Elle savait qu'Harry avait songé à abandonner l'école cet été, à partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Il avait finalement abandonné cette idée, conscient qu'il avancerait tellement plus vite avec Dumbledore à ses côtés. Hermione s'était d'ailleurs employée à l'en persuader, mais elle savait très bien que, si Harry avait décidé de partir, Ron et elle l'auraient accompagné. Et peut-être que là, livrés à eux-mêmes dans le « monde réel », elle aurait réalisé à quel point la guerre faisait rage, une guerre pour l'instant silencieuse, cachée, fondée sur la peur, mais une guerre tout de même.

Mais voilà qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, sa deuxième maison. Là où elle devait s'occuper des cours, de ses devoirs de Préfète-en-chef, où elle était logée et nourrie, où elle n'avait pas peur – tout du moins était-ce le cas jusqu'à l'agression de Goyle. A Poudlard, entourée de ses amis, elle se demandait si tout ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur ne lui était pas apparu comme un écho lointain, de la même façon qu'on regarde avec horreur les images d'un massacre qui aurait eu lieu à l'autre bout du monde, sans que cela ne puisse réellement nous inquiéter.

Pourtant elle s'inquiétait, elle avait l'impression d'y penser tout le temps, et Merlin savait qu'elle consacrait tellement de temps aux recherches sur les horcruxes.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas assez.

Elle était même étonnée de ne pas s'être évanouie. Son esprit avait-il estimé que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas assez « grave » ? Que l'émotion ressentie à la vue des élèves blessés et du cadavre du jeune Jimmy Knight n'était pas assez forte ?

Hermione n'avait soudain plus du tout envie de rire et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre.

 _Réveille-toi idiote._

* * *

Alors qu'ils gravissaient le chemin menant au château, Ginny sortit le gallion de l'A.D. Apercevant son geste, ses amis s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent en silence, attendant qu'elle parle.

\- C'est Neville, dit-elle seulement, il dit que tout le monde nous attend dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Ils doivent vouloir s'assurer qu'on va bien, suggéra Hermione.

\- Allons-y, décida Harry en reprenant sa marche.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au septième étage sans s'arrêter. Les couloirs étaient étrangement vides pour un samedi après-midi, et ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive dans le parc. McGonagall avait sans doute fait parvenir un message aux professeurs demeurés à Poudlard qui avaient dû faire rentrer les quelques élèves sortis braver le froid.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle était pleine – Hermione remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi grande que lors de leurs entraînements, au contraire, elle était plus petite, plus intime, remplie de fauteuils sur lesquels s'étaient assis leurs camarades – mais ils remarquèrent rapidement l'absence d'Hannah Abbot. Ernie Macmillan l'expliqua avant même qu'ils ne posent la question :

\- Elle était là aussi mais Neville est arrivé et nous a annoncé la mort de Jimmy… elle le connaissait bien, elle l'aidait souvent pour ses devoirs, alors…

Il se tut, comme s'il attendait qu'ils disent quelque chose. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Harry s'était contenté de hocher la tête.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas fait de discours, il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Ses amis et lui s'étaient seulement dispersés dans la salle, ce qui donnerait probablement des versions différentes de ce qui s'était passé, songea Hermione, mais cela avait peu d'importance.

\- Granger.

Elle se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant la voix.

Drago s'était détaché du mur où il était appuyé et s'avançait vers elle, mâchoires serrées.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu en entrant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait venu.

\- Salut.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Je… non… ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis un membre de l'A.D., non ?

Hermione rougit. Elle se sentait bête d'avoir posé la question. Elle hocha la tête et Drago soupira avant d'ajouter :

\- Je voulais être sûr que tu… enfin que personne n'était blessé.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

Il n'avait pas de gallion de l'A.D. Personne n'avait pensé à lui en donner un. La jeune fille songea brièvement qu'il faudrait y remédier, il l'avait mérité depuis tout ce temps.

\- J'étais avec Pansy et Blaise quand on a entendu l'explosion.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir entendu une explosion, juste des cris, seulement des cris. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'est vrai que le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu était en très mauvais état.

\- Je suis allé directement à la tour des Gryffondor, poursuivit Drago. Enfin… dès que j'en ai trouvé le chemin – Hermione retint un sourire. C'est vrai qu'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il ne s'y était jamais rendu – évidemment la grosse Dame n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer mais Patil a fini par sortir. Elle m'a dit que tous les membres de l'A.D. étaient attendus dans la Salle sur Demande. Londubat a fini par arriver et… il nous a tout raconté.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle était touchée par sa sollicitude. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas le lui dire, sous peine de le voir se refermer comme une huître devant ce qu'il considérerait sans doute comme un « débordement d'affection ».

Soudain, elle sentit une main lourde et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Drago la fixait de son regard acier :

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, je t'ai dit, je n'ai rien et…

\- Je sais. Mais est-ce que ça va ?

Elle parut enfin saisir le sens de sa question et elle esquissa seulement un sourire un peu triste :

\- Non. Mais c'est gentil de demander.

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^ bon, je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire les scènes d'action, donc j'ai presque envie de m'excuser pour la scène de l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard que je trouve vraiment très moyenne mais bon... on va dire que ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, je vais faire en sorte que les autres soient mieux ;)**

 **Bien sûr, j'attends quand même vos avis, plaintes et complaintes éventuelles avec impatience !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir à tous ! j'espère que vous allez bien :) voici, encore une fois avec un petit retard - j'en suis désolée ^^' - par rapport à la date prévue le chapitre 14 !**

 **Merci à ChairBaldorf pour m'avoir ajouté en follow et en favori :) et surtout, un grand merci aux très fidèles Charliee3216, Swangranger et Kim pour leurs reviews qui illuminent ma semaine ;p**

 **/!\ ATTENTION : je préfère le dire maintenant parce que je me dis que certaines personnes ne lisent peut-être pas les notes de fin ; je pars en Irlande vendredi pour une durée de deux semaines et il est donc très peu probable que je publie un nouveau chapitre pendant ce temps là :/ si vraiment j'ai été inspirée (et que j'ai eu le temps d"écrire) je posterai comme d'habitude entre le vendredi et le dimanche soir mais je le redis, il y a peu de chances. Je voulais juste vous prévenir (pour une fois que j'y pense) ^^ **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RAR : **

**Kim : merci pour tes reviews toujours super expressives qui me font bien marrer ;) j'ai pris note de ta suggestion et je te laisse donc lire ce chapitre, je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu en penses... ;)**

* * *

Hermione avait insisté pour que Drago et elle travaillent comme ils avaient prévu de le faire ce soir là. Et puis elle avait fini par s'endormir – ou s'évanouir, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à faire la différence – sur la table de travail. Et ça faisait bien dix minutes que le jeune homme l'observait en griffonnant pensivement sur un parchemin.

« Je suis allé directement à la tour des Gryffondor »…

 _Menteur_.

Et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il était un menteur et un lâche. Surtout quand il fallait admettre des sentiments qui le dérangeaient.

 _\- Vous avez terminé votre devoir de sortilèges ? demanda Pansy en s'étirant._

 _\- Non, répondit Blaise avant de sourire, mais je suis sûre que Granger, si. Tu ne saurais pas où elle l'a mis Drago ? On pourrait y jeter un œil ?_

 _\- Tu parles ! ricana l'intéressé. Déjà qu'elle fait celui de Weasley et probablement de Potter alors si en plus…_

 _Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit et Pansy fronça les sourcils :_

 _\- C'était quoi, ça ?_

 _Mu par un terrible pressentiment, Drago bondit sur ses pieds et se rua à la fenêtre._

 _\- C'est Pré-au-Lard ! rugit-il en apercevant une fumée noire s'élever des maisonnettes qui se découpaient au loin._

 _Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et, même à cette distance, l'écho de cris effrayés leur parvint._

 _\- Tu crois que ce sont les Mangemorts ? s'écria Blaise qui s'était levé à son tour._

 _\- Qui d'autre ?_

 _Drago avait pris sa baguette posée sur la table et il se dirigea aussitôt vers le passage mais Pansy lui barra la route :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! J'y vais !_

 _\- Certainement pas ! tu es fou ?! dès qu'ils te verront, ils essaieront de te tuer !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester là ! qui sait combien de mangemorts il y a là-bas ?! Et Granger est…_

 _\- Avec ses amis et parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule !_

 _\- Tu as tort ! elle est…_

 _\- Elle est quoi ? demanda soudain Blaise. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?_

 _Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il ne savait pas. Et Hermione ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il vendait la mèche._

 _Satisfaite de voir qu'il avait été coupé dans son élan, Pansy s'efforça de reprendre plus calmement :_

 _\- Le village est bourré d'aurors et si on a entendu l'explosion, les professeurs aussi. Ca ne sert à rien de foncer tête baissée, ne te comporte pas comme un Gryffondor, s'il te plaît ! ta présence là-bas ne changera rien !_

 _\- Elle a raison, Drago, soupira Blaise._

 _\- Alors quoi, je reste là à attendre ?!_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à aller à la tour des Gryffondor, peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose…_

 _Drago toisa ses deux amis d'un œil noir pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha sèchement la tête et se précipita dans le passage._

 _[…]_

 _\- Ouvrez-moi espèce de…_

 _\- Ne vous avisez pas de m'insulter jeune insolent ! s'écria la Grosse Dame d'une voix suraigüe en portant une main offensée à son cœur. Cela va faire dix minutes que je me tue à vous le dire : vous êtes un Serpentard, je préférerais mourir que de vous livrer passage !_

 _\- C'est aussi ce que vous avez dit à Sirius Black ? répliqua Drago d'un ton perfide._

 _\- Oh ! comment osez-vous…_

 _Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa diatribe, le passage s'ouvrit et Drago était sûr d'une chose : jamais il n'avait été aussi content de poser les yeux sur Parvati Patil._

 _\- Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-elle en découvrant son camarade de Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- A ton avis ?! j'ai entendu l'explosion ! que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle, surprise par sa hargne. J'ai juste reçu un message, tout le monde se retrouve dans la Salle sur Demande… tu n'as qu'à venir, dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation._

 _Après un trajet beaucoup trop long au goût des deux adolescents qui n'avaient absolument rien à se dire, ils arrivèrent dans la Salle sur Demande et Parvati se précipita immédiatement vers sa sœur qui était apparemment à Pré-au-Lard._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Parvati en serrant brièvement Padma contre elle._

 _\- Une attaque de mangemorts, souffla celle-ci sans tenir compte de Drago qui se tenait près d'elles pour écouter la conversation, je n'ai quasiment rien vu, on nous a tout de suite évacués…_

 _\- Tu as vu Granger ? lança Drago qui ne pouvait plus se retenir._

 _\- Je… oui, répondit Padma, surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole. Enfin, je l'ai juste vue s'occuper des blessés._

 _\- Elle allait bien ?_

 _\- Elle avait l'air, oui._

 _Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de parler. Les jumelles le regardaient déjà comme s'il venait de leur demander des nouvelles de Voldemort. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être l'air un peu trop inquiet. Il se renfrogna et s'éloigna d'elles, ignorant le brouhaha qui grandissait dans la salle au fur et à mesure qu'entraient les élèves._

 _Enfin arriva Neville. Etant celui qui leur avait envoyé le message, chacun se doutait qu'il aurait des informations et les conversations cessèrent aussitôt._

 _\- C'est terminé, commença aussitôt celui-ci pour n'effrayer personne. Les mangemorts ont attaqué Pré-au-Lard mais les aurors ont reçu des renforts du ministère et ils se sont tous enfuis. Harry va bien, les autres aussi._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu des morts ? demanda aussitôt Anthony Goldstein._

 _Même Drago parut surpris par une question aussi brusque. Mais Neville ne broncha pas et inspira profondément avant de répondre :_

 _\- On a retrouvé le corps de Jimmy Knight._

 _Aussitôt, un cri de stupeur suivi de sanglots étouffés se fit entendre et chacun se tourna vers Hannah Abbot qui pleurait dans les bras d'Ernie Macmillan qui lui tapotait maladroitement le dos._

 _Alors que les murmures enflaient, Drago resta calme. Il ne savait même pas qui était Jimmy Knight. Probablement un jeune élève puisqu'il connaissait plus ou moins les noms de tous les septième année et quelques sixième année. A en croire la réaction d'Hannah, ce devait être un Poufsouffle. Le jeune homme soupira et allait se retirer dans un coin de la salle, à l'ombre – c'est fou comme, dès que les problèmes arrivaient, il redevenait un mangemort aux yeux de ses camarades._

 _Mais Neville avait fini de parler et même s'il n'était jamais très à l'aise face au Gryffondor – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si, dès qu'il parlait, Neville pensait à sa tante et à ce qu'elle avait fait à ses parents – il était avec les autres._

 _\- Londubat ! l'interpella-t-il en s'avançant._

 _Le jeune homme se retourna et lui lança un regard las._

 _\- Tu étais avec Granger, dit-il aussitôt, comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- J'étais avec_ Hermione _, oui Malefoy. Elle n'a rien, elle s'est à peine battue et…_

 _\- Comment ça, elle s'est battue ? bondit aussitôt le Serpentad. Je croyais que tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés à Poudlard ?!_

 _\- Ils étaient venus pour Harry. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé, répondit simplement Neville._

 _\- Mais elle n'a rien ?_

 _\- Non. Mais elle est sans doute sous le choc. C'est avec elle que j'ai trouvé Jimmy Knight._

 _\- Elle ne s'est pas… évanouie ni rien ?_

 _Il voyait bien que le jeune homme commençait à le trouver agaçant mais les mots sortaient de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir :_

 _\- Pourquoi se serait-elle évanouie Malefoy ? C'est Hermione Granger. Elle a probablement vu autant si ce n'est plus d'horreurs que toi. Et puis, pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas la question à elle ? Ca me paraît plus logique que de venir quémander des informations alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlés, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _La réplique prit Drago au dépourvu et il marmonna une phrase inintelligible avant de s'écarter pour aller s'isoler dans un coin de la salle._

 _Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter vers elle. Il l'avait regardée de loin, de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pleuré, c'était déjà ça. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie, ils n'étaient pas amis, il ne se sentait aucune légitimité pour se jeter sur elle et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien._

 _Ils n'étaient pas amis mais, Merlin savait pourquoi, il était tout de même prêt à y se jeter dans la gueule du loup, juste pour pouvoir l'aider._

\- Malefoy ?

Hermione s'était réveillée et Drago se rendit compte qu'il la fixait depuis tout ce temps, perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Bien joué Drago, maintenant elle va s'imaginer des trucs._

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, dit simplement la jeune fille en se massant la nuque.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire. Il ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte, mais il lui arrivait de parler d'une voix très douce, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser avant cette année, et qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il parlait à Pansy. Une voix grave et rassurante.

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se sentait gêné – Hermione avait fini par repérer les déclencheurs – Drago avait allumé une cigarette qu'il fumait fébrilement. Elle l'observa un instant en silence puis lâcha seulement :

\- Tu sais, tu es plus beau depuis que tu as abandonné ton masque d'arrogance.

 _Bon sang Hermione mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de dire ça ?!_

Elle n'était pas la seule à le penser puisque Drago parvint à s'étouffer à moitié avec la bouffée qu'il aspirait alors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

\- Hum… non, vos cheveux sont toujours trop blancs.

Hermione éclata de rire en entendant la voix de Tiberius Gold. Drago lança un regard scandalisé à sa colocataire :

\- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?

\- Bah oui ! répondit-elle sans cesser de rire.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant puis finalement, il laissa échapper un sourire.

Et il se rendit compte qu'Hermione Granger avait un rire contagieux.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Hermione ne travailla pas un seul instant sur les horcruxes. Les professeurs les avaient noyés sous les devoirs à l'approche des vacances de Noël et ne cessaient de parler des APSIC – même si à chaque fois, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle les passerait, qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver en six mois.

Les deux séances de travail hebdomadaires où elle retrouvait Malefoy n'avaient donc pas eu lieu, mais c'est presque naturellement que les deux préfets-en-chef s'étaient retrouvés dans leur salle commune. Ils avaient travaillé toute la soirée en silence, chacun de leur côté, et Drago s'était surpris à ne pas ressentir la gêne d'autrefois. Ils n'avaient pas parlé mais il n'était pas mal à l'aise, pas plus qu'Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais l'un et l'autre étaient reconnaissants que Tiberius Gold ait, bien malgré lui, « brisé la glace ».

Le vendredi soir, Drago n'ayant plus entraînement de Quidditch – il n'en parlait jamais et Hermione s'était donc bien gardée de le faire elle-même – les deux préfets faisaient donc leur ronde – très tardive puisqu'ils avaient d'abord travaillé et n'étaient sortis qu'à 23h – dans le château. Drago avait allumé une cigarette sous le regard réprobateur de la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, étonné, en attrapant son expression sévère.

\- Tu fumes trop.

\- Comment ça, je fume « trop » ? fit-il en haussant les épaules. Toi aussi, tu fumes.

\- Rarement et c'est une mauvaise habitude, je le sais. Tu es conscient de ce que ça fait à tes poumons ?

\- Oui. Ma mère m'a surpris à fumer il y a quelques mois et le lendemain, Merlin seul sait comment, elle avait déniché des articles _moldus_ sur les méfaits de la cigarette. Elle me les a plantés sous le nez et m'a demandé pourquoi, parmi tous ce que les moldus avaient pu créer, j'avais décidé de goûter à la pire.

Aussi étonnée qu'amusée, Hermione secoua doucement la tête. Elle aussi se demandait bien comment Narcissa Malefoy qui n'avait jamais dû entrer dans un magasin de presse moldu ou voir un ordinateur de sa vie avait bien pu trouver ça. Mais les mères étaient toujours étonnantes lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger leurs enfants, elle en savait quelque chose…

Elle cessa de parler un instant, le temps de se rappeler le visage de ses parents, le sourire de sa mère et le rire de son père.

\- Ils te manquent.

Ce n'était pas une question. Et Hermione s'étonna une fois de plus de la perspicacité de son colocataire la concernant.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils me manquent…, soupira-t-elle. J'ai dû leur enlever tout souvenir de moi et les envoyer à l'autre bout de la planète pour qu'ils n'aient pas à souffrir des choix que j'ai fait.

\- Des choix que tu as fait ?

\- Devenir amie avec Harry, expliqua la jeune fille avec un léger sourire, et choisir de continuer et de renforcer cette amitié. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas compris dès la première année qu'il avait une certaine poisse et une propension à attirer les problèmes…

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire à cette idée.

\- Je me suis souvent demandé comment est-ce que tu avais pu devenir amie avec Potter et Weasley, grommela Drago en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Je veux dire, franchement, qu'est-ce que vous avez en commun ? Tu es la miss-je-sais-tout – Hermione lui lança un regard torve et il se reprit – d'accord, la fille la plus intelligente de cette école et probablement la seule raison pour laquelle Weasley a pu passer à chaque fois dans l'année supérieure, Potter est fan de Quidditch alors qu'apparemment, ce sport t'ennuie comme pas possible…

\- Blaise et toi êtes très différents aussi, fit calmement remarquer la Gryffondor. Et pourtant, c'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

Agacé de s'être fait moucher, Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules, non sans un grognement de confirmation.

\- C'est vrai que je ne sais pas si Harry, Ron et moi serions devenus amis s'ils ne m'avaient pas sauvé la vie, souffla Hermione pensivement, presque pour elle-même. Mais c'est comme ça. Ils sont gentils, courageux, intelligents quoique tu puisses en penser… ils sont presque comme mes frères et quoiqu'il arrive, je ne les abandonnerai pas.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Drago, plus admiratif qu'il ne voulait bien se l'admettre à l'écoute de cette tirade, se dissimula derrière un cynisme moqueur :

\- Tu devrais faire un spot publicitaire pour les Gryffondor, Granger.

Consciente qu'il cachait sa gêne derrière l'ironie, Hermione se contenta de lui donner une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de sourire.

Si elle n'aurait probablement jamais prononcé ce petit discours devant Harry ou Ron – ils auraient de toute façon étaient aussi, si ce n'est plus gênés que Drago – elle en pensait chaque mot et rien que cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

Alors que les deux préfets déambulaient sans véritable but dans les couloirs, ils entendirent soudain des pas précipités, accompagnés de voix alarmées qui n'avaient manifestement aucune intention de se cacher.

Ils froncèrent en même temps les sourcils et s'avancèrent vers la source du bruit.

Ils étaient arrivés sans s'en rendre compte à proximité du bureau directorial et c'était sans doute la destination du professeur McGonagall, vêtue de son habituelle robe de chambre écossaise, qui se pressait dans le couloir à la suite de Mrs Pomfresh dont la voix à la fois paniquée et agacée s'entendait sans peine :

\- Il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, mais je vous préviens Minerva, si vous ne le convainquez pas de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, j'appellerai moi-même les médicomages !

\- Je sais Pompom, je m'en charge…

Hermione ne pouvait plus se cacher et elle s'avança à la lumière du clair de lune alors que les deux femmes passaient devant eux.

\- Professeur…

\- Miss Granger ?! s'exclama McGonagall, stupéfaite – et à vrai dire, un peu mal à l'aise de croiser la jeune femme maintenant. Mais que faites-vous hors de vos appartements à cette heure là ?

\- La ronde hebdomadaire, vous savez…

\- Ah, euh… oui, en effet.

Elle était clairement mal à l'aise et Hermione demanda :

\- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolée miss Granger, répondit Mrs Pomfresh d'une voix inhabituellement aigüe, mais cela ne vous concerne pas !

\- Laissez Pompom, soupira McGonagall, elle finira bien par le savoir.

Hermione se rendit alors compte que Drago était resté dans l'ombre. Trop préoccupée, les deux femmes n'avaient pas pensé à s'étonner qu'Hermione soit toute seule et cette dernière s'en félicita. Elle craignait que la présence de l'ancien mangemort ne rende pas son professeur de métamorphose peu encline aux confidences…

\- Le professeur Dumbledore va très mal, répondit finalement la vieille femme, il doit être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Oh ! s'écria Hermione avant de secouer la tête pour garder son sang-froid. Je… je dois prévenir Harry.

\- Non, miss Granger, je ne pense pas que…

\- Si, insista la jeune fille. Professeur, je sais que le professeur Dumbledore est malade et qui sait combien de temps il a encore – Mrs Pomfresh poussa un léger cri de stupeur, comme indignée qu'elle puisse mentionner une telle éventualité mais Hermione le remarqua à peine – et Harry ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il savait que j'étais au courant et que…

\- Bien. Je comprends. Allez-y. Alastor est de garde ce soir, je vais lui demander de se rendre dans le hall pour accompagner M. Potter à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- D'accord, merci Professeur.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis repartit précipitamment en compagnie de Mrs Pomfresh. Sans se retourner, Hermione entendit Drago sortir du recoin où il s'était dissimulé.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans la salle commune, répondit-elle d'une voix absente, le regard rivé sur les dalles de pierre.

Le moment était-il arrivé ? Dumbledore allait-il… ?

\- Je sais. Mais je ne vais te laisser te balader toute seule dans les couloirs.

\- Allons-y, dit simplement Hermione en s'arrachant brusquement à l'admiration du sol.

Ils partirent en direction de la tour des Gryffondor d'un pas rapide, en courant presque. Hermione entendit finalement Drago demander d'une voix qui se voulait dégagée :

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'il est malade ?

\- Il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne, Malefoy. Pas même à Harry.

\- Ah… d'accord.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il fallut bien la réveiller, ce qui occasionna non seulement des grognements et interpellations agacées de la part des tableaux voisins, mais aussi de la Grosse Dame, furieuse d'être ainsi dérangée à une heure « parfaitement indécente » – il est vrai qu'il était minuit passé.

\- Qui ose… miss Granger ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'effraya-t-elle soudain. Le château est attaqué ? Oh… vous êtes bien mal accompagnée si je puis me permettre !

Drago ne put se retenir de lui envoyer un sourire sarcastique, ce qui fit soupirer Hermione qui se contenta de lancer un _assurdiato_ vers son colocataire avant de prononcer le mot de passe.

Laissant le Serpentard à l'extérieur, elle se faufila rapidement dans le passage et traversa sans un regard la salle commune – deux ou trois élèves s'y trouvaient encore et ils regardèrent passer avec stupéfaction la préfète-en-chef, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle prit l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

Une fois devant la porte, elle tendit un instant l'oreille, mais il semblait que les garçons étaient tous couchés et c'est non sans une certaine gêne qu'elle se glissa dans le dortoir. Il y faisait noir comme dans un four.

\- _Lumos_ , chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue assez souvent dans le dortoir des garçons pour se souvenir dans quel lit dormaient Harry et Ron – si ce dernier n'accompagnerait pas Harry, elle était sûre qu'il lui en voudrait si elle ne le prévenait pas également.

Au centre du dortoir, elle promena lentement sa baguette autour d'elle et finit par identifier la forme d'Harry, d'autant plus reconnaissable que ses lunettes se trouvaient sur la table de nuit.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et le secoua doucement par l'épaule après avoir éteint sa baguette – la faible lueur provenant de la porte entrouverte suffisait à se repérer dans la pièce :

\- Harry… Harry, réveille-toi…

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui. Il faut que tu te lèves. Dumbledore est à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Quoi ?!

Le jeune homme avait parlé plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû et des grognements étouffés se firent entendre dans les autres lits. Harry se redressa et prit ses lunettes avant de poursuivre :

\- Quand ? Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je faisais ma ronde quand on a croisé McGonagall et Pomfresh. McGonagall m'a tout expliqué et elle m'a dit que Fol-Œil t'attendrait dans le hall pour t'y emmener.

\- D'accord. Je vais m'habiller.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'était la voix de Dean. Ron quant à lui, ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux dans le lit voisin mais Hermione se pencha vers lui.

\- Ron… Ron ! réveille-toi !

\- M'man…, grogna-t-il d'une voix plaintive, laisse-moi dormir…

\- Ronald ! insista-t-elle.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et elle lui expliqua rapidement de quoi il en retournait. Aussitôt, il se leva à son tour – Harry de son côté finissait de lacer ses chaussures. Mais tout ce remue-ménage avait fini par réveiller leurs camarades.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione ? insista Dean.

\- Ron vous expliquera en revenant ! répondit-elle précipitamment tandis que Ron prenait juste une paire de tennis et un pull pour les accompagner. Je suis désolée, on doit y aller, on ne sera pas longs !

\- Mais…

* * *

Harry sortit de la salle commune en trombe et esquissa d'abord un léger mouvement de recul en apercevant Drago. Hermione qui arrivait derrière lu déclara aussitôt :

\- On faisait tous les deux notre ronde quand on a rencontré McGonagall. Et Malefoy m'a accompagné jusqu'ici.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air neutre et partit en direction du hall, suivi par ses amis.

\- McGonagall t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils descendaient un escalier du deuxième étage.

\- Non. Je crois qu'elle n'en savait rien. Pomfresh est venue la chercher et elle l'a prévenue que si elle ne persuadait pas Dumbledore d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste, elle appellerait des médicomages elle-même.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, sans vraiment remarquer Harry qui était singulièrement silencieux.

Il savait que Dumbledore n'allait pas bien. Il savait que sa santé avait décliné et plus que tout, il avait fini par comprendre que le vieil homme n'était pas éternel. Mais Dumbledore faisait partie de sa vie depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait été son mentor, faisait partie de ceux qui avaient guidé ses premiers pas dans le monde sorcier.

Et puis, il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dit…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui marchait aux côtés d'Hermione. Il avait toujours vu Dumbledore comme le plus grand sorcier de son temps, comme un homme invincible presque. Mais il y avait un moment où il avait eu peur de le perdre. Ce soir là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Lorsque le lâche et manipulable Drago Malefoy avait pointé sa baguette sur le directeur, en vue de le tuer.

Le Survivant inspira profondément pour refouler la colère qui menaçait de poindre. Le Serpentard avait fait amende honorable. Il avait changé de camp, avait décidé de les aider… il les avait aidés. Mais penser à Dumbledore en si mauvaise posture faisait forcément ressurgir des souvenirs similaires.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall silencieux, ils ne virent personne.

\- Vous croyez que Fol-Œil n'est pas encore arrivé ? chuchota Ron.

\- T'inquiète pas Weasley, je suis là.

Hermione poussa un léger cri de frayeur en voyant l'imposant auror sortir de l'ombre aussi soudainement que s'il avait transplané. Maugrey les regarda tour à tour, avant d'arrêter son regard étrange sur Drago.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? On fait équipe avec un Malefoy maintenant ?

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, le coupa Harry. Il faut se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, tout de suite.

\- On y va Potter, on y va…

Harry se retourna brièvement vers ses amis et Hermione le serra dans ses bras tandis que Ron lui donnait des tapes un peu gênées dans le dos.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en remettre, murmura Hermione pour lui remonter le moral.

\- A demain.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent partir aux côtés de Fol-Œil qui claudiquait, Drago se tenait derrière eux, silencieux.

Finalement, Ron soupira et passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

\- Allez viens Hermione, il faut que tu ailles dormir.

Elle n'eut même pas le courage de protester.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, les deux préfets furent aussitôt apostrophés par Demelza Stilton.

\- Enfin vous voilà ! le directeur est à Sainte-Mangouste !

\- Nous savons Mrs Stilton, soupira la jeune fille en esquissant un geste las de la main.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Elle se tourna vers Drago qui se dandinait, mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas parler de Dumbledore. Penser de quelque manière que ce soit au vieux sorcier le ramenait toujours irrémédiablement à _cette_ nuit. L'un des moments les plus honteux de sa vie et surtout l'un dont Hermione, Harry et Ron savaient tout. Il ne prononçait jamais le nom du directeur devant eux, par crainte que l'un d'entre eux ne lui balance ses erreurs à la figure. Mais en cet instant, il ne voulait pas que sa camarade le croit indifférent. Parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Il ne voulait pas que le vieil homme meurt.

Car cela rajouterait encore à sa culpabilité. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait déjà bien assez.

Hermione le regarda un instant puis répondit précipitamment :

\- Bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, il va aller mieux, je suis sûre qu'il sera de retour demain !

Drago grimaça.

Il avait appris que lorsque la voix d'Hermione partait dans les aigus, cela signifiait plusieurs choses : elle était en colère, elle avait peur…

Ou alors elle mentait.

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain soir qu'Harry revint à Poudlard.

De nombreux membres de l'A.D. l'attendaient dans la Salle sur Demande et c'est avec appréhension qu'Hermione vit la porte s'ouvrir.

A sa grande surprise – et celle de toute l'assemblée – le Survivant apparut en compagnie d'Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall – beaucoup d'élèves toussotèrent avant de reculer un peu, comme pour se cacher. Le couvre-feu était passé, ils étaient tous supposés être dans leurs maisons.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de parler.

Car le regard d'Harry se posa immédiatement sur Drago et il se précipita vers le Serpentard en hurlant :

\- Malefoy ! Sale traître !

Mais Hermione fut plus rapide et elle leva aussitôt sa baguette :

 _\- Protego_ ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un large bouclier invisible apparut entre les deux adolescents et Harry lança un regard noir à son amie.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écria Ron. Où est Dumbledore ?

\- Dumbledore est mort.

Des cris de stupéfaction accueillirent sa déclaration et Hermione vit que McGonagall gardait tant bien que mal une expression calme.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange l'a tué, reprit sombrement Harry avant de se retourner vers Drago. Et c'est à cause de Malefoy !

* * *

 **Voilà :) le chapitre suivant devrait reprendre à cet instant précis donc on en saura un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Sainte-Mangouste.**

 **Rendons à César ce qui est à César : l'idée du POV de Drago pendant la bataille de Pré-au-Lard m'a été suggéré par Kim qui, j'espère, aura apprécié ce passage ;) si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça peut parfois vraiment m'aider :)**

 **Allez, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? ^^**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, j'essaierai de poster le chapitre 15 le plus vite possible :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! j'espère que vous allez bien, que ceux qui sont en vacances en profitent et que ceux qui bossent, euh... en profitent un peu aussi ^^'**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 15 ! il a mis du temps à arriver, j'en suis consciente mais cette fois, c'était tout simplement dû à un manque d'inspiration ! c'est un chapitre un peu transitoire mais nécessaire et on a quand même toujours des petites évolutions entre nos deux personnages préférés ;)**

 **Merci à Madie0248 et . .door pour m'avoir ajouté en follow et favorite et surtout, comme de coutume un grand merci à Charliee3216, Swangranger et Kim pour leurs reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Kim : Ah ah, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre ! mais il ne faut pas en vouloir à Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas mon but d'en faire un personnage antipathique x) (oui Charliee3216, je me réfère aussi à toi qui as appelé ce pauvre Harry "le petit binoclard" ;p) il a quand même beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, il est triste et en colère et donc il a une réaction malheureusement assez naturelle : il se cherche un coupable uu bref, merci pour la review (et si tu as d'autres idées, n'hésite pas ;) parfois ça peut vraiment m'aider à débloquer un chapitre !) et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le silence qui régnait dans la Salle sur Demande était à couper au couteau. Et pourtant il ne dura que quelques secondes. L'accusation d'Harry provoqua aussitôt une vague de cris : indignation, colère, stupéfaction se mélangeaient dans un brouhaha incompréhensible que Lupin et Maugrey tentaient vainement de calmer. Hermione était l'une des seules à ne pas avoir hurlé. Elle avait juste le souffle coupé.

Une partie d'elle refusait d'y croire. Drago n'avait pas pu faire ça. Pas après tout ce temps.

De toute façon, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui rappelait le contrat qu'avait signé le jeune homme sans en connaître les conséquences. Et c'est ce qui lui fit s'exclamer, une fois qu'un relatif silence se fut établi :

\- Harry, ça ne peut pas être Malefoy !

\- Hermione, ne sois pas idiote, ouvre les yeux ! s'écria son ami. Personne n'était censé savoir que Dumbledore se trouvait à l'hôpital à part l'Ordre du Phénix et nous !

La jeune fille recula d'un pas sous l'insulte. Jamais Harry ne l'avait traité d'idiote.

Le silence s'était d'ailleurs fait plus lourd dans la salle et même Ron lança un regard stupéfait vers son meilleur ami. Personne ne vit Drago serrer les poings en grimaçant.

Mais Hermione refusa de se laisser démonter :

\- Je lui ai fait signer un contrat Harry ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix perçante. S'il avait parlé de quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un hors de l'Ordre du Phénix ou de l'A.D., il n'aurait pas cette tête, crois-moi !

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Drago Malefoy a signé un contrat, expliqua la jeune fille à l'assemblée désormais plus attentive. S'il devait mentionner quoi que ce soit ayant trait aux horcruxes ou à notre mission à un étranger, son visage… – elle regarda ses camarades, puis les adultes, gênée – bon, tout le monde se souvient de Marietta Edgecombe ?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Drago qui venait de comprendre.

Des murmures de surprise parcoururent la salle tandis qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils, confus. Hermione le regarda avec un air désolé. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir pour son accès de colère. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que ressentait son ami en cet instant.

Enfin, Remus Lupin s'avança et déclara :

\- Hermione ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà Harry. Il y a de nombreuses personnes à Sainte-Mangouste qui auraient pu révéler la présence de Dumbledore aux Mangemorts. Son état n'était plus vraiment un secret, Voldemort le savait. Il guettait seulement le bon moment.

\- Malefoy aurait pu contourner le contrat…, maugréa Harry sans trop y croire.

Il était le premier à savoir qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à laisser des détails de côté.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago qui se tenait toujours au même endroit, les joues rouges. De colère ou de honte, Hermione était incapable de le dire.

\- Je sais que je fais le coupable idéal. J'étais avec Granger lorsqu'elle a appris que Dumbledore partait pour Sainte-Mangouste. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'étais même pas au courant que son contrat était magique… s'il faut que je repasse sous _veritaserum_ , je suis prêt à le faire.

\- Je commence à douter des vertus de cette potion, grommela Maugrey.

Mais personne hormis McGonagall et Lupin à ses côtés ne l'entendit. Lorsque Drago reprit la parole, c'était en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux :

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- L'Ordre est déjà sur l'affaire, reprit Lupin – McGonagall ne parlait pas, et Hermione la soupçonnait de refuser de le faire par peur d'entendre trembler sa propre voix– et nous allons trouver qui a vendu la mèche. Entre-temps, nous allons faire passer Drago sous _veritaserum_ , bien que je sois personnellement déjà assuré de sa bonne foi.

L'intéressé hocha la tête en direction de l'homme qu'il se souvenait avoir méprisé des années auparavant. L'occasion de se rappeler cette bonne vieille époque où il n'était qu'un petit crétin.

Sous l'injonction de McGonagall, les élèves quittèrent la Salle en silence pour retourner dans leur dortoir. Harry quant à lui n'avait rien dit et il s'en alla rapidement. Echangeant un regard avec Ron, Hermione se mit aussitôt en tête de le suivre mais Ginny leur barra le chemin.

\- Laissez, dit-elle doucement. J'y vais.

\- Je comprends qu'il soit en colère, plaida Hermione, mais ça ne peut pas être Malefoy.

\- Je le lui dirai, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je suis sûre qu'il regrette ce qu'il t'a dit.

Elle échangea un dernier regard avec son frère qui hocha la tête puis elle disparut à la suite des autres élèves.

Malefoy était également parti sans qu'Hermione ne le voie s'en aller et bientôt, il ne resta plus dans la Salle sur Demande qu'Hermione, Ron, Lupin et Maugrey.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

\- Les Mangemorts ont profité de notre inattention, grommela Maugrey dont la voix tremblait de rage. Cette folle de Bellatrix a stupéfixé les aurors qui gardaient la chambre de Dumbledore, elle est entrée et elle a coupé les tuyaux qui le maintenaient en vie…

\- Il était tombé dans le coma, précisa Lupin.

\- Elle a dit que puisqu'il aimait tant les Moldus, il mourrait comme l'un d'entre eux, acheva le vieil auror.

\- Je revenais de la cafétéria avec Harry, reprit Lupin avec un soupir las. Nous avons juste entendu le rire de Bellatrix… Harry l'a immédiatement reconnue et il a couru jusqu'à la chambre. Mais elle avait déjà disparu et il a juste pu tenir la main de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne…

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot qui ne vint même pas tandis que Ron serrait les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'émotion. Ils ne connaissaient pas Dumbledore comme Harry. Mais il restait pour eux davantage que le directeur de leur école. Il était une sorte de guide, d'ombre protectrice qui planait sur eux. Hermione avait toujours apprécié et estimé Dumbledore auprès de qui elle se sentait en sécurité. Ron était issu d'une famille où chacun admirait et respectait celui que le monde sorcier considérait comme le plus grand mage de son temps. L'un et l'autre auraient eu du mal à le décrire.

C'était juste Dumbledore.

Et il était mort.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la salle commune des appartements préfectoraux, Hermione n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Drago l'attend, assis sur le canapé.

La jeune fille pousse un profond soupir en ôtant l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle jette un bref regard vers les tableaux et Demelza Stilton lui envoie un sourire triste.

Elle sait. Elle a dû savoir avant tous les autres et elle a prévenu les portraits. C'est la seule explication au silence étonnamment lourd qui règne dans la pièce, ainsi qu'à l'air grave et solennel qu'arbore Tiberius Gold – qu'Hermione pense d'ailleurs avoir entendu renifler.

\- Ca va ?

Elle se tourne vers le Serpentard d'un air las. Elle a l'impression d'entendre cette question à tout bout de champ en ce moment.

Elle s'avance vers lui et s'affale à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle a vaguement envie de pleurer. Mais elle n'a pas envie de pleurer devant lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, répète-t-il.

\- Mm…

Elle a soudain très envie de dormir. Elle est lasse, triste, fatiguée, déprimée. Mais Drago n'entend pas se satisfaire de cette onomatopée. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade, la forçant à se tourner vers lui :

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu me croies.

\- Bien sûr que je te crois Malefoy, soupire-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Hermione.

Entendre son prénom, prononcé de sa voix calme et ferme, suffit à lui accorder l'attention de la Gryffondor qui le regarde soudain droit dans les yeux :

\- Dis-le moi, _vraiment_. Que tu penses réellement que je n'ai rien fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? souffle-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Il ferme un instant les yeux, comme si ce qu'il va devoir dire lui coûte. Puis il rive de nouveau son regard acier sur elle :

\- Parce que je me soucie de ce que tu penses de moi. Et je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'ai trahie.

Hermione ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle a brièvement retenu son souffle. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'a le plus touchée : que Drago admette qu'il se soucie de son opinion ou qu'il ait dit « que je _t'_ ai trahie » et pas « vous ».

Elle bénit la pénombre qui dissimule ses joues qu'elle soupçonne rouges comme des pivoines et reprend d'une voix légèrement enrouée :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit toi qui ais averti les Mangemorts. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais défendu, sinon ?

\- Tu m'as fait signer un contrat sans m'avertir des conséquences.

La seule intonation de sa voix suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il est en colère et blessé. Une part d'elle-même veut s'excuser, prétendre qu'elle voulait tout lui dire.

Mais ce serait un mensonge.

\- Je ne te faisais pas confiance à ce moment-là, admet-elle d'une voix neutre. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir pensé à notre sécurité avant tout.

Il serre la mâchoire mais ne dit rien.

C'est encore lui qui reprend la parole après quelques minutes de silence :

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je… – elle hésite un instant puis finalement se décide – j'ai toujours pensé que tant que Dumbledore serait là pour veiller sur Poudlard, nous serions en sécurité. Maintenant, je ne sais plus…

\- Je m'en suis toujours voulu, lâche Drago de la même voix pensive, un peu absente, pour ce que j'avais fait l'année dernière… quand je suis allé le voir pour intégrer l'A.D., je me suis excusé. Et évidemment, il m'a pardonné.

Hermione esquisse un léger sourire. Evidemment qu'il avait tout pardonné. Dumbledore semblait ne pas connaître la rancœur.

Elle a envie d'être seule tout à coup. Alors elle se lève lentement et sans regarder son camarade dit seulement :

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

La jeune fille rentre dans sa chambre, enlève ses vêtements pour enfiler son pyjama, avale son traitement puis se met au lit. Mais alors qu'elle prend son pantalon pour le ranger dans son placard, une légère chaleur au niveau de la poche se fait sentir.

Elle sort le gallion de l'A.D. et se penche pour y lire les deux mots qui courent sur la tranche : _pardon Hermione_.

Ce n'est pas signé mais elle sait déjà qui c'est.

Harry qui se moque que tout le monde puisse lire son _mea culpa_.

Harry qui doit être complètement perdu, mais qui pense aux autres, à elle, avant tout.

Hermione garde le gallion serré entre ses doigts et s'allonge dans son lit.

Et enfin, elle s'autorise à pleurer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves sont retenus dans la Grande Salle à la fin du petit-déjeuner. Le professeur McGonagall, nommée directrice par intérim, annonce alors le décès de Dumbledore à l'ensemble des élèves. A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione, Harry et Ron entendent à peine les cris, les pleurs par endroits. Ils se regardent tous les trois. Ils se regardent parce qu'ils doivent se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor avant l'enterrement de Dumbledore – organisé en urgence dans l'après-midi. Et qu'ils savent qu'elle n'aimera pas ce qu'ils ont à lui dire.

A la table des Serpentard, Drago est assis entre Blaise et Pansy qui écoutent en silence le discours de McGonagall, tentant d'ignorer les sourires triomphants de certains de leurs camarades. Il est mort de peur.

Pas parce que Dumbledore est mort et que tout est remis en question.

Pas parce qu'il sent que la guerre, la vraie guerre, est plus proche que jamais.

Mais parce qu'hier soir, il a dû se faire violence pour ne pas prendre Hermione Granger dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui dans le fol espoir qu'elle pourrait aller mieux.

Il a peur parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il veut qu'elle ait besoin de lui.

* * *

Le soir venu, Hermione marche aux côtés d'Harry et Ron qui la raccompagnent à ses appartements après les funérailles de Dumbledore.

La jeune fille est épuisée. Juste épuisée. Elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle aurait presque voulu. Elle a tellement pleuré ces derniers temps, pourtant. Mais en regardant Dumbledore pénétrer dans sa dernière demeure, elle s'est juste sentie triste. Et elle a serré la main de ses amis entre les siennes. Parce qu'eux, ils sont toujours là. Ses parents sont loin, Dumbledore est mort, comme tant d'autres en ce moment, mais Harry et Ron sont toujours là, à ses côtés.

 _On reste ensemble, comme toujours._

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste avec toi ? demande soudain Ron.

Hermione lui envoya un léger sourire.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai quelques choses à faire et je vais me coucher tôt.

Elle avisa Harry qui cheminait en silence, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vous devriez en faire autant, vous avez une tête affreuse.

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire à son tour.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau du savant. Celui-ci se désintéressa un instant de sa fameuse potion pour les regarder et demander doucement :

\- Comment était-ce ?

\- Bien, répondit simplement Hermione avant de poursuivre, mandragore.

Le portrait n'insista pas et il s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Hermione salua une dernière fois ses amis puis rentra dans l'appartement.

Drago était dans la salle commune, en compagnie de Blaise. Les deux Serpentard se tournèrent vers elle dès qu'elle apparut.

\- Salut, dit-elle en s'approchant un peu, sans s'asseoir cependant, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- On n'a pas voulu s'attarder à la fin de la cérémonie, répondit simplement Drago.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus mais Hermione savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas présents à la cérémonie et ceux qui y étaient avaient parfois reçu des regards peu avenants. Et Drago semblait supporter de moins en moins les regards noirs et les mines dégoûtées sur son passage.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit doucement Blaise.

\- Fatiguée.

\- Je peux te prêter de la potion de sommeil sans rêve si tu veux, proposa Drago.

\- Non merci.

Elle lui lança un regard significatif et Drago se frappa mentalement pour avoir fait une suggestion aussi idiote. Elle lui avait pourtant expliqué, à peine trois semaines plus tôt, qu'elle avait interdiction de prendre quelque médication que ce soit sans en référer au dr Jones. Mais il avait parlé sans trop réfléchir, parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle, il voulait qu'elle se rappelle qu'il l'avait aidée.

D'une certaine manière, il voulait qu'elle soit reconnaissante.

Blaise n'avait rien perdu de cet échange silencieux mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait rapidement compris qu'Hermione Granger avait un secret et que, pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, Drago et même Pansy en connaissaient le contenu. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé être dans la confidence mais ce n'était pas son genre de forcer les choses. Et il appréciait suffisamment la jeune fille pour ne pas lui arracher des confidences contre son gré.

Alors qu'Hermione esquissait le geste de se retirer, Drago, enhardi par la présence rassurante de son meilleur ami se lança :

\- Ca te dérangerait qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ?

Après réflexion, il regrettait la présence de Blaise qui lui lança un regard stupéfait. Bien plus stupéfait que celui d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas tant surprise par la requête que par le fait que c'était lui qui l'avait formulé. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce serait elle qui franchirait ce pas de plus dans leur relation.

Mais elle n'en dit rien et hocha la tête :

\- Non, bien sûr.

Il était plus à l'aise avec elle, c'était manifeste.

Et c'était tant mieux car Hermione craignait que dans un futur proche, leur fragile entente ne soit mise à rude épreuve.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Hermione remarqua immédiatement que les tables étaient moins remplies que d'habitude. Elle était pourtant arrivée à une heure où la plupart des élèves se petit-déjeunaient encore.

Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là mais la jeune fille aperçut Neville et Ginny qui discutaient à voix basse, penchés l'un vers l'autre – ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs, de nombreux autres élèves conversaient en petits groupes avec des airs de conspirateurs – et elle s'assit à côté d'eux en lançant :

\- Bonjour.

\- Ah, salut Hermione, répondit Neville avec un sourire fatigué. Ca va ?

\- Comme vous j'imagine, pas très fort.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle derrière elle et demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il manque du monde ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu tous les parents qui étaient là hier pour l'enterrement ? demanda Ginny.

\- Si bien sûr mais…

\- Après la cérémonie, il y en a beaucoup qui ont ramené leurs enfants avec eux, expliqua sombrement Neville, ils ont peur. Parvati et Padma ont failli faire une scène mais elles ont fini par suivre leurs parents aussi.

\- Nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux jours des vacances de Noël, soupira Hermione, ils reviendront sans doute à la rentrée…

\- Pas tous à mon avis.

Hermione poussa de nouveau un profond soupir en se servant une tasse de thé. Tous les Weasley – à l'exception de Percy – ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents la veille, tant pour rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore que pour surveiller le bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Mais il n'avait pas été question de les retirer de Poudlard. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité à l'école qu'au Terrier. Hermione soupçonnait Molly d'avoir été beaucoup plus secouée qu'elle ne l'avait montré par l'attaque du Terrier l'an passé, lorsqu'un Harry fou de rage et de chagrin s'était lancé à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et même si elle avait regretté pendant un court instant de voir repartir les Weasley sans eux – Molly en avait quand même profité pour lui donner les cadeaux qu'elle avait prévus pour eux, jugeant plus prudent de les remettre en mains propres à Hermione qui ne devait les délivrer que le matin de Noël, que de les envoyer par des hiboux désormais trop fréquemment contrôlés – elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Leur plan aurait été plus difficile à mettre à exécution dans la maison des Weasley.

* * *

Poudlard ne connut pas une ambiance particulièrement joyeuse ce jour là, malgré les décorations de Noël et les armures qui chantaient au passage des élèves. Les classes étaient parsemées, surtout chez les plus jeunes et les professeurs ne semblaient pas plus d'humeur à faire la classe que les élèves à les écouter.

En potions, Horace Slughorn semblait à peine en état de faire cours. La mort de son vieil ami semblait l'avoir particulièrement touché et il ne cessait de se moucher, ponctuant à chaque fois d'un « ah, saleté de rhume ! ». Ron ne s'intéressait absolument pas au cours et quant à Harry, il coupait avec une certaine férocité ses racines de mandragore.

\- Bon Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione avec humeur lorsqu'elle l'empêcha _in extremis_ de faire exploser leur chaudron pour la troisième fois.

\- McGonagall a prévenu Rogue ! lâcha-t-il finalement sous le regard interrogateur de son amie.

\- Quoi ? chuchota Ron.

\- Harry, je sais que tu te méfies toujours de lui…, commença calmement Hermione.

\- Evidemment que je me méfie toujours lui ! s'emporta le jeune homme d'une voix basse mais tremblante de colère. Et s'il allait tout raconter à Voldemort ? s'il lui disait tout ce qu'on a prévu de faire ?

\- McGonagall lui fait confiance, poursuivit la jeune fille sans se démonter. Et Dumbledore lui faisait confiance aussi.

\- Eh bien pas moi ! répliqua Harry, buté.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien.

Harry était un garçon ouvert, tolérant, clément… mais pas quand il s'agissait de Rogue. Hermione l'avait vu changer progressivement d'avis sur Drago Malefoy – bon, si l'on exceptait la scène de l'avant-veille… – mais il gardait à l'égard de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal une méfiance dont elle avait parfois du mal à expliquer l'origine. Elle non plus n'aimait pas Rogue. Elle le trouvait injuste à favoriser tout le temps les Serpentard, méchant et désagréable envers eux.

Mais elle faisait confiance à l'Ordre. Et Rogue était membre de l'Ordre, non ?

De l'autre côté de la salle, Drago fixait Hermione depuis un certain temps, sans se soucier de Blaise et Pansy à ses côtés – son meilleur ami était d'ailleurs en train de faire tout seul la potion du jour, sous les critiques de Pansy qui ne cessait de demander s'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter_ ? songea le jeune homme en regardant le Trio qui avait manifestement une discussion animée. Harry avait l'air furieux, Ron perdu et Hermione très calme.

 _Hermione…_

Drago avait cru que ce serait étrange pour lui de devoir désormais penser à la jeune fille par son prénom mais cela s'était fait en fait le plus naturellement du monde dans son esprit.

Depuis le début de l'année, il avait souvent voulu lui demander d'où venait son prénom. Hermione. Quel prénom bizarre, quand même ! il se doutait d'une origine moldue et avait parfois songé à demander à l'un de ses – rares – camarades de Serpentard qui soient sang-mêlé. Mais rien ne lui disait qu'ils connaitraient la réponse, et puis ils auraient tout de suite compris de qui il parlait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule Hermione à Poudlard, et personne n'ignorait qui elle était.

Mais comme il était Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, et qu'on ne l'avait pas recruté parmi les enfants de chœur, il avait fini par choper un né-moldu de Serdaigle à la bibliothèque et lui avait clairement demandé l'origine du prénom. Le petit troisième année terrifié avait seulement couiné qu'il y avait un personnage appelé Hermione dans un livre : _Le conte d'hiver_ écrit par un moldu, William Shakespeare au XVIIe siècle. Satisfait de la réponse, Drago lui avait tout bonnement lancé un « oubliettes » nonchalant avant de se faufiler discrètement au rayon de littérature moldue. Il avait lu le résumé au dos de l'ouvrage et avait jugé l'histoire complètement tirée par les cheveux. En plus c'était du théâtre, et il n'aimait pas le théâtre.

Il avait donc reposé le livre avec humeur, lancé un regard menaçant à un première année qui se baladait dans le coin et n'avait pu dissimuler son étonnement en voyant un Serpentard au rayon de la littérature moldue, et était reparti aussi sec. Mais étrangement satisfait de connaître un détail de plus sur la jeune fille.

Et quelques jours plus tard, il avait proposé à Hermione de s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Bien sûr, Blaise n'avait pas manqué d'intervenir une fois que la jeune fille disparut dans sa chambre.

 _\- Alors c'est bon, tu t'es décidé ? sourit Blaise. Tu as fini de freiner des quatre fers ?_

 _\- Ne commence pas, grommela Drago sans le regarder._

 _\- Non mais c'est vrai, ça devait commencer à être un peu ridicule vos « Malefoy » et « Granger », vu le temps que vous passez ensemble !_

 _Drago renifla légèrement et se rengorgea :_

 _\- Ca ne pouvait pas être ridicule. Mon nom est génial._

 _\- Ah oui, ton nom qui en français signifie grosso-modo que tu n'es pas une personne de confiance ? plaisanta Blaise en envoyant sa cigarette dans la cheminée._

 _Son ami lui lança un regard noir mais il l'ignora et poursuivit :_

 _\- Heureusement que Greengrass a une meilleure connotation !_

 _Drago serra les dents à s'en faire mal. Il y avait vraiment des moments où il regrettait d'avoir raconté à son meilleur ami ce que lui-même avait appris en écoutant aux portes l'été dernier. Que ses parents avaient passé un accord tacite avec les Greengrass pour marier leurs enfants dans quelques années._

 _\- Arrête de raconter des conneries, grogna-t-il finalement. Ce n'est pas gravé dans la pierre et je n'épouserai pas Astoria._

 _La perche était trop belle et Blaise s'en saisit avec joie :_

 _\- Pourquoi, tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête ?_

 _\- C'est quoi ton problème ? tu m'expliques comment on en est passés de Gr… Hermione et moi décidant de s'appeler par nos prénoms à mon hypothétique mariage ?_

 _\- A toi de me le dire, répliqua Blaise qui s'amusait comme un petit fou._

 _Drago ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Avec l'ambiance pour le moins morose qui régnait à Poudlard ces derniers jours, son ami trouvait encore le moyen de faire des blagues. Il était peut-être la seule personne joyeuse dans l'école en ce moment même – à l'exception des jeunes Mangemorts qui devaient se réjouir de la mort de Dumbledore mais il préférait ne pas y penser._

 _Mais justement, cette pensée le fit se rembrunir et il reprit :_

 _\- De toute façon, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, rien ne dit que je serai toujours là pour me marier à la fin de l'année._

 _Il n'avait pas eu besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Blaise avait fini par perdre le sourire._

Un léger coup dans l'épaule tira Drago de ses pensées. Les poings sur les hanches, Pansy le regardait d'un œil torve :

\- Dis-moi, quand tu auras fini de reluquer le cul de Weasley, tu pourras nous aider ?

En effet, Ron, face à Harry et Hermione, leur tournait le dos. Mais Drago ne goûta pas vraiment à la plaisanterie et il lui lança un regard indigné :

\- Ca va pas de dire ça ?

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver, répliqua la jeune fille en reniflant légèrement, j'ai bien compris que tu faisais une fixette sur Granger depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Arrête.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à rire à ma blague si tu ne voulais pas entendre la vérité.

Blaise lui lança un sourire mais Drago haussa les épaules.

Il ne faisait pas une fixette sur Granger.

Il regardait un peu trop Hermione, c'était entièrement différent.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent apportèrent la preuve que la mort de Dumbledore avait tout changé.

Deux jours après les funérailles du directeur de Poudlard, l'A.D. apprit par l'Ordre du Phénix que le Ministère, déjà infiltré depuis un certain temps, était tombé définitivement sous l'égide de Voldemort. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ , également sous contrôle étroit, s'était contentée d'annoncer la disparition du Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour et son remplacement par un Mangemort avéré.

Les départs d'élèves s'étaient intensifiés à l'approche des vacances et on soupçonnait plusieurs familles, surtout les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlé, de quitter l'Angleterre.

Hermione s'efforçait quant à elle de ne pas trop se laisser atteindre par l'ambiance morose qui régnait au château et elle mettait ses affaires en ordre le plus discrètement possible.

Enfin, elle essayait.

Un soir, alors qu'il était tard et qu'elle pensait que son colocataire serait couché, elle tomba malheureusement sur lui en entrant dans la salle commune.

\- Où étais-tu ?

La jeune fille inspira profondément. Elle essaya de ne pas se formaliser de son ton agacé. Drago lui faisait l'effet d'un père de famille obligé de veiller tard pour surprendre sa fille adolescente qui a fait le mur.

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque directoriale, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Seule ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai fait très attention en revenant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Hermione rougit. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne remarquerait pas – trop – la pile de livres qu'elle portait tant bien que mal.

\- Tu n'es jamais revenue avec des livres de là-bas, fit remarquer Drago, soupçonneux.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sera le prochain directeur de Poudlard, répondit-elle précipitamment, et il se pourrait qu'il nous interdise l'accès à la bibliothèque. Alors j'ai préféré… emprunter quelques ouvrages avant, au cas où.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

 _Elle se fiche de moi ou quoi ?_

Comprenant qu'il ne la croyait nullement, Hermione décida de changer de sujet :

\- Ecoute, c'est très gentil de t'être inquiété pour moi mais tu peux aller te coucher maintenant.

Bingo. Drago rougit légèrement et répondit avec une mauvaise foi impressionnante :

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment _inquiet_.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Satisfaite d'avoir échappé aux questions, Hermione s'enfuit rapidement dans sa chambre tandis que Drago se maudissait en silence

 _Pansy avait raison… j'ai reniflé._

* * *

 **Bon Drago a de la chance, Hermione ne connaît pas encore son "tic de menteur" x)**

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? il n'est pas forcément ultra-riche en émotions (quoique), mais on a quand même une bonne grosse évolution : l'utilisation des prénoms ;)**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt et je devrais le poster en rentrant de vacances (je pars une fois de plus dans un endroit sans internet) autour du 7-8 août ! je suis assez impatiente de vous le mettre parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire : d'ailleurs dites-moi dans les commentaires, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? (que ce soit dans le prochain chapitre ou même au-delà !)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et au prochain chapitre :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous ! j'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 16, il est plus court que d'habitude mais c'est un de mes préférés qui est écrit depuis un certain temps et dont j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Un grand merci à Swangranger, Charliee3216, Rose Caldin et Isop pour leurs reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione ne dormait que depuis deux ou trois heures lorsqu'un bruit sourd la tira lentement de son sommeil. C'était comme un énorme coup de poing contre un mur, mais assourdi car encore lointain. Un second bruit la fit grogner, un troisième, plus fort, plus proche, lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux et se redresser dans son lit.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond et elle se précipita immédiatement à la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors.

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle pendant une seconde.

Le champ de protection qui entourait Poudlard depuis le début de l'année, habituellement invisible, était à présent bien discernable, et pour cause, des sorts par dizaines venaient s'y briser dans un crépitement dont les étincelles blanches illuminaient les alentours d'une lueur étrange.

 _Ca ne sert à rien,_ songea frénétiquement Hermione en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, _ce champ de protection a été créé par Dumbledore lui-même bande de crétins décérébrés, puis renforcé par McGonagall et Flitwick, vous pouvez bien vous acharner autant que…_

Un cri de stupeur et de frayeur mêlées lui échappa lorsqu'un trou se forma dans la grande bulle translucide qui les entourait. Les Mangemorts – car c'était bien eux, Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin de les voir pour le deviner – poussèrent un cri de triomphe et attaquèrent de plus belle.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement, la gorge nouée, mais elle ne s'attarda pas. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre pour ôter son pyjama et revêtir un jean et un pull. Puis elle ouvrit son armoire et y saisit une petite besace qu'elle enfila en bandoulière avant d'ouvrir rapidement le tiroir contenant son traitement pour fourrer les flacons dans le sac dans un bruit de verre s'entrechoquant.

\- Hermione !

Le cri de Malefoy et la porte ouverte à la volée firent à peine sursauter la jeune fille qui l'avait entendu monter l'escalier. Elle finit de remplir son sac qui, grâce au sort d'extension qu'elle lui avait lancé n'était pas alourdi par la surcharge, le referma soigneusement et se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Drago en lui jetant un regard effaré.

Lui-même, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama, avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Hermione y prêta à peine attention et répondit seulement en enfilant son manteau :

\- Va t'habiller. On s'en va.

\- Pardon ? _On_ ? Où ça ?

\- N'importe où. On rejoint Harry et Ron et on fiche le camp d'ici.

\- Non mais t'es folle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune fille le poussa légèrement pour prendre son écharpe sur une chaise et sortit de sa chambre après avoir lancé un rapide sort pour refaire son lit en un clin d'œil – on ne se refaisait pas… – Drago, complètement perdu, la suivit dans la salle commune et, agacé qu'elle ne lui accorde même pas un regard, la saisit par le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

\- Hermione ! Arrête-toi une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Soudain, une explosion suivie d'un grondement humain leur fit brusquement regarder vers l'extérieur. Hermione sentit son ventre se nouer. Le champ de protection était tombé. Les Mangemorts attaquaient Poudlard.

Elle tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Malefoy mais celui-ci la tenait bien et elle s'écria d'une voix rendue stridente par la panique :

\- Dumbledore est mort ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne s'attaque à l'école ! Il est venu chercher Harry.

\- Et alors vous fuyez ?! C'est ça le super plan du Survivant ?!

\- Oui. C'est le plan. Ca a toujours été le plan. McGonagall et Rogue sont au courant. Et toi, tu te grouilles d'enfiler un tee-shirt – elle leva sa baguette et Drago entendit les portes de son armoire claquer dans sa chambre tandis qu'un haut lui atterrissait dans les mains – parce que tu viens avec nous. Tu es un traître, ils le savent maintenant, et en plus, tu travailles avec nous. Si tu ne viens pas, tu es mort. Après avoir été soigneusement torturé pour te faire dire tout ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre. A toi de voir.

Malefoy lui avait enfin lâché le bras.

\- Les Mangemorts attaquent ?

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Tiberius Gold qui s'était réveillé.

Hermione inspira profondément.

Les tableaux.

Les tableaux devant lesquels ils avaient parlé de nombreuses choses – même si à chacun de leurs séances de travail, Hermione s'était assurée de lancer un _assurdiato_ , à la grande indignation de Tiberius – et qui pourraient se montrer bavards avec d'autres.

\- M. Gold…, souffla Hermione en s'approchant de lui alors que les autres portraits s'éveillaient l'un après l'autre en grommelant.

\- Oui, miss Granger ? répondit l'intéressé, surpris par son ton empressé.

\- Drago et moi nous devons partir. Nous ne reviendrons pas. Mais des Mangemorts pourraient s'introduire ici…

\- Partir, où ça ? s'enquit Demelza Stilton. Vous avez pris votre traitement au moins ?

\- Ne leur dites rien ! reprit précipitamment Hermione sans se soucier d'elle. Je ne me souviens plus de tout ce que vous avez pu entendre mais s'il vous plaît, vous ne devez rien leur dire sur nous ! Quittez les portraits si vous en avez d'autres mais…

A leur grande surprise, c'est le vieil auror du XVIIe siècle, William O'connell qui répondit d'une voix ferme :

\- Partez miss. Nous ne parlerons pas.

Peu assurée, Hermione lança un regard suppliant aux autres portraits qui acquiescèrent – l'un d'eux après un instant d'hésitation, nota-t-elle tout de même avec angoisse.

\- Merci ! souffla-t-elle seulement avant de se retourner.

Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les regardant tous avec stupéfaction. Avant qu'Hermione ne le prenne par le bras pour l'entraîner à travers le passage, baguette en avant.

Alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir, Hermione aperçut Dean et Seamus arriver vers eux en courant. Elle lâcha Malefoy qui enfila rapidement son tee-shirt, et se jeta presque dans les bras de ses amis en soufflant :

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Ils vous attendent au sixième étage, répondit Dean alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche – Drago les suivit avec une seconde de retard, pieds nus, mais sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lui prête la moindre intention. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il les suivait… – Le tableau du couple qui s'engueule.

\- Et vous ? Vous allez dans la Salle sur Demande ?

\- Non, répondit abruptement Seamus en brandissant sa baguette. On va d'abord aller tâter du Mangemort.

Il lança un coup d'œil en arrière à Drago qui se contenta de lever un pouce en l'air avec un grand sourire crispé, l'air de dire « cool pour toi mec ! ».

\- C'est ridicule, protesta Hermione sans s'arrêter, la voix entrecoupée à force de marcher trop vite, et si il…

\- Voldemort n'est pas là. Il s'est contenté d'envoyer ses larbins…

Ils se séparèrent finalement aux escaliers, les garçons redescendant aux étages inférieurs. Hermione se jeta dans leurs bras en retenant à grand peine ses larmes :

\- Je vous en supplie, faites attention à vous ! et dites à tout le monde…

Un grand bruit ébranla tout le château. Ils étaient en train de forcer la grande porte.

\- Allez-vous-en ! s'écria Dean en la repoussant fermement.

Hermione hocha la tête et après avoir échangé un regard avec Malefoy, ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches pour rejoindre Harry et Ron, deux étages plus haut.

\- Pourquoi les autres ne viennent pas ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix haletante.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, comme si elle lui en voulait d'avoir posé la question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils parcouraient en courant les couloirs du sixième étage. Certains tableaux s'étaient réveillés et les commentaires pleuvaient sur leur passage :

\- Dites donc jeunes gens, c'est une heure ça pour rôder dans les couloirs ?

\- Les jeunes aujourd'hui…

\- Un peu de silence, y en a qui aimeraient dormir !

\- Les Mangemorts attaquent le château bande d'imbéciles ! s'époumona Drago dont la patience n'avait jamais été une des vertus.

\- Par Merlin !

\- Je me disais aussi que j'avais entendu un bruit.

\- Hermione !

Drago releva la tête. Harry et Ron, postés des deux côtés d'un tableau représentant un couple de bourgeois au XVIe siècle dont le jeune Serpentard se rappela qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement de se disputer à longueur de journée, leur faisaient de grands signes de la main.

Cependant, les deux époux ne se querellaient pas pour une fois. Ils firent même la réflexion qu'Harry et Ron avaient apparemment au bout des lèvres :

\- Bon sang, jeunes gens, vous en avez mis du temps ! Ces deux là vous attendent depuis près de cinq minutes !

\- Désolée, souffla Hermione, mais il a fallu expliquer à Malefoy… je vous avais bien dit qu'on aurait du le mettre au courant _avant_ …

\- Certainement pas, grommela Ron, j'avais encore l'espoir qu'il ne se réveille pas ou que, pris au dépourvu, il refuse de venir.

\- C'est pas le moment ! l'interrompt furieusement Harry. Tout le monde dans le passage.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre aux nombreux tableaux du couloir qui leur criaient de bruyants « bonne chance ! » que la peinture s'ouvrait, découvrant l'entrée d'un tunnel.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! souffla la bourgeoise alors qu'Harry le dernier se faufilait dans l'interstice. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. A peine le tableau fut-il refermé qu'une explosion retentit, faisant trembler le château tout entier. Hermione trébucha, rattrapée par Ron qui murmura seulement :

\- La grande porte…

 _\- Lumos_ , déclara sombrement Harry en levant sa baguette. Allons-y.

* * *

Hermione eut l'impression que le trajet dura une éternité. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle était quasiment sûre qu'il devait résonner dans tout le tunnel. Cheminant entre Malefoy et Ron qui fermait la marche, elle avançait aussi vite que possible en s'efforçant de ne ralentir personne.

En fait, ils ne mirent que cinq minutes à arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Le passage débouchait dans la cave des Trois Balais. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en arrivant de tomber sur Madame Rosmerta qu'Harry manqua de stupéfixer.

\- Enfin vous voilà ! lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement. Minerva m'a envoyé un patronus pour me prévenir de votre arrivée il y a presque un quart d'heure !

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda bêtement Hermione – ils étaient tout de même dans _son_ pub.

\- Je dois m'assurer que vous êtes bien partis.

Elle donna un énorme sac rempli de provisions à Hermione qui le rentra, non sans mal, dans sa besace, puis les regarda se prendre la main – Drago se décala pour ne pas avoir à prendre la main de Ron mais plutôt celle d'Hermione qui s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils devaient transplaner plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre leur destination et avaient convenu que seul Harry transplanerait, pour s'assurer que tout le monde se retrouve au même endroit.

Madame Rosmerta inspira profondément.

\- Bonne chance mes enfants.

Seul un craquement sonore lui répondit.

La propriétaire des Trois Balais s'assura que personne n'avait suivi les adolescents dans le passage qu'elle referma soigneusement, avant de remonter l'escalier grinçant d'un pas las.

La véritable guerre venait de commencer.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent pour la cinquième fois, Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et Drago et s'éloigna dans la pénombre. Elle s'aperçut juste qu'ils étaient comme prévu dans une forêt avant de s'appuyer faiblement à un arbre et de vomir.

 _Heureusement que j'ai les cheveux attachés…_

\- Je pense que ça va aller pour cette nuit, soupira la voix de Ron derrière elle.

Hermione entendit l'un des garçons s'approcher et elle se contenta de lever une main pour tenir l'inopportun à distance. Elle n'avait vraiment _aucune_ envie qu'ils la voient comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione, lâcha Harry d'une voix gênée à ses côté. Mais on devait transplaner plusieurs fois, pour plus de sécurité…

La jeune fille se redressa et chercha une bouteille d'eau dans son sac pour se nettoyer la bouche. Puis, seulement, elle se tourna vers son ami :

\- Je sais Harry. Mais je ne pense pas être capable de transplaner à nouveau pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures.

\- Oui, bien sûr…

\- Il faut lancer des sortilèges de protection. Allez-y parce que je crois pas que…

\- Je m'en occupe ! l'interrompit Drago un peu plus loin.

Il s'éloigna, baguette levée et commença à marmonner : « _protegum totalum_ … _salvio hexia_ … ».

Laissant Hermione reprendre son souffle, Harry prit seulement son sac pour en sortir une tente qu'il monta en quelques secondes. Ron était parti prêter main forte à Drago et Hermione les entendit se chamailler à voix basse entre deux sortilèges. Elle poussa un profond soupir et rejoignit Harry qui était entré dans la tente pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Elle comportait une pièce faisant office de salon et de salle à manger, une minuscule cuisine et quatre chambrettes ainsi qu'une salle de bains.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil légèrement défoncé tandis que Ron et Drago les rejoignait. Ce dernier jurait parce qu'il s'était rentré une écharde dans le pied et sautilla jusqu'à une chaise pour l'enlever d'un coup de baguette.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, le Serpentard releva la tête et lança :

\- Bon, maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy, les locaux ne sont pas à ton goût ? ironisa Ron - comme ses camarades, il était fatigué, donc pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

\- Alors déjà, non. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. J'ai été littéralement kidnappé par une Gryffondor au milieu de la nuit, j'ai quand même le droit à une explication ou deux.

\- Tu n'as le droit à rien du tout Malefoy ! grinça Harry.

Il avait l'air épuisé. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et, constatant que le Serpentard ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, répondit avec humeur :

\- On savait qu'à partir du moment où Dumbledore était mort, Voldemort se pointerait à un moment ou à un autre. On a convenu avec l'Ordre que nous trois devions partir si c'était le cas.

\- Et moi ?

\- Et toi on t'aurait volontiers laisser crever de la main de tes anciens potes si Hermione n'avait pas insisté pour que tu viennes alors estime-toi heureux et ferme la !

Drago ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer mais la réponse du Survivant lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui lança un regard étrange. En fait, elle tentait de lui jeter un regard agacé mais elle était trop faible pour se concentrer et n'était donc pas sûre que l'intention soit passée.

\- On va bouger pendant une semaine environ. Si personne de l'Ordre n'a été inquiété, on ira rejoindre Bill et Fleur à la chaumière aux coquillages.

Drago se retint de préciser qu'avec un nom pareil, il préférait encore la tente et il se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête.

\- L'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre n'était plus sûr alors on l'a bougé chez Bill et Fleur, poursuivit Harry. Dans une semaine donc, si aucun Mangemort n'est venu traîner du côté de la chaumière, Bill nous enverra un patronus et on les rejoindra. On s'organisera de là-bas.

\- C'est qui ce Bill ? demanda Drago d'une voix qui ne plut pas à Ron.

\- C'est mon frère, connard ! – Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche. Elle était sûre qu'il savait pertinemment qui était Bill Weasley.

\- Et en attendant ?

\- En attendant, on continue nos recherches, répondit Ron. Il ne nous reste normalement que deux horcruxes à trouver…

\- On a de bonnes pistes ! ajouta aussitôt Hermione.

\- Dont tu refuses de nous faire part, fit remarquer le Survivant.

\- Hermione ne veut rien dire avant qu'on n'ait une hypothèse solide, soupira Drago qui avait aussi l'air de trouver l'idée stupide.

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard noir et se leva.

\- Bon, j'ai très envie d'aller dormir. Alors venez prendre vos affaires.

Les garçons se levèrent à leur tour et lui lancèrent un regard surpris dont elle ne se formalisa pas. Elle ouvrit sa besace et sortit sa baguette :

 _\- Accio_ vêtements de Harry.

Un sac jaillit, que le jeune homme attrapa au vol. Il l'ouvrit lentement, tandis que Ron comme Drago se penchaient en avant. Le sac était plein de vêtements et autres affaires personnelles. Ils levèrent tous les trois un regard étonné vers Hermione qui expliqua rapidement en se repenchant sur sa besace :

\- J'ai pris le nécessaire… au cas où.

\- Eh ! s'écria Harry en sortant un pull bleu. Ca va faire une semaine que je cherche ce pull.

Ron reçut ses propres affaires et, à sa grande surprise, Drago également. Il s'exclama aussitôt :

\- J'en reviens pas ! t'as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

\- Il y a quelques jours oui. Pas le meilleur moment de ma journée si tu me demandes. Mais tu seras bien content d'avoir des habits chauds.

\- T'es vraiment incroyable…, murmura Ron en secouant la tête.

\- Merci Ronald. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Tout à leur inspection, les garçons marmonnèrent une réponse inintelligible dont elle ne se formalisa pas et elle referma en silence la porte d'une des chambres.

Harry releva la tête et se pencha vers les deux garçons qui, par réflexe, l'imitèrent :

\- Bon, avant qu'on aille dormir… qui prend le premier tour de garde ?

\- Pardon ? grogna Drago qui n'avait qu'une envie : s'effondrer sur un lit et roupiller.

\- Quoi, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait faire aveuglément confiance aux gentils sortilèges que tu as lancés tout à l'heure ? lança Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Nos sortilèges, crétin.

\- La ferme, Malefoy. On prend des tours de garde, point.

\- Et Hermione ?

Les deux Gryffondor lui lancèrent un regard stupéfait en l'entendant utiliser le prénom de leur amie mais aucun d'eux ne fit de réflexion à ce sujet.

\- Hermione n'est absolument pas en état, gronda Harry comme si le Serpentard était idiot. Mais elle aurait forcément voulu participer, c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu qu'elle aille dormir pour…

Il fut coupé par une voix ensommeillée provenant de la chambre du fond :

\- C'est pas bientôt fini les garçons ! tirez à pile ou face et allez vous coucher pour l'amour du ciel !

Ron retint un sourire tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel.

 _Il faut toujours qu'elle fasse son intéressante celle-là…_

* * *

 **Voilà :) Alors ? Je suis particulièrement impatiente de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

 **Le prochain étant déjà partiellement écrit, je le posterai la semaine prochaine, le 15 ou le 16 normalement :)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne semaine à tous ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 17, pas très long non plus mais l'inspiration me fait parfois un peu défaut quand il s'agit de relier des bouts d'histoire écrits depuis longtemps ^^ mais je ne suis pas mécontente de ce chapitre donc j'espère que vous non plus !**

 **Un grand merci à Miadu50 pour m'avoir ajouté en favori et surtout à Madie0248, Charliee3216, Swangranger et . .door pour leurs adorables reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla comme d'habitude à 7h. Grognant sous ses draps – aussi bien à cause du réveil que parce que le linge avait à son avis une odeur de moisi – il finit néanmoins par s'extirper du lit. Il s'était résigné à prendre le premier tour de garde la veille, préférant dormir d'une traite après que d'être à nouveau réveillé.

Il était mort de froid. Ils étaient en décembre et les matins étaient singulièrement frais, surtout sous la tente, qui malgré l'aspect d'un appartement en dur, n'en était pas moins peu résistante au froid.

Le jeune homme enfila un deuxième pull sur celui qu'il avait déjà mis au beau milieu de la nuit, remonta ses chaussettes sous son pyjama et après avoir passé une main machinale dans ses cheveux, il sortit de sa chambre.

Une odeur de bacon et d'œufs le conduit jusqu'à la cuisine. Il fut content de n'y trouver qu'Hermione qui cuisinait. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser Potter et Weasley et d'être obligé d'être aimable avant d'avoir avalé au moins un litre de thé. C'était plus facile avec Hermione. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois à présent : elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas la conversation dès le réveil, ils s'étaient l'un et l'autre déjà vu avec la tête dans le brouillard, alors il était plus à l'aise.

\- Bonjour, dit seulement Hermione sans lever la tête de ses œufs brouillés qui cuisaient à petit feu.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un grognement en guise de réponse mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle savait qu'à cette heure, elle n'aurait pu prétendre à mieux et s'estimait déjà satisfaite de cette onomatopée.

La jeune femme se contenta de verser le thé dans un grand mug et de le poser devant son colocataire :

\- Tiens.

Il marmonna ce qui devait être un merci dans son langage matinal et but une grande rasade de théine. Il but la tasse entière en quelques instants et pour ne pas passer pour un mufle, se leva en vue de mettre un semblant de table pour le petit déjeuner – Hermione s'apprêtait manifestement à le faire, elle avait sorti toute la vaisselle nécessaire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut disposé maladroitement assiettes, couverts, verres et tasses qu'il réalisa… que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il mettait le couvert.

Hermione qui avait mis le bacon dans un plat avait l'air aussi choqué que lui. Elle le regardait, spatule en l'air, un sourcil haussé, l'air de dire « mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? ».

\- Quoi ? lança finalement Drago d'un air de défi.

\- C'est la première fois que tu fais ça, pas vrai ?

Elle sourit tandis que le jeune Serpentard se renfrognait. Et se servait une autre tasse de thé.

Ron fut le troisième à arriver, avec la même mine embuée que Drago cinq minutes plus tôt, sauf que lui arrivait de l'extérieur puisqu'il avait pris le dernier tour de garde. Il alla embrasser Hermione à l'arrière du crâne. Elle ne se retourna pas mais esquissa un nouveau sourire en ôtant les toasts du grille-pain.

Drago les regarda d'un air pensif. Il avait longtemps pensé que Weasley et Granger finiraient ensemble.

Ou Potter et Granger.

Ou Weasley et Po…

Le jeune homme grimaça et s'efforça de chasser l'image qui lui venait en tête. Il n'avait encore rien avalé alors vomir ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il reporta son regard sur les deux amis : oui, il avait longtemps cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble, mais il avait fini par comprendre que Granger avait avec Potter et Weasley la même relation qu'il avait avec Pansy et Blaise : une profonde tendresse, un amour quasi-fraternel et cette amitié indéfectible, assez emmerdante au final, puisqu'elle vous entraînait apparemment dans les pires ennuis. La preuve, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient sous une tente glaciale, dans le trou du cul de l'Angleterre, tout ça pour soutenir le Balafré dans ses galères.

 _J'ai besoin de plus de thé_ , songea le Serpentard en se replongeant dans sa tasse comme Hermione et Ron s'asseyaient à table.

\- Bonjour Malefoy.

Drago lança un regard surpris à Ron qui venait de parler, d'une voix cordiale. Plus d'excuse, se rappela le jeune homme en lorgnant vers sa tasse de thé.

\- Bonjour Weasley.

Ils se toisèrent un instant avant de s'attaquer respectivement au bacon et aux toasts. Drago savait parfaitement pourquoi Ron se montrait aussi aimable au réveil. Parce qu'il avait été éduqué ainsi.

La plupart des gens l'oubliaient souvent compte tenu de leur allégeance et de leur amour douteux pour les Moldus, mais les Weasley étaient des Sang-Pur et il n'y a pas si longtemps – bon deux-trois générations quand même… – ils étaient presque aussi riches que les Malefoy. Ils étaient cousins éloignés, comme tous les Sang-Pur d'ailleurs, même si Drago pas plus que Ron ne l'aurait avoué sous la torture. Et l'une des premières choses qu'avait apprises Drago, et certainement Ron maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est qu'on ne se disputait _jamais_ au petit-déjeuner.

On était aimable, on saluait cordialement le pire connard de la terre et on attendait le déjeuner pour se mettre sur la gueule. Sa mère le lui avait suffisamment ressassé pour qu'il se le rentre dans le crâne. Il en profitait avec Hermione parce que totalement ignorante du mode de vie des Sang-Pur, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait la remarque. Alors que Ron aurait probablement trouvé son mutisme d'une grossièreté sans nom et même si Drago se fichait pas mal de ce que Weasley pouvait penser de lui, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour quelqu'un de grossier.

\- Vous êtes bien aimables ce matin, fit remarquer Hermione qui, inconsciente des années d'éducation qui pesaient en ce moment sur ses amis, se réjouissait d'une telle entente.

\- C'est le petit-déjeuner, répondirent-ils seulement de concert avant de se foudroyer du regard... puis de sourire le plus hypocritement du monde.

Hermione les regarda un instant puis secoua la tête, perdue. Elle aussi elle avait besoin de thé.

Ron détourna son attention du Serpentard et dit à son amie :

\- Tu nous as fait un repas de roi, dis-moi. Merci.

\- Je me suis peut-être un peu enflammée en voyant les provisions de Mme Rosmerta, sourit faiblement la jeune femme, ne vous attendez pas à ça tous les jours.

Harry arriva à son tour et Drago se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'en était qu'au premier matin du premier jour et l'idée de devoir passer un temps encore indéfini en compagnie de trois Gryffondors – enfin surtout de Potter et Weasley s'avoua-t-il en même temps – lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Il trouva que le Balafré avait une tête à faire peur. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses traits tirés, il n'avait clairement pas dormi. Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue et se servit une tasse de thé en bâillant.

\- On part après le petit-déjeuner, déclara Harry après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- Où ça ? demanda Drago, un peu agacé par le ton de petit chef que prenait Potter.

\- N'importe où, répondit Hermione avant qu'Harry ne lance une réplique désagréable. Il ne faut pas qu'on reste au même endroit.

\- Et pourquoi on ne transplane pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas supposée transplaner. Les risques de désartibulation sont multipliés à cause de mon traitement. Hier soir, on était bien obligés mais maintenant…

\- Ah.

Il se sentit un peu bête de ne pas y avoir pensé et détesta l'idée que Potter et Weasley aient l'impression qu'ils se souciaient plus du bien-être d'Hermione que lui. Et il détestait encore plus l'idée que les deux Gryffondor savaient des choses qu'il ignorait sur elle, des choses qu'elle leur avait dites parce qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, qu'elle leur faisait _confiance_.

 _Ce que tu peux être con mon pauvre Drago. Depuis six ans, ils doivent en savoir dix fois plus que toi sur Hermione Granger. Ce sont ses meilleurs amis. Toi tu n'es rien, au mieux un bon camarade, au pire, une œuvre de charité qu'elle se sent obligée de protéger pour que tu ne te fasses pas tuer…_

Drago sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il se leva en grognant pour quitter la pièce.

Soudainement, il se sentait de trop.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Drago rangeait son pyjama dans son sac en vue du départ lorsqu'Hermione toqua doucement contre le bois de sa porte ouverte.

\- Drago ?

L'agacement de la voir arriver ainsi car il la soupçonnait de vouloir parler de ce qui s'était passé au petit-déjeuner le disputait à l'étrange plaisir de l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Le jeune homme se composa donc un visage impassible et se retourna :

\- Oui ?

\- Ca va ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

 _Tu voudrais lui tendre une perche que tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement, crétin._

\- Je ne sais pas, tu es parti tellement vite tout à l'heure, tu as à peine mangé.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il vit Hermione inspirer profondément comme lorsqu'elle devait se donner du courage et lâcher :

\- Je… je suis désolée de la façon dont les choses se sont passées la nuit dernière. On est partis très vite… je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps d'écrire un message pour Blaise et Pansy…

Elle savait que si la même chose lui était arrivée, elle aurait été malade à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu prévenir Harry et Ron.

Elle avait l'air tellement gêné que Drago ressentit soudain le besoin impérieux de la rassurer :

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, dit-elle de sa voix la moins abrupte, quand la nouvelle se répandra que vous avez tous les trois disparu, ils comprendront que je suis parti avec vous.

 _Même si je doute que Pansy comprenne_ pourquoi…

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête. Puis elle se tourna à demi vers le couloir d'où leur parvenaient les voix d'Harry et Ron et reprit :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident d'être coincé avec nous trois. Il faut excuser l'agressivité d'Harry, je crois qu'il ne sait pas trop comment se comporter avec toi parce qu'il s'en veut de t'avoir accusé pour la mort de Dumbledore. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

 _Arrête ton char, Hermione, il est toujours comme ça avec_ moi.

Voyant que Drago ne bronchait pas, Hermione s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il lança :

\- Ca ne me dérange pas d'être coincé avec toi, tu sais.

Elle se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire et hocha la tête :

\- C'est gentil.

* * *

A l'exception de Ron qui avait vu l'aube se lever, ses trois camarades n'avaient pas vu l'endroit où ils avaient campé. En quittant la tente, ils découvrirent donc une forêt aux grands arbres espacés, recouverte d'un lourd manteau de neige.

\- On est où exactement ? s'enquit Ron en rangeant son sac dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Dans la forêt de Dean, répondit-elle. C'est moi qui ai conseillé cet endroit à Harry. Je venais y camper avec mes parents.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Drago.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione, car elle avait déjà dû l'expliquer à d'autres sorciers, comprit cependant ce qu'il voulait dire et répondit alors qu'ils mettaient en marche vers le Sud, à un autre endroit de la forêt :

\- Pour rien. Mais certains Moldus aiment bien faire du camping dans la nature.

\- A quoi ça sert ?

Drago se sentit un peu stupide – surtout à voir le regard mi-surpris, mi-agacé du Survivant – mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout pour glaner un peu d'informations sur Hermione.

 _Tu perds complètement la boule, mon vieux…_

\- Ca ne sert à rien de particulier, expliqua patiemment Hermione. Enfin, juste à être dans la nature. Ils ne peuvent pas transplaner alors pour certains, ça prend beaucoup de temps d'y aller. C'est pour ça qu'ils décident d'y rester pour quelques jours…

Elle trouvait son explication un peu bête mais en même temps, si elle avait déjà dû expliquer des objets ou habitudes moldus à des sorciers – ses longues conversations avec Arthur Weasley dont elle se rappela avec nostalgie en témoignaient – quelque chose d'aussi « évident » que le camping lui apparaissait compliqué à décrire.

Mais elle se prit au jeu, et pour tester la réaction de Drago poursuivit :

\- Mais les Moldus n'ont pas du tout le même genre de tentes que nous bien sûr. C'est juste de la toile, qui fait exactement la même taille qu'à l'extérieur.

Ca ne manqua pas. Si Drago se doutait que les Moldus n'avaient pas des « tentes-appartements » comme eux, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'idée de venir _volontairement_ dormir au beau milieu des bois sous un abri digne du Moyen Âge.

\- Et comment ils font pour se laver ?

\- Mais les Moldus ne se lavent pas Malefoy, c'est bien connu ! s'esclaffa Harry.

Si Drago lui lança un regard noir, Hermione sourit. Parce que pour la première fois peut-être, la pique d'Harry était juste une plaisanterie. Sa voix était amusée et non pas ironique ou méchante. Mais bon, elle se doutait que Drago risquait de ne pas saisir la nuance au début.

\- Très drôle Potter ! grommela le Serpentard en accélérant le pas, tentant d'ignorer les rires joyeux des trois amis.

Et en essayant d'ignorer aussi le sourire qu'il avait lui-même esquissé en entendant son rire à _elle_.

* * *

Cependant, la bonne humeur générale ne dura pas longtemps. Ils marchaient lentement, le froid était mordant et une heure après leur départ, ils cheminaient en silence en file indienne, Harry menant la marche. Même si le jeune homme pensait être discret avec ses amis derrière, Hermione le voyait frotter son front plus fréquemment que de coutume. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui en parler mais se refusait à le faire devant Drago. Harry lui en voudrait de mentionner ainsi son lien avec Voldemort devant quelqu'un d'autre que Ron et elle. Alors elle se taisait et se contentait de froncer les sourcils dès qu'il portait la main à sa cicatrice.

Malheureusement pour le Survivant, son secret n'était pas destiné à un grand avenir. Alors qu'ils descendaient une colline, le jeune homme poussa soudain un cri de douleur et il s'effondra dans la neige.

\- Harry ! hurla Hermione, juste derrière, en se précipitant vers lui.

Son ami avait admis à contrecœur qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des visions, de voir à travers les yeux de Voldemort, mais elle n'y avait jamais assisté, pas plus que Ron. Ils savaient cependant tous les deux ce qu'il se passait et échangèrent un regard angoissé.

Drago en revanche, était stupéfait. Entraîné par le mouvement autant que – il ne le réaliserait que plus tard – une sincère inquiétude, il s'était rué avec Ron près d'Harry qui se tortillait au sol, sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser son évidente douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? souffla-t-il sans oser trop s'approcher.

\- Rien, ça va passer, mentit lamentablement Hermione sans le regarder.

\- Comment ça « rien » ?! s'énerva le jeune homme qui en avait marre d'être exclu des innombrables secrets qu'ils partageaient, on dirait qu'il est sous _doloris_ , là !

\- Malefoy, ferme-la, répliqua abruptement Ron qui avait aussi les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami.

Et puis soudain, ce fut fini. Harry sembla reprendre ses esprits. La scène avait à peine duré une minute. Le regard qu'il lança à Drago fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'il aurait tout donné pour éviter qu'il ne le voie ainsi. Peu désireux de s'attirer l'ire du Survivant, il recula donc d'un pas et fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

Ron aida son ami à se remettre sur pieds, époussetant maladroitement la neige sur ses vêtements :

\- Ca va, mon vieux ?

\- Ouais… ça va…, marmonna Harry en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Tiens, prends un peu d'eau, dit Hermione en lui tendant une gourde qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme but une grande rasade puis se passa une main dans les cheveux, encore essoufflé.

\- Allez, on y va.

\- Certainement pas ! protesta immédiatement Hermione. On a bien cinq minutes pour que tu te reposes et…

\- Oh la ! s'écria Ron en se précipitant pour la soutenir.

La jeune fille avait dangereusement chancelé. L'émotion suscitée par l'épisode d'Harry avait manifestement été plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait et elle serra les dents pour combattre le malaise qui la menaçait. Ron tenta une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Attends ton tour Hermione, c'est l'heure d'Harry là.

Malgré le faible sourire qu'esquissa son amie, sa blague tomba à plat, surtout que Drago s'était aussitôt approché et s'efforça de ne pas apostropher le rouquin trop violemment :

\- Arrête avec tes blagues pourries Weasley.

\- Quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis Malefoy, je te le ferai savoir.

Drago s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique acerbe mais il croisa le regard d'Hermione et abandonna son idée. Il vint prendre l'autre bras de la jeune fille qui se sentait pourtant en état de tenir debout seule, et lâcha seulement :

\- Au moins maintenant, la question est réglée. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de se poser cinq minutes.

Harry lança un regard vers Hermione et hocha sèchement la tête.

La jeune fille s'assit contre un tronc et entraîna son ami à l'imiter. Il fallait qu'ils sachent ce que le Survivant avait vu dans sa vision mais il ne dirait rien tant que Drago serait dans les parages. Et à son avis, c'était moins une question de confiance que parce qu'il répugnait à se découvrir ainsi devant celui qui était encore son ennemi si peu de temps avant.

Aussi Hermione tendit-elle la gourde à moitié vide à Drago :

\- Il y a un ruisseau pas loin… est-ce que ça t'embêterait d'aller chercher de l'eau fraîche ?

Le Serpentard se rembrunit aussitôt. Ils avaient encore de larges réserves d'eau et, comme le leur avait rappelé Hermione le matin même, les jolis ruisseaux cristallins qu'ils croisaient ne constituaient pas de bonnes sources d'eau potable.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas parler devant moi, il faut le dire, marmonna-t-il.

\- On ne veut pas parler devant toi, répliqua charitablement Ron, ignorant le coup de pied que lui envoya Hermione dans le mollet.

\- Arrête Ron, soupira Harry avant de regarder Drago, s'il te plaît Malefoy, on a juste besoin de quelques minutes. C'est important.

Le jeune homme passa presque au-dessus du fait que c'était probablement la première fois qu'Harry Potter lui disait s'il te plaît et il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de tourner les talons.

\- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Ron en s'asseyant à son tour dans la neige.

\- Alors Poudlard est tombé.

Ses deux amis avaient beau se douter que l'école ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'assaut des Mangemorts, l'entendre énoncer aussi froidement fut un choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? poursuivit Ron.

\- Voldemort passant le portail… Rogue dans le bureau de Dumbledore…, acheva-t-il avec amertume.

\- Oh Harry, gémit presque Hermione, ça fait partie de son rôle d'agent double, j'en suis sûre… il pourra protéger les élèves comme ça…

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna son ami.

Sa cicatrice le faisait encore souffrir et il n'avait pas envie d'écouter Hermione défendre Rogue. Pas maintenant.

\- Tu as vu des membres de l'A.D. ? reprit Ron.

\- Non…

\- C'est bon signe, lança Hermione d'une voix encourageante, si tu vois à travers les yeux de Voldemort, cela signifie qu'il ne les a pas vus… qu'ils ont pu s'enfuir ou se cacher !

Elle se tut et échangea un regard avec Harry et Ron. Ils avaient tous envie d'y croire. Mais la peur des faux espoirs les empêcha de sourire.

* * *

\- Et s'il était parti tout seul ?

\- Pansy, arrête. On sait tous les deux qu'il est parti avec _eux_ , ça ne fait aucun doute.

Les deux Serpentard étaient blottis dans un coin de leur salle commune, conversant à voix basse, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux autour d'eux. Malgré la résistance des professeurs et de nombreux élèves, Poudlard était tombée sous le joug des Mangemorts. Sous le joug de Voldemort. Rogue avait aussitôt été nommé directeur de l'école et deux Mangemorts, les Carrow, chargés de la discipline, un mot qu'ils avaient rapidement interprété à leur façon.

\- Je veux parler à un membre de leur… club, reprit Pansy à voix basse. Je veux savoir où il est.

Blaise secoua doucement la tête en soupirant :

\- Arrête Pansy…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas inquiet !

\- Bien sûr que je suis inquiet. Mon meilleur ami a disparu et notre école s'est transformée en enfer, mais je refuse que tu prennes le risque d'être vue en compagnie d'un lion.

La plupart des rouge et or ayant combattu lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts, l'opprobre était retombée sur l'ensemble de la maison et les Gryffondor étaient devenus soudainement très impopulaires, pour ne pas dire pestiférés.

\- De toute façon, poursuivit le jeune homme, tous les membres de l'A.D. que nous aurions pu connaître ont disparu.

\- Ils ne sont pas partis avec Potter, je suis sûre qu'ils sont toujours dans l'école.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. La Salle sur Demande dont Drago leur avait révélé l'existence à la fin de l'an dernier. Ils pensaient la même chose mais aucun ne se risqua à le dire à haute voix. Ils avaient beau prendre toutes les précautions – ils n'avaient pas une seule fois prononcé le nom de Drago qui était désormais recherché, au même titre qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione – ils se refusaient ne serait-ce qu'à chuchoter une telle information.

Un grand éclat de rire les sortit un instant de leur bulle et ils jetèrent un regard vers des sixième et septième année qui ne cachaient plus désormais leur appartenance aux Mangemorts. Blaise leur lança un regard dégoûté tandis que Pansy poussait un soupir angoissé :

\- On est vraiment du côté des salauds on dirait…

\- Oui… et j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre que les gentils nous sortent de la merde.

* * *

 **Voilà :) alors, ce chapitre 17 ? je tiens à préciser que tous les petits trucs que j'ai pu sortir pendant la "conversation" du petit-déjeuner entre Drago et Ron ne fait pas du tout partie du canon, je me suis un peu éclatée sur ce passage là x)**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Concernant le prochain chapitre, il n'est pas encore écrit donc je vais essayer de le poster la semaine prochaine, mardi ou mercredi (je dis bien essayer parce que si l'inspiration n'est pas au rdv bah... ^^')**

 **Bonne semaine à tous ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien mis pendant trois semaines :/ un manque d'inspiration et surtout beaucoup beaucoup de boulot qui m'ont empêché d'écrire... mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre où on retrouve nos quatre "randonneurs" ;p**

 **Merci à invictus adrii, floeli, Sayrus, Nobuta-chuunyuu, JJ , IKNOX3, Caeme et Anandine de m'avoir ajouté en follow (et en fav pour certains :D) et surtout merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review, ce chapitre a été particulièrement gâté (bon, c'est peut-être aussi parce que je suis partie longtemps mais bon ^^') : donc merci à Charliee3216, Swangranger, Madie0248, invictus adrii, Naty, Guest, Caeme et Ocane !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RAR : **

**_Naty_ : merci pour ta review ! les chamailleries continuent dans ce chapitre donc enjoy ;p à bientôt j'espère ! :)**

 ** _Guest_ : salut :) je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si tu as déjà commenté ici, j'ai eu un guest qui trouvait mon Harry complètement stupide, c'est peut-être toi ;p en tout cas, merci pour ta review ! oui, ce n'est pas facile pour Drago mais personne ne se met du côté de Harry et Ron, pour eux non plus ce n'est pas génial d'être coincé avec un Serpentard qu'ils ont détesté pendant des années x) (bon, après, c'est vrai que Drago est tout seul et pas eux ^^) **

**_Ocane_ : coucou, merci pour ta review, j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à te plaire :) à bientôt j'espère ! **

* * *

Après avoir marché quelques heures, le Trio et Drago s'arrêtèrent en début d'après-midi au beau milieu des arbres, dans une partie plus dense et sombre de la forêt. Tandis qu'Hermione lançait des sortilèges de protection en compagnie de Drago – qui s'efforça d'aller aussi vite que possible pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas – Ron monta la tente tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait un peu pour aller chercher du bois.

Hermione le regarda partir avec tristesse. Tout s'était passé tellement vite depuis la mort de Dumbledore qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment parlé avec son ami. Elle se demanda si lui avouer que le vieil homme se savait malade et proche de la fin aiderait son ami. Mais la peur qu'il lui en veuille pour avoir gardé un tel secret pour elle l'empêcha de le suivre pour lui raconter ce qu'elle savait.

 _On verra plus tard_ , décida-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la tente pour empêcher Ron et Drago de se disputer.

Mais ils se chamaillaient déjà dans la cuisine, la tête au-dessus du sac de provisions que leur avait donné madame Rosmerta. S'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur la quantité – entre Ron qui n'avait jamais connu que les bons petits plats de Molly et la cuisine de Poudlard et Drago qui n'avait jamais dû manquer de rien non plus, ils faisaient au moins la paire pour ça, songea Hermione avec amusement – le menu semblait diviser les opinions.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on mange des navets, je déteste ça ! s'écria Drago.

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton manoir où tu peux donner des ordres à tes elfes de maison, Malefoy ! répliqua immédiatement Ron. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on n'a pas vraiment assez de provisions pour pouvoir se passer de navets ! il faudra bien les manger à un moment ou à un autre !

\- On n'aura qu'à…

C- 'est bon, vous avez fini ? les interrompit Hermione qui les toisait d'un regard torve.

Drago avait beau faire d'énormes efforts, son mauvais côté enfant gâté ressurgissait encore par moments. Merlin savait que Ron l'avait aussi, mais à cet instant, Hermione lui donnait raison. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de quoi faire les fines bouches.

Drago rougit furieusement, gêné de s'être fait surprendre par la jeune fille. Il se moquait bien que Ron le prenne pour un garçon pourri-gâté mais Hermione, non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher. Il détourna la tête en apercevant le regard triomphant de Ron.

Hermione s'en rendit aussi compte et pour calmer le jeu, elle lança :

\- Lequel d'entre vous cuisine ?

A ces mots, ils échangèrent un regard bref avant de se dandiner comme deux enfants pris en faute. Ron avait bien remarqué qu'elle se moquait gentiment d'eux mais cela n'enlevait rien à la triste réalité : l'un comme l'autre auraient été bien en peine ne serait-ce que d'éplucher correctement des pommes de terre.

\- Je vais m'en occuper.

Harry était revenu et il passa devant Hermione avant d'aller farfouiller dans le sac.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Harry, reprit aussitôt la jeune fille, je peux le faire.

\- Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la seule fille que tu dois t'occuper de tous les repas.

Hermione sourit, reconnaissante. Drago et Ron, eux, ne savaient plus où se mettre. La société sorcière, même chez les familles les plus ouvertes comme les Weasley, souffrait encore de quelques décennies de retard par rapport aux Moldus – Harry tenait cependant plus ses pensées d'égalité des sexes de la société moldue en général que de son ancien foyer : Vernon Dursley aurait été incapable de faire cuire des pâtes. Au Terrier, Molly avait toujours fait la cuisine, le ménage, les lessives… quant aux Malefoy, si Narcissa supervisait plus qu'elle ne participait réellement aux tâches ménagères, Drago se demanda si son père avait déjà mis un pied dans la cuisine.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! suggéra Ron.

\- Euh… ouais, pourquoi pas ! répondit Harry avec un enthousiasme un peu feint.

Bizarrement, il ne s'imaginait pas Ronald Weasley comme un grand cordon bleu.

Voyant que Drago se retrouvait une fois de plus coincé au milieu d'un groupe dont il ne pouvait que se sentir exclu, Hermione lâcha d'une voix satisfaite :

\- Très bien ! vous vous occupez du déjeuner, Drago et moi on va en profiter pour aller travailler.

\- Ne te surmène pas, lança seulement Harry alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine, un Serpentard reconnaissant sur ses talons.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon où Hermione apporta la pile de livres et la liasse de notes qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? demanda Drago en parcourant rapidement une feuille des yeux.

\- L'horcruxe mystère ? proposa-t-elle.

Depuis quelques semaines, un peu découragée par leurs maigres avancées concernant le médaillon et le diadème, Hermione s'était mise en tête de découvrir l'identité du dernier horcruxe. Elle avait ignoré Drago – approuvé pour une fois par Harry et Ron – qui lui avait charitablement signalé que cela revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures avec Harry qui lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait vu de la vie de Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de la pensine, et en avait méthodiquement couché sur le papier les moindres détails. Les cinq autres horcruxes ne laissaient pas de place au doute : cet horcruxe, comme les autres, était forcément un objet de grande importance pour Voldemort, lié à sa famille ou à Poudlard. Et elle était persuadée que c'était en repassant en revue – dix, vingt fois s'il le fallait – les détails de la vie du mage noir qu'ils trouveraient la réponse à leurs questions.

\- Encore ? soupira Drago.

\- On est bloqués sur le diadème, maintenant qu'on n'a plus la Dame Grise sous la main, expliqua Hermione un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait, et j'en ai marre de me casser la tête sur ce fichu R.A.B. !

\- Eh bien moi je pense au contraire qu'on devrait continuer sur cette voie !

\- On a déjà passé en revue toutes les familles liées de près ou de loin à l'Ordre du Phénix et à la résistance ! s'agaça Hermione que la fatigue rendait peu amène aux contrariétés. Plutôt que de continuer à faire du surplace, on devrait tenter de trouver des infos sur le dernier, il est aussi important que les autres !

\- Bien sûr mais…

\- Bon, c'est moi qui décide, d'accord ?!

Elle avait crié et Drago vit du coin de l'œil Harry passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, sans rien dire cependant. Le Survivant avait déjà vu sa meilleure amie agacée, exaspérée, mais en colère…

L'accès sembla d'ailleurs passer aussi vite qu'il était arrivé puisque, les joues rosies par l'embarras, Hermione releva la tête au bout d'un instant :

\- Excuse-moi Drago, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

\- Tu as pris ton traitement ? demanda abruptement le jeune homme sans tenir compte de ses excuses.

\- Je… oui, ce matin, puis tout à l'heure…

\- Et ta portion de midi ?

Hermione était stupéfaite par ces questions, pas moins d'ailleurs qu'Harry et Ron qui, décidés à ne pas s'en mêler – avant d'être sûrs que la colère de leur amie ne se retourne pas contre eux en tout cas – s'étaient cependant avancés jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, chacun un navet et un économe à la main.

\- J'allais le faire, répondit enfin Hermione.

Drago jeta un bref regard à la pendule cabossée accrochée au mur. Il savait pour l'avoir observée que la jeune fille prenait assidument sa potion à 12h30, au début du déjeuner.

Il était 13h18.

\- Tu as du retard, reprit-il en la regardant. Tu l'as prise si souvent à la même heure que le moindre changement peut provoquer des accès de colère comme celui dont tu viens de me gratifier.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? lança Ron.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, commenta simplement le Serpentard sans lâcher Hermione des yeux.

\- Tu parles de Mrs Parkinson ? demanda doucement cette dernière.

Le jeune homme pâlit un instant et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron.

\- Tu… enfin vous savez ?

L'air placide des deux amis montrait en effet qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant.

\- Pansy me l'a dit, en début d'année, quand elle a découvert pour mon cancer.

\- Et naturellement, tu t'es empressée d'aller tout raconter à Potter et Weasley ?

Hermione ressentit un léger coup au cœur en entendant ce ton sarcastique et froid, presque méprisant, qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais entendre.

Drago aurait voulu ne pas être en colère contre elle. Mais il s'agissait de Pansy. Sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur, qui s'était donnée tellement de mal pour garder ce secret. Qu'elle l'ait révélé à Hermione lui paraissait déjà stupéfiant, alors apprendre que la Gryffondor avait aussitôt fait passer l'information à Potter et Weasley le mettait en effet dans un état de rage qu'il s'efforça difficilement de contenir.

Hermione rougit brusquement, comme si le professeur Slughorn venait de lui apprendre que sa potion était ratée. Elle essaya immédiatement de s'expliquer :

\- Je… j'avais dû leur expliquer…

\- Tu n'avais rien à leur expliquer ! répliqua férocement Drago. Ce n'était pas, ce n'est pas ton secret ! Pansy ne l'a dit qu'à Blaise et moi. Tu sais ce que ça lui ferait d'apprendre que les autres personnes dans la confidence sont _Potter et Weasley_ ?!

Aussi soudainement que la première fois, Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse la maîtriser :

\- Eh bien elle n'avait qu'à pas me le dire !

Elle se détesta instantanément pour avoir dit une chose pareille. C'était enfantin, ridicule et faux. Le regard du Serpentard en cet instant lui rappela celui que lui avait lancé Harry en troisième année, lorsqu'il s'était vu confisquer son éclair de feu par McGonagall à cause d' _elle_. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été fichue de tenir sa langue. Parce qu'elle pensait toujours qu'elle avait raison et que ce qu'elle faisait était la meilleure chose à faire.

Drago se leva brusquement, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le parquet usé.

\- Drago…, commença aussitôt Hermione dont la rage avait de nouveau disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Prends ton traitement, ça t'évitera de dire des conneries, grommela le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais ne fit rien pour le retenir. Harry et Ron qui avaient eu la sagesse de ne pas intervenir regardèrent le Serpentard claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre avant de reporter leur regard sur Hermione.

La colocation commençait bien.

* * *

Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence pesant et surtout à trois. Lorsqu'Hermione avait décidé une fois de plus de forcer les choses en allant voir Drago, Harry l'avait arrêtée.

 _\- Laisse-le, avait-il soupiré, laisse-lui un peu de temps pour se calmer._

 _\- Il ne va pas sauter le déjeuner ! argumenta aussitôt la jeune fille qui cherchait une excuse._

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça._

 _Sous l'œil stupéfait d'Hermione, Harry assembla rapidement un plateau-repas et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du Serpentard. Sans même s'être consultés, Hermione et Ron se penchèrent d'un même mouvement pour le regarder frapper quelques coups à la porte avant de lancer :_

 _\- Malefoy, je t'ai mis ton repas devant la porte si tu le veux._

 _Un silence de mort s'ensuivit pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne :_

 _\- Ok._

 _Harry n'avait rien ajouté et était revenu dans la cuisine où ils avaient rapidement déjeuné sans mentionner la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu._

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Ron avait proposé – décision qu'il avait rapidement regretté – à Hermione de l'aider dans ses recherches, Drago en profita qu'ils s'étaient mis dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour s'éclipser discrètement de sa chambre. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Mais en quittant la tente, il tomba sur Harry qui regardait pensivement un bout de papier élimé. Dès qu'il vit son camarade, le Survivant murmura quelque chose et referma rapidement ce qui semblait être une carte. Drago inspira profondément, en se répétant que ce n'était pas la peine de se sentir vexé, même si un soupçon d'amertume ne le quittait pas.

\- Salut, dit seulement Harry.

\- Hum… salut, répondit maladroitement Drago.

Il s'était attendu tout à l'heure à voir Hermione débarquer pour faire son _mea culpa_ mais à vrai dire, il avait été plutôt soulagé qu'elle ne vienne pas. Cependant, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en entendant la voix d'Harry derrière la porte. Ca ressemblait fichtrement à des efforts, alors Drago décida d'en faire aussi.

\- Merci au fait… pour le déjeuner.

\- De rien.

\- J'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à accueillir les excuses d'Hermione, poursuivit-il, mal à l'aise, comme s'il devait se justifier.

\- Je m'en suis douté.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis c'est Harry qui reprit la parole :

\- J'ai vécu toute mon enfance chez mon oncle et ma tante. Des Moldus. Ils me détestaient, mon statut de sorcier les répugnait et leur faisait peur. Mais ils m'ont gardé pendant onze ans, et ont continué de m'accueillir pendant les vacances après ça.

Il remarqua le regard de Drago qui avait l'air de dire « et sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ta vie… ? ».

\- Tout ça pour dire que je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir de trop, reprit calmement le Gryffondor, d'être au milieu de gens qui s'entendent bien, qui s'aiment, et de se demander ce que tu fais là, d'avoir l'impression d'être un intrus.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il avait rapidement su, par d'autres élèves, que le célèbre Harry Potter avait été élevé par des Moldus. Mais il ne pensait pas – en fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, vu qu'il s'en moquait pas mal – que ceux-ci avaient pu mal se comporter avec lui. En fait, il s'était toujours imaginé que les Moldus ayant eu des enfants sorciers devaient exploser de fierté, fascinés de découvrir le monde magique – non parce que franchement, il était cent fois mieux que le leur ! Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que certains Moldus pouvaient mépriser les sorciers comme lui avait pu le faire à leur égard.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'Harry s'était levé, époussetant légèrement la neige tombée sur son pantalon.

\- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Hermione tu sais, déclara-t-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Même si elle ne fait pas toujours ce qu'il faut, ça part toujours d'une bonne intention. Et je te promets que ni Ron, ni moi, n'avons parlé de ça à qui que ce soit.

\- Ouais enfin quand il faut garder le secret de Dumbledore, aucun problème mais celui de Pansy…

\- Attends une minute Malefoy… quel secret ?!

Drago leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

 _Oups._

Mais trop tard, Harry se précipitait à l'intérieur de la tente.

* * *

Hermione travaillait avec Ron – enfin, ils discutaient plus qu'autre chose – dans sa chambre lorsqu'Harry débarqua bruyamment, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Ses deux amis levèrent la tête vers lui, surpris, plus encore lorsqu'ils remarquèrent son air sombre et ses sourcils froncés :

\- Tout va bien, mon vieux ? demanda Ron.

\- Hermione, dis-moi que tu n'as pas gardé un secret concernant Dumbledore ?!

La voix était calme, mais dissimulait difficilement une colère grandissante. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de répondre, sa carnation le fit pour elle. Elle rougit violemment en entendant les mots de Harry, puis pâlit légèrement – ce qui la fit pendant quelques instants ressembler à un gyrophare – en voyant arriver Drago, l'air un peu ennuyé – mais pas trop non plus, il lui en voulait toujours un peu quand même !

\- Désolé, j'ai gaffé, marmonna le Serpentard en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lâcha Ron, confus.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, mais il m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler, même pas à toi…, balbutia la jeune fille.

\- Il est mort Hermione ! rugit férocement le Survivant. Alors, tu dois tout me dire, ça pourrait être très important !

\- Ca ne l'était pas, enfin, ça ne l'est plus…

\- C'est à moi d'en juger !

Hermione secoua la tête, ses cheveux ébouriffés se balançant doucement autour de son visage, et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle répondit :

\- Je savais. Je savais qu'il était malade, et je savais qu'il allait en mourir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bellatrix n'a fait qu'accélérer quelque chose d'inéluctable.

\- Je… comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ?! s'égosilla de nouveau le jeune homme.

Comme Hermione, il avait les yeux brillants. Mais c'était tellement plus facile de cracher sa colère que son chagrin.

\- Je voulais te le dire, mais il m'avait fait promettre… et malgré les instructions de McGonagall, je suis venue te chercher quand il a été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste !

\- J'aurais pu…

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Harry, intervint Ron. Ca n'aurait rien changé si tu l'avais su….

Sans vouloir se ranger dans un camp ou l'autre, tenta de calmer les choses – il y avait déjà eu suffisamment de cris et d'émotions aujourd'hui, surtout pour Hermione qui n'allait pas tarder à craquer si elle continuait à se faire hurler dessus.

\- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua l'intéressé d'une voix forte, autant pour convaincre les autres que lui-même. J'aurais passé plus de temps avec lui, il aurait pu… il lui restait tellement de choses à me dire…

A court d'idées, il relança l'attaque contre son amie :

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Hermione ?

\- Harry, je t'en prie, je…

Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase et s'effondra dans les bras de Ron à ses côtés. Ce qui au moins le mérite de faire fondre la colère d'Harry comme neige au soleil et il se précipita vers son amie en même temps que Malefoy :

\- Hermione !

\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de lui hurler dessus comme ça ? lança Ron sur un ton de reproche.

Harry se contenta d'un léger grognement et aida Ron à l'emmener jusqu'au salon où ils l'allongèrent sur le canapé.

\- On ne devrait pas la mettre dans sa chambre ? s'enquit ce dernier en coinçant un gros pull sous sa tête.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face, le regard fixé pensivement sur son amie. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver de la sorte. Il se sentait un peu bête maintenant. Et se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu jaloux pendant un instant. Ce qui paraissait ridicule à présent. N'importe qui connaissant un tant soit peu Hermione aurait compris que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas confié ce secret, elle avait bien évidemment dû le découvrir toute seule, maligne et surtout curieuse comme elle était. Et quand Albus Dumbledore vous demandait de garder un secret, vous le gardiez.

Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'Hermione lui ait caché l'agonie de son mentor qui l'ennuyait. C'était de savoir que Dumbledore était condamné. Qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire pour empêcher sa mort.

Et ça, bon sang ce que ça faisait mal.

\- C'est normal qu'elle ne soit toujours pas réveillée ? Malefoy, c'est normal ?

Harry ignorait depuis combien de temps il était plongé dans ses pensées mais à voir l'air inquiet de Ron, plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et il se tourna lui aussi vers Drago qui marmonna :

\- Je… normalement, ça ne dure pas longtemps… il n'y a qu'une fois ou deux où elle était très fatiguée et donc…

\- Il faut la réveiller, décida soudain Harry.

Ni Ron ni Drago n'osèrent protester – aucun des deux n'ayant d'idée de rechange – et ils restèrent de marbre tandis qu'Harry, soudainement angoissé, s'accroupissait près de son amie. Il la secoua doucement par l'épaule :

\- Hermione… Hermione, réveille-toi.

Devant son manque de réaction, il la secoua un peu plus fort, finit même par lui donner des tapes sur les joues mais la jeune fille restait désespérément inanimée.

\- Ok, je panique un peu, là ! prévint Ron en se levant d'un bond.

Il essaya à son tour mais sans succès. Il suggéra de lui lancer un seau d'eau froide en plein figure, s'attirant un regard noir d'Harry et de Drago.

\- Attendons un peu, proposa finalement le Serpentard, elle a subi beaucoup d'émotions depuis hier, il lui faut peut-être un peu plus de temps cette fois…

Au bout d'une heure et demie, les trois adolescents durent se rendre à l'évidence : Hermione ne se réveillait pas.

Drago avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans le salon, rageant contre l'absence de cigarettes pour évacuer son stress, Ron restait debout devant son amie en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Harry quant à lui avait repris place dans le fauteuil et il la fixait presque sans la voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, déclara finalement Ron.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? répliqua Drago que l'angoisse rendait décidément très aimable. Vous êtes probablement les trois personnes les plus recherchées du pays !

\- Elle ne se réveille pas Malefoy ! Elle est malade ! s'époumona le rouquin en articulant chaque mot comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Tu es médicomage ? Parce que moi non ! mais je ne la laisserai pas…

\- Ron a raison, trancha soudain Harry.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille à Sainte-Mangouste ?! s'exclama Drago qui pensait vraiment que « l'Elu » avait plus de jugeote que ça.

\- Non. Il va falloir que l'aide vienne à nous.

Voyant que ses camarades ne saisissaient pas le sens de ses propos, il soupira et reprit :

\- Il faut trouver le docteur Jones.

* * *

 **Voilà ! bon , j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop remontés contre Harry (je sais qu'il ne compte pas que des fans ^^) d'autant que Drago a aussi mis son grain de sel ;)**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis ! :)**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais faire simple et ne pas donner de date, je préfère faire ça plutôt que de vous promettre un chapitre qui n'arrivera pas à la date dite :/ je vais en tout cas essayer de publier le plus tôt possible et surtout dans un délai de deux semaines !**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Le petit nouveau est là, il vient d'être terminé et je vous le poste directement (sinon après je vais oublier ^^), j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à modigou29 pour m'avoir ajouté en follow, RedArzenic en favori et un grand merci à Charliee3216, Madie0248, Swangranger, Caeme et Oceane (je suis désolée, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais un peu écorché ton nom dans le dernier chapitre ^^') pour leurs reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RAR : **

**Oceane : eh oui, Merlin sait que Drago a des défauts donc il peut, entre autres, se montrer assez perfide comme tu dis ! mais c'est sous le coup de la colère ! et pour Hermione, je te laisse à la lecture du chapitre ;) merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)**

* * *

Bathilda Jones referma la porte de son bureau en soupirant. La journée n'était pas finie et pourtant, elle se sentait déjà terriblement lasse. S'occuper de sorciers blessés par des attaques de mangemorts n'était pas vraiment une bonne façon de commencer son après-midi.

La jeune femme s'assit derrière son bureau tout en se massant les tempes avant de parcourir une pile de parchemins du regard.

\- Dr Jones ?

L'intéressée poussa un cri de surprise et fit un brusque mouvement en arrière. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il portait des vêtements moldus et la fixait, en attendant qu'elle reprenne son calme sans doute.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

Bathilda haussa un sourcil. A la frayeur avait succédé l'agacement.

\- Ecoutez Monsieur, si vous n'avez aucun problème de nature médicomagique, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir quitter mon bureau, dit-elle en se levant pour lui indiquer elle-même la sortie.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'Hermione Granger ?

La jeune femme se figea pendant un très court instant avant de répondre avec humeur :

\- Hermione qui ? Ah, vous voulez parler de l'amie d'Harry Potter ? Oui, j'ai déjà entendu son nom, comme tout le monde.

\- Vraiment ? On dit pourtant qu'elle est une de vos patientes.

Cette fois, heureusement, Bathilda parvint à garder une expression neutre, tandis que son esprit s'affolait. Hermione ne s'était jamais cachée en venant la voir et répéter cette information ne tenait pas strictement du secret médicomagique… mais elle ne pouvait croire qu'un de ses collègues avait pu la, _les_ vendre aux Mangemorts.

\- Navrée mais je n'ai jamais vu miss Granger de ma vie, répondit-elle fermement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je pense que je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas. Ce sera tout ?

\- Oui, je vous remercie.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Bathilda crut que l'homme allait sortir sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort – elle-même avait porté la main à sa manche – mais il se contenta de sortir une fiole de sa poche et s'avança vers elle pour la lui montrer.

\- Dr Jones, je suis Drago Malefoy et je viens de la part d'Hermione.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux puis les baissa vers sa main qui tenait une fiole. Une fiole de traitement contre le cancer qu'elle avait donné à sa patiente, quelques semaines plus tôt.

La frayeur passée, la jeune femme sentit une nouvelle colère monter en elle et même si elle ne parvenait pas à décerner derrière l'homme d'âge mûr l'adolescent dont elle connaissait l'apparence, c'est en connaissance de cause qu'elle lui lança sévèrement :

\- Vous êtes complètement fou d'être venu ici M. Malefoy ! il y a des avis de recherche à votre effigie jusque dans les couloirs de cet hôpital !

\- Je sais, je les ai vus. Pas vraiment mon meilleur profil… d'où l'utilisation du polynectar.

Bathilda crut déceler une pointe d'amusement dans la voix calme de son interlocuteur, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agacer plus encore. Comment ce jeune idiot pouvait-il trouver cela drôle ?

C'est cependant d'une voix plus grave qu'il reprit :

\- Justement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je vais reprendre mon apparence dans une quinzaine de minutes et il faut que nous retournions à l'aire de transplanage. Hermione s'est évanouie et elle n'a pas repris conscience, vous devez venir avec moi, nous ne savons plus quoi faire.

\- « Nous » ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard significatif et elle manqua de s'étouffer :

\- Vous êtes en cavale avec Harry Potter ?

\- Et Ron Weasley. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas par plaisir. Ils sont avec Hermione en ce moment et ils nous attendent.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, Bathilda ôta sa robe verte de guérisseur et se dirigea vers un placard pour en sortir une trousse de premiers secours.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente ? demanda-t-elle tout en fouillant parmi ses fioles.

\- Près de deux heures. Vous savez ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Je ne peux faire aucun diagnostic avant de l'avoir vue. Allons-y.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de reculer.

\- Très bien, allez-y d'abord. Je suis juste derrière vous. Où allons-nous ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, il va falloir supporter un transplanage d'escorte.

Le docteur hocha la tête. Oui, bien sûr. Les adolescents avaient beau lui faire confiance jusqu'à venir la chercher, ils n'allaient pas non plus lui révéler le lieu de leur cachette.

\- Vous vous souviendrez de ma tête ? s'assura le jeune homme. Quand je suis arrivée, l'aire était bondée, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous trompiez.

\- Je ne risque pas de vous oublier, vous avez aux joues une rougeur qui trahit un alcoolisme prononcé.

Drago laissa échapper un rire bref et après un signe de tête, il disparut dans le couloir. Bathilda s'accorda juste quelques secondes pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était efforcée d'accomplir son métier sans se mêler de près ou de loin à ce qui se passait et comme beaucoup de monde, elle avait assisté, impuissante, à l'arrestation de plusieurs de ses collègues nés-moldus. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde lorsque Drago Malefoy, recherché par tous les Mangemorts de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande était venu la voir pour lui demander de l'aide pour Hermione Granger, encore plus recherchée, actuellement en cavale avec Harry Potter, déclaré ennemi public n°1.

La jeune femme inspira profondément. Elle avait bien conscience de foncer la tête première dans les problèmes. Mais elle avait fait un serment, voilà plus de dix ans, et ce n'était pas le moment de reculer.

Bathilda se redressa, attrapa sa trousse de secours tombée à ses pieds et partit rejoindre Drago Malefoy.

* * *

A peine sorti du bureau du docteur Jones, Drago retrouva la nervosité qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait laissé une Hermione toujours inconsciente aux « bons soins » de Potter et Weasley. Ils avaient dû aller vite. Ron avait transplané dans un village moldu lambda et subtilisé quelques mèches de cheveux sur un habitué du pub local avant de revenir dans la forêt où Drago et Harry l'attendaient avec une fiole de polynectar qu'Hermione avait eu l'intelligence – sur le moment, tous trois s'étaient même accordés à dire le « génie » – d'emporter dans leurs bagages – lorsque Drago avait demandé où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu en dénicher, Harry lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire qu'il espérait bien qu'elle était allée dévaliser la réserve de Rogue.

Une fois la potion prête, il avait fallu décider qui se rendrait à Sainte-Mangouste pour en ramener la guérisseuse.

 _\- Je vais y aller, lança immédiatement Harry._

 _Drago était sûr que le « Survivant-qui-risquait-de-ne-plus-survivre-très-longtemps » allait se proposer, grand prince. Ron pensait apparemment la même chose puisqu'il échangea un regard avec le Serpentard avant de répliquer :_

 _\- Arrête Harry, on sait très bien que s'il y en a un qui est hors-jeu, c'est toi._

 _\- Pas du tout, protesta aussitôt le jeune homme. Je…_

 _Mais Drago l'interrompit presque immédiatement :_

 _\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Potter tais-toi et Weasley, donne-moi la potion, je vais y aller._

 _\- Il y a cinq minutes, tu refusais de mettre le moindre orteil hors de cette tente ! lança le rouquin avec un sourire sarcastique._

 _\- Ca me paraissait juste très con que vous vous rendiez tous les trois dans un endroit public. Ce qui laisse_ moi _._

 _\- Tu es recherché aussi, fit remarquer Harry._

 _\- Peut-être mais, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, je suis beaucoup moins important._

 _Harry et Ron avaient échangé un regard puis sans un mot, ce dernier lui avait donné le polynectar._

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup par-dessus son épaule. Le docteur Jones le suivait, une dizaine de mètres derrière. Elle remarqua son manège et lui lança un regard noir pour lui signifier de se retourner, ce qu'il fit en déglutissant difficilement.

Il était parfaitement familier avec le sentiment qui le tenaillait en ce moment même. Car contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire, il l'avait déjà suffisamment ressenti pour en reconnaître l'amère saveur.

Une effroyable peur.

Il aurait aimé se dire que la connaissance d'Hermione en danger était seule responsable de cet état mais c'aurait été mentir. Il avait beau avoir d'éphémères et spontanés accès de courage, il avait bien l'impression d'être toujours un lâche. En arrivant à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait été bousculé un mangemort qu'il avait aussitôt reconnu pour l'avoir déjà croisé au manoir, et il avait dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas partir en courant, se rappelant juste à temps que personne n'était censé le reconnaître.

Derrière lui, Bathilda n'était elle-même pas très à l'aise. Elle s'efforçait de sourire aimablement aux collègues qu'elle rencontrait, mais sans s'arrêter, pour éviter les conversations, qui amèneraient des questions.

\- Vous allez quelque part Jones ?

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se glacer en voyant se dresser devant elle Mark Hatner, du service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes, et qu'elle soupçonnait – comme la moitié de Sainte-Mangouste – d'être un parfait connard, aux opinions ni très claires, ni très honorables.

 _Il fallait que je tombe sur lui…_

\- Non pas que ça vous regarde Hatner, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme et ferme, mais j'ai une urgence. Vous m'excusez ?

\- Une urgence ? vous n'avez jamais d'urgence.

Il était vrai qu'au service des virus et microbes magiques, les urgences médicales demandant la présence immédiate d'un médicomage n'étaient pas fréquentes. Cette vérité, ajouté au fait que Bathilda savait qu'Hatner avait des vues sur elle depuis qu'elle avait intégré Sainte-Mangouste ne l'arrangeait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai un patient qui fait une crise et ses parents n'osent pas le déplacer, répliqua-t-elle précipitamment en tentant de le contourner.

Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui s'était bien sûr arrêté en les entendant – Mark Hatner ne savait pas parler posément et ses interventions tenaient plus de discours politiques hurlés à une foule en délire que d'une discussion normale. Bathilda fixa Drago. Ce petit crétin avait sa main dans sa poche et dans le doute qu'il ne sorte sa baguette pour lui venir en aide, elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Ca vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre après le boulot ?

Bathilda sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce gros lourdaud de Hatner faisait une tentative environ une fois par mois et il fallait que ça tombe maintenant. Elle n'avait pas le temps, bon sang !

Elle s'en tirait d'habitude avec une mauvaise excuse qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rendre crédible mais si elle répondait par la négative, elle se savait partie pour une négociation d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et franchement, c'était sans doute de la paranoïa mais elle se demandait si le Drago poivre et sel ne venait pas de gagner quelques cheveux blonds.

C'est donc en pensant très fort à sa patiente et à son serment de guérisseur qu'elle s'efforça de sourire et répondit :

\- Oui, pourquoi pas !

Vu l'air absolument stupéfait de son interlocuteur, elle se demanda un instant si elle aurait dû y aller aussi directement. Mais avec un peu de chance, Hatner n'avait pas assez de jugeote pour se méfier de ce revirement suspect.

Elle profita de sa surprise pour passer devant lui en lançant un simple « on en reparle tout à l'heure » et repartit presque en courant.

Maintenant, elle en était sûre, Drago Malefoy était en train de redevenir blond.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bathilda retrouvait un Drago Malefoy désormais plus sel que poivre à la zone de transplanage. Slalomant entre les sorciers qui arrivaient brusquement et ceux qui repartaient, elle se posta à côté du jeune homme qui marmonna sans la regarder :

\- C'était qui ce crétin ?

\- Un crétin avec qui j'ai dû accepter d'aller prendre un verre, grinça-t-elle seulement avant de saisir discrètement son poignet. Allons-y par Merlin, vous êtes en train de vous retransformer.

\- Je sais, merci. Bon, vous fermez les yeux, je vous fais confiance.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et obéit. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais ils transplanèrent brusquement.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, la jeune femme se rappela pourquoi elle détestait – comme tout le monde, non ? – les transplanages d'escorte et elle retint un haut-le-cœur. Elle regarda la forêt autour d'elle puis avisa la tente à quelques mètres d'elle. Sans attendre Drago qui achevait de reprendre son apparence normale, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'abri et entra sans cérémonie.

Et c'est dans une petite pièce vieillotte sentant l'humidité qu'elle découvrit les trois sorciers les plus recherchés d'Angleterre.

Elle identifia rapidement Harry Potter, assis sur un fauteuil en face du canapé et Ron Weasley, agenouillé près du même canapé où reposait Hermione Granger. Elle était anormalement pâle et Bathilda inspira profondément avant de poser sa trousse sur la table pour l'ouvrir :

\- Messieurs Potter et Weasley je présume, déclara-t-elle tout en farfouillant dans son désordre. Docteur Jones, enchantée.

\- Où est Malefoy ? demanda Ron.

Bathilda s'apprêtait à répondre mais son jeune compagnon la prit de vitesse en entrant dans la tente, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Weasley ?

Le rouquin se contenta de le foudroyer du regard tandis que le docteur Jones, après avoir posé plusieurs fioles sur la table, vint s'agenouiller auprès de sa patiente.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle en prenant son poignet pour tester son pouls.

\- On s'est, hum… disputés, avoua Harry, pas très fier. Et elle s'est évanouie.

\- Ca lui est déjà arrivé avant ! intervint Ron. Quand elle a eu des émotions trop fortes comme la peur, la colère…

La jeune femme leva vivement un doigt pour les faire taire, le temps d'écouter la respiration d'Hermione :

\- Bien, elle respire normalement, soupira-t-elle en se redressant. Je vais lui donner une potion mais ça devrait aller.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Non, ce n'est pas « tout » M. Malefoy ! ce que je craignais est arrivé, un trop-plein de stress a fait augmenter son rythme cardiaque de manière anormale et son corps a décidé qu'il en avait assez, alors il a décidé de faire une pause. Longue. La potion que je vais lui donner est extrêmement puissante et ne pourra être réadministrée avant un mois au moins ! inutile de vous dire que je ne pourrai pas reproduire ce miracle tous les quatre matins !

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. On avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait sur le « Survivant », ses amis ou encore le « fils Malefoy » mais tout ce qu'elle voyait en cet instant, c'était trois adolescents fatigués, effrayés et qui avaient l'air un peu perdu à vrai dire. Elle s'adoucit un peu et reprit :

\- Elle subit beaucoup trop de stress, elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Harry serra les mâchoires et lâcha :

\- Allez dire ça à Vold…

\- NON !

Le hurlement de la jeune femme les fit tous sursauter et ils la fixèrent un instant, choqués par son ton de sincère terreur. Elle avait immédiatement tourné la tête vers l'entrée de la tente et personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne pousse un profond soupir de soulagement :

\- Désolée… j'ai entendu des mangemorts en parler ce matin. Ils veulent mettre en place un sortilège pour repérer les… les résistants. Dès que le nom de Vous-savez-qui est prononcé, une sorte de… d'alarme se déclenche et ils apparaissent.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Drago, stupéfait.

\- Je ne sais pas encore s'ils l'ont déjà mis en place mais dans le doute…

Elle porta une main à sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Une véritable terreur l'avait saisie pendant un instant et elle attendit quelques secondes avant de s'agenouiller près d'Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette et déboucha la fiole avant de se tourner vers les garçons :

\- M'autorisez-vous à lui administrer le traitement ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, oui, répondit précipitamment Ron.

\- De quoi elle parle ? reprit son ami.

\- C'est dans le code médicomagique sorcier, marmonna Drago tandis qu'à l'aide d'un sort, la jeune femme faisait ingurgiter la potion à sa patiente. Aucun sorcier ne peut être forcé de prendre quelque traitement que ce soit. Dans les cas où il est incapable de choisir comme ici, ses proches doivent donner l'autorisation.

\- Et nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps d'aller consulter ses parents, ajouta Bathilda en se relevant. Je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience. Ca ne devrait pas être long.

Elle se détourna un instant d'Hermione et les regarda avec détermination :

\- Je ne vous dirai pas à quel point c'est de la folie de l'avoir entraînée dans votre petite escapade…

\- Non, parce que vous savez très bien ce qui serait arrivé si elle était restée à Poudlard ! répliqua aussitôt Drago.

\- Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé partir sans elle, de toute façon, soupira Harry en regardant son amie.

\- Je crois que vous sous-estimez sa maladie. J'avais prescrit une absence de stress. Ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Je suis consciente que les évènements actuels ne sont pas de votre fait mais vous devez comprendre que chaque augmentation de son rythme cardiaque combat les effets du traitement. Si je faisais des examens à cet instant même, je doute de voir une tumeur ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu diminuée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse, hein ? grogna Ron. On n'arrête pas de lui dire de se reposer, de ne pas trop en faire… mais c'est Hermione, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

\- Je connais assez miss Granger à présent pour deviner qu'elle n'acceptera pas d'être mise de côté, admit le docteur Jones, mais ce qu'elle n'accepte pas peut lui être imposé. Dans la mesure du possible, gardez les mauvaises nouvelles pour vous et plus de disputes ! – elle lança un regard sévère en direction d'Harry qui semblait trouver l'accoudoir élimé de son fauteuil absolument passionnant – enfin bref… restez optimistes.

Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir dit ça. Optimistes, comment auraient-ils pu l'être ? Le mage noir venait de prendre le contrôle du pays et son seul but était de tuer un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui avait dû fuir comme une bête traquée, accompagné d'un groupe de jeunes qui auraient dû être en train d'étudier leurs ASPIC plutôt que de crapahuter dans la forêt pour tenter d'échapper à la mort. Consciente de la vacuité de ses paroles, elle leur envoya un sourire empli de compassion.

Mais ils ne la regardaient plus et quand elle vit leurs yeux fixés derrière elle, elle comprit qu'Hermione s'était réveillée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune Malefoy s'était aussitôt précipité auprès d'elle et l'aidait à se redresser.

\- Docteur Jones ? balbutia Hermione en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour miss Granger.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton alarmé.

\- Rien de grave, répondit aussitôt Bathilda d'un ton rassurant. Un malaise un peu plus long que les autres, vos amis se sont inquiétés et M. Malefoy est venu me chercher.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione en lançant un regard stupéfait vers le jeune homme qui se racla légèrement la gorge. Tu es allé à Sainte-Mangouste ?! Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?

\- On a utilisé une de tes portions de polynectar, expliqua Ron, aucun problème, personne ne l'a vu.

\- Et en plus vous avez utilisé du polynectar pour _ça_ ?!

Harry s'apprêtait à intervenir à son tour mais un regard du docteur lui fit comprendre que c'était exactement le genre de situations stressantes qu'il fallait éviter, surtout face à une Hermione capable de s'affoler toute seule en quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme déclara donc de sa voix la plus calme :

\- Il reste d'autres fioles, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout s'est bien passé, tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

Elle voulut protester mais se contenta finalement d'acquiescer tandis que le docteur Jones regardait sa montre :

\- Je dois retourner à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne peux pas rester absente trop longtemps.

\- Bien sûr, dit Hermione en se levant lentement. Je vais vous raccompagner.

Les trois garçons ne l'en empêchèrent pas mais lui emboîtèrent le pas alors qu'elle suivait la jeune femme hors de la tente. Ils marchèrent quelques instants et Drago finit par réaliser qu'ils étaient en dehors de la zone protégée par les sortilèges lorsqu'il se retourna. La tente avait disparu.

Finalement, Hermione s'arrêta et tout le monde l'imita. Le docteur Jones soupira puis lui envoya un sourire :

\- Faites attention à vous miss Granger. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des garçons qui hochèrent la tête.

\- Merci d'être venue, déclara Harry.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Harry a raison, merci à vous, insista Hermione. Et désolée.

\- Pardon ?

La jeune fille inspira profondément, sortit sa baguette et, sous le regard ébahi de ses amis, la pointa vers la jeune femme :

 _\- Oubliettes_.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! bon, ce n'est pas un chapitre très long et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se soit passé énormément de choses mais ça avance petit à petit (dans ma tête en tout cas ^^')**

 **J'attends en tout cas vos reviews avec impatience (qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin ?) :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre est partiellement écrit donc j'ai bon espoir de le publier avant deux semaines - celui-ci n'a mis que dix jours à arriver donc ça devrait aller ;p - je vais en tout cas me pencher dessus entre deux séances de travail !**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne fin de semaine !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Bon, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour la suspension que j'ai dû infliger à ma fic... malheureusement, j'ai eu énormément de travail cette année, pour passer un concours (que je n'ai pas eu par ailleurs donc on rempile pour cette année) et j'ai non seulement manqué de temps mais aussi, on ne va pas se mentir, d'inspiration ! (c'est à dire que j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs voyez-vous ^^). Bref, arrivée en juin, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me remettre un petit peu dans L'année de la dernière chance et à réécrire mais dans tous les cas, voici un chapitre (un peu plus court que d'habitude) :)**

 **Merci à Charliee3216, Swangranger, Madie0248, Oceane, Rose Caldin, RouliaClp91, Isop, Misery et Tinkerbell et Lunaserpent pour leurs reviews :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre 20 vous plaira et je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Oceane : oui, Hermione se motive peut-être par le stress mais ça n'empêche qu'il va falloir qu'elle se calme parce que ça commence à avoir des répercussions embêtantes comme on va le voir dans ce chapitre ^^ merci pour ta review :)**

 **Guest : merci pour ta review et si tu es toujours dans le coin, voilà la suite, bien que tardive ;)**

 **Lunaserpent : ta patience a été mise à rude épreuve mais voici le nouveau chapitre, merci pour ton commentaire :)**

* * *

 **[Je précise que ce chapitre reprend directement après la fin du chapitre 19 que vous pouvez aller relire si la mémoire vous fait défaut ;)]**

A peine Hermione eût-elle abaissé sa baguette qu'elle recula vivement en faisant signe aux autres de la suivre.

Ils n'eurent qu'à parcourir quelques mètres en arrière pour pénétrer de nouveau dans la zone protégée par les enchantements et redécouvrir la tente, un peu plus loin. C'est avec tristesse qu'Hermione observa la jeune femme qui l'avait tant aidée regarder autour d'elle d'un air confus avant de secouer la tête puis de transplaner.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se fut volatilisée que Ron lâcha :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- On ne peut prendre aucun risque, répondit-elle sans quitter des yeux l'endroit où se tenait Bathilda un instant plus tôt.

\- Mais elle ne nous aurait jamais dénoncés !

\- Pas de son plein gré, non.

Elle poussa un soupir las et sans tenir compte de ses amis, retourna vers la tente. Faire de la magie aussitôt après s'être réveillée lui avait donné une légère nausée qu'elle s'efforça de repousser en inspirant profondément l'air frais et piquant.

L'obscurité avait commencé à tomber en cette fin d'après-midi et Hermione regarda les cendres froides du petit feu qu'ils avaient allumé devant la tente la veille. Ils avaient quitté Poudlard depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et pourtant, cela semblait une éternité.

Elle rentra dans la tente et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine : elle avait terriblement envie d'une tasse de thé.

Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre et tandis qu'Harry et Ron débarrassaient les livres et parchemins qui encombraient la table pour qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir, Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui…

Elle attendit que la bouilloire siffle pour la retirer du feu et regarder enfin le Serpentard avec un sourire triste :

\- C'est le réveillon de Noël ce soir.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un peu sonnée. Elle avait beau avoir été inconsciente pendant deux heures, elle était trop fatiguée pour travailler et en la voyant dodeliner de la tête pendant qu'ils buvaient leur thé, Harry lui avait conseillé d'aller se reposer. Et à peine s'était-elle allongée sur son lit qu'elle s'était endormie comme une masse.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour tenter – en vain – de les coiffer, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre. Une délicieuse et familière odeur de nourriture lui atteint les narines, même si elle ne put déterminer de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Elle s'avança jusqu'au salon et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en découvrant des bougies qui parsemaient la pièce, ainsi que des branches de houx accrochées ci et là. Une table avait été dressée avec une vaisselle ravissante et décorée de pommes de pin et de houx.

Toute à son observation, Hermione n'entendit pas Drago entrer dans la tente et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, des branches de sapin dans les mains, qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

La réponse de la jeune fille fut « hermionesque » au possible :

\- Drago, d'où sort cette vaisselle ? Vous avez encore quitté la forêt ? Vous savez pourtant que…

\- Calme-toi, l'interrompit-il en déposant les branches de sapin humides sur le sol. C'est toujours notre vieille vaisselle ébréchée, je l'ai juste transformée. C'est un sort que ma mère a tendance à utiliser quand elle n'apprécie pas la vaisselle dans les restaurants.

\- Oh…, souffla Hermione, prise de court, eh bien, elle est ravissante ! reprit-elle précipitamment pour changer de sujet. Et la décoration, tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- L'honneur et le fait qu'ils nous écoutent probablement m'obligent à admettre que Potter et Weasley m'ont aidé. Qui aurait cru que Weasley avait un tel sens de la décoration, une vraie petite fée d'intérieur !

Ca ne manqua pas, la voix de Ron retentit en provenance de la cuisine :

\- Dit le type qui a métamorphosé nos assiettes en vaisselle de princesse !

Le rire d'Harry retentit à ses côtés et les deux garçons apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Ca te plaît ? fit Harry en souriant.

\- Bien sûr que ça me plaît ! répondit la jeune fille, sincèrement touchée.

\- Ca ne sera pas comme à Poudlard ou au Terrier, renchérit Ron avec un sourire mélancolique, et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce que je pense que mon pudding fait avec les moyens du bord a 90% de chances de nous intoxiquer, mais on pourra quand même fêter Noël.

Hermione retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Pleurer ne ferait que rendre les garçons mal à l'aise et elle se contenta donc de sourire tandis que Drago marmonnait en direction de Ron :

\- Je te préviens, y a pas moyen que je touche à ton truc là…

\- Dommage pour toi Malefoy, j'ai fait tout le dîner.

La soirée fut étonnamment joyeuse. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu, Ron ne s'était heureusement occupé que du dessert et le dîner préparé par Harry, bien que simple et frugal, fut bien accueilli. Ils passèrent la soirée à ressasser des vieux souvenirs de leurs premières années à Poudlard, chacun évitant soigneusement les sujets sensibles tels que les maisons, Rogue ou le quidditch – l'avantage du professeur Binns ou de la divination étant qu'ils n'étaient pas sujets à débat.

Après qu'ils aient dévoré leur plat et félicité Harry pour ses talents de cuisinier – personne n'avait relevé le « tu cuisines aussi bien que mon elfe de maison Potter » de Drago et Hermione avait aussitôt changé de sujet pour éviter le malaise qui pointait – Ron apporta fièrement son pudding sous l'œil attendri d'Hermione et celui, franchement dubitatif, d'Harry et Drago qui pour la première fois peut-être, échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Ca a l'air délicieux Ron ! sourit Hermione, prouvant à ses amis que l'amour, même amical, rendait définitivement aveugle.

\- D'après la recette de ma mère ! clama le jeune homme.

Il découpa soigneusement une part pour chacun – Drago faillit retirer son assiette mais un regard d'Hermione l'en empêcha – et il s'ensuivit un moment de flottement pendant que chacun observait le contenu de son assiette. Les regards insistants d'Harry et Drago en direction d'Hermione lui firent comprendre qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle joue aux goûteurs mais elle secoua la tête et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils se lancèrent et mâchouillèrent avec difficulté le gâteau, dur comme de la pierre et au goût… particulier.

Aucun d'eux n'osait déglutir et c'est finalement Ron qui lâcha :

\- Bon sang c'est dégueulasse.

Ils furent alors tous pris d'un fou rire et Drago se souviendrait longtemps de ce moment où, pour la première fois, il avait véritablement ri avec les trois Gryffondor.

Après avoir failli s'étouffer plusieurs fois puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait avalé la mixture étrange que Ron avait appelé « pudding », ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et chacun partit de son côté pour aller charitablement recracher le tout dans la forêt.

\- Je n'avais pas de lait ni de sucre ! se défendit Ron alors qu'ils rentraient dans la tente, encore hilares.

\- Bon sang Weasley, je crois que c'était le truc le plus immonde que j'ai jamais mangé de toute ma vie ! lança Drago.

\- Ron, Merlin sait que tu as de nombreux talents, renchérit Harry sans cesser de rire, mais je pense qu'on peut définitivement dire que la cuisine n'est pas l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ca me rappelle une soirée avec mes parents, sourit Hermione en s'asseyant dans le canapé. On avait passé la journée dans un petit village de pêcheurs perdu au milieu de nulle part sur la côte Est, Colster. Je m'en souviens parce que c'était l'été de notre première année et ma mère avait tenu à aller dans un endroit entièrement moldu. A l'époque, elle avait peur que je ne perde pied avec ce qu'elle appelait « la réalité ».

\- Quel rapport avec le danger alimentaire de Weasley ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à côté d'elle – tandis que Ron lui lançait un regard à la fois menaçant et amusé.

\- Eh bien on avait dîné dans le pub de Colster et il y avait du pudding comme dessert du jour. Malheureusement pour nous, je crois que c'était aussi le jour où le cuisinier avait décidé de laisser les rênes à son stagiaire ou son fils, je ne sais plus… bref, le pudding était absolument immonde et on a été pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable avec mes parents…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, un sourire pensif flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle se demanda ce que feraient ses parents pour le jour de Noël. Est-ce que son père tenterait, comme chaque année, son fameux vin chaud épicé qui n'était généralement ni chaud, ni épicé ? Est-ce que sa mère, qui adorait la neige, se désolerait de ne pas voir un seul flocon en Australie ? Elle avait beau ne pas avoir souvent fêté Noël avec eux ces dernières années, il y avait les cadeaux, les lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient… elle avait pensé à leur envoyer des cadeaux, anonymement, après avoir vu à Pré-au-Lard un livre que son père aurait adoré, mais sa raison lui avait rappelé à quel point cela aurait été stupide et surtout risqué – des souvenirs auraient pu remonter.

\- Et toi alors ? demanda soudain Harry. Comment ça se passe un Noël chez les Malefoy ?

Hermione retint un sourire amusé. Elle doutait sérieusement qu'Harry s'intéresse à la façon dont Drago pouvait passer Noël mais il tentait maladroitement de la détourner de ses pensées mélancoliques et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Le Serpentard semblait d'ailleurs tout à fait conscient de la manœuvre puisqu'il retint le « qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Potter ? » qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer par réflexe pour une réponse plus détaillée :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y aura des festivités cette année mais habituellement, je le fête avec mes parents le 24 au soir. Bon, c'est pas vraiment le délire total mais c'est le seul moment où je suis seul avec ma famille. Le 25, on fait toujours un énorme banquet au manoir. Heureusement que Blaise et Pansy sont là sinon je me lancerais un _avada kedavra_.

\- Quoi, tu vas soudainement prétendre qu'en fait, tu ne supportais pas d'entendre tous ces Sang-Pur cracher sur les gens comme Hermione ou sur les traîtres à leur sang comme moi ? lâcha Ron, franchement dubitatif.

Drago lui lança un regard sincèrement surpris :

\- Non. C'est juste que comme n'importe quel gosse puis ado à une réunion de vieux, je me serais fait mortellement chier sans mes deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione esquissa un sourire bienveillant et Ron, agacé de s'être fait moucher, émit un grommellement inintelligible en croisant les bras.

\- Bon, qui prend le premier tour de garde ? demanda finalement le rouquin, désireux de briser au silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Moi, répondit Harry en se levant, je n'ai absolument pas envie de dormir pour le moment.

\- Je prendrai ta relève, indiqua Drago.

\- Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué Drago, j'aimerais bien qu'on voit deux ou trois trucs avant que tu n'ailles te coucher, dit soudainement Hermione.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle et Harry faillit lui demander de quoi il en retournait mais il ne broncha pas et Drago hocha la tête avant de se lever pour suivre la jeune fille qui se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle lança un sort pour faire apparaître une flamme qui illumina la pièce tandis que Drago refermait la porte.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Du tout. Au contraire, mais tu m'as fait penser à quelque chose en parlant de ta famille…

La jeune fille fouillait dans son sac d'où elle extirpa finalement une liasse de parchemins, à savoir une partie de ses notes sur les horcruxes :

\- Et si R. A. B. était un Black ?

\- Quoi ?

Drago fronça les sourcils et vint finalement s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de son amie qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses notes qu'elle feuilletait frénétiquement.

\- Attends, ça n'a aucun sens Hermione. Ca va faire des mois qu'on épluche les noms de tous ceux qui ont été en rapport avec l'ordre du Phénix, les résistants et tout… et là tu me dis qu'il s'agit d'un mangemort ?

\- Tous les Black n'ont pas suivi Voldemort, précisa Hermione, regarde ta tante Andromeda…

\- Oui enfin à part elle et quelques autres…

\- Eh bien concentrons-nous sur ces quelques autres ! Tu connais bien les Black ?

Drago secoua doucement la tête. Non, il avait très peu de connaissances sur sa famille maternelle. Grand adepte du patriarcat, Lucius Malefoy avait mis en avant sa propre branche et Narcissa parlait peu de la sienne entre une sœur enfermée à Azkaban pendant des années et une autre reniée pour avoir épousé un né-moldu, Drago avait finalement croisé assez peu de parents de sa mère et avait encore moins posé de questions.

\- Non, pas vraiment…, répondit-il finalement en se massant la nuque. J'ai croisé plus de Malefoy que de Black dans ma vie pour tout te dire.

Mordillant pensivement sa lèvre inférieure, Hermione regardait sans le voir le parchemin rempli de notes dans ses mains. La théorie allait en effet à contre-courant de tout ce qu'ils avaient recherché jusque là, mais vu qu'ils en étaient au point mort sur le médaillon, tout était bon à prendre.

Soudain, la flamme s'éteignit brusquement et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Hermione laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise et chercha immédiatement sa baguette tandis que Drago, plus prosaïque, lâchait d'une voix agacée :

\- Pourquoi la flamme s'est éteinte ?

Dans la pièce d'à côté, alerté par le cri de son amie, Ron se leva et vint ouvrir la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le noir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

\- T'es sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir Weasley ? répliqua Drago d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, soupira Hermione. Ce n'est rien Ron, la flamme s'est éteinte.

Le jeune homme ne laissa pas passer l'occasion :

\- Bah alors Malefoy, on n'est pas capable de lancer un sort qui tienne ?

\- La ferme crétin, c'est…

\- C'était ma flamme Ron, le coupa Hermione.

\- Oh.

Drago relança le sort et une belle flamme vive vint éclairer de nouveau la pièce. Fronçant les sourcils, Ron s'avança dans la chambre :

\- Mais… elle était là depuis longtemps ?

\- A peine un dix minutes, répondit sombrement son amie.

\- Que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ca veut dire que ma magie s'affaiblit, soupira-t-elle douloureusement.

Ron et Drago échangèrent un regard et ce dernier lança d'une voix qui se voulait dégagée :

\- C'est juste la fatigue. Ca ira mieux demain.

\- Je ne crois pas, non…

Soudain très découragée, elle se leva et déclara dans un profond soupir :

\- Je crois que je vais me coucher.

\- D'accord, répondit aussitôt Drago en se levant à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit, sourit Ron.

Il attendit, la main sur la poignée que Drago sorte de la pièce pour la fermer derrière lui, non sans s'assurer une dernière fois en lançant un regard inquiet à son amie :

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

Hermione attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour laisser tomber son sourire forcé.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Blaise poussa un énième soupir d'ennui et se laissa glisser contre le mur. C'était bien parti pour être le pire Noël de sa vie.

La veille, il avait dû insister pour que Pansy monte dans le Poudlard Express comme c'était prévu, afin d'aller retrouver ses parents pour les vacances. Bien qu'elle ait caché son inquiétude sous une froide colère, la jeune femme était désespérée de ne pas pouvoir rester à l'école où elle aurait tellement plus de chances d'avoir des nouvelles de Drago. Mais Blaise avait tempêté, argumenté, tant et si bien qu'elle avait fini par céder. Au moment du départ, il avait voulu l'embrasser mais il s'était retenu. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Et puis surtout il avait eu la trouille.

Depuis, le jeune homme traînait comme une âme en peine dans le château. Il s'était résolu à aller faire ses devoirs pour la rentrée, puis avait arpenté le château pendant tout un après-midi dans l'espoir de tomber sur un des Gryffondor liés à Potter. Juste quelqu'un qui pourrait lui confirmer ce qu'il voyait comme la seule hypothèse valable : que son meilleur ami était parti avec le trio infernal et qu'il allait bien.

Alors ce matin, il avait fait tout ce qui lui restait à faire et était venu se poser dans un recoin du septième étage, non loin de l'endroit où était supposée se trouver la Salle sur Demande. Quelqu'un allait bien finir par en sortir.

Sauf que ça allait faire bientôt six heures qu'il attendait, que sa vessie devenait douloureuse, son ventre gargouillait, et qu'il n'avait rien pris pour passer le temps. Et même penser à Pansy devenait un peu redondant à force.

Soudain, le jeune homme entendit des pas et il se releva avant de coller contre le mur, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'alcôve où il s'était dissimulé. Les élèves ayant, depuis la veille, interdiction de se promener dans les couloirs, il espérait fortement que ce n'était pas un professeur.

\- Tu attends le magicobus Zabini ?

Le jeune homme manqua de sursauter. La haute silhouette dégingandée de Neville Londubat se dressait devant lui, baguette en main. Le Gryffondor avait la lèvre éclatée et une vilaine écorchure à la main. Blaise se doutait qu'il avait combattu lors de la prise de Poudlard mais il semblait qu'il n'ait pas ménagé ses efforts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là depuis six heures Zabini ? reprit Neville en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Tu es en mission pour les Carrow ?

\- Certainement pas. Je t'attendais.

Neville haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et puis comment tu sais que je suis là depuis six heures, d'abord ?

Le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit rien. Il n'allait certainement pas apprendre au Serpentard qu'ils empruntaient une autre sortie pour la Salle sur Demande. C'est ainsi que Seamus avait découvert que Blaise Zabini avait élu domicile dans le couloir menant à la Salle sur Demande ce matin là. Ils avaient attendu, longtemps, que le jeune homme parte, vérifiant à intervalles réguliers s'il était toujours là, et puis finalement, la curiosité avait été la plus forte. Neville savait que Zabini et Parkinson étaient restés les – seuls ? – amis de Malefoy et se doutait que ce dernier était la raison de la présence du Serpentard au septième étage, généralement peu fréquenté.

\- T'occupes, répondit finalement Neville en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Je suis là maintenant, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux juste savoir où est Drago. Il a disparu depuis deux jours. Est-ce qu'il est avec vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais quoi que ce soit sur Malefoy ?

\- Parce qu'il est dans votre… votre club, groupe, quel que soit le nom que vous lui donnez. Il vous aide, je le sais.

Neville le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Il lâcha finalement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller tout raconter aux mangemorts ?

Blaise haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

\- Absolument rien. Il va falloir me faire confiance j'imagine.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Dis-moi juste s'il va bien. S'il te plaît.

Quelques secondes de silence à nouveau. Finalement, Neville poussa un profond soupir.

\- Malefoy n'est plus à Poudlard. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien.

Le Serpentard soupira à son tour. De soulagement.

\- Ok. Merci.

Neville se contenta de hocher la tête et il recula de quelques pas.

\- Hum… et vous, ça va ? reprit soudainement Blaise.

Son interlocuteur esquissa un petit sourire cynique.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour nous.

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna sans un mot. Blaise regarda pensivement l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant et ne put se défendre d'un soupçon d'admiration envers le Gryffondor.

 _Comme quoi, c'est vraiment la fin du monde…_

Le même jour, à des centaines de kilomètres de l'école de sorcellerie, le Trio et Drago Malefoy progressaient en silence dans la forêt enneigée de Dean.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés dans la tente ce matin là et bien que tous aient eu une pensée pour leurs familles en ce jour de Noël, ils avaient rapidement plié bagage pour changer d'endroit. Personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à bavarder. Ron rêvait aux bons petits plats de sa mère et à la douce chaleur qui devait régner au Terrier, Harry pensait à Ginny et aux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Drago s'inquiétait pour Pansy qui avait dû rentrer chez elle et subirait nécessairement des questions.

Quant à Hermione, elle réfléchissait à plein régime, se fustigeant mentalement pour ne pas s'être davantage intéressé à la famille Black dont elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle lui était presque inconnue. Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'ils marchaient et, collée à Ron qui passait son temps à frotter ses mains engoncées dans des gants, elle tentait désespérément de rameuter toutes les informations dont elle puisse se souvenir sur la famille de Sirius. Et la récolte n'était pas fameuse.

Soudain, Drago s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Harry stoppa à son tour en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Malefoy ?

\- Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu transition, avec surtout des "scènes de vie" qui au premier abord apparaissent un peu inutiles mais de un, ils ne peuvent pas passer leur temps à courir, et de deux, certains détails ne sont pas inintéressants et auront un sens dans la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre est court et à mon sens pas très bien écrit par moments mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu ! Je vous laisse sur un "suspens" un peu pourri mais il fallait bien couper le chapitre à un moment x) en tout cas qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui vient de parler ? Ami ou ennemi ?** **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et pronostics éventuels ;)**

 **Concernant le prochain chapitre, je ne suis vraiment pas en mesure de vous donner une date pour le moment... déjà je vous lâche celui-là juste avant de partir 3 semaines en Amérique du Sud donc a priori, rien avant la fin du mois (quoiqu'il y a du wifi dans les hôtels donc rien n'est impossible mais je ne veux pas faire de folles promesses), j'aimerais être plus précise mais malheureusement, si l'histoire vous intéresse toujours, il va falloir guetter un peu au hasard...**

 **En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt j'espère !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjours à tous ! Le voici, le voilà, moins de six mois après le précédent, un nouveau chapitre ! :)**

 **Bon j'en fais tout un pâté mais en vrai, je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite de ce chapitre - ce qui devient embêtant parce que j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois en ce moment... - mais je vous le présente néanmoins !**

 **Un grand merci à Swangranger, Mlle Petit Pois (bon c'était sur le chapitre 1 mais merci quand même ;p) et caro pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à Lolotetine2596, DaiiGoNa, et H223 pour m'avoir mis en follow ou favorite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RAR : **

**caro : Coucou :) Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais quand tu as laissé ta gentille review, j'avais posté un chapitre peu de temps avant (même si, je te l'accorde, la fic avait été en pause pendant très longtemps) ! Enfin bref, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! (par contre je ne sais pas s'il manque des mots à la fin de ta review ou si c'est une expression que je ne connais pas ^^) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

Soudain, Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Harry stoppa à son tour en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Malefoy ?

\- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Hermione retint un cri et agrippa violemment le bras de Ron. Une demi-douzaine de sorciers sortaient de derrière les arbres et s'approchaient d'eux, baguettes dressées. Tous séparés de plusieurs mètres les uns des autres, à l'exception d'Hermione et Ron, ils s'immobilisèrent, le souffle court.

Et leur cœur s'arrêta un instant lorsque celui qui avait parlé braqua son regard sur Hermione en souriant :

\- Ça va faire un moment qu'on te cherche Granger !

Bien sûr, Hermione ne pouvait pas savoir que sa magie s'était tellement affaiblie que le sortilège d'oubliettes qu'elle avait lancé au docteur Jones n'avait pas tenu. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que son collègue Mark Hatner était lourdaud mais pas complètement stupide et que, soupçonneux après la scène de la veille, il avait assez facilement découvert que Bathilda Jones s'occupait depuis quelques mois d'Hermione Granger et il s'était empressé d'aller relayer cette information aux « autorités compétentes », n'hésitant pas à glisser au passage qu'il apprécierait une petite promotion pour son aide.

Hermione ne pouvait donc toujours pas savoir que Bathilda Jones avait vu surgir une bande de mangemorts à Sainte-Mangouste, qui l'avaient interrogée un peu rudement et en vain, avant de lui faire boire du veritaserum de force puis de fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Le malheur avait voulu qu'un sorcier reconnaisse la forêt près de laquelle il vivait étant enfant et les mangemorts avaient aussitôt envoyé leurs sbires ratisser les bois.

Et ils avaient fini par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Vêtu d'une longue robe sombre qui datait un peu, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, l'homme qui les avait interpellés avait pauvre allure mais était clairement le chef de la petite troupe. Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry et essaya de lui faire comprendre de baisser la tête. Comme eux, il avait son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, sa cicatrice était dissimulée mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit reconnu, juste le temps de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

Même si elle refusait de s'avouer qu'il y avait peu de chances que leurs assaillants ignorent l'identité de ses compagnons de voyage.

D'autant que, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas qu'Harry qui jouissait d'une certaine célébrité dans leur petit groupe.

\- Je reconnaîtrais cette couleur de cheveux n'importe où !

Le sorcier s'était approché de Drago tandis que ses acolytes restaient à bonne distance, sans cesser de les menacer de leurs baguettes. L'homme leva une main pour effleurer les cheveux du Serpentard qui recula brusquement en écartant son bras.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

\- Pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs Malefoy ! tu es un paria maintenant !

Le jeune homme se retourna et échangea un regard avec Hermione qui serra les dents à s'en faire mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères faire avec tes petits copains ?

Hermione plissa les yeux puis resserra ses doigts autour du poignet de Ron. Il fallait agir, vite. Drago était découvert, ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'intéresser à eux. Et nul besoin pour l'un d'entre eux de porter la marque, il leur suffirait d'utiliser Drago pour appeler Celui-qui-pourrait-tout-fiche-en-l'air-s'il-se-pointait. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner tant qu'ils ne seraient pas assurés que le sorcier ne s'accrocher ait pas à l'un d'entre eux. C'était un coup à se désartibuler.

\- Il va falloir transplaner, chuchota alors la jeune fille à son ami.

\- Quoi ? lâcha Ron dans un souffle – Merlin merci, pour une fois, Ron Weasley était discret.

\- Il va falloir transplaner, répéta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour ne pas risquer d'être entendue.

\- On n'a pas de point de ralliement, on se retrouverait aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre et qui sait combien de temps on mettrait à se retrouver…

\- Fais passer le message à Harry, lâcha Hermione d'une voix sans appel, à mon signal, on transplane.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il avait rarement entendu son amie utiliser un ton aussi calme et ferme à la fois, le genre de ton auquel on obéissait instinctivement.

Le jeune homme accrocha le regard d'Harry et désigna imperceptiblement Hermione. L'Elu commença par froncer les sourcils mais Ron parvint à lui faire comprendre les ordres de leur amie et il acquiesça imperceptiblement. La scène avait duré à peine une minute. Hermione de son côté tentait de croiser le regard de Drago mais celui-ci était face au sorcier qui jubilait manifestement d'avoir attrapé une telle proie.

\- On va te faire la peau Malefoy… à toi et à tes copains.

\- Hermione…, souffla Ron.

\- Eh toi !

Un des hommes qui les entourait avait crié et son chef se redressa brusquement.

\- Ils sont en train de parler ! reprit celui qui avait vu Ron articuler.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de s'intéresser à tes petits camarades, non ? lança le chef à Drago avec un sourire sardonique. Je suis sûr que l'un d'eux a un front particulièrement intéressant…

Il s'écarta du Serpentard et s'avança vers Harry. C'était le moment qu'Hermione attendait. Ces quelques secondes avant qu'il n'atteigne son ami et ne risque de s'accrocher à lui. Son regard croisa celui de Drago et elle acquiesça avant de hurler un mot, un seul, sur lequel reposaient tous ses espoirs :

\- Pudding !

Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux gris du jeune homme qu'elle transplanait avec Ron.

* * *

Les deux amis réapparurent dans une ruelle qui sentait le poisson et Hermione s'écarta presque immédiatement pour s'appuyer contre un mur de pierre gelé et vomir.

\- Hermione, ça va ?! tu n'as rien ?

Elle agita faiblement la main en direction de Ron qui, légèrement rassuré, leva sa baguette et sortit de la ruelle pour regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite rue quasiment vide qui descendait vers une minuscule plage de sable gris. Il manqua de bousculer une petite vieille qui passait avec son chien et son cabas et qui s'écarta en apercevant le visage sale et émacié du jeune homme. Ron évita son regard, renifla légèrement et retourna dans la ruelle où Hermione respirait de façon saccadée, appuyée contre le mur.

\- Bon sang Hermione, comment pouvais-tu être sûre que la zone n'était pas sous anti-transplanage ?

\- C'était… c'était un énorme pari, haleta la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas des mangemorts, juste des… des sbires et ils n'étaient clairement pas assez puissants pour lancer un sort pareil.

Ron sourit :

\- Tu es géniale Hermione. Absolument géniale.

\- Tu as vu Harry et Drago ?

\- Non, ils ont dû arriver à un autre endroit du village. Viens.

La jeune fille glissa sa main dans celle de son ami et ils retournèrent dans la rue. Hermione regarda un instant autour d'elle, le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs, avant de désigner la rue qui montait à gauche.

\- Par là. Il y a une sorte de promontoire en haut, on voit tout le village et ses environs.

Ils entamèrent l'ascension en silence, sans se lâcher la main – ce qui permettait à Hermione de s'appuyer sans vergogne sur son ami. Ron ne cessait de lancer des regards soupçonneux autour de lui, baguette levée. Hermione faillit lui dire de la ranger mais il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les rues et elle se sentait plus en sécurité ainsi.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est un village moldu ? demanda soudain le jeune homme.

\- Un village entièrement moldu… dans une région fréquentée… en immense majorité par des moldus, haleta Hermione qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'une ascension en pente douce comme celle-là puisse la fatiguer comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de nous transformer un peu quand on retrouvera les garçons.

Une fois arrivés à l'entrée du village en haut de la colline, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Personne. Hermione chassa l'inquiétude qui lui serrait le cœur et baissa les yeux vers le village qui s'étalait en contrebas. En ce jour de Noël, les rues étaient véritablement désertes et elle ne repéra ni la haute silhouette de Drago ni celle, légèrement plus petite, de Harry.

\- Là, regarde !

Ron tendait le bras vers la plage. Hermione plissa les yeux et finit par apercevoir Drago qui marchait le long du rivage, en regardant vers les maisonnettes grises. Elle leva les bras pour lui faire de grands signes, bientôt imitée par Ron. Il lui sembla que le Serpentard hochait la tête et l'instant d'après, il transplana.

Il réapparut juste à côté d'eux et Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Le jeune homme était trempé, s'efforçant vainement de ne pas grelotter. Derrière elle, Hermione entendit distinctement le pouffement de rire de Ron mais ne dit rien.

\- Je ne sais pas, grommela Drago qui lança un regard noir en direction du rouquin. Je me suis retrouvé le cul par terre, sur le sable, et deux secondes plus tard, une vague m'est arrivée sur la gueule.

La jeune fille fut faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire à son tour. Elle se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire. Drago ne s'y trompa pas et il grimaça.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, reprit Hermione, pragmatique. Il faut te changer, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Avec quoi ? Tous mes vêtements étaient là-dedans, répondit-il en montrant son sac à dos qui gouttait au sol.

Hermione faillit lui dire qu'il existait des sorts pour sécher tout ça très rapidement mais, à l'instar de Drago semblait-il, elle répugnait à faire de la magie tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en sécurité. Elle se tourna donc vers Ron qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Ah non ! Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas lui filer mes fringues.

\- T'inquiète Weasley, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'enfiler ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette t'ayant appartenu !

Il esquissa un petit sourire méchant et renchérit :

\- En plus, je préfère les miennes sans trous.

Au regard scandalisé que lui lança Hermione, il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. La jeune fille avait prévu le coup et sans lâcher le Serpentard des yeux, elle leva une main en arrière pour stopper Ron qui serait volontiers allé lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Tu n'as qu'à tomber malade si ça t'amuse, lança-t-elle sèchement. En attendant, il faut trouver Harry.

\- Je suis là.

Le jeune homme venait de transplaner à leurs côtés et, soulagée, Hermione s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer brièvement.

\- Je ne te le dirai jamais assez mais tu es un génie, lui souffla son ami alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle.

Drago les regardait en serrant les dents – et pas seulement pour éviter de les entendre claquer à cause du froid. Une petite voix insidieuse dans son esprit lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne l'avait certainement pas serré dans ses bras lorsqu'il était apparu. Et même s'il aurait aimé croire le contraire, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était trempé.

En plus de ça, agacé par la réflexion de Weasley, il avait fallu qu'il redevienne le petit con hautain et arrogant qu'Hermione avait méprisé pendant si longtemps. Il avait clairement fait une erreur de calcul en s'attaquant au rouquin. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner – auprès de la jeune fille seulement, hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit à la belette !

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda finalement Ron.

Harry frotta machinalement sa cicatrice en regardant la mer. Ses trois compagnons le regardaient comme s'il avait forcément la réponse.

Tout le monde le regardait toujours comme s'il avait forcément la réponse.

Et bon sang, ce que c'était fatiguant.

\- D'abord j'aimerais bien savoir comment les mangemorts nous ont retrouvés, marmonna-t-il sans les regarder.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir :

\- Je crois que c'est de ma faute.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! se sentit obligé de dire Drago.

\- Je pense que si. Harry, hier soir, un de mes sortilèges s'est annulé, ma magie est en train de faiblir... et si je n'ai pas réussi à faire tenir une simple flamme, je doute que l'oubliettes que j'ai lancé au docteur Jones ait très bien fonctionné.

Les garçons se regardèrent, plus ébranlés qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. Si la magie d'Hermione s'affaiblissait, ils passaient à un autre niveau d'emmerdes. Sa maladie se rappelait soudainement à eux de manière particulièrement concrète.

\- Je… bon, d'accord, reprit Harry qui ne savait pas comment réagir, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ils sont allés voir le docteur Jones !

Il lança un regard vers Drago qui était après tout allé à Sainte Mangouste mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il ne soupçonnait pas particulièrement Hatner, gardant juste le souvenir d'un gros lourdaud qui leur avait fait perdre du temps.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant, intervint Ron, Hermione dit qu'il faut qu'on se transforme.

\- Ça devient trop risqué, renchérit la jeune fille, si on retombe sur des mangemorts, ils pourront nous identifier au premier coup d'œil.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Drago, le docteur Jones m'a dit que nos têtes étaient placardées partout !

Harry lança un regard aigu en direction du Serpentard. Il avait développé une manie consistant à approuver la majorité de ce qui sortait de la bouche de son amie et il était partagé entre l'amusement et l'irritation, sans savoir encore s'il allait le lui faire remarquer à un moment – et si cela se passerait devant l'intéressée ou en privé…

Chassant de son esprit ses projets un rien machiavéliques, il hocha la tête :

\- Hermione, tu es la meilleure en métamorphose, lâcha Ron.

Par réflexe, la jeune fille allait sortir sa baguette mais elle se ravisa.

\- Non, soupira-t-elle, ma magie n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que vos transformations ne tiennent pas.

Elle se tourna à demi.

\- Drago peut s'en occuper.

A voir la tête franchement dubitative de ses amis, ils n'étaient pas enchantés à l'idée que Drago Malefoy décide de leurs nouveaux traits. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne protesta. Quoiqu'ils puissent penser du Serpentard, il était bon élève, bon combattant, et n'avait pas pu devenir Préfet-en-chef entièrement par hasard.

\- Inutile de nous métamorphoser complètement, déclara Harry en venant se poster devant le jeune homme, contente-toi de modifier les traits du visage…

\- Et la couleur de cheveux de Ron, ajouta Hermione.

Elle dut aussitôt s'expliquer en voyant le regard indigné de l'intéressé :

\- Tu fais partie de la famille de roux la plus recherchée de Grande-Bretagne Ron. Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention.

Il se renfrogna mais ne dit rien.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, Drago recula d'un pas pour « admirer » son travail. Franchement, il trouvait qu'il avait embelli Potter et Weasley. Le premier avait des yeux bleus, un visage plus rond et il avait lui-même modifié la forme de ses lunettes – Drago avait suggéré qu'il les enlève mais apparemment, le Survivant était incapable de se repérer sans ses binocles ! Quant à Ron, c'était désormais un garçon blond à la peau plus tannée et dépourvue de tâches de rousseur. Ses lèvres étaient plus minces et son nez moins allongé empêchaient quiconque ne le connaissant pas extrêmement bien et étant à plus de un mètre de reconnaître Ronald Weasley.

Ça avait été plus difficile pour Hermione puisque Drago s'était rendu compte en levant sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas envie de transformer la jeune fille. Il avait donc simplement foncé la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient désormais d'un brun tirant vers le noir, avait dissimulé – avec regret ? – ses taches de rousseur, légèrement modifié sa bouche et remplumé ses joues qui s'étaient un peu amaigries ces dernières semaines. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à toucher à ses yeux et sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsque ceux-ci le fixèrent calmement pendant un instant.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas défiguré ! grommela Ron, mi-menaçant, mi-amusé en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Tu es plus beau que jamais Weasley.

\- Approche Malefoy, déclara Harry sans relever leurs piques, toi aussi il va falloir changer cette couleur de cheveux.

A son tour, le jeune homme faillit protester. Ses cheveux étaient l'une de ses grandes fiertés. Il prenait grand soin de cette marque de fabrique Malefoy et s'était toujours félicité de bénéficier de cette couleur particulière. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas garder sa chevelure si reconnaissable.

Harry se contenta de foncer ses cheveux qui prirent une teinte blond vénitien on-ne-peut-plus-normale, de casser son visage anguleux avec une mâchoire plus crrée et de changer la couleur de ses yeux, désormais marrons. Drago Malefoy avait désormais l'air tout à fait banal.

Et c'est bien ce qui l'embêtait.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent sans événements notables. Les adolescents bougeaient en permanence, plus prudents que jamais. Ils avaient décidé de ne jamais rester au même endroit trop longtemps et ils progressaient désormais jusque tard dans la nuit, ne s'arrêtant que quelques heures pour dormir avant de reprendre leur route aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Même si les garçons tentaient d'être discrets, Hermione était au centre de l'attention. Ils abordaient surtout des sujets « légers » – ce qui au vu de la situation n'était pas aisée – et évitaient de se disputer devant elle.

Car la cohabitation n'était pas forcément de tout repos. Harry et Ron avaient beau être meilleurs amis et Drago faire des efforts – selon lui en tout cas – ils étaient tout de même coincés ensemble 24/24h et des tensions parfaitement futiles dignes d'une colocation d'étudiants apparaissaient ci et là. La principale étant que Drago avait tendance à laisser la salle de bains dans un parfait foutoir, ce qui mettait Ron hors de lui. Pour ne pas fatiguer davantage Hermione qui passait son temps à dormir, marcher et dévorer des bouquins – parfois les deux derniers en même temps – Harry était le médiateur forcé entre l'enfant unique pourri gâté qui découvrait la vie en communauté et n'était pas sûr d'apprécier et le fils issu d'une famille nombreuse qui ne comprenait pas le je-m'en-foutisme égocentrique dont faisait parfois preuve le Serpentard.

Néanmoins, personne n'avait encore sorti sa baguette ni ses poings et c'est en attendant la fin de cette semaine d'errance que les quatre adolescents avançaient sans but précis dans la campagne anglaise.

Hermione de son côté voyait bien les attentions dont la couvaient ses amis. Lors de leurs arrêts, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans que l'un des garçons surgisse pour le faire à sa place – ce qui la touchait autant que ça l'exaspérait – et il ne se passait pas une heure sans que l'un d'entre eux ne lui demande comment elle allait. Elle avait renoncé à leur expliquer que leur sollicitude devenait un peu lourde et se contentait donc d'un « très bien » sans suites, sans leur faire part de son inquiétude devant son stock de potions pour son traitement qui diminuait à vue d'œil.

Parfois, alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, Hermione se surprenait à fixer Drago. Elle se demandait comment le jeune homme vivait leur situation actuelle – et s'amusait toujours un instant de s'inquiéter des sentiments du Serpentard. Néanmoins, elle essayait de se mettre à sa place – obligée de fuir Poudlard en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson – et savait que la situation ne devait pas être facile, d'autant que si Blaise était tout à fait sympathique, ni Harry ni Ron ne souhaitaient approfondir leurs relations avec Drago.

Elle se plaisait aussi parfois à noter tous les petits changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le jeune homme depuis le début de l'année. Il était clairement moins méchant et désagréable – même l'épisode avec Ron sur la falaise et les piques qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis montrait qu'il y avait encore du travail – et semblait apprendre peu à peu à vivre avec les autres : il aidait de plus en plus aux diverses tâches, qu'il s'agisse de mettre un semblant de table ou de cuisiner – sous les ordres précis de Harry, ce qui lui demandait sans aucun doute une bonne dose de self-control – et ne rechignait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller chercher du bois ou de faire son tour de garde. Il faisait maintenant preuve d'une grande gentillesse avec elle et semblait se faire un devoir de ne pas la contredire.

En fait, Hermione n'était pas sûre que le Drago de sixième année aurait reconnu cet individu qui peu à peu se transformait maladroitement à leur contact.

Un individu qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus…

* * *

 **Fin un peu (carrément ?) gnangnan je vous l'accorde mais je voulais donner un petit peu le point de vue d'Hermione puisque j'ai l'impression d'avoir surtout privilégié celui de Drago dans les chapitres précédents !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, j'espère poster le chapitre 22 dans pas trop longtemps !**

 **A bientôt ;)**


End file.
